Super Smash Bros: The Multiversal Salvation
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: First it was Tabuu, then Galeem and Dharkon, now the fighters from different worlds will have to meet once more to face what could be, the multiversal destruction.
1. The crack

We thought we succeeded, we believed that the evil was over ...

**-The Subspace Emissary-**

Tabuu was receiving psychic shots from Ness while King Dedede was going to beat him with his hammer, but Tabbu managed to dodge it without realizing that Bowser was spitting fire in order to finish him.

Fox: "Quick, one last blow and we'll end this" –he said on his knees after being attacked by Tabuu.

Mario looked at Fox for a few seconds and then looked at Tabuu so he could see his fist and give himself a reliable look.

Peach: "Mario…" –she said while she was about to touch him his shoulder.

But suddenly, Mario ran as fast as he could while all the fighters watched him. Mario, with his very prepared fist, was ready to take the final blow, but Tabuu rose up, giving Mario difficulty.

Mario: "Oh no ..." –he said to himself.

Suddenly, the plumber watched Kirby who was riding his Warp Star and he was telling Mario to hold on to the star. The plumber didn't think about it and held on to the star to get to where Tabuu was.

Tabuu: "..." –he thought as he looked at Mario and Kirby.

Kirby made a quick move and that caused Mario to let go of the star to get to where Tabuu was.

Mario: "This ... ends ... Now!" –He said as he pointed his fist at Tabuu.

The subspace entity was about to make a move, but Mario managed to stop him after giving him a severe blow to his chest, which was the great blow he had received after fighting the fighters.

Mario: "Finally…" –he said as he fell to the ground.

Tabuu corrupts himself while the fighters watch a bright light coming out of Tabuu in order to turn everything blank.

Tabuu had been defeated and the world was safe.

We thought that nothing could disturb the world ...

**-World of Light-**

Mario and Link were crawling back after having fled from a light strike by Galeem while Palutena and Mewtwo dodged every attack by Dharkon.

Zelda: "Don't give up, we must fight until you defeat them" –she said.

Pit: "Do you have any idea?" –He ask her.

Roy: "Let's not lose hope, we can win and defeat these 2" –he said as he raised his sword.

Galeem and Dharkon were doing everything possible so that none of them were defeated and each launched attacks on the fighters.

Falco: "It's not long now, let's finish them"

After saying that, Dharkon was attacked by Palutena, Mewtwo, Rosalina and Bayonetta and the latter were able to defeat Dharkon while Mario, Link, Samus, Zelda and Marth finally managed to end Galeem.

Galeem and Dharkon had been defeated and all the spirits went to their worlds and the world was safe.

_But ... it seems that it was not so ..._

Suddenly a crack began to emerge in the unknown of the universe and golden glitters were emerging that accumulated in the crack.

_A much greater threat will begin to come ..._

* * *

**-The beginning -**

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario along with his brother Luigi ran directly to Bowser Castle, the 2 plumbers realized that Princess Peach along with Princess Daisy had been kidnapped by the king of the Koopas, although the last one had only been hostage

Mario: "Come on, Luigi, you have to rescue the princesses" –he said as he continued running.

Luigi: "I'm running at your own pace, Mario" –he said as he ran to his brother's side.

Mario and Luigi started running as fast as they could and the first realized they were coming to Bowser's castle.

Mario: "I'm looking at the castle, let's hurry up and save at ..."

However, Mario and Luigi stopped running after seeing that something was falling to the sky and after falling to the ground, it was Bowser's son: Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: "Mario, green man, don't interfere with my dad's plans" –he said riding in his Junior Clown Car.

Luigi: "My name is Luigi ..."

Mario: "We only want the princesses, then we can leave" –he said.

Bowser Jr.: "As if I obeyed you, my father ordered me to have you out of here with the green man" –he said.

Luigi: "I repeat, my name is Luigi" –he said in a sigh mode.

Bowser Jr.: "And to make sure things don't get complicated ..."

From there, Mario observed some Koopas that were arriving just where Bowser Jr. was, but those Koopas were not just anyone, it was about the Koopalings: Larry, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Morton, Lemmy and Ludwig.

Luigi: "Oh-oh, this won't be easy, Mario" –he said as he watched the Koopalings.

Mario: "I know, but I won't give up so easy" –he said as he prepared for the fight.

**-Space/Super Mario-**

Somewhere in the galaxy was the Comet Observatory, where Rosalina was with the Lumas. She was watching the galaxy while her Lumas was around while she relaxed a little after knowing that the galaxy was at peace.

Rosalina: "Ahh, everything looks so peaceful and peaceful" –she said.

Hence, Rosalina observed a planet that became very familiar to her since she observed it, the planet earth. She remembered the memories with the planet and especially a short man with a mustache and a red cap.

Rosalina: "It's been a good time since I saw Mario and company, I wonder what he is doing" –she said to herself.

Hence, her friend Luma appeared and watched the planet earth while making sounds in himself, Rosalina looked at him with a smile.

Rosalina: "I know, Luma, I would like to visit it at the moment, but I have to watch the ..."

However, the tranquility was over when Rosalina and Luma felt a small tremor in the galaxy, causing the Lumas to stop for the moment and know what was happening.

Rosalina: "Don't worry, my Lumas, nothing bad is happening"

Luma observed in the sky of the galaxy a crack that was suddenly opening, the little star called Rosalina's attention and she turned to see what was happening.

Rosalina: "But ... What's that thing?"

The crack was growing even more and the place where it was the planet earth, something that Rosalina rolled her eyes.

Rosalina: "Oh-oh"

**-Mushroom Kingdom/Super Mario-**

Mario was running while dodging the guns that Morton's Junior Clown Car was throwing while Luigi ran as fast as not to be hit by the hammers of Iggy's Junior Clown Car.

Mario: "Enough, I didn't want to get to this, but they don't let me have another option" –he said.

After saying that, Mario hit Morton's Junior Clown Car and made him collide with Wendy's. Luigi jumped back while holding onto Iggy's Junior Clown Car.

Iggy: "Hey, what do you think you do?" –He said.

Luigi began to control the Junior Clown Car and began to shake him in a crazy way, causing them both to get dizzy instantly and the Junior Clown Car to fall to the ground.

Mario: "Luigi!" –he shout for his brother.

Luigi: "I'm ... I'm fine" –he said a little dizzy.

From there, Mario observed that someone was about to land on the ground and that someone was about Bowser himself.

Bowser: "Mario, we see each other again" –he said angrily in his voice.

Mario stood firm while confronting the king of the Koopas while Luigi simply watched the tense scene.

Mario: "Bowser, where are the princesses?" –He said.

Bowser: "The Princesses Peach and Daisy are currently in a peaceful place where they can't do anything"

Luigi: "Do you mean some cages?"

Bowser: "Yes ..." –he said in a bored tone.

Bowser Jr. approached where his father and the Koopalings did the same, Mario and Luigi went into combat mode, although the latter a little nervous, and they expected any movement of the Koopas.

Bowser: "I think I'll take care of Mario and you guys take care of Luigi"

Bowser Jr.: "As you say, dad"

Mario made an annoying gesture as he prepared to fight and when both sides prepared to attack, they felt that the ground was shaking slowly.

Bowser: "Eh? What's going on?" –He asked.

Bowser Jr.: "I'm not sure, dad" –he said confused.

Mario had to be firm and not try to fall and the same towards Luigi and the latter watched the sky and what he see next left him stunned.

Luigi: "Eh ... Mario, you have to see above" – he said to his brother.

Mario looked up and what he see left him totally stunned and not only him, but also the Koopas: in the sky was a crack that was opening and destroying some part of the sky while it golden glitters.

Mario: "But ... What is that?"

**-End of the chapter-**


	2. Something bad is happening

Mario and Luigi did not know what was happening or what they were seeing and not only were they stunned, but Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings were also with the same attitude.

Mario: "Is that one of your plans, Bowser?" –he ask the king of the Koopas.

Bowser: "What? Do you think that a crack that came out of nowhere, and also that by destroying my castle, is my idea? "–Said a little offended.

Mario was silent for a few seconds while Luigi took the time to go to Bowser's Castle and rescue the princesses.

Bowser Jr.: "Dad, what is that thing?" –he ask his dad.

Bowser: "I'm not sure, Junior, but it doesn't seem safe at all" –he told his son.

They all watched the crack in the sky while Luigi ran as fast as possible and dodged Bowser's servants so he could rescue the princesses.

Luigi: "Let's see, where could the princesses be?" –He asked himself.

At that moment, in a dark corner, Luigi heard some screams coming from there and from the scream, he supposed it was Peach.

Luigi: "There they are!" –He said as he ran to the door.

After running and almost reaching the door, Luigi watched towards a window that the crack was beginning to grow while observing his brother who was also observing the crack.

Luigi: "I hope that crack does not lead to a greater extreme"

**-Hyrule/The Legend of Zelda-**

In the mystical land of Hyrule, the inhabitants were at peace after an event that had been able to destroy it, but the young hero named Link had protected the kingdom once more, but at the moment the young hero was busy ... too busy.

Zelda: "I hope you enjoy it!" –She said as she threw a fireball.

The fireball went straight to someone who quickly dodged it, Zelda was a bit stunned as she watched the person who walked slowly and gave a slight laugh of evil.

Zelda: "Don't even think you'll let Hyrule invade, Ganondorf" –she said angrily.

Sure enough, Ganondorf was watching Princess Zelda who was in a fighting pose in case the demon king fought back. They were in a city in ruins and seemingly abandoned.

Ganondorf: "You really are very persuasive, princess, but you would not understand my proposals"

Zelda: "Your proposals are only pain and misery for the inhabitants of Hyrule and I will not allow that to happen" –she yelled.

Ganondorf: "Well, well, well, if you don't want to talk for the good…" –he said as he drew his sword –"We will do it to bad"

From there, Ganondorf went directly to Zelda to attack her, but just then, a shadow appeared behind Zelda and attacked Ganondorf with a sword, which caused Ganondorf to react quickly and backward.

Ganondorf: "Hehehe, it seems you arrived on time, boy" –he said as he watched.

Zelda observed the young man who was neutrally watching Ganondorf and then saw her, Link.

Zelda: "Link, you arrived just in time" –she said.

Link stared at her and then watched Ganondorf with eyes of anger and annoyance.

Ganondorf: "I see that you are not happy to see me, but that is already obvious" –he said as he watched the young hero.

Link prepared his sword and shield while Ganondorf did the same.

Link: "Ganondorf, I will not allow you to attack Hyrule"

Ganondorf: "That's not something you ask me, brat"

After saying that, Link ran towards the attack of Ganondorf and the latter did the same and both made a show with their swords. Link dodged Ganondorf's sword on either side, causing the demon king to attack with everything he had against Link, but the latter took a turn back and launched a boomerang against Ganondorf and he managed to dodge it.

Ganondorf: "Your stupid toys won't help you ..."

From there, Link took a great leap while pointing his sword at Ganondorf who caused him to escape from the place where the sword was going to land. Zelda tried to attack him, but Ganondorf only avoided her and went to Link.

Zelda: "Not so fast" –she said as she cast a spell against Ganondorf.

Ganondorf managed to stop Zelda's spell, but did not realize that Link attacked him by surprise to the back, which made Ganondorf let out a scream of pain and discomfort.

Ganondorf: "Arg ... damn boy, this is not what you ..."

And before he could do something, a crack was opening from above, which attracted the attention of what they were there.

Zelda: "But what is that?" –she said.

Link observed the crack that was growing little by little while Ganondorf did the same.

Ganondorf: "I wonder what that thing will be" –he said to himself.

Suddenly, the crack began to shake all over the place, causing some houses to collapse.

Link: "What's going on?" –he ask a little incredulously.

Zelda: "Link, we must get out of here" –she told him.

And just before Zelda could escape, some golden glitters went to her and managed to cover her until she disappeared, which left Link in complete shock.

Link: "Princess!" – he shout.

Ganondorf observed what he had seen and decided to escape from the place.

Link: "Hey, where do you think you are going?!" –he ask him.

Ganondorf did not respond and kept running, but the golden glitters took him by surprise until he disappeared. Link wasn't sure what was going on and he noticed that golden glitters were getting closer to him.

Link: "I have to get out of here, but the princess was taken to who knows where ... I have no choice" –he said as he kept his sword.

Link let the golden glitters take him and lead him into the unknown and already having him, Zelda and Ganondorf, the crack quickly disappeared and leaving the place totally overwhelmed and destroyed.

**-Mushroom Kingdom/Super Mario-**

Luigi managed to get Princess Peach and Daisy out of where they were prisoners, it wasn't easy, but he managed to do it.

Peach: "Oh, thanks Luigi for rescuing us" –she said very gratefully.

Daisy: "Yes, Bowser had us locked in those cages and needed to get out of there" –she said as she fixed her dress.

Luigi: "Well, it was nothing and that ..."

Suddenly, Peach noticed in the window that a crack was growing in the sky and that Bowser and Mario were below.

Peach: "Eh Luigi, what is that thing?" –she asked.

Luigi: "I'm not sure, princess, it appeared when I and Mario arrived here"

Daisy: "From what it looks like, it doesn't look good at all" –she said as she watched the crack.

And by surprise, the entire castle was shaking, causing Peach to hold on to Daisy and Luigi to fall to the ground.

Luigi: "And now what happens?"

Hence, much of Bowser's castle began to be destroyed, which caused Luigi to panic.

Luigi: "Princesses, we should get out of here before ..."

And to his bad luck, the wall where they were was destroyed, causing Luigi to watch some golden glitters take the Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and Bowser.

Luigi: "Mario, over here!" –he shout to get his brother's attention.

Mario watched him and started running to where his brother and the princesses were, but the ground began to shake and Bowser's castle trembled, causing Peach to accidentally fall to the ground, but was saved by Mario.

Peach: "Oh, Mario" –she said as she watched him.

Mario: "Are you all right, princess?"

Peach stood up while Mario observed that the golden glitters went after Luigi and Daisy and were absorbed and taken to the crack.

Mario: "Luigi!" –he shout.

Peach observed that the golden glitters were approaching her and Mario and the latter took Peach and ran as fast as not to get caught.

Mario: "Don't worry, princess, I'll take you to a safe place" –he said as he ran.

Peach realized that the golden glitters were getting closer and Mario couldn't turn around.

Peach: "Mario, I know you can" –she encouraged him.

Mario did his best not to stumble, but to his bad luck, he noticed that the golden glitters were coming forward and Mario had no other way.

Mario: "Oh-oh ..."

And before something terrible happened to them, Mario observed a silhouette of a woman who was full of a bluish flash. The plumber opened his eyes as he watched the woman who looked at him for a few seconds.

"_I will save you…_"

And from there, Mario and Peach were teleported by a blue light and taken to an unknown place, causing the golden glitters to disappear along with the crack.

**End of the chapter**


	3. The crack continues to absorb

**Lylat system/Star Fox**

In the middle of the galaxy, 2 ships were chasing each other while laser shots were heard in each of the ships. The first ship was the Arwing, a ship belonging to the "Star Fox" team consisting of Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad. On the other plane, he was being driven by Wolf O'Donnell, leader of the mercenary group "Star Wolf".

Falco: "Well, I can see that Wolf is driving and I stop shooting" –he said as he stopped shooting.

Fox: "Perfect, now we just need to capture him" –he said as he sat in his chair.

Peppy: "Do not trust, Fox, Wolf is a very difficult guy to understand" –he said while driving the Arwing.

Slippy: "Peppy is right, Wolf is one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the galaxy" –he told Fox.

Fox: "Yes, and also the easiest to defeat in unexpected moments," he said as he watched Wolf's ship from the Arwing window.

Wolf was taking momentum in his ship while he observed that the Arwing was still chasing him.

Wolf: "Damn it, those stupid ones won't stop until they catch me. I have to get away from here as quickly as possible"

After saying that, Wolf took too much momentum and his ship moved away a little where he was currently.

Falco: "We're losing him!" –alarm.

Peppy observed that Wolf's ship was moving away from them and he took a lot of momentum to be able to chase him.

Fox: "Not by much, Falco, come with me" –he said as he rose.

Slippy: "Wait a minute, Fox, what do you intend to do?"

Fox handed Falco a breathing mask and a pair of rockets, Slippy and Peppy watched what Fox was pretending.

Fox: "Peppy, are we near Wolf's ship?"

Peppy: "Yes, we were even again, but what do you want ...?"

And from there, Fox and Falco left the Arwing to get to Wolf's ship.

Slippy: "He is as identical as his father, always willing to take the risk" –he said while holding a slight smile on his face.

Wolf was about to take a pulse after seeing that the Arwing was near his ship, until he heard a few steps coming from outside his ship.

Wolf: "Now what?"

The mercenary watched Fox and Falco who were on the ship and Wolf growled about it.

Wolf: "Damn it, those 2 are here, I have to get rid of them right now" –he said to himself.

Fox and Falco walked slowly while controlling the balance so as not to fall.

Fox: "Okay, Falco, we have to get Wolf off the ship and take him to ours before ..."

And before he could say anything else, Wolf appeared in front of them.

Falco: "Before he gets ahead of us" –he said.

Wolf: "Fox, it's nice to see you again" –he said sarcastically.

Fox: " I'm glad to see you too" –he also said sarcastically.

Wolf: "Surely you guys are here to catch me, well, I'm sorry to tell you guys that ..." –from there, he put his hand on his esplada so he could take out his laser gun –"It won't be today!" –He said as he fired.

Fox and Falco dodged the laser beams from Wolf's gun and they also drew their laser guns while the Arwing kept moving forward.

Slippy: "I hope they catch him as quickly as possible, who knows where we can wander in the galaxy"

Suddenly, Peppy observed in the distance a crack that was in the place where Wolf's ship was going.

Peppy: "Eh Slippy, you have to see this" –he said.

Slippy watched what Peppy was pointing at and he was surprised at what he was seeing.

Slippy: "In all my years in the galaxy I have never seen anything so similar" –he said surprised.

Peppy began to analyze the crack that had appeared, but found absolutely nothing, something that was extremely strange.

Peppy: "How strange, will it be an anomaly of the galaxy?"

Fox and Wolf continued to fight between shots and blows while Falco checked Wolf's ship controls to be able to remove the autopilot, which worked.

Wolf: "That bird, I'll take care of you later" –he said as he took steps back.

Fox: "It's over, Wolf, you better give up"

Wolf gave him a dirty look and looked back at him a crack that was opening even more and an idea came to mind.

Wolf: "Well then ... catch me" –he said with an evil look.

Fox: "What?"

From there, Wolf ran to the crevasse and jumped up, making some golden glitters take him and disappear from space.

Fox: "What the ...?" –he said totally incredulous.

From there, his communicator turned on and Peppy was talking.

Peppy: "**_Fox, you and Falco must leave Wolf's ship, we don't know if that crack can be dangerous_**"

Fox: "Or maybe it's a kind of dimension in the galaxy. I'm sorry, Peppy, but I have to stop Wolf"

Peppy: "**_Wait, what?!_**"

Fox turned off his communicator and looked at Falco for a few seconds.

Fox: "I'll go after him"

Falco: "I'm not sure, Fox, we don't know where that crack would send us"

Fox: "Wolf could be anywhere in the galaxy, I don't think he's anywhere else unknown"

From there, Fox ran to where the crack was and made a great leap, making some golden glitters take him and disappear. Falco watched for a few seconds and had no choice but to accompany him, making him disappear.

Slippy: "This won't lead to anything good, right?" –He told Peppy.

Peppy: "Yes, you're right" –he said.

Hence, the crack disappeared instantly, leaving the 2 members of the "Star Fox" drifting from space.

**Galaxy/Super Mario**

Mario's eyes began to open slowly as he regained his vision, the plumber grabbed his head while he was watching 2 silhouettes of some people. Mario adjusted his eyes and could clearly see that they were Princess Peach and Rosalina. Indeed, Mario was in the Comet Observatory and the princesses watched him.

Peach: "Mario, you're fine" –she said.

Mario: "Yes, I think that flash got something unconscious" –he said.

From there, Mario watched Rosalina and the Lumas who approached with joy towards the plumber.

Rosalina: "Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, I know what had happened at Bowser's castle" –she said.

Mario: "Really?" –He said while holding a Luma.

Rosalina: "Yes, that crack took them, Princess Daisy and your brother Luigi to an unknown place, something that I can't even know" –she said with some sadness.

Mario: "Oh, I understand, but why did it want to take them?" –He asked.

Rosalina: "Not only them, but you also wanted to take the crack," she said.

Mario: "Me?" –he ask something confused.

Rosalina: "Exactly" –she said.

From there, Peach turned to observe that the crack had appeared just where the Comet Observatory was.

Peach: "Oh no, it appeared again" –she said with some fear.

The Lumas stood in front of Rosalina to defend her while Mario stood firm in case the crack was going to attack.

Mario: "Well, if that crack wants to take me, we'll make this a bit difficult" –he said as he prepared his fist.

Rosalina: "Mario, we have to enter the crack" –he said to her calmly.

Mario: "What?!" –he said totally stunned.

Rosalina: "Mario, listen to me, it's the only way to save others. The crack won't stop until you get in there"

Mario reflected a little on what Rosalina told him and he stood firm as he watched the crack who was taking out the golden glitters.

Mario: "I will, for my brother and Princess Daisy" –he said to himself.

From there, the golden glitters went to Mario, Peach and Rosalina with Luma and disappeared instantly, along with the crack. The Lumas stayed at the Comet Observatory and did not know what to do after knowing that Rosalina was not with them.

**Galactic Federation/Metroid**

The galactic federation was being attacked by the Space Pirates, led by Ridley who sought a source of power made with the energy of the Metroids, Ridley took any soldier of the federation out of his way and tried to make his way.

Soldier: "Quick, let's not let him keep moving forward!" – he told his companions.

Suddenly, a being knocked out the soldiers and it was Dark Samus, who was accompanying Ridley. Ridley looked at her and continued on his way, until he was surprised by a shot. The galactic pirate observed someone holding an armor and reloading his laser gun and Ridley recognized it perfectly, Samus.

Samus: "Looks like you're still with the same thing, Ridley" –she said.

Ridley let out a roar and flew straight to Samus who received him with two shots, causing Ridley to cover himself to protect himself.

Samus: "I will not allow you to take that source of power" –she said.

From there, Ridley hit her with his tail and Dark Samus took the place of the galactic pirate so he could find the source of power.

Samus: "It can't be, I have to stop him" –she said as she tried to get Dark Samus off.

Ridley was flying in a hurry while he was hit back by Dark Samus, who was thrown by Samus.

Samus: "What did you think?" –she said.

From there, she received a call from her suit and it was Anthonny Higgs, a federation soldier.

Anthonny: "**_Samus, where are you?_**"

Samus: "I'm stopping Ridley and Dark Samus" –she said.

Anthonny: "**_Well, the soldiers are taking the power source the other way, but I'm sure Ridley will look for it_**"

Hence, another call was sent in Samus' suit and it was Madeleine Bergman, doctor of the federation.

Madeleine: "**_Samus, you have to save that source anyway_**"

Samus: "Don't worry, I will," she said.

Madeleine: "**_If Adam were alive, he would be very proud of you_**"

Hence, as many emotional as sad thoughts appeared in Samus' mind, the death of her commander affected her too much, but over time, she managed to overcome it.

Samus: "I know" –she said.

Ridley and Dark Samus got up while watching Samus who was ready to fight.

Samus: "Well, who wants to be first?"

Ridley and Dark Samus were preparing to fight, but a noise made them stop immediately and they saw that the wall was about to break and it was like that. The wall behind the villains broke to reveal a crack in space and that was releasing golden glitters to the villains and Samus.

Samus: "But what are those things?" –she said to herself.

Ridley was trying to get the golden glitters on himself, but he disappeared instantly along with Dark Samus. Samus did the same and she observed that the golden glitters were taking her entire body and she couldn't do anything about it.

Samus: "I must ... take them away ... from ... me ..." –she said as she disappeared.

The golden glitters went to the crack and that was how it disappeared instantly, leaving a broken part to the galactic federation.

**End of the chapter**


	4. Until when will this end?

**Dream Land/Kirby**

On the planet Pop Star, specifically in Dream Land, Kirby was sleeping peacefully on a log while suddenly hearing a noise coming from far away. The pink ball rose from his nap and began to run to know what had happened, after running he observed that the inhabitants of Dream Land ran after seeing an army of Waddle Dees, led by "the ruler" of this place: King Dedede.

King Dedede: "Come on, my Waddle Dees, bring me all the food from Dream Land" –he told them.

Kirby managed to hear him and made an annoyed face and went to King Dedede who did not notice.

King Dedede: "Come on, come on, you are doing very well" –he said as he laughed.

Suddenly, King Dedede noticed Kirby and the first gave a shout of surprise.

King Dedede: "Ah, Kirby! You almost gave me a heart attack. Anyway, I was waiting for you" –he said while holding his hammer.

Kirby took a few steps as he prepared to fight King Dedede.

King Dedede: "With what warming up? Well, I can do it too" –he said.

That was when King Dedede began to jump up and down while the Waddle Dees and Kirby watched him. Kirby didn't know what King Dedede was doing and behind him he noticed a shadow that was standing on a rock.

King Dedede: "And one and two, and one and two, and one ..." –he said as he jumped.

"Are you really going to do this?" –Said a voice behind King Dedede.

King Dedede turned back to watch Meta Knight who was holding his sword. The mysterious knight was only standing while watching King Dedede and Kirby.

King Dedede: "Meta Knight, what are you doing here? I thought you were somewhere on the planet"

Meta Knight: "I was just passing through Dream Land until I heard the screams of the villagers and assumed that it came from you" –he said.

King Dedede: "Well, you're absolutely right" –he said as he turned his back.

Suddenly, he noticed that his hammer was no longer in his hand and King Dedede put on a surprised face as he tried to find it.

King Dedede: "My hammer, where is it?!" –he said as he searched frantically.

Suddenly, King Dedede noticed that Kirby had the hammer, specifically one of his feet was stepping on it.

King Dedede: "Oh, hell" –he said with a bored expression.

Meta Knight gave a slight sigh and suddenly heard something that was coming from heaven and not only had he heard it, but Kirby and King Dedede began to observe the sky.

King Dedede: "What will be happening?"

Suddenly, a crack appeared suddenly and caused those in the place to get somewhat stunned.

Meta Knight: "What is that thing?"

King Dedede: "It doesn't look good at all ... The food robbery is canceled!" –He told the Waddle Dees.

Kirby was deterioratingly observing the crack while the latter began to release golden glitters that were heading towards where he was, Meta Knight and King Dedede.

King Dedede: "Quick Dedede, run and save your life" –he told himself.

However, the golden glitters took him by surprise and caused King Dedede to disappear. Meta Knight flew and began to escape from the place and the golden glitters began to chase him.

Meta Knight: "I will not allow you guys to take me!" –He told himself.

But what he didn't know was that another group of golden glitters were ahead of him and he was taken by surprise and the result was the same as King Dedede's.

Kirby observed that the golden glitters were about to go to him and there was only one thing left ... to open his mouth and eat the golden glitters. But his plan did not work because the golden glitters, a few centimeters from being in Kirby's mouth, made a bright field and took Kirby and made him disappear. Having Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede, Dream Land's disdainful crack and the inhabitants emerged from their hiding places as they watched the sky and reflected on what had happened.

**Kanto Region/Pokémon**

In the Kanto region, Pokémon trainers were having a peaceful day for both humans and Pokemons. Nearby in a tourist park, Red, the Pokémon trainer, was competing against Leaf, a Pokémon trainer. The first was using his Ivysaur while the second was using her Squirtel.

Red (Pokémon Trainer): "Very well, Ivysaur, the time has come" –he told his Pokémon.

Leaf (Pokémon Trainer): "I know you will, Squirtel" –she encouraged her Pokémon.

Both trainers looked very challenging while on the other side where they were, a Pikachu walked along with a Jigglypuff. The Pikachu was cleaning his face after Jigglypuff had sung him and he had fallen asleep for Jigglypuff to paint his face.

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika" -said that 'Don't do that again'.

Jigglypuff: "Jiggly ..." –said that 'All right'.

Pikachu stopped for a few seconds and watched some trainers who were having a Pokémon battle.

Pikachu: "Pika…?" –Said 'And now?'.

Red (Pokémon Trainer): "Ivysaur, use metal sheets!"

Ivysaur began throwing leaves with a metal power and threw it directly at the Squirtel, who jumped to dodge it.

Leaf (Pokémon Trainer): "That's it, Squirtel, now use a water jet" –she said.

Squirtel threw a quantity of water into his mouth and pointed it directly at the Ivysaur and was dragging him back.

Red (Pokémon Trainer): "Come on, Ivysaur, don't let yourself win" –he said.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were watching the fight while they looked at each other.

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika-Pika?" –Said 'Do you want to fight with me?'.

Jigglypuff: "Jigg" –said 'No, thanks'.

Hence, the Ivysaur was the winner while the Squirtel fell to the ground. Red congratulated his Pokémon while Leaf went to pick up her Pokémon.

Leaf (Pokémon Trainer): "Don't worry, Squirtel, you did a good job" –she told her Pokémon.

Leaf put her Squirtel in her Pokeball while Red approached her who gave her a smile.

Red (Pokémon Trainer): "Leaf, it was a good fight," he said.

Leaf (Pokémon Trainer): "I say the same, Red" –she said.

Both trainers smiled and suddenly, Red noticed that a crack that had mysteriously opened. Pikachu and Jigglypuff also observed that the crack was close to the trainers.

Red (Pokémon Trainer): "What makes a crack in the middle of the park?" –He asked himself.

Leaf (Pokémon Trainer): "I don't know, but it doesn't look good at all" –she said.

Suddenly, the crack began to release golden glitters that went immediately to the trainers and disappeared instantly when the golden glitters took their bodies completely.

Pikachu: "PIKA!" –Said 'OH-NO'.

From there, Pikachu ran to where the crack was and immediately got in there while Jigglypuff did the same, only to chase the Pikachu. After that, the crack disappeared instantly and no one noticed that.

**Desert Place/SMASH**

The crack made Link drop who fell to the ground after being carried by the golden glitters. The young hero of Hyrule rose from the ground and noticed that Princess Zelda was also there and he went after her.

Link: "Princess…" –he said as he ran after her.

Link helped Zelda get up and she looked into his eyes.

Zelda: "Link ... where are we?" –she asked.

Link: "I'm not sure, but surely we are not in our world" –he said to her.

Zelda observed the place and she realized that she was in a desert place, you could only see sand and some mountains in different ways.

Zelda: "I think we were sent to another place" –she told him.

Link: "Do you believe?"

Zelda nodded and they began to watch from their surroundings in case there was a way out.

Link: "I don't see anything new, princess ..."

Zelda: "Link, look over there" –she told him.

Link began to see the place where Zelda told him and he managed to observe that a crack had appeared and some people left.

Zelda: "I think they were also taken here" –she said.

Link: "Will they be allies or enemies?"

Zelda: "We'll have to find out" –she said.

Hence, the princess and the young hero of Hyrule were running towards the place where the people were sent to the same place where they were.

**End of the chapter**


	5. The originals have already been taken

**Onett/EarthBound (Mother)**

In the city of Onett, Ness left his home while running to the park to meet his friend Lucas. Ness always wore his baseball bat in case any danger could appear.

Ness: "Heavens, I hope Lucas is there" –he said to himself.

Ness kept running to meet his friend and when he arrived at the park, he observe Lucas who was sitting on a bench.

Ness: "Hey, Lucas!" –he shout to get your attention.

Lucas managed to hear Ness's voice and he got up so he could get up and went straight to Ness.

Lucas: "Hi Ness, good that you came" –he said.

Ness: "Hehe, yes, I almost didn't arrive on time, but I'm already here" –he said.

Lucas: "Okay, what will we do then?"

Ness: "Well ... do you want to play baseball?"

Lucas: "Do you say it for your bat?"

Ness watched his bat and chose his shoulders.

Ness: "I guess so"

Lucas: "Okay, let's play baseball" –he said with a smile.

Lucas took the ball while Ness prepared his bat so he could hit.

Lucas: "Wait a second, I'm going to prepare" –he said as he trained with the ball.

Ness kept hitting the bat in his shoes and was prepared to play.

Lucas: "Very well, I'm going to launch it there!" –He said as he prepared to launch.

Ness was more than ready to hit as hard as he could, but he noted that Lucas stopped because something was troubling him.

Ness: "Lucas, are you ok?" –He told his friend.

Lucas doesn't say a word and Ness turned to observe a mysterious crack that had appeared out of nowhere in the park, causing some people to get scared and leave the park.

Ness: "What makes such a mysterious crack in Onett?

Lucas: "Ness, I think we should get out of here as soon as possible" –he said as he approached.

Ness watched him for a few seconds and he felt that something had touched his arm and he observed that it was a golden glow.

Ness: "But what ...?" –He said alarmed.

The golden glitters were also where Lucas and both children were taken by the golden glitters until they disappeared along with the crack while the people who were hidden were totally incredulous about what had happened.

**Port Town/F-Zero**

In the intergalactic trade center, Douglas Jay Falcon, also known as Captain Falcon, was driving his vehicle "Blue Falcon" because he was about to enter an intergalactic race, a race that Falcon had to enter.

Captain Falcon: "Let's see, this race will succeed in who is the best pilot in the galaxy, I suppose it would be a good thing to compete" –he told himself.

Captain Falcon watched in the skies some vehicles that were heading in the same direction as him, probably because they were also going to compete.

Captain Falcon: "With more competitors, the race will be interesting"

The whole sky in Port Town was very peaceful and nothing could go wrong ... nothing, except a giant crack that caused some vehicles to go back and go the other way.

Captain Falcon: "What is that thing?" –He asked himself.

The crack began to release some golden glitters and went straight to where the "Blue Falcon" was, so Captain Falcon decided to go the other way.

Captain Falcon: "I have to go the other way" –he said to himself.

The "Blue Falcon" flew with full power while the golden glitters were chasing him, Captain Falcon activated with full power his vehicle to get rid of the golden glitters.

Captain Falcon: "I have to leave as quickly as possible before ..."

But unfortunately, the golden glitters took the "Blue Falcon" along with Captain Falcon and both disappeared instantly, also making the crack disappear instantly.

**Desert Place/Smash**

Link and Zelda ran to the place where the crack freed some people and they went after them. Link was the first to arrive and he saw a short man with a red cap along with 2 princesses. Zelda went to Link and also watched the man in the red cap.

Zelda: "Well, I guess they aren't enemies" –she told Link.

Link approached the man in the red cap and extended his hand to help him. The man in the red cap accepted Link's help and when he got up, he watched the young hero of Hyrule.

Mario: "Well, at least I met someone I know" –he said.

Princess Peach shook her dress as she watched Zelda who was with Link.

Peach: "Oh Zelda, to the times that we don't see each other" –she said.

Zelda: "Princess Peach, I'm glad to see you too" –she said.

Both princesses greeted each other while Mario and Link watched.

Mario: "So you were sent here too?" –he ask.

Link: "Yes, it turns out that Princess Zelda and I were fighting Ganondorf and at one point, a mysterious crack appeared and released bright things that brought us to this place" –he explain to the plumber.

At that moment, a crack appeared in the sky and he let loose 3 people who fell down and one of them crashed into Mario. Link prepared in case they were enemies, but realized they were not and Peach easily recognized them: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Yoshi.

Peach: "Guys, were you guys also brought here?"

Diddy Kong took the sand off his face while Yoshi watched Donkey Kong who was clutching his head and looked down at him who was crushing Mario.

Mario: "Donkey ... my back" –he said inside the arena.

Donkey Kong came out on top of him and took him out of the sand and he watched a dizzy Mario, but then regained consciousness.

Mario: "So, you guys were taken here too?"

Diddy Kong approached Mario and drew a drawing on the floor to tell the plumber that they were taken here. By the end of the drawings, Mario managed to understand what he saw: Donkey and Diddy Kong were fighting in Kong Island against a crocodile with a crown while Yoshi was there to help the Kongs, after Donkey's blows to the crocodile, a mysterious crack appeared and they were taken here.

Mario: "Well, then, where is that crocodile?" –he ask Donkey.

Donkey Kong observed on each side and it turned out that there was no trace of the crocodile.

Zelda: "This is very strange, why did that crack appear in each of our dumb to take us here?"

Rosalina: "Sooner or later we will know, for now we must look for a way out or something" –she said.

Mario: "Well, I'll look the other way while you guys go there" –he said to Rosalina.

Mario, Link, Donkey Kong and Yoshi went to one side of the desert place while the others went to another side.

Link: "All I see is a lot of sand" –he told Mario.

Mario: "Don't worry, maybe we'll find another place in a flash" –he told the young hero of Hyrule.

Suddenly, the 4 began to feel that the ground was shaking and they began to run immediately.

Mario: "And now what happens?!" –he asked himself.

And when they kept running, a white flash appeared instantly and disappeared causing the desert site now to be an ancient stone base.

Link: "Where are we?" –he ask.

Mario: "I have no idea" –he replied.

Suddenly, a rumble was heard a few meters away, causing Mario and company to prepare to fight.

Link: "From what I hear, it doesn't seem to be someone good"

Mario: "I also think the same, we better get out of here"

And from there, Mario and company went to another place while the thunderous noises continued to sound.

**End of the chapter**


	6. A major danger

**Ancient Stone Base/Smash**

Mario, Link, Donkey Kong and Yoshi were running in a straight line while still listening to the rumbling of the ancient stone base.

Mario: "The sounds are still heard" –he told the others.

Link: "But where will they come from?"

Yoshi was in front of the others and he heard that the noises were being heard even closer where they were, so the dino would stop.

Mario: "What's up, Yoshi?" –he ask the dino.

Yoshi watched the plumber for a few seconds and while doing so, Mario managed to hear some shouts from some people, from what he implied, they were fighting.

Mario: "Are they hearing the same as me?" –he ask them.

Link managed to hear the screams and he guess someone was here.

Link: "Yes, I can hear it" –he said.

Suddenly, the wall in front of them was completely destroyed, causing a kind of blurry shadow to come out and also someone who had armor. Suddenly, Mario and Link easily recognized the armor.

Mario/Link: "Samus?"

Indeed, Samus was also at the ancient stone base and was getting rid of the blurry shadow and she was not alone, but Fox was also accompanying her to get rid of another blurry shadow.

Mario: "Oh, there's Fox too"

Samus launched a super attack into the blurry shadow and she managed to disappear while the other fighting Fox had disappeared.

Fox: "Uhm, disappeared ... for now"

Samus turned her cannon to normal while she watched Mario and company, hence she took off her helmet so she could talk to them.

Samus: "Guys, are you here too?" - she asked.

Fox approached the group to find out what was happening.

Mario: "Yes, we were taken by a crack that began to release golden glitters" –he explained.

Fox: "Well, the same thing happened to us" –he said, referring to both him and Samus.

Link: "And how did you guys get here?"

Samus/Fox: "The crack brought us here" –they said as they looked at each other.

Mario: "Uhm ... this is very strange" –he said as he began to think.

Donkey Kong decided to investigate the place a little while the others kept thinking and theorizing what was happening.

Fox: "Well, I think that the crack brought us here because there must be something extremely bad for them to call us or in that case, bring us" –he said.

Samus: "Yes, but what could be so bad for the crack to bring us here?"

Mario: "Something that is extremely dangerous to our world" –he said.

From there, they all heard Donkey Kong's screams and they went after him.

Mario: "What's up, Donkey?" –he ask the gorilla.

From there, everyone observed who were accompanying Donkey Kong: Kirby and Pikachu.

Link: "Ah, it's just them" –he said as he calmed down a bit.

Kirby approached the others while Pikachu climbed on top of Donkey Kong, causing the gorilla to play with him.

Fox: "Kirby, were you brought here too?" -e ask.

Kirby nodded and let the others think even more about what was happening.

Link: "Hey, since you were here, did you guys find anything interesting in this place?" –he ask Samus and Fox.

Fox: "Nothing out of the ordinary, we only saw stones and more stones" –he said.

Samus: "Well, what do we expect from an ancient stone base, I don't think there's anything interesting we can observe" –she said.

It was at that precise moment that Pikachu got on top of Donkey Kong and was calling the attention of others.

Link: "Hey, I think Pikachu wants to tell us something" –he told the others.

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika-Pi-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pi" –told the others.

Obviously, Mario and company did not understand the language of the Pokémon, causing Pikachu to hit his head and decided to leave and call them.

Fox: "I think he wants us to follow him"

Mario: "Do you think you will have seen something interesting?"

Samus: "We'll know when we see it"

From there, they followed Pikachu to know that he had seen the Pokémon in the ancient stone base.

**Forest/Smash**

In the middle of the forest, Luigi and Daisy walked while they looked everywhere in case Bowser or the Koopalings were there.

Daisy: "Well, I don't see Bowser anywhere"

Luigi: "Not even Mario, surely he is somewhere else" –he said.

Daisy decided to sit on a log while Luigi watched everywhere in case anyone was there.

Luigi: "Well, I don't see anyone anywhere"

Daisy: "That is obvious, I say, apart from animals, who could wander around here?"

From there, they both heard a sound of some plants shaking and Luigi swallowed while preparing for something bad while Daisy grabbed a piece of wood for her defense.

Luigi: "W-well, it seems that we are not alone"

Daisy: "Well, I'm prepared" –she said deftly.

It was at that moment when 2 boys came out and watched Luigi and Daisy, who calmed down after seeing and recognizing them.

Luigi: "Oh, it's you, Ness and Lucas" –he told the boys.

Ness and Lucas greeted Luigi and Daisy who relaxed a bit after knowing that the children were not a threat.

Daisy: "And what are you doing here?" –she asked the boys.

Ness: "Well, we were sent by a crack" –he explain.

Luigi and Daisy looked at each other for what they had heard.

Luigi: "A crack? What a coincidence that you say it, we were also taken by a crack" –he said.

Ness: "Really?" –he ask something surprised.

Lucas watched the forest and suddenly heard a strange sound that made him alert, but he calmed down for the moment.

Daisy: "Well, we have to find a way out" –she said.

Ness: "You're right, we better not separate and seek ..."

Lucas: "Ahh!" –he shout.

Ness turned to look at Lucas who had a scared expression.

Ness: "Lucas, what's wrong with you?" –he ask his friend.

Luigi: "Mamma Mia!" –he shout.

Ness watched the plumber with the same expression that Lucas had and he observed what they were terrifying: blurry shadows.

Ness: "What are those things?!"

Daisy was briefly freezing while Lucas and Luigi took a step back and Ness was in front of them, the blurry shadows watched them and turned the skin pale on the others.

Ness: "This will be nothing good" –he said.

**Ancient Stone Base/Smash**

Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Samus, Fox, Yoshi and Kirby were following Pikachu who kept running non-stop until he looked for what he was looking for.

Fox: "Are you sure what you do, Pikachu?" –he ask the Pokémon.

Pikachu: "Pika!" –said without observing him.

Fox: "I'll take it as a yes"

After so much running, the Pokémon stopped in front of a stone door while the others stopped as well.

Link: "So, is it here?" –he ask the Pokémon.

Pikachu nodded and entered the room while the others did the same and were surprised that the room was a kind of secret room, a place where the background is dark and the only floor lit that place.

Samus: "Wow ..." –she said something surprised.

Mario observed the place and saw that there was a final destination that led the floor.

Mario: "We'd better go there" –he suggested.

Everyone nodded and followed Mario to the final destination of the dark room and when they reached the end, they watched a gigantic ball that was embedded in iron on each side.

Link: "But what is that?"

The gigantic ball began to transmit something misty until it appeared to some people who were doing their chores. Mario and company recognized all of them instantly and they saw that they were also taken by the crack.

Fox: "One moment, the crack teleported fighters from different worlds to this place" –he said.

Samus: "Yes, but why?" –She asked.

**_Help…_**

From there, they all heard a female voice throughout the room and they watched on each side to see where the voice came from.

Mario: "Who spoke?"

**_Their worlds are in danger of extinction ..._**

Fox: "What did he say?" –he said something stunned by what he had heard.

**_I brought you to this world so that you guys can stop him ..._**

Link: "Stop him? To who?"

Suddenly, the gigantic ball began to emit a glow and the fighters were taken by the glow and taken out of the place, sending them out of the ancient stone base.

Samus: "Our worlds on the brink of extinction ..." –she said somewhat stunned.

Fox: "It seems we will face something much worse" –he told the others.

Mario began to observe the sky and observed a dark flash that shot out and the plumber clenched his fist, indicating that something big was going to happen.

**End of the chapter**


	7. The silhouette

**Abandoned Kingdom/Smash**

A kingdom where only rubble and destruction were found inhabited this place, a half-destroyed castle was the main attraction the ruined kingdom had, however, for a hero prince it could be something else. Marth along with Ike were walking in the kingdom and asking each other about what had happened.

Marth: "I swear I don't know what happened, Ike, I mean, that crack brought me straight here and I think it brought you the crack here" –he said.

Ike: "Yes, that is what happened" –he said as he continued walking with Marth.

Both swordsmen watched the place and clearly nothing could be stable, everything was destroyed and without any salvation.

Marth: "Surely there were people who lived here" –he said, making his voice fade.

Ike: "Yes ..."

At that moment, Marth managed to hear something that was behind on an abandoned house and he drew his Falchion sword for the attack. Ike also did the same and drew his sword in case he was an enemy.

Ike: "Come on, get out of hiding" –he said defiantly.

At that moment, both swordsmen managed to hear a few steps and they watched the person who was hiding and they realized that it was not a threat, it was Roy.

Marth: "Roy? Are you here too?" –he ask the young swordsman.

Roy approached Marth and Ike to tell them what happened to him. The young swordsman told them that a mysterious crack brought him here and he was looking for a way out, on the other hand, Marth and Ike told Roy the same story that left the young swordsman very thoughtful.

Ike: "I'm not sure, but I think something brought us here by purpose" –he suggested.

Roy: "It may be so" –he said.

Marth: "Well, we have to find a way to get out of this place before an evil comes here"

Ike: "If that happens, I'll be prepared" –he said as he went the other way.

Marth sighed at that and watched Roy who was still with him.

Roy: "And what should we look for?" –he ask the prince hero.

Marth: "I don't know, but there has to be hope, there has to be" –he replied.

Marth and Roy moved on while they followed Ike, but what they didn't know was that blurry shadows were watching them and they went after them discreetly.

**Metal Castle/Smash**

Bowser and his son walked in the castle, which was adorned with candles on the walls, to be able to inspect it while the Koopalings stayed outside to watch, the king of the Koopas did not know why he was sent by the crack, but he had to look for an answer.

Bowser Jr.: "Dad, what are we looking for?" –he ask his dad.

Bowser: "Answers, son, answers" –he said.

At that moment, the king of the Koopas observed a silhouette that was standing on a wall where darkness was present, only dark boots could be seen.

Bowser: "Eh ... hello?"

"_So you were also sent here, how curious_" –said a dry voice.

Bowser looked a little and he observed that it was Ganondorf.

Bowser: "Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf: "Yes, I thought I would be alone here, but I see that I have company" –he told the king of the Koopas.

Bowser: "So, you too are here through a crack?"

Ganondorf: "I see that the same thing happened to you, what a coincidence" –he said as he left the dark corner.

The demon king approached the Koopa family and Bowser stared into the eyes.

Bowser: "So what do you plan to do?"

Ganondorf: "Well, get out of this world, I'm not going to stay here any longer" –he said in a half annoyed voice.

They both argued about it and Bowser Jr. simply watched and he turned around to observe that, mysteriously, a candle had magically gone out, causing little Koopa be surprised about it

Bowser: "Do you think you are the only one who wants to get out of here? I also want to return to my world"

Ganondorf: "Why, to continue capturing a princess who is always saved by a plumber?" –He said while laughing in bad teeth.

Bowser narrowed his eyes after hearing that.

Bowser: "Well, I don't let myself win for a simple boy too many times" –he said as he laughed.

Ganondorf managed to listen to him and was about to attack Bowser, until Bowser Jr. intervened.

Bowser Jr.: "Dad, you have to see this" –he alarm his dad.

Bowser paid attention to the errand of his son and the king of the Koopas managed to observe something out of the ordinary and Ganondorf decided to see also, both observed a silhouette of a person with a reddish aura who was looking at the ground and his hands were shaking, making Bowser and Ganondorf get intrigued a bit.

Ganondorf: "Who is he?"

Bowser: "I have no idea"

At that moment, the silhouette raised its head and began to look at Bowser and his son with Ganondorf, causing him to open his eyes and begin to shine a yellow flash who made the entire castle illuminate, including the 3 that were there.

**Forest/Smash**

Ness hit a blurry shadow with her bat while Lucas used his psychic powers against blurry shadows, Daisy defended herself with a wooden branch and Luigi simply dodged the movements of blurry shadows.

Ness: "They are too many, I will not be able to stop them even using my psychic powers" –he said.

Daisy: "Well, don't give up, we must fight" –she said as she hit a blurry shadow with her wooden branch.

Lucas: "Well, a miracle could appear in heaven" –he said as he looked at the sky.

Hence, by chance of life, a flying vehicle flew directly and let out someone who did a somersault and was pointing his fist towards the ground.

Luigi: "But what ...?"

**FALCON, PUNCH!**

The blurry shadows, who were gathered together, were struck by the blow that came to them and disappeared along with the others that were elsewhere. The fighters observed that it was Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon: "Hi guys, it's good to see recognized faces" –he said.

Lucas: "Wow, that was amazing" –he said, totally amazed.

Ness: "Yes, you arrived just in time"

At that moment, on the back of Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff appeared who was watching the others.

Luigi: "Wait a minute, is Jigglypuff here? That means that…"

Captain Falcon: "Exactly, green friend, the elective yellow Pokémon is also in this world" –he said.

Daisy approached Captain Falcon who the latter watched her.

Daisy: "So, you are also here through a crack?" –She asked.

Captain Falcon: "Exactly, now I need you guys to come with me" –he said, referring to Luigi and Ness.

Luigi/Ness: "Us?"

Captain Falcon: "Yes, I need them urgently" –he said as he called his vehicle.

Luigi and Ness looked at each other and then shrugged and headed to Captain Falcon.

Daisy: "Eh… hello, what about us?" –she said referring to her and Lucas.

Captain Falcon: "Neglect, trust you as in the child, you guys will be fine" –he said.

From there, the "Blue Falcon" appeared and Captain Falcon with Luigi, Ness and Jigglypuff entered the vehicle.

Luigi: "Calm down, Daisy, just look for Peach, we'll keep in touch" –he told her.

The "Blue Falcon" took off and went the other way, leaving Daisy and Lucas in the middle of the forest.

Daisy: "Well, I think so, let's go" –she told Lucas.

Lucas: "Eh ... yes, of course"

Both continued walking in the forest and had to find a way out.

**End of the chapter**


	8. The originals are gathered

**Abandoned Temple/Smash**

In a temple where ruin is present, a little angel wakes up after being absorbed by golden glitters that brought him here.

Pit: "Ahh ... my head" –he said while trying to get up –"Lady Palutena?"

Suddenly, the little angel observed that he was completely alone and there was no sign of his goddess or other acquaintance, which attracted Pit's intrigue.

Pit: "Oh for the lady Palutena! I remember I was making orders to the army and suddenly that crack appeared. I also remember that Lady Palutena was there" –he thought to himself.

Pit began to inspect the place and try to find someone. After many attempts, he realized that no one was in the abandoned temple, which disappointed the little angel.

Pit: "Well, I think there's nobody around here" –he said as he sat on some stones.

Suddenly, something shook the stones and made Pit scared and fell to the ground and crawling backwards. The little angel took out his swords to be in combat.

Pit: "Show yourself, monster, I'm not afraid of you"

Hence, the person who had emerged from the rubble of the stones was Dark Pit.

Pit: "Dark Pit?" –he said something surprised.

His dark counterpart, Dark Pit, simply looked at him without any grace as he shook his black robe and cough a little.

Dark Pit: "Arg, I hate the dust in my robe" –he said as he rocked the robe.

Pit: "You were also absorbed by that crack?" –he ask.

Dark Pit: "Yes, I tried to escape, but those golden glitters were faster than me"

Pit began to look around and everything was and saw nothing unusual.

Dark Pit: "So, are we the only ones here?"

Pit: "Apparently yes, I don't see Lady Palutena anywhere" –he said.

Dark Pit sighed slightly as he looked at Pit who was still watching the place.

Dark Pit: "Well, I will not stand idly by and look for a way out" –he said as he went the other way.

Pit: "Good idea" –he said as he did the same as Dark Pit.

Both angels searched anywhere and the result was the same, nothing. Pit checked every corner of the temple, but since the place was very large, he couldn't see any way out, even worse if his wings didn't help him.

Dark Pit: "Arg, this is frustrating, I don't see any way out," he said annoyed.

Pit approached him and after taking the last step, the little angel felt something that made him a little uncomfortable, which Dark Pit noticed.

Dark Pit: "Hey, is something wrong with you?"

Pit: "I think, we are not alone" –he said to his dark counterpart.

Dark Pit watched in each place and saw absolutely nothing.

Dark Pit: "Don't you think you're exaggerating ...?"

To surprise, something flying came swiftly to the angels, making them go back and observe who it was.

Dark Pit: "Now what?"

Pit watched the flying giant and it looked very familiar and not only him, Dark Pit also noticed.

Pit: "Hey Dark Pit, are you familiar?" –he ask.

Dark Pit: "I guess so" –he said.

Pit tried to remember so much and from there he could remember, the flying giant was about Ridley, enemy of Samus.

Pit: "I know, it's Ridley!" –He said.

Ridley managed to hear his name and watched the angels in annoyance and they also looked at him.

Dark Pit: "I think you shouldn't raise your voice"

Pit: "Uhm ... you're right" –he said with blank eyes.

Ridley planned where Pit and Dark Pit were, causing the 2 angels to dodge him.

Dark Pit: "We have to get out of here before that winged lizard catches us"

Pit and Dark Pit watched Ridley who was letting out roar everywhere as he watched the angels. A very heavy day will have Pit and Dark Pit against Ridley.

**Middle of the forest/Smash**

Mario and company were walking straight while looking for some way out or finding others who were lost anywhere in the world.

Fox: "So that voice brought us here to stop a being who wants to end our worlds, I think that makes sense" –he said.

Samus: "Yes, but we don't know what this dark being is"

Link: "Nor his plans" –he said as he began to analyze.

Yoshi and Pikachu walked in first to be able to notify others while Mario kept thinking about what the female voice had said.

Samus: "What do you think, Mario?" –She asked.

However, Mario didn't say a word, which made the others look at him strangely.

Fox: "Mario, Mario, are you ok?"

The plumber managed to regain consciousness and watched the others who looked at him strangely.

Mario: "Oh, it's nothing, guys, I was just thinking about what that female voice said, it's all"

Link: "Well, but we have to look for the other fighters, you already saw it, they are also here" –he said.

Samus: "We know it, but we don't know where they could be" –she said.

At that time, the fighters observed that something had flown from the sky and they prepared for combat and they realized that it was a flying vehicle and that they were approaching where they were. Upon landing the vehicle, the fighters observed who had left the vehicle and were Luigi, Captain Falcon, Ness and Jigglypuff.

Mario: "Luigi!"

Luigi: "Mario!"

Both brothers ran to each other and hugged after their reunion.

Captain Falcon: "Finally, I was able to locate them" –he said.

Fox: "Captain Falcon, what are you doing here?" –he ask.

Captain Falcon: "Well, I knew you guys would be here, so I brought all three to go with me" –he said, referring to Luigi, Ness and Jigglypuff.

Samus: "And how did you know we were here?" –She asked.

Captain Falcon: "Ask the gorilla with tie" –he said as he pointed to Donkey Kong.

Everyone watched Donkey Kong who was eating bananas and the husks were lying on the ground and all over the place where they had gone.

Fox: "I see why you could follow us" –he said as he watched Donkey Kong.

Ness: "Well, we all know why we are here"

Fox: "Yes, we were in a stone base and found a door that had a gigantic ball and a female voice spoke to us telling us that a dark being wants to destroy us" - he explained.

Luigi: "What?!" –he shout with fear.

Link: "But we don't know who it could be" –he said.

Samus: "The safest thing is that this dark being comes from space"

Fox: "Or of a dark dimension"

Captain Falcon: "Well, whatever it is, it doesn't sound good at all" –he said.

Mario: "That's why we should look for others and try to get together so we can ..."

At that moment, everyone heard a rumble that came very far from the forest and Mario heard that some trees were falling.

Link: "Did you hear that?"

Samus: "Yes, I heard it"

Captain Falcon: "It seems that we are not alone" –he said.

Mario: "Let's go" –he said as he adjusted his hat.

Everyone ran in a straight line to get to the place where the noise was causing.

**End of the chapter**


	9. Heroes vs Villains

**Middle of the forest/Smash**

Mario and company ran as fast as they could while they continued to hear the rumblings that inhabited the forest, clearly they were not alone in the forest.

Fox: "Who could be making these rumblings?" –he ask as he ran.

Mario: "I don't know, but we'll find out soon" –he said.

It was at that moment when Mario observed something that was flying very fast and not only looked like one, a group also did it. Link prepared his sword while Fox and Samus enlisted for any attack.

Captain Falcon: "I see someone out there" –he said as he pointed to the place.

Mario observed and to his great surprise and for others, it was Bowser and Ganondorf who destroyed anything.

Luigi: "Bowser ?!" –he shout stunned.

Link: "Ganondorf ..." –he said with a little anger.

Bowser began observing Mario who was looking at him neutrally, the king of the Koopas laughed at it and stood in front to see him better.

Mario: "Bowser, what are you supposed to be doing?"

Link: "The same goes for you, Ganondorf" –he said.

Ganondorf: "Wow, apparently the heroes have found us, I'm having a desire to exterminate them, especially you, Link" –said the latter with evil.

Link squeezed his sword as he continued watching, Samus observed that Bowser began calling his son and the Koopalings who also behaved in the same way as he and Ganondorf.

Bowser: "You see, Mario, I've always hated to humiliate me a few dozen times and I think it's time to get rid of you once and for all, thanks to this new power" –he said as he clenched his fists.

Mario: "Power? Which power?

And just when someone was going to protest, Bowser made a great leap and prepared his claws against Mario, making him manage to dodge it and go the other way.

Bowser: "Very clever, as always" –he told the plumber.

Fox: "Listen, we clearly have to stop someone superior to you guys, so I recommend you guys go somewhere else" –he told the villains.

Ganondorf smiled badly as he watched Fox.

Ganondorf: "Stop someone superior to us? I think I know what you mean" –he said as he turned away.

Mario looked at the place where Ganondorf was looking and he saw a silhouette with a reddish aura and yellow eyes, the silhouette took a few steps forward while watching the fighters.

Samus: "But, what is that thing ?!" –she asked.

Link: "That being ... gives me a bad feeling"

The silhouette watched the Koopalings and pointed to Mario and the little Koopas already knew what they had to do.

Mario: "Oh-Oh"

The Koopalings came in their Junior Clown Cars directly to Mario who was about to run, but Link, Fox and Samus stopped 3 of them and 4 of them went to Donkey Kong and Pikachu. Mario ran to where Bowser was, but the latter received him with a spit of fire which caused the plumber to flip back so as not to burn himself with the fire.

Ganondorf: "You guys are wasting their time with us, will not achieve anything"

Suddenly, Ganondorf watched Link who was running after him and the hero of Hyrule took a great leap and pointed the tip of his sword at Ganondorf, but the latter could dodge it with luck.

Ganondorf: "If you want to fight, you'll have it" –he said as he drew his sword.

Link started screaming and headed to Ganondorf and they both had a sword fight. Mario ran in a circle while Bowser tried to throw fireballs where his nemesis who kept running in a circle.

Bowser: "Stop moving!" –he shout.

Mario took advantage of that moment to attack Bowser, but Bowser Jr. stood in front of his father and dropped a boxing gloves from his Junior Clown Car who sent Mario back.

Bowser: "HA-HA, well done, Junior" –he told his son.

Hence, Bowser was attacked by lightning that Samus was lacing in her cannon while Kirby and Captain Falcon fought with 2 of the Koopalings.

Mario: "Oh ... I didn't expect that" –he said while holding his head.

Luigi and Yoshi went to him to help him and lift him off the ground.

Luigi: "Are you all right, Mario?" –he ask his brother.

Mario: "Yes, I'm fine" –he replied.

Both brothers watched Bowser who had escaped Samus and they looked at each other.

Mario: "Are you thinking the same as me?"

Luigi: "Maybe, but I will" –he said boldly.

Yoshi stood in front of Mario and the latter mounted where the green dinosaur and Yoshi ran to where Bowser was and Luigi kept pace.

Mario: "Excellent, Yoshi, just a little more" –he told the green dinosaur.

The plumber in a red cap stands on Yoshi's back while he waits for the right moment and when that was it, Mario and Luigi made a great jump and prepared their fists while Bowser watched them.

Bowser: "But what ...?"

The king of the Koopas received a blow to the face by the plumbers while Link kept fighting Ganondorf to the swords.

Ganondorf: "Ha! Is that all you have?" –he ask.

At that moment it was that Link stopped fighting and watched Pikachu who jumped up and was up where Ganondorf was who didn't know what was going on.

Pikachu: "**PI-KA- CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

A large electric shock came in front of Ganondorf who received pain throughout his body, usually had to resist, but was taken by surprise. The Koopalings observed that and went to Bowser who had risen after the blow he received from Mario and Luigi.

Bowser: "I will not like what I will say, but we have to escape" –he said.

The silhouette heard him and raised a hand as the whole place began to shake.

Ness: "Now what?!"

It was at that precise moment when all the villains vanished from the forest, leaving the fighters somewhat stunned by what they saw.

Fox: "It can't be, they got away" –he said annoyed.

Captain Falcon: "Yes, but at least we are fine"

Mario began to observe his fist who was releasing some steam after feeling Bowser's skin, which made him think about it.

Samus: "And now what path should we follow?" –She asked.

Ness: "I really have no idea, but we have to go as fast as we can with others before ..."

Suddenly, the whole forest began to shake very hard and the fighters tried to remain standing and not fall.

Link: "It's happening again" –he said as he held himself.

The tremor stopped for a few moments and the fighters were in an abandoned city, everything was in ruins and landslides.

Ness: "They sent us to this city" –he said somewhat surprised.

Fox: "I'm sure that silhouette has been responsible for this."

Link: "Well, we have to keep going, maybe we could meet someone" –he said as he walked.

The others did the same and went directly to the abandoned city where there was no one, or that was what they would believe.

**End of the chapter**


	10. More meetings and an alliance

**Abandoned Colosseum/Smash**

Inside the Colosseum, Wario was lying on the ground as he began to see everything blurry, all he had remembered was that he was making a career with Waluigi and suddenly a crack appeared that only led him and not Waluigi.

Wario: "Wah ... my head hurts a lot" –he said to himself.

From there, he got up from the ground and observed that he was in an almost collapsed and destroyed colosseum, thus making Wario observe from left to right.

Wario: "I don't know why I'm here, but I won't stay for long" –he said.

Wario observed that his Wario Bike was here and he rode to leave the place, however, almost at the moment of starting the engine, mysterious blurry shadows appeared in his path.

Wario: "Hey, get out of my way before you get hit" –he alert them.

The blurry shadows simply looked at him and Wario began to feel a little nervous, something that rarely happened to him, there was something perverse in the shadows that made Wario back his bike.

Wario: "I think I'll go somewhere else" –he said as he looked around.

To his fright, 2 blurry shadows were behind him and that made Wario pale and start the engine of his Wario Bike.

Wario: "It's time to go!" –He said to himself.

Wario's bike started the other way while the blurred shadows began to chase him, Wario did not look back and continued forward to get out of the colosseum.

Wario: "I can't let those things catch me" –he told himself.

Suddenly, to Wario's surprise, a blurred shadow got in his way and stopped the bike with one foot, causing Wario to shoot out until he hit a wall and fell to the ground.

Wario: "Ahh ... I didn't expect that"

The blurry shadows began to corner him and Wario began looking at them until he thought of a plan.

Wario: "Hey, we can make a deal, I give them money in exchange for being released me or if I don't know a guy who can do what you guys are going to do to me" –he said.

However, the blurry shadows did not listen to him and they continued walking slowly towards Wario who did not know what to do.

Wario: "I'm lost" –he told himself.

Suddenly, something shot out in the sky and the blurry shadows observed that he was going towards them and some claws were the ones that attacked them. Wario observed that someone was ending the blurry shadows to the point that they disappeared from the colosseum.

Wario: "Wow, I would have done better"

Wario looked at the person who had arrived here and it was Wolf, the space wolf looked at Wario with a bad face and stopped looking at him.

Wolf: "What a way to face shadows, I'm surprised at your abilities" –he said sarcastically.

Wario: "I can notice the sarcasm in your voice" –he said.

Wolf: "Anyway, do you have any idea how to get out of here?"

Wario put his finger on his nose making Wolf look at him with blank eyes, clearly he didn't know why he help him.

Wolf: "Forget it, I need to get out of this place before Fox catches me" –he told himself.

Wario: "Hey silver fox, I see someone is here" –he said.

Wolf observed the place that Wario and he observed a silhouette with reddish aura and that apparently he was not alone, 2 silhouettes also accompanied him and one of them Wario recognized it.

Wario: "Wait a minute, isn't that ...?"

Suddenly, the whole place went dark and after a while, Wario, Wolf and the silhouettes that were in the colosseum disappeared.

**Abandoned Temple/Smash**

Ridley was attacking Dark Pit who was running so he wouldn't catch him, Pit started loading a giant stone and he wait for the right moment to throw Ridley.

Pit: "Hey Pittoo, bring him here" –he told his dark version.

Dark Pit: "I do not know what you will do, but I will not discuss it ... and do not call me Pittoo" –said that last with annoyance.

Dark Pit did a backflip and began to run on Ridley's back and went where Pit, Ridley watched him and started chasing him to the point of seeing Pit with a stone and the space pirate already knew what the angel was going to do.

Pit: "Alright, just a little more and ..."

But to Pit's bad luck, Ridley appeared to him and hit him with his tail, causing Pit to hit the stones and fall to the ground.

Pit: "Oh ... that ... was unexpected" –he said to himself.

Ridley approached him and Pit tried to take out his swords, but the space pirate took him by his waist and Pit tried to break free of him.

Dark Pit: "Damn it" –he said as he went to Ridley.

However, Ridley sent him away with his tail and the space pirate started looking at Pit.

Pit: "Hey ... I think ... you're going out of line" –he said.

Ridley showed him his claws which made the angel very pale and expected the worst ... or so it seemed.

**PK FIRE!**

A red spark went straight to Ridley's face, making him release Pit and the space pirate touched his face. Pit watched Lucas and Princess Daisy who went to him and Dark Pit.

Pit: "Lucas, I'm glad to see you here" –he said.

Lucas: "Me too, I think Ridley is not in a good mood" –he said.

Dark Pit: "I don't know what his problem is, he started attacking us suddenly"

Daisy: "Oh, I think that's where it comes" –she said as she pointed.

Everyone began to see that Ridley was going towards them and the latter began to pose in battle mode, however and for some strange reason, Ridley suddenly disappeared, causing the others to be surprised and few stupefied.

Lucas: "But what just happened?"

Pit: "To be honest, I have no idea"

Everyone stayed in the abandoned temple and reflected what had happened.

**-Dark Dimension-**

In that place, where you could see that the sky was reddish with static and the whole place looked like a fortress built with purple cubes and some physical things, Bowser and Ganondorf were waiting for Ridley to appear who made his appearance ... falling to the ground.

Ganondorf: "Until you finally arrive, space lizard" –he said.

Ridley shook his head and started looking at the Koopalings who were watching some maps and looked at Dark Samus who was just standing in a corner.

Bowser: "The boss told you to just watch them, not attack" –he told Ridley.

Ridley began to growl and went the other way while Ganondorf began to walk where the silhouette was who watched in a white sphere the places of the world where the fighters were.

Ganondorf: "Sir, apparently the fighters are meeting little by little" –he said.

Silhouette: "It may be, but I think we need more allies for my ambitions" –he told Ganondorf.

Ganondorf bowed while he and the silhouette observed something on the white sphere, someone was destroying some blurry shadows and destroying a base of the silhouette.

Ganondorf: "Sir, someone ..."

Silhouette: "You, Wolf and Ridley go there" –he said.

Ganondorf: "As you say, sir" –he said as he left.

The silhouette began to observe the person in charge who was destroying the base: Mega Man.

**End of the chapter**


	11. Another way of thinking

**Abandoned Kingdom/Smash**

Marth: "Take this!" –he shout as he ran with his sword.

The swordsman prince cut in half to a blurry shadow, which disappeared instantly and was the last of the fallen blurry shadows. Marth, Ike and Roy breathed heavily after fighting the blurry shadows and Roy sat on a rock.

Roy: "Uff, what a battle we had" –he told Marth and Ike.

Marth: "Yes, it was a tough battle, but it was worth it" –he said as he kept his sword.

Ike: "Now that we got rid of those shadows, we have to find a way out of this place" –he said.

Marth: "You're right, we must look for the exit"

By the time Marth turned to look for a way out in the kingdom, someone was watching them and with a smile and the individual jumped, which made Roy realize it.

Roy: "Guys, someone is here!"

Marth and Ike listened to Roy and saw from above that someone was about to land where they were and the swordsmen backed away and saw that they were a short man with a pointed mustache, causing them to deduce that it was Wario.

Ike: "It's the bizarre version of the red cap plumber"

Roy: "What is he doing here?"

Marth: "I'm not sure, but with that expression, it doesn't tell me something good" –he told them.

Wario began watching the swordsmen and gave them a bizarre smile.

Wario: "With you guys here, I think I'll make this easier" –he said as he snapped his fingers.

Ike: "Wait a minute, what are you doing?"

Marth rolled his eyes after learning that Wario had invoked more blurry shadows, which made Roy and Ike also roll their eyes.

Roy: "It can't be, he call more of those shadows"

Ike: "So, he was the one who invoked those things" –he said in an annoyed tone as he drew his sword.

Wario: "Those shadows will do the work that my boss sent me, if something happened, I will also join the battle"

Marth: "Boss? What are you talking about?" –he ask.

Ike: "You better focus on the fight we are going to have, again" –he said.

Marth, Ike and Roy got ready to start another battle against the blurry shadows while Wario had an evil and satisfied smile.

Wario: "Shadows, begin to ..."

At that moment, some objects fell to blurry shadows, making them disappear and put Wario in shock. The swordsmen also did not know what was happening and watched from above someone who was flying with some flying device and landed to know who it was: Diddy Kong.

Wario: "What?! That monkey …" –he said while grunting.

Hence, Rosalina along with Peach, Diddy Kong and Zelda appeared where the swordsmen and everyone watched Wario with annoying expressions.

Peach: "Wario, what do you think you are doing?" –she asked him something annoying, something she rarely did.

Wario: "That is none of your business, princess, I just do my job. Shadows, start attacking" –he order the blurry shadows.

The blurry shadows watched the fighters and the swordsmen along with the others prepared to start a new fight.

Marth: "Listen, those things are hard to finish, you guys have to find a way to destroy them" –he said.

Zelda: "Well, then let's do this" –she said.

The wrestlers were preparing to fight the blurry shadows and Wario stayed behind the shadows while waiting for the fight to begin.

**Abandoned City/Smash**

The 12 fighters found themselves walking in the city while observing that everything was empty and dark, Mario observed some buildings amid the destruction and plants that were tucked into houses or shops.

Ness: "Wow, this place is very empty, it seems as if a war had destroyed all this" –he said.

Fox: "You're right, this place seems as if it had a good time abandoned" –he said.

Link began to observe the bluish sky with black clouds and then observe a building that destroyed itself.

Link: "We must be careful with the places we can be, this modern village will not last long" –he said.

Mario: "Very well, we better separate ourselves so we can find something valuable" –he told the others.

Samus: "Are you sure about that?" –She asked.

The plumber nodded and the fighters went in opposite directions, leaving only the plumber in a red cap and he went the other way. Mario walked slowly and watched in every place he walked, clearly everything was in ruins and the atmosphere was very strong, as if a post-apocalyptic world was him.

Mario: "Mamma mia, I have to be focused on any danger" –he said to himself.

At that moment, the plumber felt a tension in the air and he became firm in case any enemy was treated.

Mario: "Come on, I know you're here, so show yourself" –he said.

Suddenly, all around Mario became an unknown place, with the dark ground and all around reddish, causing the plumber to get confused in the place where he was.

Mario: "Where am I supposed to be?" –He told himself.

From there, Mario observed in the distance a kind of floating sphere with white aura and the plumber approached where the sphere and observed there a memory of him, specifically when he was a baby and was being carried by a Yoshi who made his first adventure to save his brother Luigi, who was also a baby.

Mario: "But why would that sphere teach me this?" –He asked himself.

From there, Mario began to observe all his life and adventures that he had throughout his years until he reached where he was right now. Hence, someone appeared in front of him.

"_Your moment of life, sooner or later, will have to end anyway_" –said a dry voice.

Mario observed who had spoken and it was the silhouette that was together with Bowser and Ganondorf, the plumber went into combat mode while the silhouette simply looked at him.

Mario: "You, what do you want to do with everything you're doing?!" –he ask.

Silhouette: "I only make my wish, it's nothing bad"

Mario: "Nothing bad?! Destroying ourselves is not bad for you" –he said raising an eyebrow.

Silhouette: "Take it with that thought if you want, I really want to do something else with you guys, but you will find out sooner or later" –he said.

Mario: "Wait a minute, what do you mean by that?" –he ask.

However, Mario returned to the abandoned city and he looked in shock all over the place, the plumber was pondered what the silhouette had said and dark thoughts came into his mind.

Mario: "I have to stop him, I don't know how, but I have to do it" –he said as he ran the fastest way to the other side.

**End of the chapter**


	12. Union and accrolation

**Mountains/Smash**

In the mountains where the atmosphere was a bit scanty, 2 young children who were using parkas, were climbing a mountain to be able to see from above the place they were. Upon arrival, the 2 young children observed that they were in an almost deserted place surrounded by land and mountains, the children were called Popo and Nana.

Nana: "Look Popo, I don't see anything here so we can go out" –she told him.

Popo: "I know, I thought we would find something to get out of this place, I'm feeling a little scared" –he told her.

Nana: "I still don't understand what happened, we were on the ice, chopping some blocks and suddenly ... POF!"

Popo: "I know, that crack released some glitters that caught us and led us here"

Nana began observing the landscape once more and she let out a sigh while Popo simply watched her.

Nana: "We'd better get off" –she said.

Popo: "Ok ..."

The 2 young children immediately went down the mountain to get to the ground and walk a little, they really didn't know how to get to their world, but what they did know was that this place was bad.

Nana: "Eh ... Popo"

Popo: "Yes?"

Nana: "By chance, don't you feel something bad?" –she told him.

Popo: "No, why do you ask?"

Nana rolled her eyes after hearing him and she began to observe the place determinedly, inside she felt that something bad was going to happen.

Nana: "That is, we are in a place half dark, the atmosphere is a little tense and I don't know if it's my thing, but I feel that someone is watching us" –she said a little trembling.

Popo began to reassure her so she wouldn't be scared even more, but that didn't work, but at least he tried.

Popo: "Nana, relax, I'm sure we're alone, I don't think anyone is watching us" –said that to reassure her.

Nana took a breath and then inhaled it while watching Popo with a smile, however, the smile lasted shortly because Nana had a pale face while watching something that terrified her. Popo was a little surprised while still watching Nana who was very pale.

Popo: "Nana, are you alright?" –he ask her.

Nana: "Po-po-po-po-Popo, there is someone behind you" –she said as her teeth shook.

Popo: "What?"

Popo turned to observe and a few seconds, his face became the same as Nana's after knowing that it was a blurry shadow with a terrifying appearance.

Popo: "Oh ... I think I write what I said"

The blurry shadow tried to catch Popo, but Nana hit the shadow with her hammer and both children ran as fast as they could.

Nana: "See, I told you, we have to get out of here before ..."

Popo: "Late, the shadow called more shadows" –he said as he watched the shadow with more shadows.

The children ran while the shadows continued to chase them and one of them ran as fast and grabbed the 2 children who kept running, even though they were captured.

Popo: "Nana, I think they caught us"

Nana: "Well, at least we tried" –she said.

The Blurry shadows watched the children who were afraid and one of them tried to touch them.

Popo: "I don't like this at all"

Nana: "Me too" –she said.

And just when the shadow tried to touch the children, something landed right where the shadow was, making it disappear completely. Popo and Nana could not see anything because the ground dust expanded in them and the blurry shadows began to attack who had landed, however, the shadows were disappearing one by one while Popo and Nana kept watching.

Popo: "Wow, who can it be?"

Nana: "I don't know, but he fights very well"

Hence, both children heard a scream and then observed that a shadow disappeared and the dust of the earth began to diminish. At the moment the dust disappeared, the children observed who the person was who had defeated the shadows and was not a human, but a Pokémon, specifically, Lucario.

Popo: "Wow, but if he's Lucario" –he said excitedly.

Nana: "Lucario, you are our hero"

The fighting-type Pokémon watched the children and began to close their eyes while using telepathic communication to be able to talk to them.

Lucario (Telepathy): "Children, what are you guys doing here?"

Popo: "We were brought by a crack that released golden glitters" –he told the Pokémon.

Lucario (Telepathy): "With what that was ... we'd better go somewhere else"

Lucario once again observed the children and raised a hand, indicating that they followed him. Popo and Nana followed him and began to walk forward to find a way out.

**Secret Base of the Silhouette/Smash**

Mega Man walked slowly while hiding instead if someone was at the base he had found, the robot boy had been transported here by a crack who had arrived just when Mega Man was about to stop Dr. Willy's plans, causing Mega Man to ask himself if that was Dr. Willy's secret plan.

Mega Man: "I don't know what I am doing here, but all I know is that I have to find a way out as soon as possible" –he said to himself.

Hence, Mega Man observed a room where an ancient device was located, which made the robot boy observe it.

Mega Man: "But what is that thing?"

"_That is something you shouldn't mind_" –said someone.

Mega Man turned to observe 3 people who were in front of him and their faces indicated that they were not robots, but people. Mega Man watched the 3 people determinedly and he recognized them.

Mega Man: "Wait a minute, I know who you guys are: Ganondorf, Bowser and Wolf" –he said.

Ganondorf: "You are a very intelligent robot, pity we have to destroy you" –he said with a dark look.

Mega Man: "What?" –he ask something confused.

Bowser: "Our boss ordered us to destroy you because you were destroying his base" –he said.

Mega Man: "Well, I don't know who your boss is, but I won't let them get away with it" –he said as he prepared to attack.

Wolf: "Well, if that's what you want" –he said as he prepared his claws.

Mega Man was getting ready to fight the 3 villains who were also prepared to fight, it won't be easy for the robot boy, but he had to try. What Mega Man and the villains did not know was that someone was watching from the darkness and remained there while waiting for the climax to arrive.

**End of the chapter**


	13. 3 villains, a hero

**Secret Base of the Silhouette/Smash**

Mega Man was preparing to make the first attack against the 3 villains who were with him, the robot boy had to be too cunning to see the movements of each of them because they had different types of attack and he did not know who I was going to attack.

Ganondorf: "If that is the case, then…" –he said as his eyes went to Wolf.

The space wolf already knew his moment and took out his claws as he began to run to where Mega Man was, making him surprise a little.

Wolf: "I'm going to stick my claws in your face" –he said in a stern voice as he kept running.

Mega Man waited for the precise moment to dodge Wolf and at the time of doing so, he activated his cannon and began firing at Wolf, causing the latter to make turns and somersaults to avoid receiving any damage.

Mega Man: "He is so agile, I have to give him everything" –he told himself.

Wolf somersaulted after dodging the last shot of Mega Man and the space wolf prepared his claws to nail them against the robot boy, but Mega Man dodged it and grabbed Wolf's right arm to throw him against the wall.

Wolf: "Arg ... I didn't expect that" –he said.

Mega Man pointed his cannon at Wolf who was still stuck in the wall, but Bowser attacked Mega Man from behind and sent him directly to another place, clearly breaking a wall.

Mega Man: "Ouch, it was a surprise attack" –he said on his knees as some sparks came out of him, although it was nothing serious.

Bowser and Ganondorf went to the place where Mega Man was and they observed that they were in a room where the walls were drawn which contained a story.

Ganondorf: "Uhm, but what do we have here?" –He said to himself as he watched the walls.

Mega Man took advantage of Ganondorf's distraction to attack him, but Bowser got in his way and grabbed the Mega Man's cannon while he lifted him.

Bowser: "Oh no, you won't do anything" –he said as he threw him sharply to the other side.

Bowser walked to the place where he had sent Mega Man while Ganondorf stared at the drawings on the walls. The drawings represented spheres with flames and in the middle of the spheres, the planet earth could be seen while in the middle was the drawing of the silhouette, which attracted Ganondorf's attention about it.

Ganondorf: "Uhm ..." –that was all he had said.

Mega Man had used his Mega Buster and started shooting at Bowser, but the king of the Koopas was only tickling with that since he had endured worse things throughout his life.

Bowser: "Believe me I've already endured everything and your cannons don't do anything to me" –he said with an evil smile.

Mega Man stopped shooting and began to see the king of the Koopas while Wolf joined him, now Mega Man had to think of something to get rid of them.

Wolf: "I'm getting tired of all this, let's finish with him once and for all" –he told Bowser.

Bowser: "Uhm, okay"

Mega Man posed for the last time while watching Bowser and Wolf slowly approaching him, but far from them, in the deepest, someone moved his hands and a bluish blast began to be transmitted and then released where Bowser and Wolf who had noticed too late.

Bowser: "What the ... ?!"

Bowser and Wolf were hit directly in the faces thanks to the bluish blast that had split into 2 and both villains were thrown far away while Mega Man was a bit stunned from what had happened.

Mega Man: "B-But, what happened here?" –He asked himself.

At that moment, someone took a big leap to where Mega Man was and the robot boy recognized him instantly, the Water-Sinister Pokémon, Greninja.

Mega Man: "Greninja, I'm glad to hear that someone on the side of the good guys is here" –he told the Pokémon.

Greninja watched him for a few moments while Mega Man remembered Ganondorf and ran to where he was, but for some strange reason, Ganondorf had disappeared and Greninja was where Bowser and Wolf had also mysteriously disappeared.

Mega Man: "How strange, how it is possible that they disappear so quickly" –he told himself.

Greninja nodded and suddenly there was a tremor at the base where Mega Man had to have the balance while Greninja did the same.

Mega Man: "But, what's going on?!"

Suddenly, both were sent directly to a chemical factory, which made Mega Man observe the whole place and think about what had happened.

Mega Man: "Definitely, something is happening in this world" –he told himself.

**Chemical Factory/Smash**

Far away where Mega Man and Greninja were, several blurry shadows were guarding the factory and moving absolutely nothing. Blurry shadows watched from side to side to see that no fighter entered here and inside the factory was a box where blurred shadows did not matter, which meant a relief for a certain person who was inside the box. With a straight oval hole, two eyes appeared that watched the blurry shadows and then those two eyes disappeared.

"None of those things they saw, that's a good thing" –he said to himself.

The blurry shadows walked slowly until they heard an alarm that sounded in the central part of the factory and the shadows immediately there, which caused that the person who was hidden inside the box could get out of there and reveal who it was, Snake.

Snake: "Great, those things came out of this place" –he said as he ran to the door.

Upon leaving the place where Snake was, he heard some shots coming from far away and some disturbing screams, which made Snake growl about it.

Snake: "I have to get out of here as soon as possible" –he said as he pulled out his gun.

The soldier ran to where the shots came from and thus end the blurry shadows that were in the factory.

**End of the chapter**


	14. A fight who pays the broken plates

**Abandoned City/Smash**

Fox walked slowly in a part of the city while holding his weapon in case some blurry shadow approached him, Fox was too attentive in case that happened and did not stop looking at each side.

Fox: "It seems that there is no shadow, this place is very abandoned" –he said to himself.

From there, Link appeared walking and Fox swatted his weapon as he ran to where Hyrule's hero was.

Fox: "Did you find anything?" –he ask him.

Link: "No, I went to look for others and they told me they haven't seen anything" –he said.

Fox: "Well, I think I should agree with them, this place is completely empty. The only notorious thing is that almost everything is collapsing" –he said as he pointed to a collapsing building.

Link gave a slight sigh as he watched Samus who came with Pikachu who was hung on the shoulder of the bounty hunter.

Link: "Don't tell me, you found absolutely nothing" –he told her.

Samus: "Exactly"

Pikachu: "Pika ..." –said a little decayed.

Fox: "Well, we have to look for others to get out of this place as soon as possible" –he said.

Samus and Link nodded and began to look for the others, however, they began to hear some loud rumblings and landslides that were being destroyed and Fox assumed that they were blurry shadows.

Fox: "Damn, those things are here" –he said.

Pikachu left Samus's shoulder and started running as fast as the others did the same, the electric Pokémon ran to where the noise was heard and observed that Mario was fighting a blurry shadows and someone was watching him. Link, Fox and Samus came to where Pikachu was and they observed that the person he was observing was about Ridley.

Samus: "Ridley?!" –she shouted a little dazed.

Ridley began to look at Samus and the galactic pirate began to let out a roar and it was where Samus, but just then, Captain Falcon gave Ridley a "Falcon Punch", leaving Ridley crawling on the ground.

Captain Falcon: "Uff, just in time" –he said as he watched Samus.

Luigi, Ness, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Jigglypuff and Kirby arrived right in the battle and Mario was still fighting the blurry shadows.

Link: "I have to help him" –he said as he pulled out the Master Sword.

Link ran to the blurry shadows and took a great leap and pointed his sword where a shadow who disappeared after being pierced by the sword.

Mario: "Those shadows are unstoppable" –he told Link.

Link: "Don't even tell me" –he said as he cut in half a blurry shadow.

Ridley got up from the ground and began to look at the heroes with fury and Donkey Kong went to him and began hitting the galactic pirate, but Ridley stopped the gorilla's fists and that was when Samus had her armor completely and began firing against Ridley.

Fox: "We have to defeat those things and give the space lizard a few questions" –he told the others.

Ness: "Good idea" –he said.

Samus continued shooting non-stop at Ridley while the latter escaped Samus' attacks and began to roar in the blurry shadows who, upon hearing him, disappeared and Ridley began preparing to flee. Donkey Kong held where Ridley and Samus moved away a little, however, Ridley took her arm and was about to leave with her.

Link: "Samus!" –he shout.

The hero of Hyrule ran as fast as he could and dragged his sword against the ground as he ran and in a great jump, scratched Ridley's chest with the sword and he released Samus. However, Ridley disappeared along with Donkey Kong and Link and the others were stunned after seeing that.

Mario: "Donkey, Link!" –he shout.

Samus was stunned after seeing that Link had disappeared along with Ridley and he was the one who had saved her from not being taken by Ridley.

Fox: "It can't be, now we don't know where they will have gone" –he said.

The fighters were silent after seeing what had happened and Mario began to clench his right fist, indicating that the silhouette was to blame.

**Temple of Monuments/Smash**

Inside the temple, a very young version of Link, specifically Young Link, was walking slowly as he watched the place where he was. He didn't know how he got here because after taking a nap, a strange crack had come in Hyrule's sky and he took it to where he was. Fortunately, he was not alone since Navi, his fairy, accompanied him.

Young Link: "Navi, do you know where we are?" –he ask his fairy.

Navi: "No, this place is very unknown to me" –she said.

Young Link: "I hope it's not a Ganondorf trick" –he said.

Young Link began to walk until he managed to hear something that put him on alert to the young version of Link and he took out his Kokiro Sword to enter combat.

Young Link: "It seems we are not alone, Navi" –he said.

From there, the noise maker got to where Young Link was and he observed that it was not a major threat, but that it was a small yellow rat with big ears. Young Link recognized him exactly and it was Pichu, the initial form of a Pikachu.

Young Link: "Oh, it's not a threat, it's just this little friend" –he told Navi.

Young Link approached Pichu who was a little scared and the young version of Link began to reassure him and he succeeded, Pichu calmed down a little after knowing he was with Young Link and the latter began to observe the place.

Young Link: "Well, at least I have an acquaintance from another world, now we have to leave this place" –he told Navi and Pichu.

Suddenly, from the darkest part of the temple, mysterious shadows were coming to them and Young Link began to enlist his sword and began to hear a slight laugh, a laugh that Young Link recognized.

Young Link: "I knew you were behind all this…" –he said as he turned back to observe the person who was laughing –"Ganondorf"

**End of the Chapter**

* * *

**_Well here the chapter, I want to tell you guys something about the story, the characters of the Fighter Pass (Including the Piranha Plant and the next ones that will come) will appear much later, I will only concentrate on the main characters, that is, from Mario to Incineroar._**


	15. 2 Links, a Ganondorf

**Temple of Monuments/Smash**

Ganondorf maliciously watched the younger version of Link while the latter was preparing for a battle against the demon king.

Young Link: "I knew that you were behind all this, Ganondorf, you surely sent me here just so that you take over Hyrule" –he said.

Ganondorf: "Child, I think you confuse me with your Ganondorf, you are here through a crack, right?"

Young Link narrowed his eyes, but nodded at Ganondorf's question.

Ganondorf: "Well, I'm Link's Ganondorf in a blue suit, you're here through my master" –he said.

Young Link: "Your master?" –he ask something strange.

Navi: "Link, I feel that the shadows are about to attack you" –she said.

The blurry shadows were desperate to attack and Young Link watched them and then saw Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: "What can you do, you can't fight me while the shadows attack you from behind" –he said with an evil smile.

Young Link was thinking for a few seconds until he noticed that a crack had appeared just above where Ganondorf was, but the latter already knew what was happening.

Ganondorf: "It seems that the space lizard came here" –he said as he watched the open crack.

And indeed it was Ridley, but he was not alone and to Ganondorf's surprise, Link and Donkey Kong were accompanying him to Ridley and both heroes fell in style.

Ganondorf: "This has to be a damn joke" –he said growling.

Link watched Ganondorf and behind him was his young version who was with Pichu.

Link: "Ganondorf! This time I will stop you" –he said as he enlisted the Master Sword.

Ganondorf: "Your presence is always annoying to me" –he said as he drew his sword.

Ridley was about to attack Link on his back, but Donkey Kong swung him back and dragged him back and the Hyrule hero started running where Ganondorf and they both started a show of slashes.

Link: "I'm going to tell you for the last time, give up once" –he said as he slid his sword against Ganondorf, causing the latter to dodge it.

Ganondorf: "That never" –he said as he pointed his sword against Link's head, but he managed to save himself.

Donkey Kong and Ridley began fighting each other while Young Link began watching them and the blurry shadows began to run to where he was.

Young Link: "Oh, I think they're coming here" –he told Navi.

The blurry shadows were about to catch Young Link, but they were hit by a Ridley launched by Donkey Kong and Young Link began watching his adult version against Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: "I'm tired of you always meddling in my plans" –he said as he kicked Link in the stomach.

Link crawled backwards to a stop and ran to Ganondorf to receive them with blows while Young Link began to think of something.

Navi: "Link, what do you think?" –She asked.

Link and Ganondorf began to fight between blows and when Ganondorf was about to give the final blow, he instantly noticed that Young Link was going to attack him and the demon king stopped him by his sword that was crossed with Young Link's.

Ganondorf: "You seem to want to die just like your adult version" –he threaten him.

Young Link: "I could beat my Ganondorf, you will not be the exception" –he said with a mocking smile mixed with serious.

That comment blew up Ganondorf and began attacking Young Link who dodged it with blows. The demon king fought nonstop against the Hero of Time and Link stared and decided to help him, or rather, help himself.

Link: "Ganondorf, get ready for your end" –he said shrewdly.

Link was about to attack Ganondorf, but he and Ridley and the blurry shadows disappeared from the temple, leaving Link, Young Link, Pichu and Donkey Kong alone.

Link: "It can't be, it disappeared again" –he said.

Young Link did not know what had happened and began to observe his adult version and the latter looked at him.

Link: "Oh, then, you are also in this world, right?" –he ask.

Young Link "Yes, do you know what's going on?"

Link: "Not yet, but I'll find out soon" –he said.

Pichu ran to Young Link where the latter charged him while Donkey Kong approached Link while watching him.

Link: "If we want to find clues, we have to get out of here" –he said.

Link along with the others walked in the temple to find a way out of the place and look for the silhouette.

**Chemical Factory/Smash**

Mega Man and Greninja fought against the blurry shadows that were in the factory and each of them disappeared through the fights of the fighters.

Mega Man: "It's amazing that those things are in every place, Greninja, we have to stop them as soon as possible" –he said as he fired with his cannon.

Greninja made pirouettes and ninja maneuvers and also launching his special attacks into the shadows who disappeared instantly and apparently all the shadows had disappeared.

Mega Man: "Uff, we did it, Greninja, I don't see any shadow here anymore"

Greninja: "Greninja ..." –he said while nodding.

However, Mega Man did not realize that a shadow was about to attack him from above, but the shadow was shot and disappeared instantly with just feeling the bullet. Mega Man and Greninja were surprised at it and turned only to observe a man with a serious face, that man was Snake.

Mega Man: "Snake, were you also taken by a crack?" –he ask the soldier.

Snake: "Uhm, what was that with. Yes, it was brought here and I was hiding from those shadows that appeared mysteriously" –he said.

Mega Man: "Well, those shadows are controlled by some villains that you and I know"

Snake: "Well, those villains have to be hit directly in their a ..."

Mega Man: "Well, changing the subject, is anyone else here besides you?"

Snake: "No, we just have to look for them and that's it" –he said as he reloaded his weapon and walked slowly.

Mega Man and Greninja looked at each other and followed Snake to investigate the factory.

**End of the chapter**


	16. The awakening of the goddess

**Abandoned playground/Smash**

In this place, a person walked slowly while watching the rusty and broken games that were there, the person kept walking until he stopped for the moment. He looked up at the sky and began to see the cloudy and dark sky, gave a slight sigh and looked down a puddle of water where his face could be seen, the person was Cloud Strife.

Cloud: "There seems to be nothing here, it is more, there is not even life here, everything is dark and dark" –he said to himself.

Cloud watched on each side and began to walk, however, something made him stop and the swordsman began to be on alert. He continue walking until he can hear a noise and quickly he holds his Buster Sword and observes the place where he had heard the sound, but there was nothing and the swordsman slowly lowered his sword.

Cloud (Mind): "This is not going to bring anything good"

From there, a mysterious shadow shouted behind Cloud and the latter reacted quickly that jumped forward and prepared his sword to attack. Cloud cut in half in the shade and disappeared instantly, but more shadows began to appear in the place, making Cloud look at them neutrally.

Cloud: "Great, now I have to deal with these things" –he said to himself.

The blurry shadows watched Cloud who was prepared to attack them and the shadows ran to the swordsman to finish him. Cloud made movements with his sword and cut each of the shadows in half and also tried not to hurt him. The swordsman acrobatically while cutting the shadows, but one of them transformed its arm into a sword and fought Cloud.

Cloud: "_Hck_ ... that's something unexpected" –he said as he stopped every cut of the shadow's sword.

The shadow did not stop attacking Cloud and in a distraction of the swordsman, the shadow kicked him and sent him to the ground, giving the shadow the opportunity to attack him, however, a sword flew where the shadow and cut his head, achieving so the shadow would disappear and the sword would be scrutinized on the ground.

Cloud: "And that?" –He asked himself.

Hence, someone landed where the sword was and took it, thus giving the identity of the owner of the sword, Chrom.

Chrom: "Looks like I've arrived at the right time" –he said as he looked at Cloud.

Cloud watched the blue-haired swordsman and he observed that more shadows were coming where they were.

Chrom: "We don't know how we got here, but what we do know is that we have to survive" –he told Cloud.

Cloud: "Yes, I guess that's notorious"

Both swordsmen prepared their swords and shouted as they ran where the shadows to attack them, Cloud and Chrom attacked non-stop shadows who disappeared with just one cut and were diminishing. Chrom cut in half 2 heads of a few shadows while Cloud pierced his sword in the body of a shadow, but the shadows reached even more.

Chrom: "Damn, more of those things are coming, we can't against all of them" –he said as he kicked a shadow.

Cloud watched him and decided to think of a plan for them to leave unharmed, but magically and surprisingly, a force field was protecting Chrom and Cloud while the shadows hit the force field strongly.

Cloud: "Eh… is this your thing?" –he ask Chrom.

Chrom: "No, I don't do magic" –he said.

Hence, both swordsmen observed that outside the force field, a woman slowly lowered in the air while the shadows only growled and the woman used her staff and disappeared immediately into the shadows, causing Cloud and Chrom to be surprised.

Chrom: "Wow, it took us 1 minute against them and she only ... about 2 seconds"

Hence, the force field disappeared and both swordsmen watched the woman who turned around so she could look at them and reveal her identity, Palutena.

Chrom: "The Goddess of Light, now I do not understand what is happening here" –he said as he touched his forehead.

Palutena: "Hi guys, I see that you were also sent here" –she said.

Chrom: "Yes, through a crack" –he said to her.

The blue-haired swordsman began to see Cloud who nodded slightly, implying that he was also brought through a crack.

Palutena: "We don't know how we were brought here, but we have to find out sooner or later" –she said.

Cloud: "Do you have any idea where to look for the way out?" –he ask her.

Palutena: "Well, I've been unconscious since I entered that crack and woke up when I heard some noise coming from you, I'm sure Pit ..."

However, Palutena realized that Pit was not with her and she looked anywhere just to find him.

Chrom: "Is something wrong?"

Palutena: "Nothing, I'll just make a call" –she said as she closed her eyes.

Chrom and Cloud looked at each other as they continued to see Palutena who had her eyes closed while trying to communicate telepathically with Pit.

Palutena (Mind): "Come on Pit, answer me"

**Abandoned Temple/Smash**

Pit, Dark Pit, Daisy and Lucas were recovering some energy after what happened with Ridley and they decided to walk.

Pit: "Well, it's time to tour this place and look for a way out of this place," he told the others.

Daisy: "Ok, and where do we start?" –She asked.

Pit was thinking for a few seconds, until he received a telepathic call in his mind and that only meant one thing, his Lady Palutena was calling him.

**_Palutena (Telepathy): "Pit, Pit, are you there?"_**

Pit: "Lady Palutena, I'm glad to hear from you!" –he shout for joy, making others look at him.

**_Palutena (Telepathy): "Pit, I'm glad you're well, is Dark Pit with you?"_**

Pit: "Yes, Pittoo is with me" –he said as he laughed a little.

That made Dark Pit growl about it and he heard some giggles and the dark angel watched Daisy and Lucas who answered some whistles in response.

**_Palutena (Telepathy): "Okay, where are you?"_**

Pit: "Well, I'm in an abandoned temple along with Princess Daisy and little Lucas"

**_Palutena (Telepathy): "Mmm… that they are here too. Well, I want you to listen carefully, you don't have to get close to blurry shadows, they are dangerous"_**

Pit: "Blurry shadows?" –he ask.

**_Palutena (Telepathy): "Yes, be very careful, those things almost hurt Chrom and Cloud"_**

Pit: "Wait a minute, are they with you?"

**_Palutena (Telepathy): "Yes, well, I have to go. Do what I tell you, I will look for a way to look for the exit, you do your best to find me and leave here"_**

Pit: "Your orders are heard, Lady Palutena"

The telecommunication was cut off and Pit watched the others watching him.

Dark Pit: "Was the goddess Palutena?"

Pit: "Yes, she told me that we have to be careful against blurry shadows. Anyway, let's go" –he said.

The group began to walk and leave the abandoned temple to find another place to go out and find a way to find a way out.

**End of the chapter**


	17. Pure heart

**-Dark Dimension-**

Ganondorf and Ridley were taken to the lair of the silhouette while the other villains were there doing nothing, the demon king clenched his fist after not beating Link while Ridley moved away from Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: "You were lucky, Link, but the next I will win" –he said to himself.

At that time, the silhouette was sitting in his seat made of black cubes with reddish lighting and was watching Ganondorf neutrally.

Silhouette: "I'm starting to think that you don't do your job well, you can't just defeat that young boy" –he said.

That comment made Ganondorf growl silently as he began to see the silhouette who had risen from his seat and walked slowly towards him.

Silhouette: "Well, if I want things to go well, I have to do it myself" –he said as he touched his chest and gasped.

Bowser, who was nearby where they were, noticed that the silhouette was panting and breathing deeply, which made him doubt that if the silhouette had anything.

Silhouette: "It doesn't matter anymore, now I need some of you to bring me someone with a pure heart" –he said.

Bowser and Ganondorf raised an eyebrow after hearing what the silhouette had said.

Ganondorf: "Anyone with a pure heart?" –he ask the silhouette.

Silhouette: "Yes, this way that I have sooner or later will not last long, I need to possess a body and feed myself in a physical way slowly and when I have it to the fullest, the body will no longer be useful to me" –he explain.

Bowser: "Yes, but who would be the one?" –he ask.

At that moment, crack made Wario appear who was carrying someone with him, the silhouette watched him as Wario walked towards him.

Wario: "Bah! I brought her the pure-hearted with me" –he said.

Silhouette: "Really? Who?"

Wario introduced a girl who had been loved and covered her mouth while making screaming sounds to free herself, the girl was Leaf, the Pokémon trainer.

Wario: "It was difficult, but finally I could bring her, I had to distract the boy with his Pokemons and kidnap the girl" –he said with pride in himself.

At that moment, the silhouette made a fist appear who hit directly towards Wario and raised him up where he received an electroshock and fell to the ground a few seconds.

Silhouette: "Idiot! I can't own a girl, you're completely useless and incompetent" –he said with venom in his tone.

Wario: "Bah ... I thought I would do my best" –said something dizzy.

The silhouette was annoying and was about to attack Wario with everything, but suddenly, the silhouette made a reminder with the name of Wario.

Silhouette: "Wait a minute, Wario ... Wario ... Mario" –he said that with surprise.

Bowser was a little surprised at the mention of Mario by the silhouette.

Silhouette: "That's it, I want you to bring me Mario" –he told Bowser and Ganondorf.

Bowser: "Mario? Why him?" –he ask the silhouette.

Silhouette: "As I have recognized, Mario has been a man of whom he has excelled in taking risks in order to have the protection of his world, regardless of the danger, he will always do his best to protect his loved ones, someone does that with a pure heart" –he said.

Bowser began to reflect on it and the silhouette was right, the king of the Koopas knew Mario for life and he knew the personality that the plumber in the red cap was.

Ganondorf: "Yes, that's good and everything, but that plumber won't be easy to take" –he said.

Silhouette: "I know, that's why I'll take care of it"

Bowser: "What do you mean by that?"

Silhouette: "Bowser, I'm going to send you where that plumber is and I want you to take him to the place where I'm going to send you, I need you to only attract Mario and not the others he has"

Bowser: "Okay, I will"

Silhouette: "You will take your son, since I have a plan for him" –he said.

Bowser began to look for his son while the silhouette returned to his seat and when he sat down, his fist was observed and he clenched tightly while laughing slightly.

Silhouette: "Mario, now I will have control of your body and you will not be able to do anything about it" –he said to himself.

**Chemical Factory/Smash**

Snake hid in places as he watched with determination in case some blurry shadow was around while Mega Man and Greninja walked slowly.

Snake: "At the moment I don't see any of those disgusting things, it seems that the road is clear" –he told them.

Mega Man: "Great, that means we can walk without any problem"

Snake: "Maybe, but better be aware if the enemy is close" –he said.

At that moment, the place began to shake and Mega Man already knew what was going to happen, but Snake was somewhat surprised that it was happening at that time.

Snake: "But, what's going on?!"

Mega Man: "Quiet, we will only be taken to another place" –he told the soldier.

Snake: "What?"

At that moment, the tremor disappeared, but they were still in the factory, which made Mega Man miss him very much for that.

Mega Man: "Eh? How strange, we are supposed to be somewhere else" - e said.

Snake: "What do you mean by that?" –he ask the robot boy.

At that moment, Greninja sensed something extremely strange, but he gave it little importance at the moment. The Pokémon listened to Mega Man's conversation with Snake and that precise moment, Greninja had a bad feeling and Mega Man looked at him.

Mega Man: "Greninja, what's wrong with you?" –he ask the Pokémon.

It was that precise moment when a wave of chemicals arrived at a part of the factory and the chemist arrived where they were.

Snake: "Damn, run!" –he shout.

Mega Man and Snake were running as fast as he could while Greninja jumped and ran at the same time, the wave of chemicals chased the fighters and got closer to them.

Mega Man: "It's getting closer!" –He said.

The wave of chemicals was getting closer until something unexpected happened, the group of fighters were covered by a greenish force field and flew far away from the wave of chemicals to the point of leaving the factory.

Snake: "But what is this?" –he ask.

Mega Man did not know what to answer until the force field led them to a rocky ground and almost away from the factory and he watched a woman with green hair along with two people who looked at him. The woman was about Palutena along with Chrom and Cloud.

Palutena: "Uff, just in time" –she said.

Mega Man: "Goddess Palutena, thank you very much for saving us from that certain death" –he said.

Palutena: "It was nothing, I knew something bad was going to happen when I arrived here"

Snake: "So, do you know who is behind all this?"

Chrom: "We still don't know, we only know that the one behind everything is sending to those blurry shadows"

Mega Man: "You guys were also confronted by those things, I along with Greninja and Snake had to deal with them too" –he said.

Palutena: "Well, it's time to take them where Pit is" –she said as she moved her staff.

Hence, a bluish flash attracted everyone to the point of disappearing them from the place while the factory was being dripped with chemicals.

**End of the chapter**


	18. More fighters appear in the unknown

**Tropical Forest/Smash**

Under the earth, King K. Rool was sleeping while a bubble ball was in his nose, the crocodile king slept soundly until a sound was about to wake him, but he fell even more asleep. The sound came from someone who was approaching King K. Rool and at the time of stopping, he watched the crocodile king and touched his belly and had no answer, the one next to King K. Rool was R.O.B.

R.O.B: "..."

The robot stared at the crocodile king and he made a loud noise which caused King K. Rool to rise from the ground and the bubble in his nose burst.

King K. Rool: "How? When? What?" –He said as he looked from side to side.

At that moment, King K. Rool watched R.O.B who stared at him and the crocodile king under his eyes as he watched the robot.

King K. Rool: "You, you dare to wake up the king and of punishment, will suffer my anger" –he said as he threatened him.

R.O.B stared at him and King K. Rool blinked after seeing him.

King K. Rool: "Uhm, hiding your fear, very smart" –he said.

R.O.B decided to move forward while King K. Rool tried to remember what had happened before falling asleep.

King K. Rool: "Let's see, he was fighting Kong and then that mysterious crack appeared and then ... I think I remember there" –he said to himself.

King K. Rool watched R.O.B who kept moving forward and the crocodile king had no choice but to follow him, just because he didn't know where to go.

King K. Rool: "Well, don't insist more, I will accompany you where you are going" –he said to the robot.

R.O.B: "..." –remained silent.

King K. Rool: "You don't talk much, right?"

R.O.B: "..."

King K. Rool: "Are you at least going to talk?"

R.O.B: "..."

King K. Rool: "So you want to play the silent one, well, I can play that game too" –he said.

R.O.B: "..."

King K. Rool remained silent while walking next to R.O.B who kept moving forward, the silence remained in place and the crocodile king began to whistle while R.O.B kept moving forward.

King K. Rool: "At this rate, nothing interesting will happen" –he said.

And at that precise moment, mysterious shadows began to appear and King K. Rool with R.O.B stopped advancing.

King K. Rool: "Well, talk about what was expected" –he said.

Behind the shadows, a figure slowly walked towards them to reveal who it was, Dark Samus. The evil version of Samus walked slowly to where King K. Rool was and the latter stood watching her.

King K. Rool: "Wait a minute, don't I know you somewhere?" –He said to her.

Dark Samus answered nothing and stared at King K. Rool.

King K. Rool: "You know it is very rude not to respond to ..."

Just then, Dark Samus gave him a severe blow to King K. Rool's neck, causing the crocodile king to become unconscious and fall to the ground. Dark Samus stared at the shadows who moved away from the place and a crack appeared, leading Dark Samus and the unconscious King K. Rool to another place. R.O.B, who was totally still, only observed what he had seen and simply continued moving towards the unknown.

**Cloudy Field/Smash**

Wario and Wolf were watching the place while in the distance were 2 people who ran from the blurry shadows.

Wario: "Well, it seems we have two swordsmen being chased by the shadows" –he said.

Wolf: "In that case, I'm going to warm up a little with them" –he said as he ran.

Wario followed him and ran to reach him. The Blurry shadows chased 2 swordsmen who ran as fast as they could, the first one was a blue-haired girl and the second was a white-haired boy with a book in his hands. Those people were about Lucina and Robin.

Lucina: "They are too many, I can't defeat them even having the Falchion Sword" –she said.

Robin: "I know, I still can't understand where those things came from" –he told her.

At that moment, Wolf appeared just from them and that made the shadows stop, Lucina observed Wolf somewhat confused and began to confront him.

Lucina: "You! Are you behind all this?"

Wolf: "You could say, now I need you to help me warm up" –he said as he cracked his fists.

Robin started holding the Levin Sword, but Lucina stopped him as she wanted to fight Wolf.

Lucina: "In that case, I will be your opponent" –she said very determined.

Wolf gave her an evil smile while laughing slightly.

Wolf: "Well, girl, you asked for it"

Without any waiting, Wolf began to quickly attack Lucina while she stopped him with her Falchion Sword and Robin stared at her. Lucina made a move with the sword, but Wolf made a maneuver and kicked her in the sword.

Lucina: "I don't know why you do that, but I know that evil is behind this" –she said.

Wolf: "Shut up and fight" –he said as he showed his claws to her.

Robin stared at Lucina who was fighting Wolf and he wanted to help her, but decided to watch the fight. At that moment, Wario appeared next to him.

Wario: "Well, boy, let's see if you can face me" –he said.

Robin stared at him and took out his Levin Sword while Lucina and Wolf kept fighting.

Wolf: "You handle that sword very well, girl, but it's no match for me" –he said as he pointed his claws on Lucina's face.

Lucina was able to dodge the claws pointed her sword at Wolf, who quickly realized and turned up and fell a little away from Lucina.

Wolf: "By little, but well, it's time to continue this" –he said as you showed his claws.

At that moment, Lucina stopped for a few seconds, making Wolf look at her strangely and to his surprise, a kick to his back made him fly briefly until he fell to the ground. Wolf growled as he lay on the ground and watched the culprit who had a serious look, Lucario, who met the Ice Climbers.

Wolf: "You ... miserable" –he said growling.

Lucario made a fighting pose while Lucina did the same with his sword while Robin threw a dizzy Wario to the ground who did not resist 2 strokes.

Lucina: "Very well, it's time to continue this" –she said.

Lucario and Lucina were preparing to fight Wolf, but the latter disappeared along with Wario and the blurry shadows, making those who remained look surprised.

Lucina: "What? Did he disappear through a crack? "–She said totally confused.

Robin: "Something very strange happens here" –he said to her.

Lucario crossed his arms while Popo and Nana stared at each other and the place remained silent.


	19. The capture

**Abandoned Kingdom/Smash**

Ike cut off the head to the last blurry shadow of them, after that, Marth was breathing heavily after having a long battle against the blurry shadows, fortunately he had the company of Roy, Ike, Rosalina, Diddy Kong, Peach and Zelda. However, Wario had disappeared after they started the fight against blurry shadows, something typical of him.

Marth: "Finally, it's all over" –he said as he sat on a rock.

Zelda: "It's true, but we still have one more problem" –she said as she looked at the sky.

Roy: "What problem?" –she ask her.

Zelda: "How did you guys get here?" –she asked the swordsmen.

Ike: "We were taken by a crack" –he said to her.

Roy: "Yes, that is. That mysterious crack absorbed us until we were left here"

Marth: "From there, we don't know how to get out of here after those shadows, that tyrant man and you guys appeared here" –he said.

Rosalina: "Well, that makes us understand that something is bringing people to this world"

Peach: "Yes, but the question is, why?" –She said as she began to think.

Zelda watched the sky one more time and she closed her eyes for a few minutes, felt something disturbing her, something she had felt before.

Zelda: "I'm not sure, but I can deduce that Ganondorf could be of that" –she said.

Rosalina: "Ganondorf? Do you mean the demon king of your world?"

Zelda nodded as Peach started looking at them for the moment.

Peach: "Zelda, why do you think Ganondorf could be all this?" –she asked her.

Zelda: "I know Ganondorf, he would do everything possible to get what he wants" –she said.

Ike: "So, if that Ganondorf is causing all this, why would he bring us here?"

From that point, Zelda began to reflect on what Ike had said. Marth got up from the rock and began to walk while Roy simply looked at him.

Marth: "Well, we must go ahead and not stay here, we could meet with ..."

Zelda: "It's true, then, he must be allied with other villains" –she guessed.

Peach: "Other villains, how Bowser?"

Zelda: "Probably" –she said.

Rosalina: "Maybe you're right, those 2 would do anything to commit their goal"

Roy: "Then we have to find them and we will force them to return us to our worlds" –he said.

Ike: "Uhm, Roy is right, we must find them" –he said.

Luma turned non-stop as he flew around them and Rosalina laughed at that.

Zelda: "Yes, but we don't know where to start" –she said.

At that moment, a tremor began to shake the ground and the place, causing the fighters to try to stand firm not to fall, although Rosalina was floating along with Luma.

Marth: "But, what's going on?!" –he said.

From there, they were taken to a place with a tower and Peach watched Wario who had captured a girl and a boy invoked someone to catch him, but a crack led Wario into the unknown, along with the girl.

Marth: "Wait a minute, what happened?" –he said something confused.

Peach ran to the boy who had fallen to his knees and the thing he had summoned approached him, the boy was about Pokémon trainer and his Pokémon Ivysaur.

Peach: "Eh ... hello, I see that Wario took your friend" – she said as she grabbed his shoulder.

Red began to look at Peach and then get up from the ground and take Ivysaur to the Pokeball.

Pokémon Trainer: "I guess for distracted, let him take Leaf" –he said something decayed.

Peach: "Don't blame yourself, I promise we are going to save your friend" –she said as she gave him a warm smile.

Red smiled faintly while the others arrived where they were.

Marth: "Well, if Ganondorf and Bowser are allies, Wario should also be with them" –he said.

Zelda: "It is most likely" –she said.

Everyone began to reflect and think about what had happened while Red clenched his fist and swore to himself that he would save Leaf.

Pokémon Trainer: "Don't worry, Leaf, I'm going to rescue you, no matter how, I will do it" –he said to himself.

**Abandoned City/Smash**

Mario in company walked slowly in case the blurry shadows were hidden there, because Donkey Kong and Link disappeared along with Ridley, they were much more attentive in case anyone was hanging around the place.

Fox: "Hell, I still can't believe we've lost Link and Donkey" –he said.

Mario: "Don't worry, Link is a brave young man and Donkey, well, he can manage with a minimum problem" –he said.

Pikachu began to observe Samus, who did not have his helmet on, somewhat decayed. That was because she couldn't do anything for Link and Donkey.

Pikachu: "Pika ..." -said calling Samus's attention.

Samus started looking at the electric Pokémon and she took him to charge him and put him on her shoulder.

Samus: "Quiet, Pikachu, nothing happens to me" –she said, trying to hide what really bothered her.

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika" -that was all he said.

Luigi began to walk beside his brother while watching the almost destroyed place.

Luigi: "Mario, do you think anyone is coming?"

Mario: "It may be, Luigi, that's why we must be alert to any danger" –he said.

Captain Falcon: "Yes, that is why we must be too cautious in case someone attacks"

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them on the roof of a building and the person held a futuristic cannon and pointed towards one of them. With a smile, the person shot where they were and the beam fell directly against Mario, making him disappear and the others completely dumbfounded. The person who had done that was about Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: "I did it, now it's time for Dad to take care of him" –he said as he disappeared.

The others were still stunned by what had happened, now Mario joined the missing list and they had to find him.

Luigi: "**MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" –he shout.

**End of the chapter**


	20. Possessed

**Dark Field/Smash**

In the countryside, where the dark and sinister lived there, the villagers both boy and girl along with Isabelle walked slowly while they looked at each side in case anyone was there.

Villager/boy: "Eh ... I think there is no one around here, so we shouldn't worry" –he said.

Villager/girl: "Well, I guess you're right" –she said as she relaxed a little.

The villagers looked from one place to another while Isabelle stared at them, she was a little afraid due to the dark atmosphere that inhabited the countryside.

Isabelle: "Guys, I think we should get out of here as soon as possible" –she said as her legs began to shake.

Villager/girl: "Isabelle is right, we must get out of here and thus look for a way out" –she said to the villager boy.

Villager/boy: "Ok, then let's go" –he said.

However, the villagers and Isabelle began to witness some dark fogs around them and then become blurry shadows. The villagers were paralyzed while Isabelle covered her eyes to not expect the worst.

Villager/boy: "Those things ... luckily I have my companion weapon" –he said as he pulled out his ax.

The villager boy began to prepare to attack, but a blurry shadow began to make a gloomy noise, which made the villager boy shiver a little.

Isabelle: "We have no way out, now what will we do?" – she said.

Villager/boy: "We only have to attack" –he said as he began to look at the villager girl.

The villagers took their axes and were about to attack the blurry shadows, until they heard a few steps that looked as if someone were running and then revealed that someone jumped to aim their fist against a blurred shadow, thus causing the shadow disappeared. The person who had done that was Little Mac.

Little Mac: "Now it's their turn" –he told the blurry shadows.

The shadows went after him and Little Mac began hitting each of the shadows while the villagers cut each one and Isabelle struck with a hammer a shadow that was on the ground. Thanks to the advice Doc Louis had given him, Little Mac dodged and hit every shadow to the point of disappearing them all from the place.

Little Mac: "Uff, it's finally over" –he said as he drank a bottle of fresh water.

Villager/boy: "We did it!" –He said while celebrating with the villager girl.

Isabelle: "Yes, we did it" –she said as she jumped happily.

Little Mac started watching them and he went to them to find out what was going on.

Little Mac: "Hey, do you guys know what happens here? I was training with my coach and suddenly a mysterious crack appeared in the sky that brought me here" –he said.

Villager/boy: "I'm not sure, we were also taken here by the crack you mentioned"

Villager/girl: "Hence, we are looking for a way to return to our world"

Isabelle went to Little Mac to tell him something.

Isabelle: "Since you were sent here, have you managed to find a clue?" –she asked.

Little Mac: "For now, no, but the best thing is that we should go ahead and find a way out of here"

Villager/girl: "Yes, we were going to go the straight way until those shadows arrived" –she said.

Little Mac: "Well then, on the move" –he said.

Little Mac along with the villagers and Isabelle went ahead and walked towards what was left of the dark field and somehow look for the exit of the place.

**-Dark Dimension-**

A crack suddenly came into place and drove Mario so that the plumber fell to the ground. Mario began to observe the place and it seemed very strange where he was.

Mario: "Where am I supposed to be?" –He asked himself.

Suddenly, the plumber heard a loud stomp and he turned only to see Bowser who had his arms crossed and an evil look.

Mario: "Bowser! I think it shouldn't surprise me that you were behind this" –he said while posing in combat.

Bowser: "Mario, I'm glad to see you too" –he said.

Mario knew that Bowser said it sarcastically and the plumber stared at him for a few seconds.

Bowser: "You know, here is a perfect place" –he said as he watched each side of the place.

Mario: "Perfect place?" –he ask.

Bowser: "Yes, perfect place ... **to defeat you**" –said that last with anger.

The king of the Koopas dropped a fireball and Mario managed to dodge it and look furiously at Bowser. The plumber ran to him and took a great leap to hit him, but Bowser dodged it and began throwing punches at Mario. The plumber could clearly dodge it, but he knew that he could not last any longer and that was how he did a backflip so he could stare at him.

Bowser: "Not bad, but it doesn't end like this" –he said.

It was at that moment when Bowser threw fire through his mouth and Mario ran in a circle while the fire chased him. Mario thought of a strategy and came up with one, the plumber did a backflip back and ran as fast in Bowser's shell to hit him and make the king of the Koopas fall to the ground.

Mario: "It's over, Bowser, you better tell me what you plan to do" –he demanded.

Mario did not witness the hidden smile that Bowser had on his face and a kick hit him in the stomach of the plumber, making Mario crawl on the floor and Bowser got up to watch a Mario lying on the floor.

Bowser: "Better stay in that position, the boss will like it that way" –he said.

Mario did not understand what Bowser was telling him and from there he began to observe the other villains who had neutral looks and the plumber knew absolutely nothing about what was happening.

Mario: "I don't know what will be happening, but I'm going to stop it soon" –he said as he rose from the ground.

It was at that moment when a dark ray went quickly to Mario, making it fall to the ground and the dark ray entered his mouth and Mario's body began to jerk sharply to the point of stopping. The villains stared at the unconscious Mario who lay on the ground while Ganondorf approached Bowser to better observe what was happening.

Ganondorf: "The time has come" –he said as he watched Bowser.

From there, a flash made a presence in Mario's fallen body and his appearance changed dramatically, his red shirt changed to purple while his blue overall was now black and his cap was the same color as his shirt, with the difference that the letter M inside the white circle had disappeared. Mario's body rose and when he opened his eyes, his pupils were red and his eyes were black.

Silhouette (Mario): "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Finally, this body is perfect. Now nobody can stop me" –he said as he began to laugh again.

Bowser and Ganondorf began to observe the silhouette who now had Mario's body and they began to walk the other way while the silhouette was observing himself.

Silhouette (Mario): "This body needs some adjustments" –he said as he smoked and moved away.

**End of the chapter**


	21. The first boss

**Tropical Forest/Smash**

R.O.B was moving forward after what happened a few minutes ago, the robot was analyzing some sign of life, but found none and decided to move forward. After further progress, R.O.B observed in the distance someone who was hiding in the bushes and the robot decided to check. After going there, R.O.B met a little man in a spacesuit and the little man looked at him. That little man was known as Olimar.

Olimar: "Oh, I thought you were a kind of fantastic animal" –he told R.O.B.

R.O.B also observed small beings of different colors: red, blue and yellow. Olimar saw them and he knew them as the Pikmins. These little beings were accompanying Olimar who considered him both a leader and a hero.

Olimar: "We don't know how we got here, but all I know is that we have to leave before those things come" –he said a little worried.

R.O.B stared at him somewhat neutral since he didn't know what he was saying.

Olimar: "When I arrived here, I saw some mysterious shadows hanging around here, that is why I and the Pikmins hid so that those shadows would not discover us" –he said.

R.O.B stood still for a few seconds and fogs appeared a few inches away from where they were and the fogs quickly became blurry shadows.

Olimar: "Oh-oh, there they are" –he said a little alarmed.

R.O.B's eyes began to throw rays towards the shadows, but the rays did not work because the shadows became foggy at the time of each line and they were going to attack at any moment. Olimar stepped back a little and was taken by R.O.B and the Pikmins climbed up where he and the robot started running so the shadows wouldn't reach him. The blurry shadows began to chase them and Olimar observed that the shadows did not stop for any second.

Olimar: "They are reaching us" –he told R.O.B.

R.O.B watched the shadows and began to push himself further when at that moment a shadow rose upward and began shooting at the blurry shadows who did receive the shots and disappeared instantly. R.O.B stopped driving and observed the person who had stopped the persecution, Falco.

Falco: "Uhm, I guess those things are spreading everywhere" –he said as he kept his guns.

R.O.B approached where Falco and Olimar got off the robot along with the Pikmins.

Olimar: "Wait a minute, what did you mean by that?" –he ask Falco.

Falco: "What I mean is that those shadows are everywhere, since I came to this world I was persecuted for those things and I had to hide until I met someone and I think I already did it" –he said as he watched Olimar and ROB

Olimar: "Yes, it is good to know that there are people here, I wish Alph were here, I would have left his help" –he said.

At that moment, Falco watched the skies a flash that flew quickly towards the straight, bony line, was moving away from them and possibly from the place.

Falco: "We have to reach that flash" –he said as he ran.

R.O.B and Olimar stared at him for a few seconds and decided to follow him and know where the mysterious flash was going.

**-Dark Dimension-**

The silhouette, who had Mario's body, was meditating while accompanied by a purple aura. Ganondorf stared at him for a few seconds until he saw in the big crystal ball where you could see the fighters who were slowly meeting.

Wolf: "And you found something usual?" –he ask.

Ganondorf: "Not yet, but we must not get rid of them, they will not be able to know where this place is located" –he said.

Wolf: "Uhm, I guess you're right" –he said as he retired.

Ganondorf continued to observe and something in particular made him roll his eyes, the demon king observed Link who had left the temple and was now in the sacred kingdom, the place where he connected with the dark dimension and of course, where the silhouette emerged.

Ganondorf: "Damn, he is here" –he said to himself as he growled.

The silhouette opened one eye and watched a desperate and nervous Ganondorf who was watching the crystal ball and what he could see was that someone was in the sacred kingdom and the silhouette had to do something about it.

Ganondorf: "King K. Rool, Ridley!" –he called them.

At that precise moment, both arrived just in time while Ganondorf watched them.

Ganondorf: "Listen, you guys have to go to the sacred kingdom and get Link and company out of that place as soon as possible" –he told them.

It was at that precise moment when the silhouette appeared where they were.

Silhouette (Mario): "Don't worry, I'll send someone to take care of them" –he said.

The silhouette put his hand in front of the crystal ball and the hand began to tremble quickly that it only lasted 3 seconds for him to get out of there.

King K. Rool: "Uhm, what will he have done?"

**Sacred Kingdom/Smash**

Link, Donkey Kong, Young Link and Pichu walked around the place to find something interesting, but for the moment they had not found anything.

Link: "There must be something to serve us in this place" –he said as they walked slowly and carefully.

Young Link did the same while Donkey Kong checked every rubble he was in and Pichu accompanied him. Suddenly, Link noticed in the sky a giant portal that was throwing a strong wind, causing some debris to fly out and the portal expelled someone who, when he went down to the ground, gave a great stomp that caused the ground to shake a little bit. Link observes what had appeared and prepares the master sword to attack.

Link: "What was missing, a boss" –he told himself.

The boss had a yellow tone throughout his body and only had one eye with a red pupil that looked like lightning and was all metallic.

**YELLOW DEVIL – MEGA MAN**

Young Link: "It seems that this fight will not be easy at all" –he told Navi.

Yellow Devil started looking at the fighters and was ready to attack while they were too.

**End of the chapter**


	22. Boss: Yellow Devil

**Sacred Temple/Smash**

Link watched the yellowish robot who was in neutral position and they were watching, Young Link held his Kokiro Sword and Donkey Kong with Pichu watched.

Link: "Where did that thing come from? Surely he was sent by the silhouette" –he said to himself.

Yellow Devil stepped forward and shook the ground a little with his footprint and the 2 Links prepared to fight, Donkey Kong hit the ground with his fists and Pichu was in a fighting pose.

Young Link: "Are you going to attack us or will you just stand there?"

And to their surprise, Yellow Devil threw a beam of energy from his viewfinder who was heading towards them, but the 2 Link managed to dodge it and Donkey Kong took Pichu to get away with him. Link was running in an opposite direction while the energy beam chased him.

Link: "I have to be careful, if I get distracted, I will be fried" –he said to himself.

The energy beam stopped chasing him and Young Link took advantage of that and it was immediately while he held his sword and made a great leap and slipped his sword into Yellow Devil's leg. The metallic robot watched him and kicked him, causing the hero of time to fly backwards and crawling on the ground.

Navi: "Link!" –She screamed as she saw him on the floor.

Donkey Kong was hitting with all his strength at the foot of Yellow Devil and Pichu was electrocuting him, although sometimes he electrocuted himself. Young Link rose from the ground while watching Yellow Devil who was preparing for something.

Young Link: "He's going to do something, I have to stop him now" –he said.

Link held his Master Sword and looked at Yellow Devil who had split into 2 and Link looked somewhat confused, but that confusion disappeared when some pieces of Yellow Devil went to him.

Link: "Oh-oh"

Link ran while the pieces chased him, the hero of Hyrule watched some pieces that went straight to the ground, making a big hole while the others were chasing him.

Link: "I have to get out of here as soon as possible" –he said to himself as he watched the floating pieces of Yellow Devil.

**-Dark Dimension-**

The silhouette watched from the crystal ball everything that was happening in the sacred temple, Ganondorf also observed and heard a slight laugh of the silhouette.

Silhouette (Mario): "With that, we can move them away from the temple, they will not know the weak point of Yellow Devil since I _improve him_ a little" –he said.

Bowser: "And what is the weak point?" –he ask the silhouette.

Silhouette (Mario): "The eye, but they won't know" –he said as he kept watching from the crystal ball.

**Sacred Temple/Smash**

Link took a boomerang and threw it at Yellow Devil who was still divided, however, the boomerang failed to harm him, causing Hyrule's hero to become frustrated.

Link: "I can't just punch him, I need to look for his weak point" –he told himself.

Donkey Kong kept hitting with his fists and the gorilla got tired of so many blows that he immediately watched Yellow Devil's eye. The gorilla watched Pichu who saw him somewhat confused and the Pokémon was taken by the gorilla and pointed towards Yellow Devil's eye, Link observed that and Pichu was thrown directly into the eye and the Pokémon threw a small electricity that fell into the eye of Yellow Devil, making him shake sharply a little.

Link: "Wait a moment ... that's it!" –He said.

Yellow Devil stopped shaking and began throwing energy beam at Donkey Kong, who managed to dodge it.

Link: "The weak point of that thing is the eye ... I have only one chance" –he said.

Young Link: "In that case, I support you" –he said with a dexterity smile.

Link watched him and returned the same smile and both Link watched Yellow Devil who looked at them and threw a fist until he hit the ground where they should be, which was not the case. Link and Young Link took advantage of that to take a jump and run on the arm of Yellow Devil, who the latter threw his energy beam, but Link resisted it with his shield and Young Link was heading towards the right side of Yellow Devil and the latter he stop throwing the lightning and watch Young Link so he can throw the lightning.

Link: "NOW!"

Link took a great leap and pointed his sword towards Yellow Devil's eye while Young Link did the same, both Links stuck their swords in Yellow Devil's eye, causing him to collapse and the 2 Links leaping out and away from the place and a mass of energy came out of Yellow Devil's eye, thus exploding and disappearing.

Young Link: "Yes, we did it!" –He said as he raised an arm.

Link kept his sword and breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Donkey Kong and Pichu who were heading towards them.

**-Dark Dimension-**

Ganondorf growled after seeing that the Links of different ages had finished with Yellow Devil and now headed towards the portal where he would take them to the dark dimension.

Ganondorf: "That damn of Link, I'll have to prepare for when ..."

It was at that moment that the silhouette began to speak.

Silhouette (Mario): "Leave him, I want you to come here"

Ganondorf was surprised at the words of the silhouette and Bowser looked confused.

Ganondorf: "Do you want Link to be here?"

Silhouette (Mario): "As you heard, I want him to be here, I want to see him able to get here" –he said with an evil smile.

The silhouette went directly to a portal where it connected the sacred temple with the dark dimension and a boot appeared in the portal and the silhouette already knew who it was.

Silhouette: "Well, hero of Hyrule, let's see what you are capable of" –he said.

**End of the chapter**


	23. A triple union and a terrible revelation

**Tropical Forest/Smash**

Pit walked quietly while accompanied by Dark Pit, Lucas and Princess Daisy had walked for a long time and found absolutely nothing, no blurry shadows, much less fighters.

Dark Pit: "This is ridiculous, we have walked a good time and have found absolutely nothing" –he said in an annoying tone.

Lucas: "Yes, we have not found the way out of this place since we were taken by a tremor"

Pit: "Cheer up, friends, I'm sure our luck is very close" –he said very positively.

Daisy: "Well, I can agree with you on that" –she said.

Dark Pit snorted and continued walking while the others did the same, Pit watched on each side and failed to find anything out of the ordinary, so he deduced that everything was quiet.

Pit: "Well, I guess this place doesn't represent any danger" –he said.

Lucas stopped walking and observed in the sky something that was approaching, it was like a flash that went directly to where they were.

Lucas: "Guys, something is approaching here" –he said as he pointed up.

Pit watched the sky and saw a flash that was approaching where they were and the flash landed on a side and silhouettes appeared in which one of them Pit recognized him instantly.

Pit: "Lady Palutena!" –He said with emotion.

Palutena watched Pit with a smile and behind her were Cloud, Mega Man, Snake, Chrom and Greninja who were silent.

Palutena: "Pit, Dark Pit, good to see you guys here" –she said with a warm smile.

Daisy watched the newcomers and Lucas just stood still and watched them. Pit approached Palutena to tell her about what he had lived together with the others.

Pit: "Lady Palutena, we obeyed your request and we have not encountered any blurry shadow" –he said.

Palutena: "That's good to hear, Pit"

Dark Pit: "However, we had to face a purple lizard with wings"

Palutena raised an eyebrow after hearing what Dark Pit had said.

Pit: "Pittoo refers to Ridley, the enemy of the bounty hunter, Samus" –he explained.

At that moment, Mega Man remembered in that place where he had to face Bowser, Ganondorf and Wolf, something that the blue bomber was not surprised after hearing the name of Ridley.

Mega Man: "Eh ... I think I have a theory about it" –he said, making everyone look at him.

Chrom: "What theory?" –he ask.

Mega Man: "Well, with what Pit has said regarding Ridley, my confrontation against Ganondorf, Bowser and Wolf, not to mention the appearance of blurry shadows, I have deduced that they are in all this."

Lucas: "Wait a minute, are you wanting to tell us that they are attracting blurry shadows?"

Mega Man: "Exact"

Cloud: "Uhm, I'm not very surprised that the villains are behind all this"

Daisy: "Well, how are we going to find them?" –She asked.

Snake: "We don't have to hurry, we have to devise a strategy to locate them"

Greninja looked the other way and managed to hear a few steps and the Pokémon prepared his Water Shurikan, however, Greninja stopped when he saw 3 people who had run here and the others were watching them. Those people were about Falco, Olimar and R.O.B.

Lucas: "Oh, they're just allies" –he said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Falco: "I knew, I knew that flash would be people" –he said.

Palutena: "Falco, part of the space group _Star-Fox_, the little astronaut Olimar and the robot R.O.B, were you guys also sent here?" –she asked.

Falco: "Yes, we also had to face a blurry shadows that really were a big headache"

Pit: "Uhm, those blurry shadows expand anywhere and we don't know what their original base is"

Daisy: "Well, I suggest we look for those villains and give them a spoonful of their own medicine"

Chrom: "But where are we supposed to go? –he asked.

Palutena: "I'm not sure, but we'll find out soon" –she said.

The group of fighters decided to walk and look for at least one exit to the tropical forest, something that would not be very easy.

**-Dark Dimension-**

Link, Young Link, Donkey Kong and Pichu entered a portal and after entering, they observed that they were in an extremely strange place, Link observed on each side and he observed Ganondorf who was simply in a neutral pose.

Link: "Ganondorf, I've finally found you" –he said as he drew his sword.

Ganondorf: "Oh Link, you don't know when you will get to this place" –he said with an evil smile.

Bowser approached him and Link watched the 2 villains who had evil smiles and Link grunted about it.

Link: "This time I won't let them get away with it" –he said.

Bowser: "As you say, but before that, someone dies to fight with you" –he said.

Link was a little surprised after hearing it and the hero of Hyrule watched a shadow behind the villains and the shadow walked 2 steps to reveal himself, which caused Link to roll his eyes after the shock.

Link: "No ... this can't be ..." –he said still in shock.

The person he was observing was about Mario, but with a different look and an evil smile.

Silhouette (Mario): "I am not Mario, I am your **worst nightmare**" –said that last with dark eyes and purple pupils.

**End of the chapter**


	24. Martial Arts

**Valley/Smash**

Feet walked towards the place while the silence remained there, 2 martial arts fighters walked carefully and were prepared for what would come next, they were Ryu and Ken.

Ken: "This place is very gloomy, don't you think?" –he ask Ryu.

Ryu: "Maybe, but we've lived in worse places, Ken" –he said.

Ken: "Well, you're right about that" –he said as he watched each side.

Ryu was in absolute silence while Ken watched on each side and corner the exit to the valley, but could not find anything about it.

Ken: "I still can't believe that this crack caught us by surprise and led us here" –he said.

Ryu: "Right, we don't know who or what produced that crack, but what I do know is that it brought us here just for something"

Ken: "And what would that be?" –He asked.

Ryu: "I don't know yet, but we'll find out soon" –he said.

While martial arts fighters were walking, some murmurs could be heard in the valley and Ken managed to hear it, Ryu stopped walking and also listened to the murmurs.

Ryu: "It seems that we are not alone in this valley" –he said in a serious tone.

Ken: "Who will make those murmurs?

Ryu and Ken went into combat mode while the murmurs grew louder, to the point that Ryu moved his foot and then appeared by surprise a blurry shadow that Ryu sent it against the tree with a kick.

Ken: "What was that thing supposed to be?"

Ryu: "A shadow, and I think it wasn't the only one" –he said as he looked towards the direction where the blurry shadow appeared.

More blurry shadows appeared and Ryu ran to them to be able to hit and kick them, Ken decided to do the same and both fighters fought with blurry shadows.

Ryu: "Why did these shadows begin to attack us?" –He said while beating a shadow.

Ken: "I have no idea, but maybe someone sent them to fight with us" –he said as he kicked 2 shadows.

Ryu hit the shadows nonstop and he took the leg of one of the shadows so he could throw it into 4 shadows that ran towards him.

Ken: "Ryu, more shadows are coming" –he said.

Ryu realized it and he saw more blurry shadows that were coming towards them, he and Ken prepared to fight, however, someone jumped on top of them and held a sword and landed where the shadows who were cut by the sword. Ryu and Ken stared at what was happening.

Ken: "It seems someone wants to be the hero" –he told Ryu.

Ryu stared at him and thought of something to end the last shadows blurred.

Ryu: "Ken, let's finish them" –he said.

Ken stared at him and for a few seconds he understood what he meant.

Ken: "Okay, let's do it"

Ryu and Ken put themselves in a position where their legs separated and their palms gathered while their Qi accumulated in the palms, energy balls appeared in the palms of Ryu and Ken and the first observed the person who was following fighting the shadows.

Ryu: "Hey, step aside!" –He said.

The person looked at him and heeded what he said and the remaining shadows stared at Ryu and Ken who had a bluish aura around their bodies.

Ryu/Ken: "**HADOKEN!**"

The energy balls were shot towards the blurry shadows, who were instantly evaporated by technique. Ryu and Ken sighed after seeing that the shadows had disappeared and then saw the person who had fought against the shadows.

Ken: "Hey, thank you very much for your help" –he said.

The person was wearing silver armor with a sword, a blue cape and light gray hair, he was no one less than Corrin.

Ryu: "I think I've seen you somewhere" –he said.

Corrin: "Yes, in that fight against light and darkness" –he said.

Ryu began to remember about it and nodded that Corrin was right.

Ryu: "So, you are here too?"

Corrin: "Yes, I was brought by a crack where I am sent here, try to find the exit, but I did not succeed"

Ken: "Tell us, we are also trying to get out of here" –he said.

Ryu: "Well, we'd better find the way out of this place" –he said as he walked.

Ken and Corrin stared at him and followed him to also look for a way out.

**-Dark Dimension-**

Link was totally paralyzed after seeing what he was looking at, it was Mario, but this Mario was not as he knew him, the hero of Hyrule assumed that the silhouette had corrupted him and that's why the plumber was like that.

Link: "Mario, is that you?"

Silhouette (Mario): "It seems that you do not understand, I am the silhouette, but with the body of Mario" –he said.

Link was a little surprised about it and the silhouette sighed in frustration.

Silhouette (Mario): "To make it very clear, I took Mario's body to take his energy and accumulate my original body, once I have it, the body of the plumber will no longer serve me ... and possibly he die or not " –he said.

Donkey Kong ran to where the silhouette was and the latter paralyzed the body of the gorilla and the silhouette raised a hand and then threw it back, almost crashing into Young Link.

Ganondorf: "Sir, what will you do with Link?"

Silhouette (Mario): "I want to know how I can fight with this body, so I'm prepared" –he said as a dark purple aura appeared.

Link prepared to fight and looked at the others.

Link: "Listen, I will take care of the silhouette" –he told them.

The silhouette smiled wickedly as he watched Link who was very prepared to fight, there would be an intense fight in the dark dimension and no one knew who the winner would be.

**_End of the chapter_**

* * *

**_Hello everyone, thank you very much for reading the fanfic, the next chapter I will announce something._**


	25. Link vs the silhouette

**-Dark Dimension-**

The silhouette was in a battle pose while Link also did it, they both looked at each other while the spectators stared, the hero of Hyrule stared determinedly at the silhouette who gave him an evil smile. Ganondorf stared at him for a few seconds and crossed his arms to see better while Bowser simply impatient him what was going to happen.

Silhouette (Mario): "It seems that you are very prepared, hero of Hyrule, do not disappoint me in this battle" –he said.

Link remained silent while watching him, Young Link wanted to help his adult version, however, Donkey Kong did not give him permission and Pichu stared at the 2 adversaries.

Link: "I'm prepared, get ready" –he said.

Silhouette (Mario): "Oh, I already am" –he said, making his eyes turn dark.

Some tentacles appeared on the ground and were going to Link who realized it and prepared his sword to attack. The hero of Hyrule slipped his sword against the coming tentacles.

Link: "Is that all?!" –he said as he continued fighting the tentacles.

Silhouette (Mario): "No, but thanks for asking" –he said as he snapped his fingers.

From there, a portal appeared and an arm appeared where he directly hit Link, sending him far behind and dragging him to the ground. The hero of Hyrule was panting in pain and trying to get up while watching the silhouette with Mario's body.

Link: "This guy… has skills that I can't even see" –he told himself.

From there, Link got up and held the Master Sword while the silhouette made an energy sword and they both ran between them to hit each other. All the spectators were watching the fight that was happening and Ganondorf watched with determination.

Young Link: "Let's go adult version of mine, you can against that guy!" –he shout encouraging him.

Link and the silhouette crashed their swords while the sparks came out at every moment after the impact and the silhouette aimed his sword of energy on Link's head, but the hero of Hyrule managed to dodge it and kicked the silhouette in the stomach, dragging him back.

Silhouette (Mario): "Hck… damn" – he growled.

Link took out his bow and began throwing the arrows toward the silhouette, which caused the silhouette to turn into dark smoke and the arrows would pierce him without harming him.

Link: "This has to be a joke" –he said.

The silhouette made some purple cubes appear that were explosive and threw them towards the hero of Hyrule, who made him run away as quickly as possible so that the cubes didn't touch him.

Link: "Damn, I have to get out of here or try to find his weak point" –he said.

The purple cubes disappeared instantly and the silhouette began to look at Link who was almost exhausted.

Silhouette (Mario): "Well, well, well, it seems that you don't have enough energy left to continue the fight" –he said.

Link: "Maybe, but I don't give up so easily" –he said as he put his hand in his pocket.

The silhouette did not know what was going to happen and Link took out his boomerang and threw it where the silhouette was, who managed to dodge it, but did not realize that Link ran where he and slipped his sword into Mario's body, although he had the soul of the silhouette. The silhouette fell to the ground and Link stared at him.

Link: "It's over, silhouette, get out of Mario's body" –he said.

The silhouette remained silent and Link approached a little to see what was happening to him, something that was a mistake. The silhouette snapped his fingers and a giant hand brought Link to the ground and held it that way until the silhouette rose from the ground.

Silhouette (Mario): "Hahahaha, I didn't think you were naive, I don't receive orders from anyone" –he said.

The villains stared at what was happening and the fighters were stunned by what was happening.

Silhouette (Mario): "You will cause me great problems, so I better lock you up" –he said.

Hence, a dark sphere absorbed Link's body and his body froze to the point of falling asleep.

Silhouette (Mario): "Very good, now you guys" –he said while looking at the fighters.

Young Link ran to the silhouette to attack him, but a dark sphere absorbed him as did the other fighters.

Silhouette (Mario): "Perfect, now that I have this group of fighters, I will wait for others to appear in the sacred temple and enter this place" –he said as he disappeared.

The villains did their work again and Bowser signaled Ganondorf to do his job, however, what the king of the Koopas did not see was that the demon king was growling at something and that something was of the silhouette.

Ganondorf: "Damn silhouette, I don't follow anyone's orders"

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends, thanks to all the people reading the fanfic, the announcement that I am going to tell you guys is not going to please them and is that I will let the fanfic rest for the moment, the reason is that I am focused on other fanfics and waiting for the 5th. Fighter Pass fighter, I hope you guys can understand._**


	26. Sword and Hammer

**Middle Destroyed Airplane Center/Smash**

In this center where almost destroyed planes were kept and on the verge of being demolished, King Dedede was walking and observing the almost dark place, although he did not want to show it, he had to admit that the place where he was if anything was seen disturbing.

King Dedede: "Oh ... this place looks too dark, the walls and ceilings were cracked and dirty, so I would not be surprised if it was demolished, of course without me being inside" –he said to himself.

From there, Dedede felt something that made him stop, something that made his skin somewhat pale from what he had heard. The sound was like trampled and Dedede held his hammer in case it was an enemy.

King Dedede: "Who is there?! I have a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it" –he said.

At that moment, Dedede observed a silhouette that had come out of a pile of boxes and came a little closer to reveal who he was. Dedede observed that it was a simple boy with a green cap of an elf and dressed in both green and that boy was Toon Link.

King Dedede: "Oh, it was just you" –he said.

Toon Link: "Oh, well, it's me. What are you doing here?" he ask him.

King Dedede: "Here making a tourist visit to this dark place, I like to visit the disturbing places" –he said.

Toon Link: "Look, there's a dark shadow behind you" –he said, pointing his finger.

Dedede rolled his eyes and ran very fast to reach Toon Link and cover himself, only to discover that there was no joke.

King Dedede: "Grrr... very funny" –he said as he stood up.

Toon Link: "I'm sorry, but I had to. Anyway, do you know what the exit of this place is?" –He said now with an almost serious tone.

King Dedede: "No, I have traveled this place and I have not found any way out" –he said.

Toon Link: "Oh, I've also been looking for a way out since I came here thanks to a mysterious crack that appeared in my world" –he said.

King Dedede: "Did you also come through a crack? What a coincidence, I also had the same fate" –he said.

Toon Link watched him for a few seconds and then he rolled his eyes after seeing that some shadows were behind Dedede, Toon Link stood still and still with his eyes blank while Dedede realized it.

King Dedede: "What happens to you now?" –he ask him.

Toon Link: "King ... behind you there are blurry shadows" –he said as he pulled out his Master Sword.

King Dedede: "Oh no, I will not fall for that again" –he said with his arms crossed, thinking that it was a joke again.

Toon Link: "I swear this time it's not a joke, it's serious"

King Dedede: "Okay, but I'm going to believe you that those shadows dare to hit me back"

And to his bad luck, someone struck him backwards and took King Dedede flying until he crashed into the wall and fell to the ground with a little pain.

King Dedede: "_Okay ... I believe you ..._" –he said lying on the floor.

Toon Link watched the blurry shadows and Link's small version was ready to attack the blurry shadows.

Toon Link: "Okay, I don't know who you guys are, but their aspects don't seem friendly" –he said, still having his Master Sword.

The blurry shadows looked at him and began to attack him, but Toon Link backed away as he crawled back and swung his sword to attack the shadows.

Toon Link: "**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" –he shouted as he ran.

Toon Link slipped his sword from one side to the other against the shadows who did everything possible so that the sword did not attack them and one of them threw a fist, but Toon Link dodged it thanks to his Hero's Shield and he tried to cut them.

King Dedede: "I think I should intervene in this" –he said as he rose from the ground.

Dedede watched the shadows who attacked Toon Link and the king stood firm and clenched his fists in his hammer.

King Dedede: "Well, it's time to take action" –he told himself.

Likewise, Dedede ran as fast as he could while holding his hammer and put momentum to hit one of the shadows, thus hitting him against the wall.

King Dedede: "Finally, right on target" –he said with a proud smile.

Toon Link looked at that for a few seconds and attacked the other shadow by surprise, cutting it in the bottom half and making it disappear.

Toon Link: "Well, I did it" –he said as he kept his sword.

Dedede watched Toon Link who approached him and the king watched in the left direction and pointed there.

King Dedede: "Ok, let's go in that direction, I'm sure there will be the exit" –he told Toon Link.

Toon Link: "Uhm ... okay" –he said.

Dedede and Toon Link walked in the left direction of the center to be able to enter the door that led to another place, but none of them noticed that some shadows were hidden and were preparing to attack them, but they also did not know that someone hiding in the darkness watched them and narrowed their eyes while hiding in the darkness.

**-Dark Dimension-**

Ganondorf was standing watching nothing as Bowser approached him, the king of the Koopas was watching the demon king who was silent since the silhouette had defeated Link and the others, making Bowser feel a little curious about him.

Bowser: "Hey Ganondorf, what's the matter?" –he ask him.

Ganondorf did not bother to look at him and stayed in the same position while Bowser stared at him.

Ganondorf: "Koopa, we have to get out of this place" –he said.

Bowser: "What are you talking about?" –he ask something confused.

Ganondorf clenched his fist as he turned to see the king of the Koopas.

Ganondorf: "I will no longer obey a stupid silhouette, the demon king will no longer be anyone's puppet and I will destroy that silhouette with my own hands" –he said with an anger in his eyes.

Bowser remained silent while watching Ganondorf who watched the reddish sky.

Ganondorf: "I will plan a plan that will make the silhouette regret enslaving the demon king" –he said as he watched his fist and clenched it.

**End of the chapter**


	27. Confrontation, new arrivals and an ally

**Abandoned City/Smash**

Luigi: "Oh no, Mario is gone and we don't know where, we have to go look for him" –he said very worried as he walked from side to side.

Fox: "Calm down, we must first know where Mario might have gone"

Samus: "Sure, but you have to realize that we are in a world where there is no road, we just teleport from one place to another, Mario could be anywhere" –she said as she thought.

Kirby started looking at everyone who thought and the little pink ball walked the other way as he watched the place.

Ness: "Well, let's do what always happens, walk and let the tremor come by itself" –he suggested.

Samus: "It could be, but we don't know when it could cause that, we don't even know how long we are here"

Captain Falcon: "Well, I'll call my ship and we'll get out of here as soon as possible" –he said as he called his ship.

Fox: "Good idea" –he said as he crossed his arms.

After a few minutes, the Blue Falcon finally arrived and Captain Falcon climbed along with Ness, Yoshi and Jigglypuff. The others were about to climb, but Pikachu's ears began to shake, indicating that something was wrong.

Fox: "Hey Pikachu, what's wrong with you?" –he ask the Pokémon.

Pikachu moved from side to side and felt that the ground was slowly shaking, causing the Pokémon to be alarmed.

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika" -he told the others.

Luigi: "But what happens to him?" –He said as he watched the Pokémon.

Samus: "Something is bothering him, or he just want to tell us something"

Fox: "Yes, but what?"

Captain Falcon sat in his seat and he saw in the distance on the ground that a crack was approaching where they were.

Captain Falcon: "Guys, one is coming ...!"

However, the warning was too late because the crack reached where they were, making a separation between them, bone, those who had not climbed the Blue Falcon and what if they climbed.

Fox: "But, where did this crack come from?" –He said stunned and surprised.

Suddenly, the place suddenly began to shake and they managed to hear a noise that came from afar.

Luigi: "That noise is not looking like something good to me" –he said.

Suddenly, a kind of giant bird with bright yellow eyes appeared among them, however, the appearance of the newcomer looked more like that of a dragon and snake with spikes.

Fox: "But what is that thing?"

**DARK EMPEROR - StreetPass Mii Plaza**

The Dark Emperor let out a roar that let out a strong wind and the fighters got tough not to be carried by the wind.

Samus: "Well, we have to fight that" –she said as she put on her helmet.

Fox, Pikachu and Kirby were in combat mode while Luigi only looked at the Dark Emperor with his eyes in White.

Luigi: "Mamma mine ..." –he said with his eyes blank as he saw the Dark Emperor.

**Abandoned Square/Smash**

In this half-destroyed place, the Wii Fit Trainer was walking and watching every place there was and as always everything had the same, nothing. The place was completely abandoned and some things did not work or were already broken, something that the coach became somewhat boring.

Wii Fit Trainer: "This place is a dump, I don't think I can find anything useful here" –she said as she walked on.

The trainer kept walking and saw in the distance a bench near a medium pot and she observed someone who was lying on the bench. She hesitated a little to check, but she did and when she got a little closer, she watched the Duck Hunt Duo sleeping. The dog and the duck were sound asleep and the trainer smiled at that and sat on the bench while petting the dog.

Wii Fit Trainer: "Hey puppy, it's time to get up" –she said as she continued to caress him.

The duo slowly opened their eyes and they saw the coach and the dog sat on the bench while the duck stood on the back of his comrade.

Wii Fit Trainer: "It seems that you are here too, at least I will not be alone" –she said.

The dog barked as a sign of approval, but the duck began to gaznar because something he had seen and stood up the coach.

Wii Fit Trainer: "Now what happens?" –She told herself.

The trainer watched blurry shadows in the distance who walked slowly towards them and she along with the Duck Hunt Duo prepared to fight.

Coach Wii Fit: "Well, it seems that we must fight against those shadows" - she told the duo.

The Duck Hunt Duo were preparing to fight while the Wii Fit Trainer was getting ready for action.

Wii Fit Trainer: "Well, it's time to stretch"

**Abandoned airplane center/Smash**

Toon Link and King Dedede walked slowly and from seconds to another heard some steps that made them somewhat disturbing, especially with Dedede.

King Dedede: "Hey boy, I think someone is watching us"

Toon Link: "Y-yes, I think I could capture that too" –he said as he watched.

Suddenly, a group of blurry shadows appeared in front of them and Toon Link drew his sword while Dedede prepared his hammer.

Toon Link: "Apparently we have to face them again"

King Dedede: "That's right, do they have to do something else?"

The shadows were about to attack until they looked up and Toon Link with Dedede also did the same. Someone was falling and touched the floor at the moment of impact there. Toon Link and Dedede watched the guy in front of them and close to them and the guy looked at them with a cold, but calm look for them. The individual was no one less than Simon Belmont.

Simon: "It's time to kill these dark demons" –he said.

**End of the chapter**


	28. Betraying is not a better option

**Abandoned Air Center/Smash**

Simon was holding his sacred whip called Vampire Killer as he watched the blurry shadows who were moving in rare ways and the vampire hunter stared with narrowed eyes.

Simon: "Well, who wants to be first?" –He told them in the shadows.

2 shadows went straight to Simon and were about to attack him, until he used his whip and disappeared them instantly. It was then that the other shadows began to attack and the fighters also did the same.

Toon Link: "These monsters multiply for no apparent reason" –he said as he cut in 2 to a shadow.

King Dedede: "I know, they are unstoppable" –he said as he struck one with his hammer.

Simon grabbed a cross and turned it into 3 shadows and the cross returned to Simon. The fighters were having the advantage, however, the shadows became more and began to corner the fighters.

King Dedede: "It can't be, they are getting more and more" –he said as he tried to flee the shadows who had him cornered.

Toon Link and Simon also had the same thing as Dedede and they tried to run away from the shadows, but the shadows became more and more.

Toon Link: "I can't ... go on ..." –he said as the shadows covered him.

Simon was growling inside and looked furiously at the shadows and he held his whip tightly and blew the shadows thanks to a whip spin.

Simon: "I've had enough" –he said as he looked at the other shadows.

Simon grabbed 2 crosses and threw them where the shadows were who held Toon Link, 2 shadows disappeared after being hit by the crosses and Toon Link took advantage of that to get rid of some shadows.

Toon Link: "Perfect, now we need to help the king" –he said as he and Simon ran to the other shadows.

Both defeated some shadows and that made free King Dedede who took advantage of going out and hitting some shadows.

King Dedede: "Yes, we are winning!" –He said as he struck a shadow.

After that, the fighters ended the shadows and they took a little air after the battle.

Toon Link: "Uff, we finally defeated those shadows" –he said as he kept his sword.

King Dedede: "Hey, thanks for helping us with those shadows" –he said as he played a playful blow on Simon's back.

Simon just observed that and made no complaints and kept his whip. However, none of them noticed that a shadow was hidden and was launched to attack Dedede, but something managed to hit the shadow and that made the shadow disappear. Everyone looked at the guy he had thrown and it was Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario: " I think I arrived at the last minute" –he said as he adjusted his gloves.

King Dedede: "Uff that scared, I thought I already had my destiny" –he said while breathing in relief.

Toon Link: "That was amazing!" –He said with an emotion.

Simon: "What did you throw?"

Dr. Mario: "A Megavitamin, they are very useful for any type of emergency" –he said.

From there, Dr. Mario approached them to find out if they were well.

Dr. Mario: "Are you guys all well?"

Simon: "Yes, we are fine. Now we have to leave this place as quickly as possible" –he said.

Toon Link: "Yes, let's go" –he said.

The group walked through the place and were looking for ways to get out of the place.

**-Dark Dimension-**

The silhouette was sitting in his chair as he watched all the fighters in his giant crystal ball, he managed to notice the presence of Ganondorf and Bowser who were looking at him and the silhouette gave an annoying sigh and approached to know what they wanted.

Silhouette (Mario): "What do you guys want?" –he ask them.

Ganondorf: "Lord, we learned that another group has reached the sacred temple" –he said.

Silhouette (Mario): "Curse, it's time to prepare everything" –he said as he went to the portal.

Actually, all of that was a farce since the real intention was for Ganondorf and Bowser to attack together the silhouette who had controlled them, but Ganondorf managed to get out of it and did the same with Bowser. Now they tried to stop the silhouette once and for all.

Silhouette: "I'm anxious about who it is" –he said as he waited and looked at the portal.

Ganondorf approached a little and stood in front of the silhouette's back and the demon king drew his sword and prepared with everything to attack.

Silhouette (Mario): "You don't know the desire to be able to fight someone, Ganondorf" –he said without looking at him.

Ganondorf made a gesture of disgust and prepared the edge of his sword to aim directly at the back of the silhouette ... if it were not because a dark tentacle was tied in the hands of Ganondorf, making him release the sword.

Silhouette (Mario): "Especially those who betray me" –he said as he turned to observe Ganondorf.

Bowser observed that and the silhouette raised his hand and a tentacle managed to hold his neck, leaving him with little breath.

Silhouette (Mario): "It seems that my spell would not last long, it seems that you reveal yourself to your boss"

Ganondorf: "I am not employed by anyone! I will be the one who defeats you and erases you from the map" –he said annoyed.

Silhouette (Mario): "We'll see that" –he said as he snapped his fingers.

The tentacle released Ganondorf's hands and a group of tentacles cornered him and Ganondorf tried to grab his sword, but the tentacles attacked him from side to side and the demon king could no longer do anything due to the rapidity of the tentacles.

Silhouette (Mario): "It's a shame that you reveal yourself to me, I had many plans for you"

The tentacles attacked Ganondorf without stopping to the point of making him fall to the ground with all the blows, Bowser was still tied by the tentacle and the silhouette watched the 2.

Silhouette (Mario): "You guys are stupid, I'll take care of you guys later" –he said as he disappeared.

The tentacle that held Bowser, disappeared instantly when the silhouette left, making the king of the Koopas fall to the ground taking a lot of air while watching a fallen Ganondorf and listening to the laughter of the silhouette in the background.

Bowser: "It will be very difficult to beat" –he said to himself while rubbing his neck.

**End of the chapter**


	29. Boss: Dark Emperor

**Abandoned City/Smash**

The Dark Emperor watched the fighters who were watching him and prepared for any attack from the monster.

Fox: "Well, we have to look for some weak point of that monster" –he told Samus.

Samus: "Yes, but where will it be?" –she asked.

The Dark Emperor let out a roar that shook the place a little, including them. Luigi fell to the ground after the tremor and watched the monster with a frightened expression.

Luigi: "We must stop him anyway before he attack us" –he said.

Pikachu and Kirby were prepared to fight while Captain Falcon was in his ship along with Ness, Yoshi and Jigglypuff, the pilot started the engine of his ship and began to deploy.

Captain Falcon: "It's time to attack" –he said as he pressed 2 buttons.

The Blue Falcon began firing at the Dark Emperor and the latter covered himself with the shots and launched a roar that shook the ship, causing Captain Falcon to lose control.

Fox: "Damn, we have to attack" –he told everyone as he drew his guns.

Samus held her cannon and Pikachu threw lightning at himself and they both started running to attack the monster. Kirby got on his warp star and flew until he reached the head of the Dark Emperor, but the latter rose up and then went down to fly forward and destroy some buildings with his wings.

Fox: "Be careful!" –he alarm.

The buildings collapsed and a quantity of smoke was parked all over the place, causing the fighters to run so as not to be caught in the smoke. The Blue Falcon and Kirby were able to get out of the smoke because they were in heaven, but Kirby decided to go down and help others, so did Captain Falcon.

Luigi: "Wuuuahhh! Run all!" –He said as he ran as fast as he could.

From there, Kirby approached him and the green plumber held on to the star and Pikachu did the same. Samus and Fox were running as fast as they could and they saw the Blue Falcon that approached them and got on the ship.

Captain Falcon: "Excellent, now we must escape that thing as soon as possible" –he said.

The Dark Emperor let out a roar that made the sky tremble along with the ship and the fighters held on tight so as not to lose their balance.

Captain Falcon: "Damn, that monster is close to us" –he said as he tried to control his ship.

Kirby, who was still flying with his warp star along with Luigi and Pikachu, watched the Dark Emperor and came up with an idea. With a great jump, Kirby left the warp star and climbed into the Dark Emperor's jaw and then ran until he reached the monster's back.

Luigi: "Hey Kirby, we don't know how to handle your star!" –He said while holding the star along with Pikachu.

Pikachu: "PIKA-PIKA-PIKA-PIKA!" -he alarm Luigi.

Luigi watched the Pokémon for a few seconds and then observed that the warp star was going to crash into the Blue Falcon and the moment the warp star fell, it disappeared into thousands of magical dusts and causing Luigi and Pikachu to fall on the ship and were taken in there.

Luigi: "Oh, it was a very painful landing" –he said while holding his head.

Ness: "Guys, you have to see this" –he said as he watched in one of the windows.

The fighters observed that Kirby was distracting the Dark Emperor who was trying to catch him, that made Fox come up with an idea.

Fox: "I have an idea, we have to attack it by surprise while Kirby distracts him" –he said.

From there, the top of the ship opened and Fox along with Samus and Pikachu came out and began firing at the Dark Emperor who was getting distracted by Kirby. The Dark Emperor felt the shots he received and gave the fighters a shout that made the sky tremble along with the ship, but they laid like stones and held themselves so as not to fall. Fox observed that the Dark Emperor was coming down very close to the Blue Falcon and observed Samus to tell him his plan.

Fox: "Samus, I want you to go with Pikachu to the monster's back and attack him from there" –he said to her.

Samus: "Okay" –she said.

Pikachu climbed on Samus's left shoulder and she backed up a few steps to then run and jump until she reached the back of the Dark Emperor and she continued shooting.

Fox: "Perfect, keep it up, Samus!" –He said as he got into the ship.

Samus continued shooting and she noticed that the Dark Emperor could no longer resist and she watched the Pokémon and an idea came to mind.

Samus: "Pikachu, you already know what to do" –she said with a smile, but it didn't show in her helmet.

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika" –said very determined.

The Pokémon was preparing to make its special attack while Samus and Kirby ran and jumped until they landed inside the Blue Falcon, Pikachu was accumulating all the electricity in himself already had all the sufficient charge and made a great jump while the Dark Emperor was he just looked at him.

Pikachu: "PI-KA- **CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**" – He said while he had the great amount of energy in himself.

The Dark Emperor received the large amount of electricity throughout his body that caused him to tremble sharply and feel small flashes within him. After the amount of electricity, the Pokémon immediately left the monster who was flashing all over his body and after the Pokémon got into the ship, the Dark Emperor exploded into thousands of magical powders that fell to the ground.

Ness: "Woah, look at all that amount of powders" -he said as he watched in the window.

Captain Falcon: "Okay, it's time to get out of this place" –he said as he drove the engines.

The Blue Falcon flew with everything and from there appeared an earthquake that shook both the city and the sky and after that, the Blue Falcon was flying in a totally new place. Luigi observed in the window and observed that under them was a sacred temple.

Luigi: "Guys, it seems that we are flying under a sacred temple" –he said.

Captain Falcon: "Well, we'd better investigate there" –he said while driving the controls down.

The Blue Falcon was arriving towards the sacred temple and landed perfectly while the fighters left the ship and observed the place where they were.

Fox: "Now with what strange thing we will find today" – he said.

**End of the chapter**


	30. Gotta Go Fast

**Abandoned Giant Park/Smash**

In this place, where silence lived, a blue flash ran through the countryside and mountains to find a way out, but he didn't find it anywhere. After stopping, he observe the place that was desolate and without any trace of wildlife, he was nobody less than Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: "Uhm… Where can I be? I hope this is not an Eggman's trick" –he told himself.

The blue hedgehog walked without any hurry as he looked around the desolate place, there was nothing that could attract much attention because everything around him had nothing of interest.

Sonic: "I must be in a zombie place, I mean, there is nothing alive in this place" –he said as he continued walking.

At that moment, he heard a sound that caught my attention and he observed the place where the noise occurred. The blue hedgehog observed blurry shadows that were a little far from him and looked at him strangely.

Sonic: "Oh, it seems I'm not alone in this place" –he said as he watched the blurry shadows.

The blurry shadows watched Sonic and they went after him, but the blue hedgehog was very clever and moved to the left to evade the shadows.

Sonic: "Woah, it seems they are not in a good mood" –he told the shadows.

A shadow went straight to him, but Sonic ran to avoid being caught and the shadows were preparing to catch him.

Sonic: "Well, if you guys want to catch me, you guys will have to reach me" –he said with a sly smile as he ran fast.

The shadows began chasing him at the same speed and Sonic watched that and smiled to himself as he increased his speed.

Sonic: "I see they want to play hard, I can do it too" –he said.

Sonic kept running along with the shadows who were chasing him and the blue hedgehog came up running in the mountains to lose sight of the shadows.

Sonic: "Listen, shadows, to see if you guys can catch me" –he said as he headed towards the mountains.

The shadows followed him and the blue hedgehog ran with everything while maneuvering at the time of running and the shadows continued straight ahead, Sonic observed that the shadows were still chasing him and he thought of something to lose them.

Sonic: "I know, that will surely make you guys lose sight" –he told himself.

Sonic was slowing down and the shadows were reaching him and just when they were going to catch him, Sonic stopped running and the shadows kept flying nonstop.

Sonic: "Haha, see you soon!" –He said as he ran towards the opposite direction.

The shadows watched that and stopped to fly in the opposite direction and chase Sonic. The blue hedgehog realized that the shadows were still chasing him, causing Sonic to get upset a little due to the demanding shadows.

Sonic: "I think that did not work, I must think of something else" –he said to himself.

At that moment, a silhouette jumped on top of Sonic and stood in front while the shadows kept flying head on. Sonic stopped and watched the guy standing just where the shadows were going.

Sonic: "Hey, get out of there!" –He warned as he raised an arm.

The individual ignored him and the shadows were about to collide and when they were very close to the individual, the latter opened his mouth and the shadows immediately went in and the individual closed his mouth. Sonic observed that and was somewhat dumbfounded about it.

Sonic: "What the…" –he said with blank eyes.

The individual belched a little and that made transparent red eyes out of the shadows and disappeared instantly.

Sonic: "Wait a minute, that ... don't tell me that ..."

The individual turned to observe Sonic and introduce himself as Pac-Man.

Sonic: "Pac-Man! I already knew that someone with that ability could be you" –he said.

Pac-Man gave him a sign of approval and went to Sonic.

Sonic: "So, you know where the exit of this place is?" –he ask.

Pac-Man shook his head and that caused Sonic to release air from his mouth and looked anywhere.

Sonic: "Well, we'd better look for the exit" –he said as he patted her on the back.

Pac-Man nodded and went with Sonic the other way to be able to find the exit from the place where they were.

**Sacred Temple/Smash**

The fighters checked every place in the sacred temple, but could not observe anything interesting to look at.

Fox: "Well, we've checked every place and there's nothing interesting around here" –he said a little frustrated.

Captain Falcon: "Right, we haven't and there's nothing around here" –he said.

Yoshi was a little away from them and he looked out of the temple and he decided to search deep inside, however, when he approached, a force field caused him to briefly electrocute him until he threw him off to the ground.

Ness: "Eh? Look what happened to Yoshi!" –He said as he pointed him out.

The fighters went to him to find out what had happened and they looked at the force field there was.

Samus: "One moment, was there a force field and we didn't realize?" –she asked.

Luigi: "Well, that means we are stuck in this place" –he said.

Fox: "Damn, what we lacked" –he said something annoying.

Kirby looked at the force field and he saw in the distance some silhouettes that got his attention, he called the others to look also and assumed they were the blurry shadows.

Ness: "It seems we have company" –he said.

Fox took out his weapon and aimed at the silhouettes, but soon after the silhouettes got closer, the fighters realized that they were not the blurry shadows, but the other fighters.

Captain Falcon: "Uff, what a relief, more company" –he said.

The fighters who had arrived were Mega Man, Greninja, Snake, Cloud, Chrom, Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit, Daisy, Lucas, Falcon, Olimar and R.O.B.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_So far this chapter ends. This chapter, published on December 7, is also the first anniversary of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_**


	31. A new group of fighters

**Sacred Temple/Smash**

The fighters were surprised after seeing the other fighters who were outside the force field where they were.

Luigi: "Finally, we see people who don't want to kill us or destroy us" –he said with relief.

Pit: "Hey, it's them! –He said as you pointed them at the fighters inside the force field.

Daisy: "Luigi, it's good to see you!" –She said as she greeted him by raising her arm.

Samus: "It seems that almost everyone has joined" –she said as she looked at Captain Falcon.

Mega Man observed the force field where both sides were divided, which made him analyze it a little.

Chrom: "Well, it seems we have found ours and not with those blurry shadows" –he told Snake.

Snake: "True, it's a relief" –he said as he sighed heavily with an almost serious expression.

Pit: "It's better to go to them" –he said as he ran to the others.

Mega Man watched him cross the force field and the moment he entered the other side of the force field, the angel felt a little chill after passing it.

Pit: "Bruff, I felt as if my body felt an electrocution" –he said as he grabbed his arms.

Mega Man: "Eh ... I think you shouldn't have happened, Pit" –he said to the angel.

Pit watched him with a strange look.

Mega Man: "You see, you've moved into a force field that is impossible to get out of there" –he said.

Pit: "Nah, that can't be. I'm going to prove that this is…" –he said as he walked towards the force field to be able to cross it.

However, the angel received an electric shock that made him fly back and fall to the ground.

Lucas: "Ouch, that must have hurt him" –he said as he looked with disgust at what had happened to Pit.

Dark Pit: "Pittoo is always like that, so confident and blinded" –he said with a serious smile as he tried not to laugh.

Fox helped Pit up and the angel watched the force field that could be seen from there.

Pit: "That really hurt me" –he said as he winced.

Falco: "Then, should we go through?" –he ask Mega Man.

Mega Man: "Of course, but we can't go out" –he said.

Cloud: "Well, we must enter before those blurred shadows find us" –he said.

They all nodded and entered the force field and after entering, they observed that they were in a half-destroyed sacred temple.

Palutena: "Wow, apparently there are no signs of life or some living creature living here" –she said.

Captain Falcon: "Of course, we have investigated the whole place and we have not found anything interesting to see" –he told her.

Falco approached Fox to talk with him.

Falco: "Hey, could you find Wolf?"

Fox: "Only once, I have not seen him there" –he said.

Falco: "True, he always slips away so no one looks for him"

Ness and Lucas talked about how they had each passed while Daisy approached Luigi to tell her about something

Daisy: "Hey Luigi, where is Mario?" –She asked.

Luigi remained silent for a few seconds and he sighed so he could tell Daisy about Mario.

Luigi: "Daisy, Mario disappeared" –he said to her.

Daisy: "What?! Mario has disappeared?!" –She shouted loudly, causing the others to hear her.

Some stared at the princess and others rolled their eyes after hearing that.

Pit: "Wait a minute, how is it that Mario is missing?"

Fox: "We had a setback and Mario was taken by surprise and Bowser took him" –he explained.

Samus: "Now we are trying to find him, but we cannot because we are trapped by a force field" –she said.

Olimar: "Well, what will we do now?"

Fox: "For the moment, try to break this force field"

Greninja used his Water Shuriken against the force field, but it didn't work just like Snake's gun bullets.

Snake: "True, this force field is indestructible" –he said.

Palutena: "It's true, I can't take the force field with the power of my wand" –she said.

The fighters stared at each other as they thought or looked for ways to break the force field where they were trapped.

**Abandoned Mall/Smash**

The Wii Fit trainer hit some blurry shadows while the Duck Hunt Duo hit or bit (in that case, the dog) the other shadows.

Wii Fit Trainer: "It seems that these shadows will not stop until they finish what they want to do with us" –she said while raising one leg and hitting a shadow 5 times.

The blurry shadows came even further and that complicated Wii Fit trainer and Duck Hunt Duo, but they only fought them against them. However, the shadows stopped after observing that someone was approaching and transmitting an aura like that of a flame of fire and the person jumped over the shadows and fell to them and hit them and finish with half.

Wii Fit Trainer: "But, he is not ..." –she said while looking at him.

The being was shown to the trainer and it was not a human, but a Pokémon, specifically Incineroar.

Coach Wii Fit: "Oh, it was just him" –she said as she smiled at the presence of Pokémon of Alola.

Wii Fit Trainer watched the Pokémon and the Duck Hunt Duo and she gave a slight sigh after knowing there were no more blurry shadows.

Wii Fit Trainer: "Well, it seems that there are no more of those shadows, so we must ..."

Suddenly, they heard a rumble coming from the other side of the mall and that meant there was someone fighting someone or something.

Wii Fit Trainer: "I think this is not over" –she said as she ran to the place.

The Duck Hunt Duo and Incineroar followed her and the group ran to the place where the noise was causing.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends. As everyone will know, on December 12 the Game Awards will be held and SSB Ultimate is nominated for best fighting game, best family game and of course, best game of the year. If you ask me, Smash Ultimate has a chance of winning, especially the game of the year, since Smash Ultimate achieved a much greater impact than that of Wii U/3DS, but the game has a greater competition, but who knows._**

**_The 5th character of the Fighter Pass could also be shown and it's a mystery, I just hope it surprises me._**


	32. More groups join

**Valley with Hills/Smash**

King Dedede: "Uff, how good we have left that place, I was already getting chills" –he said.

Toon Link: "Yes, thanks to that mysterious tremor we had, we headed here quickly"

Simon: "However, where will all these tremors lead us?"

King Dedede: "Who knows maybe he could give us clues about our destinies or something like that" –he said as he began to play with his hammer.

Dr. Mario was in front of them to observe if any danger or blurry shadows were around here, but there were no traces of that.

Dr. Mario: "Well, it seems there is no danger around here" –he told them.

Toon Link: "And to all this, did you guys arrive by a mysterious crack?" –he ask Simon and Dr. Mario.

Simon/Dr. Mario: "Yes" –they said in unison.

Dr. Mario: "And I still can't figure out how that happened" –he said as he began to think.

At that moment, Dedede noticed shadows that were far away where they were.

King Dedede: "Hey guys, I think we've run into the shadows" –he said with blank eyes as he pointed to the place where the shadows were.

They observed and indeed were shadows and they stood firm for any attack, however, they were not the blurry shadows, but were the remaining fighters.

Toon Link: "Look, they are the other fighters" –he said as they pointed them out.

The fighters were about Princess Peach, Zelda, Diddy Kong, Rosalina with Luma, Marth, Ike, Roy and the Pokémon trainer.

Marth: "Great, I told you we would find more fighters" – he told his group.

Peach: "Mario!" –she shouted when she saw Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario: "Eh? Oh, Princess Peach, nice to see you, but I think I'm not the Mario you know" –He told her.

Peach got a little surprised, but in the end she understood instantly.

Peach: "Oh sure, Dr. Mario" –she said as she laughed a little.

Dr. Mario: "Bravo!" –He said giving her a sign of approval.

Zelda: "Well, we found more fighters, but we couldn't find any way out" –she said.

Simon: "Did you search each place?"

Ike: "Yes, but no result gave us" –he said as he crossed his arms.

Roy: "But we have to look for it, let's just look patiently and ready"

Ike: "You said the same thing 5 MINUTES ago" –he said that last looking at Roy.

Pokémon Trainer: "Still, a tremor would be the key to take us to another place" –he said.

King Dedede: "Of course, but I don't think there's a tremor at this time" –he said.

At that moment, a tremor began to occur and the fighters, except Rosalina, tried to stand firm not to fall to the ground. Hence, the tremor ended and they were in a tropical forest.

Simon: "Well, I think you talked about more" –he said to King Dedede.

At that moment, Diddy Kong climbed some branches of the trees and he observed that at the bottom was a kind of temple, so he called the attention of others to look at it too.

Marth: "A temple, I think we should investigate there" –he suggested.

Zelda: "Well, maybe there could be something interesting" –she said.

The group of fighters immediately ran to where the temple was to find some answers you asked.

**-Dark Dimension-**

The silhouette, with the body of Mario, began to observe from his giant crystal ball the group that ran in the tropical forest and the dark being smiled at that. At that moment, Wolf appeared to tell him something.

Wolf: "Sir, are you sure what it is going to be?"

Silhouette (Mario): "Of course, my plan is to bring all the fighters together to end them without the need to go for them one by one"

Wolf: "But what if your plan fails?"

Silhouette (Mario): "That will not happen, I have everything calculated" –he said.

Wolf nodded at that and decided to retire, but he realized that Bowser and Ganondorf were imprisoned with electric bars, which attracted Wolf's attention.

Wolf: "Hey, why are they ...?"

Silhouette (Mario): "**_Get out of here_**" –he said creepily.

Wolf remained silent, but inside he shivered a little, and withdrew from the place. The silhouette sighed at that and continued to watch his crystal ball.

Silhouette (Mario): "Okay, everything is perfect. All they need to do is get together and goodbye forever… including them" –he said as he watched Bowser, Ganondorf and the other villain.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends, it was short, but in any case the public before the Game Awards 2019. I hope they bring surprises and of course, see if Smash Ultimate wins the 3 prizes that are nominated._**


	33. Preparing everything

**-Dark Dimension-**

The silhouette watched from its giant crystal ball the villagers, Isabelle and Little Mac who joined the Ice Climbers, Lucario, Lucina and Robin and they were heading towards a forest with a river.

Silhouette (Mario): "Hell, I don't have much time. I have to make everyone here" –he told himself.

At that moment, the silhouette raised a hand and closed their eyes to shake the place where they were and send them to the forest that was linked to the sacred temple.

Silhouette: "Perfect" –he told himself.

Hence, a well-known voice made him get his attention.

Ganondorf: "Do not think that you will get away with it, sooner or later th ... they will defeat you" –he said as he tried not to approach the electric bars.

The silhouette mocked him as he shook his head and walked towards a few inches from the electric cage.

Silhouette (Mario): "Of course, even if the greatest fighters from different universes came, they wouldn't be able to defeat me. I am the definition of supremacy, I am all existential, I am ... _unstoppable_" –said the latter slowly as he brought his face close to the electric bars.

Ganondorf stared at him for a few seconds and then watched Bowser who was completely still and just watched what was happening.

Silhouette: "Well, I have to prepare when the heroes arrive" –he said as he disappeared instantly.

Ganondorf clenched his fists tightly as he cursed silently while Bowser stared at him.

Bowser: "And what will we do then?" –he ask him.

Ganondorf: "I have no idea. It's amazing that we 2 are out of the mind control of the silhouette"

"Actually, you are not the only ones" –said a voice.

Ganondorf and Bowser watched to the left side and they watched Wolf and Ridley who walked to the electric bars.

Wolf: "I'm already out of mind control and the winged lizard too"

Ridley let out a scream, indicating that it was.

Wolf: "So, do you have any idea of getting out of that cage?" –he ask Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: "I've already tried, but that damn one put against all my powers so he wouldn't get out of that cage" –he said.

Wolf: "That demon does know how to think" –he said as he scratched his chin.

Ganondorf: "Don't praise him" –he said growling.

Bowser: "Either way, we have to get out of those cages before all the fighters arrive at the sacred temple"

Wolf: "Right, so we have to make others get out of the mind control of the silhouette"

Ganondorf: "And how are you going to do that?"

Wolf: "I have my methods" –he said as he showed Ganondorf and Bowser his claws.

He along with Ridley went to where the other villains were to get them out of the mind control of the silhouette, in their own way.

**Abandoned Mall/Smash**

Wii Fit trainer along with the Duck Hunt Duo and Incineroar ran to where the rumbling was provoked and they immediately went to the center of the place and saw that blurry shadows were being defeated by unknown fighters.

Wii Fit Trainer: "I wonder who they will be" –she said.

Within a few seconds, a group of shadows were erased by the mysterious fighters to reveal who he was, the Mii fighters (Brawler/Swordfighter/Gunner)

Wii Fit Trainer: "Oh, it was about them" –she said.

The Duck Hunt Duo watched her and Incineroar was preparing to run to where they were and hit some blurry shadows, they did the same and hit a few shadows.

Wii Fit Trainer: "Well, it seems that everything is going well" –she said as she kicked a shadow.

Hence, more blurry shadows were approaching them and to the surprise of others, someone flew in the distance and removed a few shadows by a sword and they kept fighting to defeat with all the shadows that were in the mall.

Wii Fit Trainer: "Well done to all!" –she said congratulating them.

The Duck Hunt Duo, Incineroar the Mii fighters celebrated and they watched the person who also helped them with the shadows, Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: "I knew there was someone here. I thought I was alone in this strange desolate world"

Wii Fit Trainer: "Needless to say, everything here seems as if World War had passed" –she said.

At that moment, a tremor began to transmit and the fighters were immediately taken to a tropical forest.

Wii Fit Trainer: "Wow, it seems that we have arrived very quickly that I did not have to move my legs" –she said as she watched the place.

Meta Knight flew to watch from above and he watched some people running towards a straight direction.

Meta Knight: "There are people here" –he said as he flew away.

The others watched him and ran to catch up and find out who the people were that Meta Knight had said.

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends. Two more groups are missing, the first one of Ryu, Ken and Corrin and the second with Sonic and Pac-Man. Who characters will join them? The next chapter will reveal and end the united groups._**

**_Another thing, this year's Game Awards were regular to my point of view. The good thing was that Smash Ultimate won the best fighting game, destroying Mortal Kombat 11, Jump Force, among others. The bad thing was that there was no presentation of the 5th fighter of the Fighter Pass._**


	34. Everyone is already gathered

**Valley/Smash**

Ryu, Ken and Corrin kept walking calmly because he had to keep quiet so as not to attract the blurry shadows, Ryu didn't witness any evil entity around the place and let out a slight sigh of relief.

Ryu: "Well, there seems to be no danger around here" –he said.

Ken: "It's true, I haven't seen any shadow since we fought with them the last time" –he told Ryu.

Suddenly, Corrin stopped walking while drawing his Yato sword while watching who was in the distance.

Ken: "What's wrong?" –he ask.

Corrin: "We have company" –he said.

Martial arts fighters observed the individual behind his back and they went into combat mode in case of any surprise, however, the individual made no move.

Ryu: "It seems that it does not move"

Corrin: "Who knows, it could be a trap" –he said.

Suddenly, the individual moved ahead of him and watched the 3 fighters and the latter observed that he was not an individual, but 2 individuals because someone jumped and got to the left of the first individual.

Ken: "One moment, did it multiply?" –he ask something incredulous.

Hence, they observed that the individuals were the Inklings (girl/boy) who had an exhausted expression.

Ken: "Wait a minute, it's the squid guys" –he said.

Ryu: "It's true, what do you guys do here? –he ask them.

Inkling Girl: "Oh, well, we're just taking a breath after the fight we had" –he said.

Corrin: "Did you guys fight?"

Inkling Boy: "No, we fight against those things" –he said as he pointed in another direction.

Ryu, Ken and Corrin watched the place and they saw blurry shadows being defeated by slashes that came from Shulk thanks to his Monado sword.

Shulk: "By little, but I managed to dominate them" –he said as he prepared to counterattack.

Ken: "It seems that those things won't stop" –he said as he kicked one of the shadows.

Suddenly, some hyper-lightning attacks were behind the blurry shadows while one silhouette hit the others, the psychic Pokémon, Mewtwo, causing it.

Inkling Girl: "It's time to go to action!" –She said while holding her ink gun.

The Inkling Boy nodded and they both went to attack the blurry shadows who instantly diminished to the point of nothing left.

Ken: "Uff, I think we got rid of all the shadows" –he said as he gave a slight sigh.

Shulk: "True, there is no trace of them here" –he said as he kept his Monado sword.

Mewtwo watched on each side and there was indeed no blurry shadow near them.

Mewtwo: "It is true, there is no trace of them" –he said.

At that moment, a tremor appeared out of nowhere and began to shake the place for a few seconds until the fighters were sent directly into a tropical forest.

Inkling Boy: "What happened?" –he ask something confused.

Corrin: "It seems we were sent to another place" –he said as he looked at the tropical forest.

Mewtwo rose a little more and observed a temple that was almost hidden and was levito down to warn others.

Mewtwo: "There is a temple a few meters away, it could be a sign or indication"

Ryu: "Well, then let's go" –he said.

The fighters ran to where the temple was and took the road a lot, but they had to do it in case they wanted answers.

**Abandoned Giant Park/Smash**

Sonic and Pac-Man were running while they were being chased by the blurry shadows who had found them, the blue hedgehog had to keep up with Pac-Man because he couldn't run too fast like him.

Sonic: "I don't know how they found us, but we have to lose sight of them" –he told Pac-Man.

Pac-Man nodded and he watched the shadows who continued to chase them and suddenly, a scream was heard in the distance and the shadows stopped to chase Sonic and Pac-Man who also did the same.

Sonic: "And now what happens?"

From there, a silhouette jumped and with a whip he ended up with one of the shadows and did the same with the others. The person responsible for this act was Richter Belmont.

Richter: "Evil will never take hold of us" –he said as he kept his whip.

At that moment, other blurry shadows were about to attack him, but the dark beings observed in the sky a female silhouette who made a striking pose and began shooting where the remaining blurry shadows until they disappeared completely. The silhouette landed on the ground revealing itself as Bayonetta.

Bayonetta: "The discomfort is gone, baby" –she told Richter.

Sonic and Pac-Man approached where they.

Sonic: "Well, it seems we are not alone, Pac" –he told Pac-Man.

Bayoneta: "What a desolate and boring place, and I thought Enzo's suggestions were to the fullest" –she said.

Sonic: "Well, since we are all here, do you guys know where the exit is?" –he ask Richter and Bayonetta.

Richter: "No idea. When I arrived here, I met Bayonetta and we ended up with a few blurry shadows" –he said.

At that moment, a tremor appeared out of nowhere and began to shake the place for a few seconds until the fighters were sent directly into a tropical forest.

Richter: "But where are we supposed to be?"

Bayonetta: "It seems that whoever is behind all this wants us to be here" –she said.

From there, they observed a temple that was meters away where they were, maybe it could be the key to all the doubts they had.

Sonic: "It seems that we should go to that temple, let's go" –he said as he ran very fast.

Bayonetta rose to fly while Richter and Pac-Man ran and they all went straight to the mysterious temple that was in the tropical temple.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_Well, the last chapter of 2019 ends here. Thank you very much to all the people who read the story, I am very grateful. By 2020, the story will take another direction for the protagonists, including the DLC characters. Have a happy new year and history will return soon._**


	35. (Almost) Everyone is gathered

**Sacred Temple/Smash**

The Smashers trapped in the temple were devised ideas in order to leave the force field, but all their efforts were in vain because there was nothing to break the force field.

Fox: "Whatever we do, there is nothing we can break through that force field" –he said as he touched his forehead and wrinkled it.

Daisy: "I know! Let's use Captain Falcon's ship and break the force field" –she suggested.

Captain Falcon heard that and clearly did not agree with it.

Zelda: "No, that wouldn't work either" –she said.

Pit: "Well, we have to do something about it, we can't stay here for all eternity"

Marth: "Pit is right, there must be something to get out of here"

Mega Man: "The odds on that are very low" –he said as he shook his head.

Luigi stared at the force field since the others had arrived and the green plumber managed to see something that caught his attention, something he had previously seen. He got a little closer and managed to see clearly that other fighters had come here and it was the villagers, Isabelle, Little Mac, Lucario, Ice Climbers, Lucina and Robin.

Luigi: "Ohh, they are more fighters, than relief" –he said.

The fighters inside the force field watched the other fighters who were outside the force field looked at each other.

Ness: "Good, they are more fighters"

Hence, more fighters arrived and observed the force field and among them were Ryu, Ken, Corrin, Mewtwo, the Inklings, Shulk, Wii Fit Trainer, Duck Hunt Duo, Incineroar, Mii fighters, Meta Knight, Sonic, Bayonetta, Pac-Man and Richter Belmont.

Palutena: "It seems that everyone has arrived," she said as they watched.

The fighters outside the force field watched and doubted whether to enter or not.

Ken: "Uhm ... I don't think it's a good idea to get in" –he said as he watched the force field with determination.

Zelda: "Calm, you can enter. Nothing is going to happen to you" –she said inside the force field.

Sonic: "Well, if that's the case" –he said as he prepared to run.

From there, a blue flash brushed between them and Sonic managed to get in easily until he got to where the others were.

Sonic: "Ready. It was not difficult" –he said as he shook his hands.

Pit: "Eh ... didn't you feel any chills in your body?"

Sonic: "Well, a little, but it disappeared so quickly when I realized" –he told the angel.

The fighters outside the force field watched what Sonic did and they did the same, entered the force field and felt the chills for themselves.

Little Mac: * Bruff * "If it feels cold inside me" –he said.

Pit: "And you better not want to get out of here" –he said as he lowered his eyebrows.

Lucina: "Good. Now that we are all here, what should we do?" –she asked.

Rosalina: "Well, we're still trying to solve that" –she said.

Shulk: "Are you telling us there is nothing here?"

Peach: "We tried to do something, but we couldn't find something in this temple..."

**Of course not, but now yes!**

The Smashers watched from side to side to know where that voice came from and they observed that Bowser, Ganondorf, Wolf, Ridley, Wario, Bowser Jr. teleported here with the Koopalings, Dark Samus and King K. Rool.

Samus: "Perfect, what we lacked, the villains are here" –she said.

Falco: "Of course, they came together to do anything as long as they got what they wanted"

Chrom: "But, none of them have that voice we've heard"

Pit: "It's true, who has spoken?"

At that time, everyone witnessed from above someone who was floating and slowly came down to witness and everyone was in a state of shock after knowing who it was: Mario, who really was the Silhouette.

Peach: "M-M-M-M-M ... Mario?" –she asked something incredulous.

Luigi: "It can't be, my brother Mario ... their leader?" –He said in disbelief.

Silhouette (Mario): "Well, actually take this body so that my true self is strong. I introduce myself, I am the Silhouette and I am possessing the body of the plumber"

Everyone was incredulous at the revelation, but Fox stood firm and stepped forward.

Fox: "So that's why Bowser took him, so you could own him"

Silhouette (Mario): "Of course, and now here will be the last day they will see the light" –he said with an evil smile.

King Dedede: "Wait a minute, what did he say?"

From there, the silhouette snapped his fingers and they were all taken to the dark dimension where the ground and the reddish sky now stood. The fighters observed the place and then watched the Silhouette who clicked his fingers again so that 4 spheres appeared where Link, Donkey Kong, Young Link and Pichu lay and also Leaf (Pokémon Trainer Female) locked in a cage.

Silhouette (Mario): "Well, it's time to start this" –he said, bumping his fist into his left palm.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_Well, here ends the first chapter of 2020. For the next chapter the fight against the silhouette will come along with a great change for the story and also the inclusion of the fighters of Fighter Pass._**


	36. Fight against the Silhouette and its arm

**-Dark Dimension-**

The Smashers watched the whole place and they saw the Silhouette who floated in the air with a demonic smile, the atmosphere was almost like that of a storm and each fighter prepared for any attack from the Silhouette.

Peach: "Oh, I think this won't get any good" –she told Zelda.

Zelda: "You're right, but let's not lose hope, I know we can defeat him" –said the princess of Hyrule.

Peach: "But, that evil devil has Mario's body possessed" –she said as she watched the Silhouette.

Zelda watched him and the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was right, the Silhouette had Mario's body and she knew that Peach wasn't going to hurt Mario, even if he wasn't him.

Pit: "I am not liking this at all, that Silhouette will make any surprise attack for us and we may not face it" –he said.

Roy: "We should know the movements of the attacks that could be launched"

Falco: "Yes, but I think the Silhouette is planning something" –he said as he stared at him.

With the villains, Ganondorf was in total silence while Wolf approached the demon king to tell him something.

Wolf: "Ready, everyone left the mind control of the Silhouette. I told them that they had to act as if they were still brainwashing" –he whispered.

Ganondorf: "Excellent, now we must attack it by surprise, hopefully that evil devil is distracted" –he said whispering.

The Silhouette watched each fighter while laughing slowly.

Silhouette (Mario): "Well, I see that almost everyone is here, that gives me the pleasure of ending you guys" –he said.

Marth: "You will not do that! We are going to defeat you" –he said, pointing his sword at him.

Fox: "The little prince is right, let's end your plan" –he said as he crossed his arms.

While the Silhouette kept talking, Ganondorf stood in front of all the villains and waited for the right moment to attack him.

Ganondorf: "A second ... almost ..." –he said as he slowly drew his sword.

Silhouette (Mario): "I am a superior to all of you, not even ..."

Ganondorf: "**SHUT UP!**" –He shouted as he jumped.

The Silhouette did not move at all and Ganondorf was behind him and when the demon king was about to embed his sword with him, the Silhouette looked at him with a look that made his eyes shine in a reddish tone and Ganondorf stayed motionless before it. The Smashers froze at what happened.

Silhouette (Mario): "You are a complete fool in doing that. I'll leave the words and start with the action" –he said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, 5 portals appeared, leaving the blurry shadows from behind the Smashers, including the villains.

Silhouette (Mario): "**DESTROY EVERYONE!**" –He order as he threw Ganondorf the other way.

The Smashers watched the blurry shadows who were coming towards them quickly. Meanwhile, Link along with Donkey Kong, Young Link and Pichu rose from unconsciousness and were totally weak enough to fight that made Zelda approach where Link.

Zelda: "Link, are you alright?" –she asked.

Link didn't say a single word, but he could only see her.

Fox: "Very well, everyone get ready!" –He said as he pulled out his gun.

The Smashers ran to the shadows to fight against them. Samus and Mega Man fired on each side while Greninja along with Ike kicked and slashed at them.

Daisy: "Very well, let's do that!" –she said while pulling out a pan she had stored.

Little Mac hit every shadow that came to him, but one of them was going to attack him if it weren't because Daisy came over and gave the shadow a blow. Mewtwo fired with his psychic energies while the Inklings fired inks with their weapons.

Inkling Girl: "This gets very crazy, don't you think?" –she said as she continued to shoot ink.

Inkling Boy: "I know, but we shouldn't be distracted" –he said.

The Pokémon Trainer pulled Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle and he sent them to attack the shadows while trying to get Leaf out of the cage while Ness, Lucas and Toon Link began attacking the shadows who had risen after the beatings received by part of Ryu and Ken.

Bowser: "It's over, I'm boiling. Kids, attack with everything" –he told his son and the Koopalings.

Bowser Jr.: "As you say, Dad" –he said as he pulled out his gloves in his Junior Clown Car.

He along with the Koopalings went to punch the shadows while Bayonetta made his poses and fired at the same time.

Silhouette (Mario): "Uhm ... I see that they are not very easy to defeat, I think I underestimate them so much" –he said as he watched Isabelle hit a blurry shadow with a rubber mallet.

At that moment, the Silhouette felt something inside him and that made him smile, evilly, for that.

Silhouette (Mario): "Very well, stop!" –He said raising his voice.

The blurry shadows stopped and the Smashers did the same, the Silhouette lowered to the ground and had a sly smile that caused some Smashers to doubt.

Lucina: "And now what do you plan?" –She asked herself.

Silhouette (Mario): "It has been a formidable fight, however, I must do my job" –he said as he raised his arms.

The Smashers did not know what was happening and they watched the Silhouette leave Mario's body, causing the latter to fall to the ground. Now the Silhouette had a human form, but all full of darkness and its red eyes (Imagine this way with Tabuu's body).

Silhouette: "This ends here" –he said as he raised an arm.

The Smashers observed that the Silhouette raised a kind of bright white ball that began to shake until the whole place cracked.

Pit: "But, what's going on?!" –he said.

The ground began to shatter and with them some Smashers would fall into the void and disappear after reaching the bottom, which horrified the others.

Silhouette: What they have the ability to fly can not be saved too" –he said as he turned his finger.

The small bright ball shot some rays that went straight to the Smashers who could fly. Mario slowly opened his eyes as he watched with impact and horror what he saw and he observed that the Silhouette was very close to him. The plumber strongly grabbed his legs, which drew a lot of attention from the Silhouette.

Mario: "You ... you won't get away with it ..." –he said while trying to recover.

The Silhouette watched him for a few seconds until he disappeared instantly and made the plumber observe the Smashers being evaporated by the void.

Mario: "I can't believe it ... all ... I ... we have lost" –he said as he closed his eyes to accept his defeat.

The floor began to break just where Mario was and the ground was destroyed so that the plumber fell into a vacuum and felt his body faded completely.

Mario (Mind): "This is all… I could not keep the promise" – he thought while all of him disappeared completely.

The whole place went blank and all that remained was nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No, this is not over"

**End of the chapter**


	37. A new beginning

_"No, this is not over"_

A bright flash appeared out of nowhere and the whole place began to shake, so much so that a lot of bright flashes appeared that came out of the first one and began to expand and numerous places began to come out of nowhere and creating particles until they became solid and finally become in an object. The whole place began to give life again and thus creating a new world ... a world where the main places of the Smashers come together to be a new earth.

**-Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario-**

In the meadows, near Princess Peach's castle, Mario was sleeping and slowly opened his eyes to take the surprise that he was in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario: "Ah?! But am I still alive? "–He asked himself as he touched his body quickly to see if he was still alive.

The plumber looked around and noted that he was in the Mushroom Kingdom, however, something did not fit at all.

Mario: "I thought that silhouette had won and sent others to the void" –he told himself.

At that moment, someone was calling him back and the red cap plumber watched his brother Luigi running to where he was.

Luigi: "Mario, finally I find you" –he said to his older brother.

Mario: "Luigi, you're still alive" –he said surprised.

Luigi: "I live? But if I've always been alive, unless you're playing a joke on me"

Mario: "No, no, no. What I mean is that you survived the void" –he said.

Luigi's expression was confused after hearing what his brother had said.

Luigi: "Mario, are you alright? I think eating a lot of spaghetti entangles your brain" –he said.

Mario: "What? You do not remember?"

Luigi: "Remember what?"

Mario: "The void, our friends, the silhouette ..." –he said while giving more detail.

Luigi shrugged and Mario had his eyes blank, his brother remembered absolutely nothing he had lived and that let him take the thought to the plumber in a red cap.

Mario (Mind): "How is it possible that Luigi does not remember everything that has happened? Something is definitely not right"

Luigi: "Mario, you should see a doctor, I think that instead of your fist, you hit your head with the blocks" –he said.

Mario gave him a bored expression upon hearing that.

Luigi: "Well, what I was going to tell you is that Princess Peach asked us to go immediately to the castle" –he said as he pulled a letter in his pocket from his overalls.

Mario didn't say a single word and watched his brother run to the princess's castle, the red-capped plumber couldn't explain to himself what was going on.

Mario: "Mmm… what will be happening?" –He asked himself.

Suddenly, the whole place began to turn white with black edges and Mario began to prepare in case it was the Silhouette, however, the mysterious gigantic ball appeared with a female voice that he and the others saw at the stone base ancient.

**_Mario ... Mario ... Mario ..._**

Mario: "Eh ... yes, it's me, Mario" –he said something strange.

**_Mario, you were sent to a world where different places of the fighters are united_**

Mario: "Eh? I mean I'm not in my world?" –he ask the mysterious voice.

**_I'm afraid not, in fact, the place where it is linked to the kingdom of Hyrule_**

Mario: "Hyrule Kingdom… Aha! Link must be found there, I must go find him" –he said.

**_Mario, I'm afraid he won't cooperate_**

Mario: "Eh? And why wouldn't he?"

**Because he doesn't remember anything either, in fact, all the fighters have lost the memories of their encounters**

Mario rolled his eyes after hearing that, he couldn't believe it and he didn't want to do it either, it was enough that his brother didn't remember him and now all he knew had lost his memory.

Mario: "This ... this ... this is impossible to believe" – he said totally stunned.

**_You see, when the Silhouette did its job, I came as quickly as possible and saved you from being completely evaporated. That's why I sent you to this world, maybe the Silhouette believes that I destroyed them, but I modified it, I had a new world rebuilt, but I couldn't save the memories of your friends_**

Mario was thinking for a few moments and looking at the floor.

**_The only way you can make everyone recover their memories is to remind them of everything that has happened._**

Mario did not think twice and nodded firmly, making the whole place return to normal and as it was before. Mario stared sideways and he observed that there was a green exhaust pipe planted in the grasslands.

Mario: "Perfect, Here I Go" –he said as he ran to the tube.

With a jump, Mario finally entered the tube, heading towards a new adventure that kept him.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends. That's right, all the characters do not remember all the events of Smash and the only survivor was Mario and it will depend on him to remind everyone about the events seen in Brawl and Ultimate._**

**_About the DLC characters, as it was initially, the 5 fighters of the first Fighter Pass will appear, the 6 new fighters will not be present in the story because I want to finish it as soon as possible. The Piranha Plant (Super Mario), Joker (Persona 5), Hero (Dragon Quest), Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie), Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) and Byleth (Fire Emblem: Three Houses) will come to history._**


	38. 2 united classic heroes

**Hyrule – The Legend of Zelda**

Mario left the green tube and was now in the kingdom of Hyrule and as he supposed it, the people were doing their chores. The plumber in the red cap looked at Hyrule Castle and there he should go.

Mario: "Very well, it's time to find Link" –he said as he started running.

After a few minutes of bleed, Mario finally reached Hyrule Castle and was about to enter, however, the great door of the castle opens and Mario watched Link riding a horse who was heading towards a dark forest.

Mario: "And now I have to chase him" –he said to himself.

Mario started running behind Link, causing Hyrule's hero not to notice his presence. Mario did his best as long as Link didn't watch him and the horse stopped walking and Mario did too, just hiding in a tree to see what was happening. Link got off his horse and began to walk slowly as he felt the air became very overwhelming.

"_I knew that the hero of Hyrule would come to stop me_" –said a voice.

Link turned to the left to observe the greatest threat to Hyrule, Ganondorf, who contained a grim smile. Link stared at him for a few minutes and the demon king took slow steps forward.

Ganondorf: "Princess Zelda warns you that she was going to Hyrule to be able to stop me, you are so loyal to her ... and that disgusts me a lot" –he said in a cold voice as he drew his sword.

Link took out the Master Sword and prepared to fight Ganondorf, Mario watched everything hidden in a tree and he would know that they would have a hard battle.

Mario: "Knowing Link, I think he won't let himself be overcome by evil" –he told himself.

Ganondorf: "Okay, if you want to beat me, go for me" –he said.

And from there, Ganondorf threw himself with his sword against Link, causing him to stop him with his own. Both hit each other and none of them was willing to stop. Link to his best movements so that Ganondorf's sword did not pierce him, Mario stared as they were very hard and he had to do something about it.

Ganondorf: "Don't worry, your death won't be very painful" –he said, kicking him in the stomach.

Link covered his stomach with his arms and backed him down for it, took out a pair of boomerangs and threw them at Ganondorf, but he dodged it and ran where Link and embedded his sword against Link's. The hero of Hyrule was lying on the ground and holding his sword tightly as he watched Ganondorf who tried to embed the tip of his sword in Link's forehead.

Ganondorf: "This ends now, boy" –he said as he tried to embed it with his sword.

Suddenly, Link observed a shadow above him and was heading for Ganondorf and the demon king to receive a blow to the face that pushed him back until he crashed into a tree.

Ganondorf: * Hck * "I didn't expect that" –he said as he stood up.

From there, Ganondorf observed a man in a red cap with a overalls and he realized that he was not from Hyrule.

Ganondorf: "Who the hell are you?" –He asked in a demanding way.

The man in the red cap extended his hand to help Link and he stared at him, but he accepted the grip and rose from the ground. Mario knew that Link and Ganondorf didn't recognize him, so he had to be very discreet at the moment.

Mario: "I'm just someone who doesn't let evil get away with it" –he said as he prepared to fight.

Ganondorf growled at that and prepared to fight them, Link stared at the man in the red cap and he also sat down to fight against Ganondorf. Both heroes would face the demon king and they knew it wouldn't be easy.

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Luigi was inside Princess Peach's castle and she was receiving help from the Toads, the green cap plumber observed that her brother had not arrived, which made him miss him a little. At that moment, Peach appeared.

Peach: "Luigi, you have arrived ... but where is Mario?"

Luigi: "I don't know, I found him a few minutes ago outside the castle, he must be preparing for sure" –he supposed.

Peach: "Well, as long as you are here, I have no problem" –she said with a tender smile.

At that moment, something outside the castle made a rubble and that shook the castle a little and alarming the Toads.

Luigi: "Wah! I know those noises very well" –he said as he ran to see what he supposed through the window.

And indeed it was what he supposed, Bowser and his army were attacking the kingdom and the Toads were scared since they were not up to the king of the Koopas.

Luigi: "This can't be true, now Bowser wants to destroy all the tranquility that there was just now"

From there, Luigi took Peach's hand and pulled it out of the castle so she wouldn't be caught by Bowser or any of the Koopalings.

Peach: "L-Luigi, where are we going?" –she said.

Luigi: "To a safe place, princess. So Bowser won't find us" –he said as he kept running.

At that moment, Luigi observed Yoshi who was eating a fruit and did not realize the catastrophe that was taking place.

Luigi: "I have an idea!" –He said as he whistled to call Yoshi.

The little dino approached where Luigi and the latter amount to Peach where Yoshi.

Luigi: "Yoshi, take the princess far away" –he said.

Yoshi nodded and ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't be seen by Bowser.

Luigi: "Uff, that was close" –he said with relief.

Suddenly, a stomp from behind briefly raised Luigi and he turned slowly as he saw Bowser who wore an evil smile.

Luigi: "Mamma mia ..." –he said shuddering a little.

**End of the chapter**


	39. A recovery of memories

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Luigi watched Bowser who had a menacing look, causing the green cap plumber to shudder a little.

Bowser: "Very well, Luigi, where is the princess?" –he ask in a demanding way.

Luigi: "Eh… princess, I haven't seen her" –he said making a sign of not knowing.

Bowser: "Don't be funny to me, I saw exactly what you were wearing"

Luigi: "You should have seen badly because nobody is with me"

That made Bowser so desperate that he started throwing fire through his mouth, causing Luigi to jump into the fire where he headed for the ground where he was. After the jump back, Luigi already knew that Bowser would attack.

Bowser: "I'll tell you one last time ... Where is the princess ?!"

Luigi: "Well ... it's over there" –he said pointing back from Bowser.

Bowser turned to discover that there was no one and nothing and turned around only to watch Luigi who was running with his arms raised.

Bowser: "It's over, it's time to do something" –he said as he got ready to catch him.

However, his son Bowser Jr. appeared near him riding in his Junior Clown Car.

Bowser Jr.: "Dad, I'm in charge of capturing him" –he told his father.

Bowser: "Okay, Junior" –he said as he went to his army.

Luigi ran as fast as he could and turned his head back to watch Bowser Jr. approach.

Luigi: "What I was missing, I have to run with everything" –he said as he ran as fast as possible.

The plumber in the green cap observed that Bowser Jr. was in the same place as him, making them both look at each other.

Bowser: "Don't run away, green cap" –he said as he pressed a button.

From there, the Junior Clown Car took out an arm and tried to grab Luigi, but he did not leave and ran with everything until he saw a green tube with some branches on top.

Luigi: "My salvation" –he told himself.

Luigi ran with everything and took a big leap to get into the green tube and Bowser Jr. stopped his Junior Clown Car and watched the green tube.

Bowser Jr.: "I had it very close" –he said as he left where his father was.

**Hyrule - The Legend of Zelda**

Ganondorf covered himself while receiving Mario's blows to him and the demon king pulled him on top of him only for Link to come with his sword and attack him, but as always, Ganondorf was saved from just one slip of the Master Sword.

Ganondorf (Mind): That guy of red cap was not so useless after all, it made me somewhat complicated to defeat him"

Mario and Link were together and preparing to attack, but Ganondorf stopped for a moment, making both heroes look at him.

Ganondorf: "This does not end here, I will return" –he said.

From there, he raised an arm and made a strong wind blow that made Mario and Link cover themselves and then saw that Ganondorf had disappeared.

Mario: "Uff, that guy is hard to defeat" –he said as he looked at Link.

Link stared at the man in the red cap and nodded as he went to his horse. Mario had to do something to make Link recover his memory again and he had to think about it.

Mario: "Your name is Link, right?"

Link stopped walking while looking at the man in the red cap.

Mario: "The hero of Hyrule and protector of this place and able to face enemies between light and darkness"

After hearing about the light and darkness, Link's interior was fluttering and he touched his forehead because it hurt and suddenly memories appeared in his mind: everything that happened in World of Light, recent events and of course, of the silhouette. Link fell to his knees and Mario ran to him to see if he was okay.

Mario: "Link, are you alright?" –He asked.

Link remained silent and looked at Mario with a smile.

Link: "Yes, Mario"

Mario opened his eyes after knowing that Link had regained his memories, took Link's hand to lift him and they both looked at each other.

Link: "It seems that you are in my world"

Mario: "Well, technically it's your world, but not what you know"

Link: "What?"

Mario began to explain to Link about what was really happening and the hero of Hyrule was understanding what was happening.

Mario: "We must look for others and try to solve what is happening"

Link: "Is the Silhouette behind this?"

Mario: "I wouldn't be really surprised that he is behind all this" –he said.

Link: "Well, let's go to Princess Zelda, she could help us"

Mario: "Oki-Doki" –he said.

Hence, both heroes went to the castle of Hyrule to find Princess Zelda and try to get her memories back.

**End of the chapter**


	40. Surviving and the new group

**Kongo Jungle – Donkey Kong**

On Donkey Kong Island, specifically in Kongo Jungle, Donkey Kong was gathering some bananas along with his nephew and friend Diddy Kong. They also watched each side in case King K. Rool's presence with his Kremling Krew attacked them, however, there was no sign of him. After a walk, Donkey Kong observed something that caught his attention and came to see with more presence what it was and it was a green tube. Diddy Kong climbed into the green tube as he watched in the hole and suddenly something shone in the hole causing something to get out of there and fall to the ground. The Kongs looked more closely at who it was and it was nobody less than the green-cap plumber, Luigi.

Luigi: "Mamma mia ..." –he said lying on the floor.

Donkey Kong took him from his overalls and watched him, causing Luigi to hold his head and look at the Kongs.

Luigi: "Oh, it's you. I think that tube took me to his island" –he told the primates.

Donkey Kong shouted in a cheerful tone and put Luigi to his feet, causing the green-cap plumber to observe the place.

Luigi: "I am very far from the Mushroom Kingdom, but at least Princess Peach is safe" –he said as he relieved to think about it.

The Kongs looked at him and then Diddy Kong was going to take some bananas, however, and to his surprise, he set up a net that was a trap and that caused Donkey Kong and Luigi to realize it.

Luigi: "But what?!"

Donkey Kong observed that the Kremlings had captured Diddy Kong and took him far away and the gorilla with a tie chased them, causing Luigi to do the same.

Luigi: "Well, I guess I'll have to go with him" –he said to himself as he ran.

**-Space-**

In the deepest part of the galaxy, a small hole had appeared in the place and grew larger until it was physically shaped and it was about the Silhouette after a period of disappearance. The Silhouette floated in space until regaining total control.

Silhouette: "What… what happened?" –He asked himself as he drifted into space.

The Silhouette observed the Solar System in the farthest and went there and observed the Earth and decided to go there to know and his plan had worked. After flying there, he realized that something was wrong, he saw in the distance different places of the Smashers and the worst for him, that they were still alive.

Silhouette: "How is this possible?! This was not supposed to happen. I've used all my power for nothing" –he said very annoyed.

However, the Silhouette realized that he could manipulate with them once more, but this time with caution and without suspicion.

Silhouette: "I need to find a place for no one to suspect" –he said as he flew away.

At the time of his trip, the Silhouette observed a desert landscape and without any sign of life there, which meant that it would be a perfect place for his new den.

Silhouette: "Perfect, there it will be" –he said as he lowered to the ground.

From there, he used his power to create a den under the sand and from there he hid so he could give his plan.

**Yggdrasil's Altar – Dragon Quest**

In that place, 5 fighters who were not affected by the Silhouette and lived the events in World of Light, looked at the place because they had teleported to this world that was the same, but it was not the world they knew. The fighters were Joker, Hero (Luminary), Banjo and Kazooie, Terry Bogard and Byleth.

Joker: "Where am I?" –He asked himself as he turned to see the others.

Banjo: "Wow, it seems we were brought here, Kazooie" –he said to the bird.

Kazooie: "Yes, it's true" –she said as she watched the place.

The Hero watched the place and he knew where he was, only that the others did not know.

Terry: "The last thing I remember was that I was fighting a guy and… PUF! I came here"

Byleth: "Could it be that we were sent to the Smash world?"

Joker: "I think so because in the distance I'm looking at a green tube, I think it belongs to that plumber in a red cap"

Hero/Luminary: "Where?"

Joker pointed to the place where the green tube was and the group ran to get there and indeed it was the green tube that sent to other places.

Banjo: "Haha, it seems we must get there"

Terry: "Right, maybe we could meet the other fighters"

Kazooie: "Or the villains, they are impossible to talk with" –she said, crossing her wings.

Byleth: "Either way, we must get into the tube" –he suggested.

After a few seconds, the Hero decided.

Hero/Luminary: "Okay, we are going to get into the tube" –he said.

Banjo: "Very good, me first!" –He said as he climbed into the tube.

Kazooie: "Wait Banjo, don't go to ...!

However, Banjo did not listen to her and jumped and got into the green tube, then followed Terry, Joker, Byleth and finally, the Hero. After leaving the place, about three shadows came out of nowhere and looked at the green tube and looked at each other to get into the green tube.

**End of the chapter**


	41. A real recovery

**Hyrule – The Legend of Zelda**

Inside Hyrule Castle, Mario and Link walked slowly as they went to Princess Zelda's throne, although they also had doubts about how they were going to tell her about what was happening.

Mario: "So, have you thought about what you have to say?" –he ask the young hero.

Link: "I thought you told him"

Mario: "She has more confidence with you, bambino, so it must be you" –he said.

Link: "But she won't understand at first"

Mario: "Uhm, you're right, we must think of something so that she can recover the memories" –he said.

The moment they thought of something, Zelda surprisingly appeared behind them.

Zelda: "Link, I'm glad you're well" –she said relieved.

Link: "Princess, I ..."

Zelda: "Who is the man with mustaches?" –She asked while pointing at Mario.

Link looked at Mario for a few seconds until his eyes went to the princess of Hyrule.

Link: "Princess Zelda, I have to talk to you in private" –he told her.

Zelda: "Is this about Ganondorf?" –she asked.

Link: "No, it's about something else" –he told her.

Zelda: "Well, let's go to the throne to talk alone" –she said.

Link nodded and looked at Mario who gave him a sign of good luck and Hyrule's hero entered the throne along with Zelda and closed the door instantly.

Mario: "I hope everything goes well" –he said to himself.

_-5 minutes later-_

Mario was leaning against the wall while he waited for the door to open, it had been a few minutes since Link and Zelda had entered there and the plumber in the red cap waited for the princess of Hyrule to recover her memories.

Mario: "It's been minutes since they entered, I should ... No, I better hope" –he said to himself.

At that moment, the door began to open and Mario watched Zelda walk until he reached the plumber. Mario stared at her until she gave him a smile.

Zelda: "Well, Mario, I'm ready" –she said.

Mario smiled at that and jumped for joy as Link reached towards them.

Zelda: "Link made me remember everything and now I'm ready to know what's going on" –she said.

Mario: "I'm glad you're back, Princess Zelda, for now we must go to others and remind them of their memories"

Link: "True, but as you told me along the way, this world is expanded from different universes"

Mario: "True, however, I arrived here through a green tube. Maybe that's the transport that takes us to different places" –he said.

Zelda: "You may be right, so let's go to any green tube" –she said.

Mario: "Here we go!" –He said.

From there, they left the castle to tour the kingdom of Hyrule and find any green tube that would take them to another place.

**Rainbow Cruise – Super Mario**

Yoshi was running as fast as possible and Princess Peach was holding on to him and she observed that Bowser was no longer chasing them.

Peach: "Yoshi, Bowser doesn't chase us anymore" –she told him.

Yoshi listened to her and stopped until he stopped, Peach got out of him and she observed that she was on Rainbow Cruise.

Peach: "Woah, I haven't visited this place for a long time" –she said.

Yoshi also observed and made a cheerful expression when observing the place. Suddenly, Peach heard a few steps heard behind her and the Mushroom Kingdom princess turned to look at a recognized face.

Peach: "Daisy!" –She said.

Sarasaland's princess, Daisy, watched Peach and she ran to hug her friend and Peach hugged her back.

Daisy: "Peach, what a joy to see you here" –she said.

Peach: "Me too, but shouldn't you be in Sarasaland?" –she asked.

Daisy: "Don't worry, I'm taking a good vacation. There is no danger there, I think so" –she said.

Yoshi approached where the princesses and Daisy patted him on the back of his head.

Daisy: "And what are you doing here?"

Peach: "Bowser, he was going to capture me, but Luigi took me out of the castle and called Yoshi to take me away from there" –she explained.

Daisy: "And where is he?" –she asked her about Luigi.

Peach: "For now I don't know, but I'm sure he is with Mario. Now I am calm since Bowser could not find us" –she said.

Daisy: "Eh, I wouldn't say the same, girl" –she said as she pointed to the sky.

Peach looked behind her and she rolled her eyes after seeing that Bowser's ship was flying in the sky along with the Koopalings' ships.

Daisy: "It seems that he never tired of capturing you" –she said.

Peach: "We must hide so that he does not see us" –she said.

At that moment, Yoshi observed a green tube and he drew the attention of the princesses to see the green tube.

Peach: "Good idea, Yoshi! Come on, let's get into the tube" –she said.

Both princesses and Yoshi immediately went to the green tube and got in there while the ships kept flying through the sky.

**End of the chapter**


	42. The return of darkness

**Dream Land – Kirby**

On Dream Land Island, Kirby was walking through the woods while eating an apple. The pink ball had once again stopped King Dedede's plans and the locals thanked him for his act. While he was walking calmly, he crashed into something that made him fall to the ground. After a few seconds, Kirby got up from the ground and observed a mysterious green tube embedded in the lawns.

Kirby: "Poyo?" –He said.

The pink ball watched with determination the green tube and called his curiosity too much and that made him climb to observe the depth of the hole of the tube. Suddenly, a flash began to light up in the tube and someone came out of the tube, causing Kirby to fall back to the ground.

Kirby: "Poyo ..." –he said as he rose again.

Kirby looked at the person who had come out of the tube and had never seen anything like that before. The person who had left the green tube was the Hero (Luminary).

Hero (Luminary): "Separating ourselves was the best thing that could have happened to Terry, the next one I will listen to the Joker" –he told himself.

At that moment, the Hero watched Kirby and recognized him instantly after the events in World of Light.

Hero (Luminary): "Kirby! I finally find you" –he said as he took him and lifted him.

However, the Hero observed something very strange in Kirby since he did not express any emotion when he found it, it was as if the pink ball did not recognize him. The Hero lowered him and stared at them for a few seconds until he could speak.

Hero (Luminary): "Kirby, don't you remember me?" –he ask the pink ball.

Kirby shook his head at the question, which made the Hero think a lot.

Hero/Luminary (Mind): "Something is wrong, how come Kirby doesn't remember me? Does that also apply to the Smashers?" –He thought.

From there, Kirby began to analyze him and was remembering him, but nothing helped. The Hero sighed at that and walked to find another green tube, but noted that Kirby was following him and the Hero smiled at that.

Hero (Luminary): "Well, you can accompany me. I have to find another green tube to look for the… "

Suddenly, the Hero observed an army of Waddle Dees who were looking at him and Kirby. Hence, King Dedede appeared in front of them and holding his hammer.

King Dedede: "Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, I see that I finally find you" –he said to the pink ball –"And I see that you are accompanied by a friend" –he said as he looked at the Hero.

The Hero recognized him and as was the case with Kirby, he did not remember him either. From there, he drew his sword and was about to attack while Kirby watched him.

King Dedede: "Well, I don't want to use violence, but the young man has not made another remedy" –he said as he held his hammer tightly.

The Hero and King Dedede looked at each other while Kirby and the Waddle Dees watched the intensity that inhabited the place.

**Hyrule – The Legend of Zelda**

Mario, Link and Zelda were running all over the kingdom while looking for a green tube where they could go to another place, but had no luck finding one.

Mario: "Mamma mia, we have walked for hours and there is no trace of any green tube" –he said while breathing a little.

Link: "But we won't give up, there has to be another green tube somewhere" –he said.

At that moment, Zelda observed in the distance a green tube that was a few kilometers away.

Zelda: "Link, Mario, over there I see a green tube!" –she said while pointing to the green tube.

Mario and Link looked at the place where Zelda pointed and she was right, there was a green tube a few kilometers away.

Mario: "Congratulations! Let's Go" –he said as he ran there.

The plumber in the red cap was running towards the green tube and was about to approach there, however, a dark flash made him go back and not only that, that caused the destruction of the green tube, which left everyone in shock.

Zelda: "What?! How could that happen?!" –she said.

Link approached where Mario and both observed a being who was the cause of everything from the beginning, The Silhouette.

Silhouette: "Well, well, well, it seems that the heroes are alive after all" –he said as he looked at them.

Mario and Link stared at the Silhouette and were about to attack him, until Zelda intervened.

Zelda: "You, being of darkness, I swear that we are going to defeat you and bring peace back to each of our worlds" –she said putting herself in front of Mario and Link.

Silhouette: "Princess, you are talking to a being who can do anything, I could kill you if I wanted to"

Zelda: "True, but you couldn't" –she said in a mocking and serious tone.

That bothered the Silhouette, but he let it go through the moment.

Silhouette: "I still don't understand what went wrong in my plan, but I can do the same job… but I will leave them alone for the moment. When the necessary moment arrives, it will be better to say goodbye to their lives" –he said menacingly.

From there, the Silhouette flew as far as possible until it disappeared from the place. Mario looked at the destroyed green tube and that was the only one in Hyrule.

Zelda: "Well, now we have to find another way to go to another world" –she said.

Link: "We can go on the horses" –he suggested.

Zelda thought about it for a few seconds until she looked at him.

Zelda: "Good idea, Link, let's go to the castle immediately" –she said.

Link followed her and Mario kept thinking about how to ride a horse, something he didn't do often.

Mario: "Well, just think about riding a horse, it's like riding a Yoshi" –he said to himself.

From there, Mario followed Link and Zelda who walked together and talked about their plan to go to another world.

Zelda: "We will go to a nearby world and try to find others and try to remind them of their memories" –she said.

Link: "Okay"

They all entered the castle to prepare for their new trip.

**End of the chapter**


	43. Jungle, ships and village

**Donkey Kong Island – Donkey Kong**

Donkey Kong and Luigi were running as fast as possible while the Kremling Krew were fleeing while they were holding Diddy Kong who was captured by them.

Luigi: "Wow, those reptiles run too fast" –he said as he ran.

Donkey Kong was not going to back down and moved as fast as possible until he swung on some thick branches and reached them to the point of crushing them and rescuing Diddy Kong.

Luigi: "Uff, you finally stopped them" –he said as he took a breath.

Donkey Kong freed Diddy and they both celebrated after defeating members of the Kremling Krew, however, they heard slow applause that caught their attention. Donkey Kong watched and narrowed his eyes after seeing his worst enemy on the island, the evil and corrupt King K. Rool.

King K. Rool: "Well, well, well, but it's my favorite gorilla" –he said as he looked at Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong pouted at him while Diddy Kong did the same, Luigi stared at the rivalry between the crocodile and the primates.

Luigi: "It seems that this will not work out very well" –he said as he scratched his head.

King K. Rool: "Evading you is not easy, of course, I am talking to the gorilla that is not fooled so easy"

From there, Donkey Kong put on gloves that he took out of nowhere and Diddy Kong put on his Rocketbarrel while King K. Rool let out a light laugh and put on his gloves.

Luigi: "Mamma Mia, this is going to get really bad" –he said as he backed away.

Donkey Kong and King K. Rool looked at each other and both were about to attack each other and so it was, they both ran to raise their fists and collide with each other. The gorilla and the crocodile were beating on each side, but Donkey Kong was having a bit of an advantage, but again he was matched with King K. Rool.

Luigi: "I think they won't stop until one of them can no longer" –he said as he watched the fight.

From there, Donkey Kong gave him a strong beating in the jaw of King K. Rool, making him lift and fall face down in a green tube that was a few inches away from them.

Luigi: "Woah, you found a green tube" –he said while he was there.

As he approached the green tube, Diddy Kong climbed up to King K. Rool and the little monkey jumped in order to put it inside the green tube. At that moment, Donkey Kong approached and spun his right arm and hit the crocodile hard and put it into the green tube, however, he did not realize that Diddy Kong was on top of King K. Rool that the poor monkey also fell towards the green tube, which made Donkey Kong get into the tube to save him, but he got stuck and Luigi climbed up on him and jumped in order to put him inside the green tube.

Luigi: "Come on, get in there, come on"

After a few jump attempts, Donkey Kong went deep into the green tube and that made Luigi stand in the air for half a second until he also fell deep into the green tube, indicating that they would go somewhere else.

**Space – Star Fox**

In the middle of the space, Fox McCloud was piloting the Arwing while his partner Falco Lombardi was piloting in another Arwing. Both were chasing the leader of the Star Wolf group, Wolf O'Donnell, who was piloting his ship called Wolfen.

Falco: "_Do you have it in your sights?_" –He told Fox via the telecom.

Fox: "_Of course, we can't let he escape_"

At that moment, Wolf noticed them and growled about it.

Wolf: "Arg! Those damn Star Fox are following me, I must lose sight of them, although I don't think Fox stops" –he said while activating all the power of his ship.

Fox: "Hell, he's walking away, I'll lose sight of him" –he said as he activated the laser beams.

The laser began to crash into the Wolfen and that caused Wolf to fly down and observe a planet where he could hide from the Star Fox team.

Falco: "_Fox, it seems that Wolf is getting closer to that planet_" –he said from the telecom.

Fox: "Planet Earth? Well, if he goes there, we do too" –he said firmly.

Falco: "_Understood_" –he said as he cut the communication.

The Arwings immediately went to the Wolfen to keep track of it and the ships went to planet Earth where they reached the Exosphere, followed by the Thermosphere, Mesosphere, Stratosphere and finally the Troposphere.

Wolf: "WHAT?! This can't be true" –he said as he continued piloting.

Fox: "Okay, this time you are not going to escape, Wolf" –he said as he pressed a button.

From there, a laser beam went directly against a Wolfen engine, making the ship begin to fail, which did not please Wolf at all.

Wolf: "Damn!" –He said while trying to control his ship.

The ships were flying in the middle of a village that at some point could crash there.

**Town – Animal Crossing**

In the city, the Villager was walking peacefully while holding a pot with a flower to decorate it in his house.

Villager (boy): "It was a good gesture from Isabelle to have given me this to help her a little" –he said.

While he was still walking quietly, he noticed in the sky about 3 ships that were chasing each other and one of them was blowing smoke.

Villager (boy): "What's that?" –He asked himself.

At that moment, the ship that came out of smoke began to slide until it hit the ground and the 2 ships landed slightly in the place where the other ship fell.

Villager (boy): "It seems that something will happen there" –he said to himself.

The curiosity was tempting him and he left the pot in a flower garden and began to run right where the ships landed.

**End of the chapter**


	44. Old machine

**Onett – Earthbournd (Mother)**

In the town of Onett, Ness and Lucas were playing peacefully in a park, they played baseball and Ness was the batter because of his baseball bat and Lucas was the ball thrower.

Ness: "Okay, you can throw whenever you want, Lucas" –he said as he prepared to bat.

Lucas: "Alright, I'm going to throw it" –he said as he prepared to bat.

Both children looked at each other and Lucas threw the ball tightly while Ness was waiting for the right moment and finally managed to hit the ball with the bat and Lucas tried to catch the ball, but he hit a tree and the ball hit the tree for later fall on Lucas's head.

Lucas: "Ouch, it seems he didn't have it planned" –he told himself.

Ness went to him and helped him up and both children laughed at that. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them from the dark and it was revealed that it was the Silhouette who was watching them.

Silhouette: "Aww, these children, having fun and not imagining what would come next" –he said as he turned into fog and left the park.

Ness and Lucas left the park to be able to go the other way, but Lucas stopped after feeling something strange when he walked.

Ness: "What's up, Lucas?" –he ask.

Lucas: "I think ... I feel as if the ground shook for a few seconds" –he said.

In that, Ness also managed to witness that the ground shook for a few seconds and both children watched in the distance something that was approaching, something that none of them managed to imagine.

Ness: "No, it can't be ..."

Lucas: "He is not ..."

From there, the person revealed himself to Ness and Lucas and looked at him.

**Porky Minch – Earthbound (Mother)**

Lucas: "No, no, it can't be ... How is he still alive?!" –he said totally incredulous.

Ness looked at Porky with a bad face as the machine prepared to fight. On the other side, the Silhouette was watching the future battle that would take place.

Silhouette: "Let's see if these children will be able to face the machine again" –he told himself.

Ness was preparing his baseball bat while Lucas was behind him and Porky was preparing to fight the children, however, someone jumped from a building and everyone, including the Silhouette watched that. The person strongly hit the valve where Porky was and the subject took a backward turn to land where the children.

Silhouette: "Who the hell is that guy?! I don't remember seeing it before"

Ness and Lucas watched the subject who gave them a smile as he grabbed his cap to accommodate it, the person was Terry Bogard.

Terry: "I think they need help, children" –he told them.

Ness and Lucas looked at him and then saw Porky who was already upset and about to attack them. Terry, Ness and Lucas prepared to fight him while the Silhouette simply watched.

**Town – Animal Crossing**

The Villager was running as fast as possible while watching a smoke that came a little far where he was and that caused him to run even more. After arriving, he observed a ship that was damaged and someone who had left, the Villager held his ax in case it was a danger and he approached there to see exactly what was happening.

Villager (Boy): "I hope it's not a bad thing" –he told himself.

At the moment he arrived at the fallen ship, the Villager observed that the being that had left the ship was a wolf with a patch in his left eye.

Wolf: "Grr ... Stupid Fox, he's going to pay for it" –he mutter to himself.

The Villager watched him for a few seconds until Wolf watched him somewhat confused.

Wolf: "Eh ... Who are you?"

Villager (Boy): "I was going to tell you that" –he said as he pointed the ax at him.

Wolf noticed that and jumped back and went into combat mode.

Wolf: "Be careful where you point that" –he said.

At that moment, Wolf noticed that Fox and Falco were approaching and that angered the leader of the Star Wolf group.

Wolf: "Damn" –he said as he escaped.

The Villager watched him until he saw a fox and a blue bird running from the other side.

Fox: "It can't be, he escaped" –he said.

Falco: "He doesn't get caught easily" –he said as he took some air.

At that moment, Fox realized that there was a boy who had an ax in his hand and thought that if he knew where Wolf was.

Fox: "Excuse me, boy, have you ever seen a wolf in a suit?" –he ask the boy.

Villager (Boy): "Do you mean a wolf with a patch and who had a bad face?"

Fox: "Exactly"

Villager (Boy): "He went to the town" –he said as he pointed to the place.

Fox and Falco watched the town and they thanked the boy for the answer and they ran to catch Wolf once and for all.

Villager (Boy): "One moment, if that wolf was bad, it could cause chaos to the town. It would be better to go too" –he said as he ran towards the town.

**End of the chapter**


	45. Boss: Porky Minch

**Onett – Earthbound (Mother)**

Ness, Lucas and Terry watched Porky who was stuck in the valve inside his machine, the sharp spikes that served as legs began to trample the ground and the 3 fighters prepared before all.

Terry: "Well, we just have to fight that machine, the 3 of us can defeat it in a few moments" –he told the children.

However, some Porky-Bots came out of the machine, causing Terry to roll his eyes after seeing that. Ness arranged her cap while Lucas was getting ready too, although he had some fear.

Terry: "Okay, I didn't expect that, but we're going to defeat him anyway" –he said as he put himself in a fighting pose.

From there, the Porky-Bots ran where the fighters and Terry took the first step to hit each approaching bot while Ness went to Porky to attack him.

Ness: "PK THUNDER!" –he shout making a stream of lightning come out in his right hand.

The lightning current was where Porky managed to damage him a little, but not enough for Porky to attack with his spikes towards Ness who easily dodged them.

Ness: "It seems that this boy is never going to change, but hey, he is like that" –he said as he ran away.

Terry beat and kicked the approaching Porky-Bots while Lucas watched everything and went to Ness to help, trying to take away the little fear he had inside.

Lucas: "PK FIRE!" –he said while firing a yellow projectile in the form of lightning.

The yellow projectile crashes into the Porky valve whose point where it crashes explodes into flames, causing the machine to back off a bit about it.

Ness: "Well done, Lucas!" –He said congratulating him.

Lucas smiled at that and both children observed that Porky had not yet given up and began to turn one of his spikes and attack the children, but they left there and dispersed in different places.

Terry: "I think children need help" –he said as he kicked hard at the last Porky-Bot.

After doing so, Terry ran to Porky Minch and he jumped while raising his fist to prepare his blow called "_Burning Knuckle_" which consisted that Terry's attacking fist caught his flame until he hit the enemy very hard, causing Porky Minch to he realized Terry and started attacking him.

Terry: "I'm ready for any attack of yours, machine" –he said as he jumped to avoid an attacking spike.

While all that was happening, the Silhouette kept watching everything and decided to disappear to make their things even more important, leaving Porky Minch to take care of everything.

Ness: "We have to attack him as fast as we can before he attacks us" –he told Lucas.

Lucas: "Okay, but how will we do it?"

Ness began to think about it while Terry was busy dodging some attacks from Porky Minch.

Ness: "We could attack all at once, so Porky may get dizzy and be defeated at the same time" –he suggested.

Lucas: "It could be, we can only wait for the right moment to attack him" –he said as he watched Porky.

Terry took a backward turn as he approached Ness and Lucas, both observed that Porky was warming up and about to attack them again.

Ness: "Hey, we have a plan to defeat him" –he told Terry.

Terry: "Ok, but I hope it is fast because it seems that the machine with the fat boy will attack at any time" –he said.

Ness: "Okay. Are you ready, Lucas? "

Lucas: "More than ready, Ness" –he replied.

Both children nodded and ran quickly to Porky Minch and they jumped while they prepared their final attack.

Ness / Lucas: "PK STARSTROM!" –both said.

From there, some meteorites came out and began to collide strongly where Porky Minch, causing him to not defend himself and the meteorites greatly affected the machine that sparked him anywhere.

Terry: "Very well, now it's my turn" –he said as he ran to Porky Minch.

Terry took a spinning turn and pointed his fist where the valve and a strong glass break was heard and the machine began to shake until it fell to the ground, thus getting Porky defeated.

Lucas: "Yes, we did it!" –He said while raising an arm.

Suddenly, Porky Minch mysteriously disappeared before the fighters' eyes, making them roll their eyes.

Terry: "Ok ... I will pretend that I have not seen that" –he said as he turned to see the children.

Ness and Lucas were celebrating the victory they had and they saw Terry who was watching the other way.

Ness: "Hey, I wanted to thank you for helping us against Porky"

Terry: "Oh, that was nothing, Ness" –he said as he looked at him.

Ness: "Excuse me, do you know my name?" –he ask.

Terry stared at him and Lucas and something inside told him something was wrong.

Terry: "Don't you remember me?" –he ask Ness.

Ness: "Well ... no, not really" –he said.

Terry: "This has to be a joke" –he said with blank eyes.

**End of the chapter**


	46. Searching and problems

**Castle Siege – Fire Emblem**

Far away from that place, a young warrior was walking while looking for a place to rest after a hard battle against an army that was not very strong that he thought. The young warrior gave a slight sigh as he watched the sky and sat on the grass to rest, his name was Marth.

Marth: "It seems that there is no danger in this place, I should go back to Altea" –he said to himself.

After observing the place once more, Marth got up from the ground and began to leave the place, however, he observed that something was approaching the place and the young warrior held his sword which was the Falchion and prepared himself in case they were enemies.

Marth: "I do not know if they are enemies, but I will not trust, not this time" –he said to himself as he prepared first.

At that time, Marth observed 3 individuals who were riding horses, they seemed kind, but that did not prevent Marth from keeping his sword, so Marth kept watching the 3 individuals.

Marth: "Who will they be?" –He asked himself as he watched them.

The 3 individuals were Mario, Link and Zelda who had ridden from Hyrule to the place where they were now because there were no more green tubes in Hyrule.

Zelda: "It was a long trip, but we did it, we were able to get here" –he said to himself.

Mario: "Right, Princess Zelda, now we have to look for any fighter in this place"

From there, Link realized that someone was watching them and the hero of Hyrule precession that it was about Marth.

Zelda: "What's up, Link?" –She said as she looked towards the direction where Link was looking.

Hence, both Zelda and Mario observed the individual who was looking at them and they were surprised after knowing that it was Marth.

Zelda: "Marth?" –She asked herself.

Marth stared at them for the moment while Mario got off the horse and Link did the same.

Mario: "Remember, Marth doesn't know us, so we have to be as much as possible to get his memories back" –he whisper to Link.

The hero of Hyrule nodded as he watched the Prince of Altea.

Marth: "Excuse me, are you guys lost?" –he ask them.

Mario: "Oh no, we were just looking for someone in this place, we knew he would be here" –he said.

Marth: "Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but there's no one around here, I went to that castle and I didn't find anyone"

Zelda: "Well, we have actually found him" –she said.

Marth looked the other way and he didn't see anyone except them and him. While all that was happening, the Silhouette stood at the top of the castle and snapped his fingers to make way for his plan.

Marth: "Excuse me, lady, but I don't see the person you guys are looking for" –he said.

From there, Mario looked with blank eyes after seeing that something came out of the ground and it was a shadow and raised a sword against Marth, but the Prince of Altea realized it and dodged the sword with his Falchion sword.

Zelda: "That thing, surely it must be another plan of the Silhouette" –she told Mario.

From there, more shadows began to leave the ground and Mario noticed something in particular, the shadows were wearing helmets with the initial "M", Link's tunic and the symbol of Zelda, so the plumber in the red cap supposed something.

Marth: "Take this, thing!" –He said as he cut the shadow in half.

Marth began to fight against the shadows and at the time of fighting against them, he realized that the shadows wore clothes that the 3 individuals had, so he assumed that they were enemies. When he finished with the shadows, Marth watched with a serious look at the 3 individuals.

Marth: "You guys tried to deceive me only with that attitude, but their plan failed" –he said as he stood in front.

Mario: "What? Wait, it's not what you think" –he said as he tried to reason with him.

From there, Mario watched the castle and looked in the distance a dark aura and he supposed it was the Silhouette, causing the plumber to narrow his eyes at it.

Marth: "Do not try to make you guys good, I know their plan and I will stop you guys" –he said as he ran.

Marth was holding his Falchion sword as he approached Mario to attack him and when the Falchion sword was about to touch him, Mario watched with blank eyes that Link stopped the Falchion sword with his Master Sword. Marth was somewhat surprised and looked at Link who also had a serious look and the Prince of Altea separated from them.

Marth: "Okay, we'll do it this way" –he said as he put himself in a pose with his sword.

Zelda: "Wait, we don't want ..."

However, Link put himself in pose with his sword while looking at Marth.

Link: "We have no choice, Princess Zelda" –was the only thing she said before a fight began.

Mario and Zelda watched them and the plumber in the red cap asked himself if this would be good or bad. In any case, Link and Marth were looking at each other and none of them would be willing to stop it.

Marth: "This time I will not fail with my sword" –he told Link.

At that moment, Link remembered something in the past that made him think for the moment, he remembered the fight he had against Marth, but in that case, he was possessed by Dharkon along with Metal Knight.

Link: "..." –he thought as he prepared to fight.

The hero of Hyrule and the Prince of Altea looked at each other while the wind blew around them and Mario with Zelda had a bad feeling about this fight.

Zelda: "Is there a way to stop them?" –She asked Mario.

Mario: "No ..." –he said while shaking his head.

Hence, Link and Marth took the first step and both screamed as they held their swords and prepared to fight each other.

**End of the chapter**


	47. Sword Fight

**Castle Siege – Fire Emblem**

Link and Marth took the first step and both screamed while their swords collided with each other and causing a noise after the crash, both swordsmen looked at each other and stepped back to see each other again.

Marth: "You handle that sword well, but that doesn't mean you will beat me" –he said as he made a turn with his sword.

Link remained silent while watching the Prince of Altea while Mario and Zelda stared at the swordsmen who would start the fight.

Mario: "At that rate, these 2 will not stop until one of them can no longer fight" –he told Zelda.

Zelda: "We're supposed to come to rescue, not fight" –she said as she looked at Link.

Hence, Link ran a battle cry while Marth was waiting for him and the hero of Hyrule jumped while raising his sword to hit Marth, which did not happen since Marth stepped forward and took a turn to crash the Falchion sword against the Master Sword when Link realized what he was doing.

Marth: "I will not let evil get away with it" –he told Link.

The hero of Hyrule said nothing and started fighting with Marth. Both swordsmen clashed their swords while dodging each other, Mario and Zelda were only watching what the swordsmen were doing and Zelda only denied in disapproval of what Link and Marth did.

Marth: "Take This!" –He said as he made a surprise turn to attack Link.

However, Link could avoid being hurt by the Falchion sword thanks to his Hylian Shield, causing Marth to be surprised at that.

Marth: "What the ...?"

Hence, Link pushed the Falchion sword, including Marth, backwards while the hero of Hyrule took out his boomerang and threw it against the Prince of Altea, something he managed to cut it in two.

Mario: "Now I must intervene" –he said as he ran towards them.

Link and Marth were still fighting each other and the hero of Hyrule noticed that Mario was approaching where they were.

Mario: "Hey you two, stop ..."

However, Marth noticed his presence and ran to the red-capped plumber to attack him, something that was not so. Link realized this and ran as fast as possible and pushed Marth to the other side while Link slid against the grass and being next to Mario.

Link: "That was close" –he said as he looked at Mario.

Mario: "Hey, we have to reason with him, not fight. If we continue like this, it will be impossible to fight all together against the Silhouette" –he told young swordsman.

From there, Marth got up from the ground and watched Mario and Link talking and the Prince of Altea took his Falchion sword and ran to them. Mario noticed that and gave a slight sigh.

Mario: "Go with Princess Zelda, I'll take care of him"

Link did not contradict and went to Zelda, causing Mario to creak his fists and run against Marth. The Prince of Altea pointed his sword to the front, but Mario jumped and prepared his fist to hit him, which was not so because Marth backed away so as not to receive the blow.

Marth: "That was close" –he said to himself as he looked at Mario.

The plumber of the cap red had a serious expression while looking at the Prince of Altea, he didn't want to fight, but he had no choice. Marth narrowed his eyes and began to run as he slid his sword against Mario who dodged every slip of the sword and jumped as he pointed his right fist toward Marth's face who was preparing his sword to attack.

Marth (Mind): "Wait a minute ..." –he said while looking at Mario's right fist.

For Marth, everything went into slow motion while he looked at Mario's right fist, causing his mind to feel somewhat strange.

Marth (Mind): "What's happening to me? Why do I feel my brain start to get dizzy? " –he thought to himself.

Suddenly, some memories were coming in the head of Marth related to the right fist, the Prince of Altea remembered on many occasions to have seen a giant right hand during an adventure and also remembering those who accompanied him and finally all his memories had returned to your mind.

Marth: "Mario?" –He asked himself.

However, the time returned to normal because Link pushed Marth back, causing the Prince of Altea to crawl on the ground and stop for a few moments. Mario hit his fist on the floor while he saw Marth who was still lying on the floor.

Link: "Almost he was going to nail his sword against you" –he told the plumber.

From there, Marth got up against the ground and watched Mario and Link who went into combat mode in case he would attack, but it was quite the opposite.

Marth: "Guys, why are you guys like this?" –he ask them.

Suddenly, Mario and Link stared at him somewhat confused and Zelda approached where they were.

Zelda: "Wait a minute, Marth, do you remember us?"

Marth: "Of course, although my head is spinning. Do you guys know what is happening? "

Mario and Link sighed with relief after seeing that Marth had recovered his memories and they approached him to tell them what was happening. After a few minutes, Marth understood everything.

Marth: "So, all this is a product of the Silhouette"

Zelda: "Exactly, now we are in search of others to make them recover their memories" –she said.

Marth: "Well, in that case, count on me"

Mario: "Bravo! Now we must find a green tube in this place since the horses got scared and went to the other side of this place" –he said.

Zelda: "Of course, with all that fight that Link and Marth had, it was obvious that the horses were scared" –she said.

From there, the fighters began to tour the place in search of a green tube to go to another world.

**-Unknown place-**

The Silhouette was in a dimension where everything was distorted and he was watching some prisoners who were tied with too many metal ropes so they would not escape.

Silhouette: "Having you, those fighters will be nothing against me. I will control you guys and will be my puppets" –he said, laughing slightly.

The prisoners said nothing and were completely still while the Silhouette stared at them, the prisoners were Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

**End of the chapter**


	48. Dark place

**Shadow Moses Island – Metal Gear**

In this part of the site located in Fox Archipelago, a green tube expelled Peach, Daisy and Yoshi, they observed that they were in a gloomy and somewhat gloomy place, something that Yoshi was a little terrified of.

Peach: "Hey ... where are we supposed to be now?" –She said to Daisy.

Daisy: "I have no idea, but it seems that it is not a friendly place. Maybe we should go where the tube is" –she suggested.

Peach: "Not at all, Bowser could be waiting for us in the other tube, the only thing we have left is to find another green tube in this place" –she said.

Daisy: "... I like that idea" –she said while accepting Peach's proposal.

Nevertheless, Yoshi was not convinced to explore in that place because there could be a trap or monsters that haunt the place. Peach noticed that Yoshi was shaking a little in fear and she stroked the back of his head.

Peach: "I understand that you are nervous, Yoshi, but we have no other choice" –she said to little Dino.

Daisy: "Sure, not that this place had a _monster from beyond, undead that come out of the ground, evil entities that seek souls, demons of the ..._" –she said with a dark tone, although somewhat comical.

Of course, that caused Yoshi to get more scared and Peach looked at Daisy somewhat annoyed, making the princess of Sarasaland shrug while giving a nervous smile.

Daisy: "Sorry"

From there, Peach observed the place and she suggested that they enter an almost open door that was close to where they were and entered, however, none of them noticed that something was looking at them and disappeared into the shadows.

Daisy: "Hey Peach, supposedly where we will find a green tube" –she said.

Peach: "Well, I was thinking and I concluded that we should go all over the place and look for the green tube" –she said.

Daisy: "But that will take hours, besides, I don't think ..."

Suddenly, they stopped walking as they heard a noise that made their skins freeze for a few seconds and observed an open door where the noise was caused.

Peach: "Eh ... I think we should go the other way" –she suggested.

From there, Daisy went ahead and she stared at the door and entered and then left with a nuclear bomb that seemed empty.

Daisy: "Look what I found, it seems that this caused the noise of moments ago" –she said.

Peach and Yoshi rolled their eyes and stepped back in case a tragedy occurred.

Peach: "Daisy, put that thing down carefully" –she said to her.

Daisy almost did and under the nuclear bomb putting him in the room where he was found and the princess of Mushroom Kingdom gave a slight sigh.

Peach: "It would be better if we continue" –she said.

Daisy: "Good idea, besides, I feel that we will find interesting things in this place" –she said.

Peach rolled her eyes after hearing that from Daisy, no matter what gloomy or gloomy place they were in, the Princess of Sarasaland will always have her happy and carefree personality.

Daisy: "With everything we've seen, what could possibly go wrong?" –she said.

In that, Yoshi heard some steps that did not bring him good hopes and the little Dino turned to witness a robot that was walking slowly, but carried a weapon that served as a left arm. Yoshi caught the attention of the princesses and they rolled their eyes after seeing the menacing robot.

Peach: "Well, that could go wrong, an evil robot" –she said as she joined Daisy.

The robot stopped and aimed its weapon at the princesses and Yoshi who were about to run, until something flew over them and fell in front of the robot.

**KAPOW!**

The explosion almost caused the place to shake a little and the princesses with Yoshi moved away so that the explosion did not affect them.

Peach: "But who threw that?"

From there, they turned to witness someone approaching them and he had a serious look and a gray-black suit and it was a soldier.

Daisy: "Wow, did you launch that thing that exploded in the robot? Good aim" –she said.

Peach: "It's true, we really appreciate it. Who you are?" –She asked him.

The person stood firm as he watched the princesses and little Dino.

"I am Solid Snake"

**-Spiritual World-**

In an unknown place, a silhouette of a woman in all shades of white was stranded in nowhere as she thought about what was happening in the universe, she knew who was responsible for all this and she knew he would come here to stop her, even if it was impossible.

"I knew you would come, your quality is always to come surprisingly" –she said as she watched the Silhouette.

Silhouette: "You've had enough of me, I won't allow you to ruin my plans" –he said as he prepared to strike.

However, his blows were always avoided by a strong force field that was immune to the Silhouette's blows or other abilities. The dark being growled at that and walked away from her.

Silhouette: "You may have saved the plumber and the universe, but this time I have an ace up my sleeve" –he said while showing them his hands.

"And what will you gain from all this?" –she said.

Silhouette: "What I always wanted, the entire multiverse at my hand and once I have the supreme power, no one will stop me" –he said as he disappeared from the spiritual world.

The silhouette of the woman watched him leave the place and she had to do the same and it was that she wanted to save the possible domination of an entire multiverse.

"I have to get out of here and help them"

**End of the chapter**


	49. Fight in a temple of gods

**Palutena's Temple – Kid Icarus**

At Skyworld, specifically at Palutena's Temple, the young angel Pit was practicing from outside the temple in case any threat came to attack the kingdom.

Pit: "And one and two, and one and two, and one and ..." –he said as he continued practicing with his Blades.

At that time, someone was behind the young angel and scared him, accomplishing his mission. Pit fell to the ground as he watched his dark version, Dark Pit, who had a sarcastic smile.

Dark Pit: "How's it going, Pitto?" –he ask him having his arms crossed.

Pit: "Ah, it's you, Dark Pit" –he said not very surprised by his arrival.

Dark Pit: "Well, who else did you expect to see? Medusa? Hades?"

Pit: "What do you want? You were supposed to be with Viridi" –he said to his dark version.

Dark Pit: "Maybe, but sometimes she is very unbearable when she sets her mind to it" –he said.

Pit: "In that I agree with you" –he said to his dark version.

From there, Pit rose from the ground and took his Blades to continue training while Dark Pit stared at him for a few seconds until he observed the sky and saw something from above. Pit noticed that and stopped.

Pit: "What's going on?" –he ask Dark Pit.

Dark Pit: "It seems that something is at the top" –he said.

Pit also looked up into the sky and began to see lights that were soon falling and something was flying down with unsurpassed speed.

Pit: "I think something is not going to go very well" –he said to Dark Pit.

At that moment, both angels observed that what had flown down was a species of lizard with wings and purple skin that was observing a ship that was approaching where he was.

Pit: "What is that thing?!"

From there, the winged lizard released a beam of dark energy that came out in its mouth and was launched where the ship exploded instantly, but before that something came out of the ship that landed on the ground outside the temple. Pit and Dark Pit stared at the person who had come out of the ship and was wearing armor and the winged lizard started looking at them and along with him was a dark version of the person in armor.

Pit: "Now the dark versions are already in fashion" –he said while pointing to the dark version with armor.

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes after hearing that, but said nothing and stared at the winged lizard. Of course, the winged lizard was about Ridley along with Dark Samus, and obviously Samus was the person in armor.

Dark Pit: "It seems that winged lizard was trying to destroy anything in its path"

That comment rolled his eyes at Pit.

Pit: "Well, I will not allow that, I will defend the temple of the goddess Palutena" –he said while preparing with his Blades.

Samus started to look at Ridley who was also looking at her and they both kept their eyes on each other.

Samus: "Okay, Ridley, this time I won't fail" –she said to the space dragon.

Ridley started screaming in response and began to fly to attack Samus. The bounty hunter began firing her cannon at the space dragon while Ridley attempted to attack her either in claws or with his tail.

Samus: "Stupid dragon, you won't get away with it" –she said as she started to shoot.

However, Samus was knocked down thanks to Ridley's tail, who took advantage of that to attack her. At that moment, Pit ran and jumped to then continue running on Ridley's back and the young angel observed that he prepared his claws to attack her and the young angel spun one of his Blades and embedded it in the middle of the face from Ridley, causing the space dragon to scream out in pain.

Pit: "I did it!" –he told himself.

However, the young angel was abruptly pushed by Dark Samus, causing Pit to crawl on the ground while Dark Pit stared at him. Samus watched Ridley touch his head and she took the opportunity to shoot him in the face, causing the space dragon to scream again and she ran to the angels.

Samus: "Hey, good attack" –she said to Pit.

Pit realized it was a woman after hearing her and he gave her a mocking smile after hearing the compliment.

Pit: "Hehe, you're welcome"

At that time, Dark Samus pointed her cannon at Samus and was about to fire until a flash of light began to appear in front of them and Dark Samus under her cannon to see what was going on, although the angels already knew what. It was going to happen. Following that, a woman appeared in a relatively Greek-style white dress and very long green hair that reaches to the bottom of her legs. No doubt it was the goddess Palutena.

Pit: "Goddess Palutena!"

From there, Palutena watched them and then saw Dark Samus and Ridley who were still there.

Palutena: "It seems we have nice company" –she said.

**-Unknown place-**

The Silhouette had come to that location after his failed attempt to stop the female silhouette, but he had at least his most powerful weapons to control the entire multiverse.

Silhouette: "Well, maybe she won once, but this time I will have the assured victory"

At that time, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were trying to escape strong chains, but they were useless.

Silhouette: "Don't even bother doing it, make sure that those chains never break" –he told them.

From there, the Silhouette began to laugh slightly as he watched them, his plan would soon be carried out, but not for now.

**End of the chapter**


	50. Unusual enemies

**New Donk City – Super Mario**

In this city, a green tube was expelled to King K. Rool, but due to the weight he had, it was difficult to get him out of there, so the green tube had to push even more to get the crocodile king out of there. Following that, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong and Luigi also came out and fell to the ground.

Luigi: "Mamma mia, that was a long journey" –he said while holding his head.

In that, the plumber of the green cap observed that he was in New Donk City, where he had gone with Mario months ago.

Luigi: "Who would have thought, we are in New Donk City" –he said while looking around him.

King K. Rool also observed the place and took advantage of the fact that they were distracted so that he escaped, but Diddy Kong threw himself on top of him while hitting him.

King K. Rool: "Jump off me, primate with a tail" –he said as he tried to get it off him.

In that, Donkey Kong grabbed the crocodile king by the neck and looking at him with annoyed eyes, he prepared to give him his best blow, but Luigi intervened.

Luigi: "Wait Donk, you will not solve anything if you hit him again, better leave it like that" –he said to the gorilla with a tie.

Donkey Kong stared at him until he snorted and released King K. Rool from his neck while Diddy climbed on top of him.

Luigi: "Okay, now that everything is solved, we must figure out how to get out of here. Maybe there should be another green tube" –he said.

In that, King K. Rool accommodated himself as he looked around at a place where another green pipe could be and escape, but he knew Donkey Kong was targeting him, so the alligator king had to be very cautious.

King K. Rool: "Well, I suggest that we should separate and look for that green tube in this place" –he suggested.

Luigi: "Uhm ... well I think it could be a good idea" –he said.

King K. Rool gave a sly smile to himself as he prepared to leave, however he along with the others managed to hear something and was approaching where they were at speed. Little by little they realized that it was Wario who was riding his _Wario Bike_ and was running away from something.

Luigi: "Wario? What he does here?" –he ask.

In that, Wario noticed the others and he was slowing down, but the only thing he did was to get his bike out of control and Wario shot out until he crawled and got to where they were.

Wario: "Ahh ... it seems that it does not brake well" –he said something sore.

Luigi: "Wario, what are you doing here?" –he ask him.

Hence, Wario rose from the ground and looked at Luigi with an unsatisfactory expression.

Wario: "Oh nothing, Mario green, I was just walking around this city with my bike" –he said while brushing off his clothes.

King K. Rool: "And that also means that you were driving like a madman as if something was chasing you"

Wario: "You were right, pirate crocodile, it seems that we are not alone in this city" –he said while looking at a shiny jewel.

Luigi: "Where did you get that from?"

Wario: "I _borrowed_ it from some people, but it seems that they did not take it well"

Luigi: "You stole it, right?"

Wario: "Ehh ... yes"

Luigi: "And who did you steal that jewel from?" –He demanded.

At that, Diddy Kong was jumping while pointing something out in the linear direction. Donkey Kong narrowed his eyes and he observed a group of small people running where they were and as they approached, Luigi noticed that they were simply a brawler, swordfighter and a gunner in dark suits.

King K. Rool: "Hahahahaha! You really ran away from them" –he said as they walked to them.

The brawler, swordfighter and gunner watched King K. Rool who was still making fun of them and he approached where the brawler.

King K. Rool: "They're just little people who can't do anything" –he said as he playfully slapped the brawler's head.

Without thinking about anything, the brawler clenched his fist and threw a strong blow to the face of King K. Rool who was quickly thrown against a building and causing the others to look in disbelief.

Luigi: "Eh… it seems that they are a threat. Wario, you have to return that jewel" –he said to him.

Wario: "Not at all, I ran into it ..."

Luigi: "You stole it!"

Wario: "Well, stealing and finding could mean the same thing"

Luigi: "It doesn't even make sense what you say!" –He said while looking at the brawler, swordfighter and gunner.

The brawler, swordfighter, and gunner posed in combat mode while looking at them with annoyed expressions.

**FIGHTING Mii TEAM – SUPER SMASH BROS.**

Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Diddy stared at the Mii as Wario tried to escape the fight, but Donkey Kong grabbed him by the head and watched him draw smoke from his nostrils.

Wario: "Hey, calm little monkey, don't put yourself in that state" –he said.

Luigi: "Well, you better stay here and not run away like a coward" –he said.

Wario: "Look who's talking, the plumber who runs away with ghosts, koopas and even his own shadow" –he said while making fun of him.

Luigi didn't say a single word and stared at the Mii who were in combat mode and would attack at any moment.

Luigi: "It seems that it will not go well as I imagined" –he said to himself.

**-Spiritual World-**

The woman's silhouette was clasping her hands as energies emanating from her hands began to shine and begin to break through the barrier she herself had created, she was now free of the force field and it was time to act.

"Done, now it's time to go to planet earth and look for Mario" –she said to herself.

In that, her body began to turn into a flash and began to spin until it disappeared from the spirit world to enter space and fly as fast as possible and go towards planet earth.

"There it is, now look for Mario" –she said as she went towards the blue planet.

She flew as fast as possible while looking around to find the plumber where she could finally find him.

"Finally I find you, Mario"

**End of the chapter**


	51. Boss: Fighting Mii Team

**New Donk City – Super Mario**

The fighting Mii team were very prepared to fight while the fighters were too, Luigi started to look at the 3 Mii who were still and began to analyze them one by one.

Luigi: "Well, I suppose 3 of us will have to fight them" –he told his team.

At that, the brawler started running as he jumped and hit Donkey Kong, knocking him back hard, causing the others to stare in disbelief.

Wario: "Forget it, I'm leaving here" –he said as he ran towards his Wario Bike.

Upon climbing, Wario began to flee while Luigi realized that.

Luigi: "Hey, you can't go like this!" –he yell at him as Wario rides away with his bike.

At that, the plumber of the green cap looked at the gunner who readied her gun and fired at Luigi, causing him to dodge all shots quickly with some fear.

Luigi: "Gee, they do attack with everything" –he said as he moved from side to side while dodging shots.

Wario was unconcerned about walking away from them while looking at the jewel he still had, however, the swordfighter was chasing him and he launched himself and prepared his sword while cutting the _Wario Bike_ in half, causing Wario to fall to the ground.

Wario: "Hell, it would be better to go on foot" –he said as he ran.

The swordfighter was chasing him while Donkey Kong was fighting the brawler who was even with the gorilla with a tie while Diddy Kong was looking for King K. Rool who had fallen from the building where he was hit by the blow that the crocodile king received.

Luigi: "We have to find the green tube right now before this gets even worse" –he said as he started to run.

Diddy Kong searched the entire building where King K. Rool crashed until he found him lying on the ground unconscious, the monkey with the cap tried to take him away even with the weight that the crocodile king had, but that did not stop Diddy from trying harder to take him with you.

Wario: "BUAAAAH! Come on, it's not that bad, in the end you can get another jewel" –he said as he ran.

The brawler was chasing him nonstop until he watched Luigi who ran much faster than the Mii and the green-capped plumber run alongside Wario.

Luigi: "Hey, give him the jewel"

Wario: "Never, I will never see another beauty like this" –he said while looking at the jewel.

Luigi: "You are going to condemn us all, including you!" –he said as he tried to take the jewel away from Wario.

Wario put a hand on Luigi's face while Luigi tried to remove the jewel from him with both hands.

Luigi: "You don't see it, you will cause something worse to happen" –he said as he shook his face to remove Wario's hand.

Wario: "Come on, it's not like they brought an army of themselves" –he said.

At that, the Mii brawler stopped running and the same thing happened with Wario and Luigi who were watching him.

Luigi: "Now what happened?" –he ask.

Hence, the Mii swordfighter and Mii gunner stood still as dark auras emerged on themselves, causing clones of them to spawn and increase the fighting Mii team.

Luigi: "That answers your question" –he said while looking at Wario with an annoyed expression.

In that, the Mii gunners started shooting at Luigi and Wario who fled from there while Donkey Kong ran to get to Diddy and King K. Rool, and the gorilla with tie charged the crocodile king and climbed Diddy to flee from there.

Luigi: "Now if this got worse" –he said as he ran.

In that, the plumber of the green cap observed in the park the green pipe and that gave them hope to leave here and not be caught by the army of fighting Mii team.

Luigi: "Look everyone, a green tube!" –He said as he pointed to the green tube.

In that, everyone ran towards the park as fast as they could and they were well ahead of the fighting Mii team who were still running. The fighters stood in front of the green tube to enter there.

Luigi: "Well, now we all have to get in" –he said.

The first was King K. Rool who Donkey Kong tried to put in, but the weight of the crocodile king did not allow it and so Donkey Kong had an idea. It didn't take a minute for everyone to see the act that Donkey Kong did when he climbed a tree to jump and drop King K. Rool and both of them were able to get into the green tube.

Luigi: "Well, it was faster than I thought" –he said to himself.

In that, Diddy Kong got into the green tube and it was time for Luigi and Wario to do it too, however, they observed that the army of fighting Mii team were approaching and Luigi observed that Wario was distracted and took the jewel from him from his hand.

Wario: "Hey!"

From there, Luigi pushed Wario who made him get into the tube and the plumber of the green cap threw the jewel towards them and he got into the green tube. The army of fighting Mii team observed the jewel and the Mii brawler who was accompanied by the Mii swordfighter and the Mii gunner took the jewel and the army of fighting Mii team disappeared from the place.

**Prism Tower – Pokémon**

Mario, Link, Zelda and Marth arrived at the place thanks to the green pipe that they saw in Castle Siege, the plumber of the red cap observed the place and he saw some symbols on some signs that made him familiar.

Mario: "I know where we are, we are in the city of the Pokémons" –he said.

Zelda: "It is true, the city has those symbols, including in that tower" –she said while looking at the tower where they were looking.

As they continued talking, a flash appeared in the sky and began to fly down to where they were.

Marth: "Guys, it seems that something is coming" –he said while pointing up.

Everyone watched and they saw a glow approaching where they were and as the flash approached, he formed a silhouette of a woman who opened her eyes and looked at Mario.

"I finally found you, Mario"

**End of the chapter**


	52. The light in physical form

**Prism Tower – Pokémon**

Mario observed the silhouette of the woman who was very close to him while the others were observing, it was the first time that Mario observed the physical form of the woman's silhouette.

Mario: "It's you" –he said to her.

"Yes, it's me. You can call me Lightife" –she said.

Zelda: "Hey, excuse me, but who are you?" –She asked.

Lightife: "Let's say I am a cosmic being full of light, I am a part of the _Lord of light_, better known as Galeem" –she said.

Mario and the others were shocked and shocked at such a revelation that Lightife gave them.

Mario: "So that means the Silhouette ..."

Lightife: "Yes, he is a part of the _embodiment of Chaos and Darkness_, known as Dharkon, and his name is Darknife" –she said.

Marth: "That explains some things. Well, what is the reason for your visit? " –he ask the being of light.

Lightife: "I come to help you guys, Darknife will try to remake his plan to conquer the multiverse" –she said.

Zelda: "Multiverse?" –She asked somewhat confused.

Lightife: "That's right, what Darknife plans is the total domination of the multiverse where each of you guys live, he will do everything possible to do it, however, you guys are the only nuisance for him, that is why he wanted to destroy you all in one group, but not for each one" –she explained.

Marth: "And now he will do it again, right?"

Lightife: "Right. However, our powers are the same as we are. With my help, we can curb plans to stop Darknife" –she said.

Mario: "Uhm ... well, in that case I accept your help" –he said giving her a confident smile.

Lightife smiled at that and as she watched someone approach where they were, Zelda watched that and realized that the person approaching was the Pokémon Trainer, known by his name as Red.

Mario: "It seems that we have found the trainer boy" –he said while looking at him.

In that, they hid among a tree while looking at the Pokémon Trainer who stopped to walk and observe the Prism Tower.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "I finally made it here" –he said to himself as he looked at the tower.

In that, Red observed his friend who came running in a hurry to get to him, she was also a Pokémon Trainer and her name was Leaf.

Pokémon Trainer (Leaf): "I'm finally catching up with you" –she said as she breathed air after running so much.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Sorry, I wanted to get there as fast as possible" –he said to her.

Pokémon Trainer (Leaf): Yes, but at least you would have expected me" –she said.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Hehe, sorry for that" –he said while clutching the back of his head.

Mario stared at the Pokémon trainers while Link noticed something in the sky that made him catch his attention.

Link: "Hey, look up" –he said.

They all stared up at the sky and they observed a flying boat-shaped ship that was accompanying some small ships, the red-capped plumber narrowed his eyes to see and opened them wide when he realized that flying boat-shaped ship belonged to none other than Bowser and the small ships were the Koopalings.

Mario: "It can't be, it's Bowser" –he said while still looking at the sky.

Red and Leaf kept talking until they realized that something was flying in the sky, they had never seen anything like it and that intrigued them a little.

Pokémon Trainer (Leaf): "What is that thing?" –She asked him.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "I don't know" –he said while looking at the sky.

**Hyrule – The Legend of Zelda**

In the darkest places in the Hyrule kingdom, Ganondorf was walking slowly as he made his way to his kingdom and trying to think of how to get revenge on Link along with the mustache man who might hurt him a bit.

Ganondorf: "Damn those two" –he growled silently.

As the demon king kept walking, he felt the air was getting very overwhelming and that didn't give him a good sign. Ganondorf stopped walking while looking around, something was not right.

Ganondorf: "I feel a dark presence, but I cannot see or grasp it" –he said to himself.

After about 30 seconds, Ganondorf kept walking and trying to think that nothing happened, however, the moment he walked, a swift force came rushing to hit the demon king's body, knocking him to the ground.

Ganondorf: "Arg! Damn!" –He said as he got up from the ground.

The demon king went into defense mode as he heard a slow laugh that didn't intimidate him one bit.

_"I hope you like it"_

Ganondorf managed to hear the voice and wondered where it came from, hence the air was no longer overwhelming, causing the demon king to continue walking towards his kingdom, but he touched his chest after feeling that strange blow.

Ganondorf: "Maybe it could have been a gust of wind" –he said to himself as he continued walking.

As he walked away, the slight laugh began to sound until the last laugh disappeared.

**End of the chapter**


	53. Escape and relax

**Dream Land – Kirby**

King Dedede launched the first blow with his hammer while the Hero leaped back to avoid receiving the hammer, the Hero drew his sword and launched himself as he dragged the edge of his sword to the ground while he jumped and aimed his sword against King Dedede.

King Dedede: "Oh-Oh" –he said while looking at the hero.

At that, King Dedede stepped back, causing the Hero to embed his sword against the ground as he looked at Dedede. Kirby was watching the fight and approached where the Hero who had pulled his sword from the ground.

Hero (Luminary): "It seems that none of you recognize me, very strange" –he said while looking at both Kirby and King Dedede.

King Dedede: "Enough talk, it's time to send the Waddle Dees" –he said while calling them.

The Waddle Dees army began to run where Kirby and the Hero and they were seized by the army, however Kirby drew his hammer and started throwing some Waddle Dees out of his way, causing one to fall directly into Dedede's face and causing it to fall to the ground.

Hero (Luminary): "We'd better get out of here" –he said while removing some Waddle Dees.

After that, the Hero and Kirby ran a long way away while Dedede brushed the Waddle Dee off her face and stood up to watch them flee.

King Dedede: "They are escaping, not on my guard" –he said as he began to chase them.

The Hero ran as fast as he could and grabbed Kirby so that he could be with him, the Hero observed from behind that Dedede was chasing him and he was trying to find some way to lose sight of him.

Hero (Luminary): "I must find a way to lose sight of him" –he said to himself.

Kirby: "Poyo!" –He said as he pointed forward.

The Hero realized that and he stared at the direction only to see a green tube that was inches from them.

Hero (Luminary): "That's it! Good job Kirby!" –He said to the pink ball.

In that, the Hero began to run as fast as he could until he got together with Kirby to the green tube while King Dedede with his army of Waddle Dees stopped to run just to see the green tube.

King Dedede: "It seems that they got into that green tube" –he said as he began to see his army –"My dear army, I will enter the tube and find you, you stay there and wait for my return" –he said as he climbed into the tube.

From there, King Dedede started a jump to enter the tube, but his weight prevented him and he began to try to enter until the Waddle Dees began to shake him until he got more to the bottom of the green tube and about 4 Waddle Dee grabbed the hammer of Dedede and they beat him so he could get in, which worked both for him and his hammer that was instantly thrown into the green tube.

**Town – Animal Crossing**

Fox and Falco started chasing Wolf who was running as fast as he could after knowing they were chasing him.

Wolf: "Damn, they found me" –he said as he ran even more.

Fox and Falco began to run faster while they did not realize that the Villager was chasing them.

Fox: "You have no escape now, Wolf, surrender" –he said.

Wolf: "That will not be possible, Fox, I will not be defeated by you and the blue bird" –he said while accelerating his speed.

The duo expressed annoyance at that and in a few seconds they observed an apple that flew directly to where Wolf was to hit him behind the head, causing the leader of _Star Wolf_ team to fall to the ground.

Fox: "But what was that?" –he ask somewhat stunned.

At that, Fox and Falco stopped running while looking at Wolf who was still lying on the ground along with the apple and the duo of _Star Fox_ team began to see the Villager who stopped to run to get closer to them.

Fox: Excuse me, did you drop that apple? " –he ask the Villager.

Villager (Boy): "Yes, I went" –he said while holding his ax.

Fox: "Well, you have a good aim, boy" –he said.

Falco: "Right, at that distance measure where you and Wolf were, you had a good pitch" –he said.

From there, Fox took out handcuffs and put it on Wolf's wrists the moment he woke up.

Wolf: "But who was the funny one to throw that apple at me? That fruit seemed like a stone when it hit my head" –he said.

Fox: "Calm down Wolf, we had better take you to ..."

Falco: "Eh Fox, the ships are damaged" –he said.

Fox rolled his eyes after hearing that.

Fox: "Well, we don't know how to take it, much less what to do in this place" –he told Falco.

At that, the Villager came up with an idea.

Villager (Boy): "Oh, if you guys want you guys can go to town so you guys can eat something" –he said.

Falco: "Uhm, it doesn't seem like a bad idea. What do you think, Fox?"

Fox thought about it a little and sighed lightly.

Fox: "Well, I think I could get something to eat after this persecution. Boy, guide us" –he said to the Villager.

In that, the Villager began to walk while Fox and Falco began to follow him. Wolf was still in handcuffs and was being taken by Fox so they all went to town.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_Hello everyone, this chapter ends here. As you guys may know, a Nintendo Direct Mini came to light, a very guarded surprise and with that the next fighter of the Fighter Pass 2 was revealed and it is a character from the ARMS franchise. Although it was not revealed who he is, it is very likely that he would be one of the protagonists, be it Spring Man, Ribbon Girl, among others. For what they have the game they will know that the franchise is represented either as helpers, spirits and Mii costumes, but at least the franchise will have participation with an official fighter on campus. This is it, wait for the next chapter._**


	54. Temple of light and tower of darkness

**Palutena's Temple – Kid Icarus**

The goddess Palutena was watching Ridley who was watching her and preparing to attack at any moment. Pit was watching all of that and he realized that Dark Samus went in another direction and pointed his gun at Samus who was focused on Ridley.

Pit: "Hey, watch out!" –He told her.

Samus heard him and she turned to see that Dark Samus had fired and the bounty hunter backed away to avoid being shot. The angels watched that and Dark Pit growled about it.

Dark Pit: "It's over, I'll take care of her" –he said while taking out his Silver Bow.

Dark Pit began to shoot his arrows at Phazon's being, but Dark Samus easily dodged the arrows and started shooting at Pit's dark counterpart. That took advantage of Ridley who launched himself with everything to attack Palutena who simply watched him getting even closer to her.

Palutena: "Well, it's time to act" –she said to herself.

As Ridley approached her, Palutena flew up and that caused the alien dragon to slow its flight and look up to where the goddess was.

Palutena: "This way, big guy" –she said in a mocking tone.

Ridley rose up and tried to attack her, however, Palutena could move too agilely and quickly not to be touched by Ridley's clutches.

Palutena: "Come on, I'm hoping for the best, friend" –she said as she flew back to Ridley.

The alien dragon could not bear any mockery of her and turned abruptly to drive his claws into her, however, Palutena activated her force field thanks to her staff and Ridley began to scratch the force field to break it.

Pit: "Lady Palutena" –he said while looking at what was happening above.

From there, he took out his bow and began to shoot the arrows to where Ridley was, some arrows could hit him and that caused Ridley to realize it and go to attack Pit. Palutena was about to go against him, but Samus attacked the alien dragon with a shot from her cannon and caused Ridley to back away from it.

Samus: "Well, it's time to defeat you, Ridley" –she said to the alien dragon.

In that, Ridley flew out and took Dark Samus to take her and go directly under the temple, through the clouds and disappear.

Samus: "He ran away" –she said to herself.

Palutena joined Pit and Dark Pit who reunited after that battle they had.

Pit: "That was strange, but also amazing" –he said.

Dark Pit: "Well, I wouldn't say it like that, that flying lizard and the woman in the dark suit gave good attacks" –he said.

Palutena: "Well, don't argue, the important thing is that nobody was hurt" –she said.

In that, Palutena observed Samus who was observing the clouds where Ridley had crossed and disappeared.

Pit: "We must ask them why she is here" –he said.

Palutena approached where Samus who noticed her presence and the bounty hunter took off the helmet of his armor to see it better.

Palutena: "Excuse me, I am the goddess Palutena, ruler of this place. What is the reason of your visit?" –She asked her.

Samus: "Uhm ... well, my name is ..."

However, a brute force abruptly shoved Pit and Dark Pit who caught them by surprise and fell out of the temple, breaking through the clouds, something Palutena and Samus knew about instantly.

Palutena: "Guys!" –She scream as she looked at the clouds.

In that, Palutena flew with everything and went through the clouds to rescue them while Samus stayed there until a few seconds to jump since she was not going to stay there for a long time, she had to find Ridley once and for all.

**Umbra Clock Tower – Bayonetta**

In a green tube, Joker got out of there and began to inspect where he was. The landscape was nocturnal and he realized that it was on a rocky mountain and the only accessible place was a tower that, strangely enough, was there.

Joker: "Why will there be that tower in the middle of this place?" –He asked himself.

Joker started walking towards the tower and trying to look for a door to be able to enter and found it and was able to enter the tower, however, he did not realize that something was stalking the place.

Joker: "Well, let's see if I can find someone here" –he said to himself while walking on the stairs.

After that, Joker was still walking on the stairs and that took a few minutes since the tower was high and he was starting to get bored.

Joker: "Hell, at this rate I'm going it will be impossible for me to look for ..."

Suddenly, a strong blow caught Joker's attention, causing him to pull out his pistols and start to run higher up until almost reaching the end point of the tower, however, another sharp blow was taking place on the tower clock.

Joker: "But who's supposed to be hitting the tower?"

Suddenly, a part of the tower was destroyed to make way for a creature that started screaming and Joker was surprised after seeing him.

Joker: "What the ..." –he said.

Suddenly, the monster started to get in and that caused another creature to destroy the tower, causing Joker to fall against the face of the clock to support himself as he fell into the void. From there, he looked at the creatures that were flying towards him and Joker prepared to shoot. From there, someone was standing on one of the broken pieces of the tower and began to smile as launched into the void.

"It's time to dance!"

**End of the chapter**


	55. The witch and the student

**Umbra Clock Tower – Bayonetta**

The face of the clock was falling rapidly and Joker was trying to control the balance while he watched the creatures flying around the bubble of the clock.

Joker: "Those things will start attacking me at any moment" –he said to himself while looking at the creatures.

The angels, who were horrible creatures, named Affinity, Inspired and Fortitudo began to fly around the face of the clock and causing Joker to aim his pistol in the midst of the angels. After that, he observed a glow from above and soon someone landed quickly as she got up and into a pose aiming her weapons at the angels. Joker immediately recognized her.

Joker: "Bayonetta?" –He asked himself.

The Inspireds began to fly to attack the Umbra Witch, however, Bayonetta took a huge leap and started shooting at their heads and she did so with the Affinity group as well. From there, Bayonetta landed behind Joker.

Bayonetta: " It seems that you also have to finish them if you don't want it to be you to be finished by them" –she said to him.

Joker stared at her and an Affinity flew to him, but Joker shot him in the head while Bayonetta kicked an Inspired hard.

Joker: "Yes, you are right" –he said.

Bayonetta only heard him and smiled as she watched the Affinity and Inspireds groups approach them.

Bayonetta: "Let's dance boys!" –she said.

At that, Bayonetta and Joker began shooting Affinity and Inspireds groups one by one. Joker shot and cut a few evil angels while Bayonetta, with her ability to fly, was able to finish off some evil angels and she used her _Witch Time_, which was to stop time for brief seconds, to finish off a few who joined in group to attack her. After a few seconds, they both stopped fighting the evil angels.

Joker: "Very good shots, Bayonetta" –he said to her.

However, the Umbra Witch looked at him somewhat confused.

Bayonetta: "You ... do you know me?"

Of course, that question made Joker wonder about it.

Joker: "Of course, don't you remember the fight between Galeem and Dharkon?"

Bayonetta was about to reply until they both observed a Fortitudo who was watching them and Bayonetta only adjusted her glasses.

Bayonetta: "I'll take care of him" –she said to the Joker.

Joker only stood still and Bayonetta flew to shoot the big evil angel, Fortitudo attacked Bayonetta with his "hands", but Bayonetta already knew the creature perfectly and shot both faces and "hands", finally defeating him and explode.

Joker: "..."

From there, Bayonetta landed on the face of the watch while looking at Joker who was full of what he had seen.

Bayonetta: "What is it, dear? Did the kitten eat your tongue? " –She said as she approached him.

Joker said nothing and stared around him who was still standing on a watch face that was soon to fall to the ground. Bayonetta noticed that and she grabbed the back of his coat and she jumped with him while the face of the watch was still falling. After a few seconds, Bayonetta and Joker landed on the floor of another part of the Umbra Clock Tower and she released him.

Bayonetta: "I suppose we are saved from this deadly fall" –she said as she looked at him.

Joker: "Yes, it's true" –he said as he adjusted his coat.

In that, Bayonetta recalled the conversation they had before Fortitudo appeared.

Bayonetta: "Continuing with the conversation, I don't remember facing those 2. Where do you know me from?" –She asked him.

After listening to her, Joker thought for a few seconds and deduced that Bayonetta did not recognize him because his memories could have been erased, that was what he thought.

Joker: "Well, it's a long story that you don't want ..."

In that, Joker heard something that was behind him and observed a green tube that was expelling something and Joker pointed his gun at the green tube and the latter ejected a cat that had fallen to the ground and observed Joker who was pointing him.

"No no no! Don't shoot, I'm innocent" –he said as he covered himself to protect himself.

Joker recognized the cat instantly and it was Morgana, a member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, who Joker was the leader.

Joker: "Morgana, but what are you doing here?" –he ask the anthropomorphic cat.

Morgana opened one eye and he observed that it was Joker and from there he stood up to answer him.

Morgana: "I have been looking for you, Joker, since you met those guys and you left I have tried to look for you and now I find you pointing a gun at me" –he said.

Joker: "Sorry about that. By the way, where do you come from?"

Morgana: "Well, I come from a coliseum or something like that"

From there, Joker took Morgana who did not understand why and Joker stared at Bayonetta who had not moved at all and he got into the green tube.

Bayonetta: "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this boy is related to me" –she told herself.

At that, the Umbra Witch started running and entering the green tube to see where she was going now.

**-Unknown place-**

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were tied tightly in the chains as the Silhouette began to free them and put them under their mind control.

The Silhouette: "Very well, now is the time for me to follow my plan. Lightife is locked up and that fighters will be nothing before these giant hands" –he told himself.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand approached where the Silhouette who laughed lightly until he clicked and disappeared from the place to go to the ground.

Silhouette: "Okay, you two fly everywhere and look for the locations of the fighters and bring them before me. If they resist, crush them" –he said to the giant hands.

The giant hands flew out of the place while the Silhouette crossed its arms and watched as the giant hands left.

**End of the chapter**


	56. In search of the princess

**Prism Tower – Pokémon**

Mario started to see the Koopalings that were going down with their Junior Clown Cars and they were looking everywhere to find Princess Peach.

Lemmy: "I don't see the princess anywhere" –he said while looking at each side.

Roy: "Look for her well, we have to find her anyway"

Morton: "Right, you have to look for her"

In that, the Koopalings began to continue looking for the princess while Wendy observed something that caught her attention.

Wendy: "Look below!" –She said to her brothers.

Iggy: "Is the princess?" –he ask her.

Wendy: "No, two kids" –she said while she continued pointing at them.

Larry: "What does that mean?"

Wendy: "What could we ask them?"

Ludwing: "Well, we don't lose if we ask" –he said.

At that, Bowser Jr. appeared where they and Wendy told him that there was no trace of the princess, but that she observed kids who might know about her whereabouts.

Bowser Jr.: "Well, I'll go ask them" –he said as he descended down.

Mario, who was hiding behind a tree, observed Bowser Jr. who approached the Pokémon Trainers who had confused expressions after seeing the son of the King of the Koopas.

Bowser Jr.: "Good afternoon, kids, wouldn't you have seen a blonde-haired woman in a pink dress around here?" –he ask them.

Red and Leaf looked at each other for brief seconds while watching the creature in a flying car.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Well no, we have not seen that woman you mention" –he said.

Pokémon Trainer (Leaf): "By the way, are you a Pokémon?" –She asked him.

Bowser Jr. blinked twice after hearing that and shook his head at that question.

Bowser Jr.: "Well, thanks for that" –he said as he was going to rise with his Junior Clown Car.

In that, Bowser Jr. began to see something strange in a tree that made him attract attention and he was approaching there. Mario realized that and was thinking of something that Bowser Jr. wouldn't discover. Bowser Jr. was about to get even closer to the tree and when he was close to seeing what was happening, Larry called him.

Larry: "Bowsy, we have to go!" –he advise you.

Bowser Jr. heard that and went to the Koopalings, thus saving the fighters from being seen by him.

Zelda: "Uff, that was close" –she said.

Mario: "I know" –he said while calming down a bit.

In that, a leaf fell into the plumber's nose and that caused him to sneeze loudly and fall backwards to the ground, thus drawing the attention of Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: "Mario!" –he said as he looked at him.

Mario got up from the ground while looking at Bowser Jr. who was accompanied by the Koopalings, Zelda along with Link and Marth left the hiding place and Lightife remained hidden in the tree.

Roy: "Surely he has her hidden"

Lemmy: "We have to make him talk!"

Ludwig: "Yes, let's do it!"

At that, Bowser appeared with them riding in his Koopa Clown Car and he observed the plumber who was also looking at him.

Bowser: "We finally see each other again, Mario" –he said while letting out a roar.

Mario became defensive while looking at the king of the Koopas, the plumber of the red cap already knew that a fight between them was going to happen at any moment and he was more than prepared to fight his nemesis.

**Pirate Ship - The Legend of Zelda (Toon Version)**

In the Great Sea, specifically by the seas, a pirate ship was sailing and a crewman observed the sea while resting. That person was Link, or rather, Toon Link.

Toon Link: "Uff, finally after a tour in Great Sea, I can finally get some rest again" –he said while looking at the Sea.

In that, Toon Link was settling in for when the ship touched down, however, Toon Link sensed something he didn't like at all, but let it go.

Toon Link: "Well, I'd better go to sleep a little" –he said to himself as he leaned back.

After that, Toon Link was about to get some sleep if it wasn't because he heard something that made him get up quickly and observe what it was, but he didn't see anything.

Toon Link: "How strange, I would swear I had heard something" –he said as he sat down on the floor.

Suddenly, a blow briefly shook the ship and Toon Link was about to lose his balance, but he did not and he observed in every place what was happening.

Toon Link: "There really is something wrong" –he said while holding his Master Sword.

After a few seconds, a long green creature started to come out of the sea and started to let out a scream while looking at Toon Link.

Toon Link: "But what is that thing?"

**RAYQUAZA – POKÉMON**

Rayquaza began to see Toon Link and the Pokémon was ready to attack him while the hero of Hyrule in Toon version was preparing for this combat that would have next.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_Hello everyone, this chapter ends here. I only write so that you guys know that the chapters will come out on Monday and Friday, as an apology for any inactivity that the fanfic had, now I am focused on the fanfic and wait for the next morning._**


	57. Boss: Rayquaza

**Pirate Ship – The Legend of Zelda (Toon Version)**

Toon Link was watching the dragon/flying type Pokémon who was looking at the ship and the Pokémon shot an energy ball into his mouth where it could shake it.

Toon Link: "Wow, that was close. What will that thing be?" –He asked himself.

Rayquaza jumped into the water while Toon Link watched the creature in the sea, but could not find him. Hyrule's hero Toon version was preparing for any attack and holding the Master Sword tightly.

Toon Link: "Well, let's see where you can hide, sea creature" –he said while looking from one side to another.

Suddenly, Toon Link felt something that made him alert and he moved from side to side holding his sword. He walked slowly around the boat while his eyes moved from side to side.

Toon Link: "I must not let my guard down, that sea creature could be anywhere ..."

Suddenly, Rayquaza hit hard under the ship, causing it to collapse into the sea and Toon Link to fall along with some boxes that were there. Hyrule's hero Toon version was in the water and holding his breath as he watched the Pokémon approaching him. The dragon/flying type Pokémon swam in front of him, but Toon Link held onto a Pokémon's upper limb tightly. Rayquaza quickly emerged from the water and Toon Link caught his breath as he held on tight to the Pokémon.

Toon Link: "I have to attack him by surprise" –he said to himself.

However, Rayquaza watched him and that caused Toon Link to roll his eyes and the Pokemon tried to catch him, however, Toon Link climbed over the Pokemon and held onto his wings from his head.

Toon Link: "Now I must attack him around here" –he said while trying to attack him with the Master Sword that he had kept on his back.

However, the Pokémon went back into the water and went down deep while Toon Link tried to hold the air, but unluckily he released the Pokémon and that caused Rayquaza to take it and return to the surface. Toon Link managed to recover air and began to see the Pokémon that had him as a prisoner.

Toon Link: "Loosely now, sea creature" –he said as he tried to get out of the Pokémon's grasp.

Rayquaza began to look at him for brief seconds until he observed something in the sky and it was a ship that flew at high speed and passed over Rayquaza, causing a strong wind that made him fall backwards and released Toon Link who It was about to fall on the Pokémon's face, but he grabbed the Master Sword and attacked it there, causing the Pokémon to scream and Toon Link to fall into the sea, but was again captured by Rayquaza.

Toon Link: "It can't be true" –he said while trying to get out of the Pokémon's grip a second time.

From there, the ship flew directly to the Pokemon and someone came out of it as it flew and raised a fist that was heading where the Pokemon's head was.

**FALCON PUNCH!**

The blow was very strong and Rayquaza fell defeated in the water and the person held Toon Link and snapped his fingers so that his ship arrived in time and got on board together with Toon Link and the ship moved away from the place, causing Rayquaza to leave the water and let out a scream.

Toon Link: "Uff, that was close. Thanks for helping me with that sea creature" –he said to the person.

The person was driving the ship and gave him a sign of approval.

Toon Link: "By the way, who are you?" –he ask him.

"I am Captain Falcon, nice to meet you" –he said.

Toon Link: "I do the same. And where is you headed?"

Captain Falcon: "Well, I don't know the truth, we will only see what will happen" –he said.

Toon Link remained silent while Captain Falcon activated a button and the _Blue Falcon_'s thrusters were activated and thus the ship flew rapidly.

**Duck Hunt - Duck Hunt**

In that place, a green tube expelled Banjo and Kazooie who observed the place where they were.

Banjo: "Look Kazooie, at least we are not in a gloomy place with a monster or boss to defeat" –he said to the bird.

Kazooie: "I know, but the next time you have to be very soft for when we go back to another green tube. I hit my head 5 times and had to hide in my backpack" –she said while holding her head.

Banjo: "Sorry, but we were in a hurry, because of what Joker told us, we have to look for the other fighters" –he said to her.

Kazooie: "Right, but where to start?" –She asked him.

Banjo started looking from side to side to be able to walk, Kazooie did the same and she heard something shaking that made her shiver a little.

Kazooie: "Hey Banjo, have you heard the same thing as me?" –She asked him.

Banjo: "Something of what?" –he ask her.

From there, the sound was heard again and Banjo could hear it and he observed that the sound came from a lawn and the bear decided to approach there.

Kazooie: "Are you sure what you do?"

Banjo: "Sure" –he replied to her.

At that, something came out of the grass and Banjo stepped back just to see the Duck Hunt Duo who were playing with each other. Banjo and Kazooie sighed in relief after seeing that they were them.

Kazooie: "Well, I appreciate it being them and not a monster" –he said to Banjo.

Banjo: "Whatever you say, Kazooie"

The Duck Hunt Duo noticed the presence of Banjo and Kazooie and the dog walked up to them and started sniffing at them, something strange for the bear and bird duo.

Banjo: "That is something strange" –he said to Kazooie.

Kazooie: "Yes, it's like they saw us for the first time" –she said.

Banjo greeted the but along with the duck and they looked at him somewhat puzzled, which made Banjo think about it.

Banjo: "I didn't think this would happen" –he said to Kazooie.

At that, Kazooie noticed something in the sky that made her roll her eyes.

Kazooie: "Banjo, you must see above" – she said to him.

Banjo looked up and he rolled his eyes when he saw a giant right hand in the sky floating aimlessly. The Duck Hunt Duo also looked up and they too rolled their eyes.

Banjo/Kazooie: "What is that?"

**End of the chapter**


	58. Explosion

**Shadow Moses Island – Metal Gear**

Snake walked slowly as he hid in some hallways to see if there was any enemy nearby while Princesses Peach and Daisy along with Yoshi followed him.

Snake: "It seems that there is no danger on the coast, let's continue" –he said as he walked.

As they walked, Daisy approached Snake who was unaware of her presence and the Princess of Sarasaland looked at him.

Daisy: "So, do you know this place?" –She asked him.

Snake: "Of course, this place was used for the elimination of nuclear weapons that no longer work now" –he said to her.

Peach turned slightly pale after hearing that while Daisy nodded at everything she had heard. Yoshi walked alongside Peach and he often turned his head to see if anyone or anything followed him.

Snake: "By the way, how did you guys get here?" –he ask.

Daisy: "Oh well, we got into a green tube and got here" – she said to the soldier.

Snake: "Green tube ... I never heard that" –he said as he kept walking.

Daisy stared at him for brief seconds until she approached Peach who was looking at him somewhat puzzled.

Daisy: "It seems that he is not the kind of person to have normal conversations" –she whispered to her.

Peach: "Daisy, please, surely it is his personality, you do not have to judge" –she whispered.

Daisy: "Ok, ok, sorry"

As they kept walking and away from where they were, blurry shadows started to put bombs on the walls everywhere and by the time they were all set, they disappeared while the countdown was at 10 seconds.

Snake: "I know how to get out of the place, so they have to be together and not die with anything that is explosive" –he told them.

**_5 seconds …_**

Daisy: "Okay, we will"

**_3 seconds ..._**

Peach: "I just hope nothing bad happens"

**_0 seconds ..._**

**KAPOOW!**

Suddenly they all heard an explosion coming from far away from them.

Snake: "Damn, someone put explosives. Quick, let's get out of here! " –he said.

The princesses and Yoshi followed Snake as the explosion grew stronger, Snake ran with everything while he could see a hallway leading to the exit, but the hallway was filled with fire from the explosion and causing them to take another path.

Peach: "So what now?"

Snake: "Just follow me!" –he said.

At that, Snake finally found the exit door and he observed behind him that the explosion was coming towards them and Snake opened the door and they all got out of there while the fire did. They had all fallen to the ground while the fire hugged the base.

Peach: "That ... that was close" –she said as she got up from the floor.

They all did the same and Daisy looked at a green tube that was near them.

Daisy: "Look guys, a green tube!" –She said as she pointed at it.

Everyone looked at the green tube and approached there.

Peach: "Great, now we can get in there and know where we are going" –she said.

Snake looked closely at the green tube and looked at Yoshi who got in first and then Peach.

Daisy: "Hey, do you want to come with us?" –She asked the soldier.

Snake stared at the Shadow Moses that was on fire and he gave a slight sigh.

Snake: "Well, what difference does it make" –he said to her.

In that, Daisy got into the green tube and in the end Snake did the same without realizing that the blurred shadows observed everything and then disappeared from the place.

**Gaur Plain – Xenoblade Chronicles**

Pit and Dark Pit were falling into the sky as they collided with the ground.

Pit: "How I wish I had the flight at my will!" –He said as he shook his arms and legs.

Dark Pit: "Better expect the worst!" –he said to him as he shook his arms and legs.

As the angels fell, Palutena arrived just in time and she used her staff to give the angels the ability to fly and that worked. Pit and Dark Pit were able to fly thanks to Palutena's magic and they descended towards the ground and Palutena went where Samus who fell and the goddess grabbed her hand and both also descended towards the ground.

Pit: "Uff, that really was close" –he said.

Dark Pit: "I don't know what we hit with, but I bet that blow we received was devised" –he said while brushing off his clothes.

Palutena: "Dark Pit is right, that blow of wind was caused by someone" –she said.

Pit thought about it and he looked at Samus who was watching them.

Pit: "Hey, was that flying lizard the cause of that?" –he ask her.

Samus: "Eh ... no, Ridley doesn't have that ability" –she replied.

Dark Pit: "Well, it will be a mystery that we will never solve" –he said, crossing his arms.

In that, Pit observed the place where they were and it was a kind of very large open field.

Palutena: "It seems that we are in a peaceful place, the ecosystem of this place is very soft and clean" –she said.

Samus observed the place and she observed someone who was standing on a mountain rock that was in the place.

Samus: "It seems that we are not alone" –she said, drawing everyone's attention.

Pit looked at her and then saw someone who was standing on a mountain rock and apparently was looking at them. The wind was blowing around them while the tension was being present.

Pit: "But who will it be?"

**End of the chapter**


	59. Singing

**Saffron City – Pokémon**

In a green tube Luigi was expelled along with DK, Diddy Kong, Wario and King K. Rool who were able to escape from the Fighting Mii Team in New Donk City. The plumber of the green cap rose from the ground as he observed that he was in another city very unknown to him.

Luigi: "Gee, at least we were able to escape from them" –he said while brushing off his overalls.

Wario: "Wow! I lost my precious jewel" –he said while hitting the floor with his fist.

Luigi: "Stop complaining, that jewel did not belong to you in the first place" –he said.

Wario: "It would be better than you to shut your mouth, because I want to ..." –he said while imagining that he was breaking something in the middle.

Luigi observed that and swallowed before that he began to look at the place, Diddy Kong followed him while DK and King K. Rool stood idly by.

Luigi: "Well Diddy, it seems we have to look for something here" –he said.

Diddy Kong nodded and started looking for something that could be useful and Luigi noticed something in the distance that caught his attention a lot.

Luigi: "Look Diddy, behind the garbage container" –he said.

Diddy Kong listened to him and they both walked slowly to observe what that thing was and when they got closer, they found a creature that had a globular body, pink, fluffy and accented with small appendages, as well as a speck of hair in her head. The creature also had huge blue eyes and pointed ears.

Luigi: "Oh, it's just a harmless little creature" –he said to Diddy.

The creature, which was a Pokémon named Jigglypuff, looked at Luigi who carried her and took her along with him to show the others.

Wario: "Hey green Mario, did you find something?" –he ask him.

Luigi: "Yes, this adorable little creature" –he said while showing the Pokémon type normal/fairy.

They all came up to Luigi to observe the creature that was watching them.

King K. Rool: "What is it?"

Luigi: "I do not know, but she is very adorable" –he said.

At that, Jigglypuff released Luigi and she pulled out a microphone to sing a soft melody that everyone heard.

Wario: "Eh ... I don't understand why she sing" –he said while crossing his arms.

Luigi: "You really are bitter, don't you see that this ..."

Suddenly, for some strange reason, everyone was starting to get sleepy that they couldn't explain themselves.

King K. Rool: "What is it? Why did it suddenly make me want to go to …? " –He couldn't finish what he was going to say since he had fallen asleep instantly.

The Kongs also fell asleep and Wario along with Luigi were about to go to sleep.

Wario: "It seems that this is caused by sleep ..." –he said while trying to resist.

Luigi: "I think you're right ..."

From there, they both fell asleep and that caused Jigglypuff to observe that and put on an annoyed expression and took out a marker and started to see each of them to scribble their faces on them.

**Hyrule Deep Forest – The Legend of Zelda**

Ganondorf was almost a few meters away from reaching his kingdom and as he walked towards the dark forests, the mysterious laughter appeared at every moment, which made the demon king upset about it.

Ganondorf: "Alright, who's here!" –he shout with everything.

However, laughter was the only answer and Ganondorf could no longer bear that annoying laugh and decided to ignore it, even if it was difficult.

**"Walk your way, demon king, but what awaits you next is something you will not expect"**

Ganondorf heard every word of the mysterious voice and from there his foot collided with something that made him attract attention, a green tube that was accompanied by branches that surrounded him.

Ganondorf: "What is this?" –He said as he looked at the green tube.

Suddenly, the demon king felt something he did not like at all and he turned his body and began to see a dark silhouette that was almost far from him, so Ganondorf acted.

Ganondorf: "Who are you?!" –He demanded.

However, the silhouette began to laugh and that caused Ganondorf to prepare for any attack.

Ganondorf: "You don't know who you're messing with, I'm the Demon King!" –he said.

Suddenly Ganondorf noticed that the silhouette was close to him, something the demon king did not understand how the silhouette could go so fast to where he was.

**"And I am your destruction ..."**

From there, the silhouette abruptly shoved Ganondorf and forced him into the green tube, making the silhouette disappear instantly.

**Space – Super Mario**

In the middle of the Solar System, Rosalina along with the Lumas were in the Comet Observatory and she was witnessing something terrible that would happen on planet Earth.

Rosalina: "It seems that something is going to happen, and it seems that Mario is in all of this" –she said.

The Lumas observed Rosalina who rose from the Comet Observatory and quickly flew towards planet Earth and she was accompanied by a Luma.

Rosalina: "If what I think is about to happen, it will be better to warn Mario" –she told Luma.

Hence, she stopped flying as she observed a giant left hand floating in the sky, something that seemed strange to her.

Rosalina: "What is a giant left hand doing floating in the middle of the sky?" –She asked herself.

After thinking, she decided to ignore it and continued her search for Mario, although she still had some doubts regarding the giant left hand.

**End of the chapter**


	60. Pokémon fight

**Prism Tower – Pokémon**

Mario was watching Bowser who had his eyes fixed on the plumber while the others were watching, the Pokémon Trainers did not know what was happening or what was happening.

Bowser: "I know you have hidden the princess, Mario"

Mario: "Well, I'm not going to tell you, my brother Luigi took care that you couldn't capture her" –he replied.

But to Mario's surprise, he was caught by Bowser Jr.'s Junior Clown Car's unboxing mechanical hands. At that, Bowser got out of his Koopa Clown Car and walked over to Mario.

Bowser: "Well done, Junior, now you are going to tell me where your brother hid the princess"

Mario: "I don't know, and if I knew I wouldn't tell you either" –he said as he tried to free himself.

Link took out his Master Sword and ran to Bowser to attack him, the king of the Koopas observed that and jumped back so as not to be scratched by Link's sword who was looking at him.

Bowser: "What are you trying to attack me with? Well we'll see that" –he said threateningly.

At that, Bowser spat fire into his mouth and Link ran to avoid being burned by the fire and covered himself with his Hylian Shield. Marth ran and jumped as he raised his Falchion sword to attack Bowser Jr. who backed away, but that caused him to release Mario who settled in a bit and watched Bowser.

Pokémon Trainer (Leaf): "I don't know what's going on, but we should get out of here" –she said to Red.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Maybe, but maybe they need help" –he said to her.

Mario ran while Bowser shot fireballs out of his mouth and the red-capped plumber easily dodged the fireballs. However, Mario was cornered by the Koopalings.

Bowser: "Hehehehe, now you have no escape" –he said as he approached.

From there, Red took out a Poké-Ball and prepared to launch it.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Charizard, I choose you!" –He said as he threw the Poké-Ball.

The Poké-Ball brought out Charizard who gave a roar and Bowser managed to observe the Pokémon that was behind him.

Bowser: "What's going on?"

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Charizard, Attack Wing!"

In that, Charizard flew towards Bowser and doing damage to him by means of his wings, thus obtaining that the king of the Koopas flew until he fell to the ground.

Bowser Jr.: "Dad!"

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Very good, now make a Dragon Rage"

Charizard observed the Koopalings and the Pokémon released a shock wave, causing the Koopalings to save themselves from that blow after escaping. Bowser rose from the ground and observed that the Koopalings were fleeing from the Pokémon.

Bowser: "Very well, Mario, I will return. Koopalings, Junior, let's go" –he said as he got into his Koopa Clown Car.

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings went with Bowser and walked away from the venue while Mario and the others watched that.

Zelda: "Well, at least I managed to run away" –she said to Lightife.

Mario adjusted his red cap as he watched the Pokémon Trainers along with Charizard.

Mario: "Hey, thanks for your help, boy" –he said to Red.

Pokémon Trainer: "Hehe, thanks, although all the work was on Charizard" –he said while looking at his Pokémon type monster/dragon.

In that, everyone approached where Mario who were with the Pokémon Trainers.

Zelda: "Mario, you don't think we should ..." –she said while she made an eye signal to the plumber.

In that, Lightife approached the Pokémon Trainers.

Lightife: "I need them to get their Pokémons out" –she said to them.

Red and Leaf looked at each other and did not understand what she was saying, but they did not protest and they both brought out their Pokémons, each one had a Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Done, we have taken out our Pokémons, now what?"

At that, Lightife put her hands on the Pokémon Trainers' foreheads and they rolled their eyes as the others watched. After a few seconds, Lightife released her hands on the Pokémon Trainers' foreheads and they both held their heads as they watched the others.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Hey ... guys, what's up?" –he ask them.

At that time, the Pokémon Trainers had fully recovered their memories.

**Delfino Plaza – Super Mario**

In that place, Mr. Game & Watch was walking peacefully since he had arrived at this place through a green tube that he had seen and after a tour he found another green tube where Peach, Daisy, Yoshi and Snake were expelled.

Peach: "Uff, finally in a place that is not threatening at all" –she said.

At that, Daisy observed the place and she opened her eyes as she joined Peach so that she could see the place where they were.

Daisy: "Peach, you realize where we are" –she said to her.

Peach: "Of course, we are in Delfino Plaza" –she said.

Yoshi observed the place and from there I observed a human silhouette with disproportionate and cartoonish attributes, completely black and flat. Of course, that caught everyone's attention.

Snake: "But what is that thing" –he said while looking up.

Daisy walked over to Mr. Game & Watch and she held him up.

Daisy: "I don't know, but he seems very friendly" –she said.

Snake: "Does that floating thing seem friendly to you?" –he ask her while he kept looking at the sky.

Daisy: "Hey, he could have feelings and also ... float?" –She asked something confused.

At that, Daisy looked up and everyone else did the same and they looked at a giant right hand that was floating through the sky aimlessly.

Peach: "That's kind of weird" –she said.

Daisy: "Yes, more than we've been through"

Snake narrowed his eyes as the giant right hand gave him a bad feeling, something he was not liking at all.

**End of the chapter**


	61. Colosseum, hands and painted faces

**Ferox Arena – Fire Emblem**

In this gladiator combat arena, Chrom walked as he surveyed the site and surveyed. The Prince of Ylisse looked on each side as he held his Falchion sword tightly.

Chrom: "It seems that there is nobody around here, it would be better to get out of here" –he said to himself.

While he was about to get crushed, he looked at a green tube that was out of the sand and he stared at it for a few seconds until he saw that something was coming out of there and it was, someone had been ejected from the green tube and Chrom was he prepared in combat in case it was a threat, however that was not the case. Chrom was able to recognize the person who had come out of the green tube and approached him.

Chrom: "Robin?"

Sure enough, the person was Robin who was carrying his Levin sword and his book (Tome) and he looked at him.

Robin: "Chrom? What are you doing here?" –he ask him.

Chrom: "I have not the slightest idea, all I remember is that I woke up in this place and I had to investigate something useful, but no" –he said.

Robin: "Ok, and is someone with you?"

Chrom: "No, I am alone. And you?"

Robin: "I was with Lucina, but she told me to go look for you and I already did" –he said.

Chrom opened his eyes after knowing that his daughter from the future, Lucina, was in this world and he did not think twice and decided to look for her.

Chrom: "Okay, let's go with her" –he said to Robin.

Robin nodded and they both got into the green tube where Robin came out and so they left the combat arena to look for Lucina.

**Duck Hunt – Duck Hunt**

Banjo and Kazooie looked up at the giant right hand floating in the sky and they decided to back off a bit.

Banjo: "Kazooie, it would be better to look for another green tube, I have the feeling that this giant hand is going to attack us at any moment" –he said to the bird.

Kazooie: "Ok, I support that idea, but let's do it as quickly as possible" –she said.

The Duck Hunt Duo observed the giant right hand and they observed that something was coming out of the hand and they were medium versions of right hands approaching where they were.

Kazooie: "Banjo!" –she screamed.

Banjo listened to her and looked at the sky and saw a group of right hands approach where they and of course they ran as fast as some hands crushed the ground.

Banjo: "I knew, I knew this would happen" –he said as he ran together with the Duck Hunt Duo.

Kazooie: "Right, though, isn't that supposed to be Master Hand?" –She told him.

Banjo: "You don't suppose, he IS Master Hand. I don't know why he attacks us, but we don't want to experience that anger either" –he said to the bird.

Banjo, Kazooie and the Duck Hunt Duo ran as fast as they could while right hands crushed each side, making the fighters run even harder for their lives. In that, Kazooie observed something in the distance and for his great miracle, it was a green tube.

Kazooie: "Banjo, I see a green tube!" –She told him.

Banjo looked in the distance and Kazooie was right, it was another green tube and Banjo grabbed the dog while the duck was still flying and they went to the green tube and then observed that the group of right hands were approaching where they were.

Banjo: "Well, the time has come" –he said.

Banjo put the dog in the green tube while the duck also got in and in the end Banjo and Kazooie got in until the group of right hands stopped and went around the green tube.

**Saffron City – Pokémon**

Luigi slowly opened his eyes as he got up off the ground and settled down a little. He had fallen asleep for no apparent reason and he looked at Jigglypuff who was hiding something in his hands.

Luigi: "Gee, it seems like I slept a long time" –he said to himself.

In that, the others rose from the ground and began to settle after a long sleep.

Wario: *Yawn* "What a rich dream I have ..." –he stopped when he looked at Luigi –"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Luigi did not know the reason for Wario's laugh and also noticed that the others were laughing not at him, but at King K. Rool.

King K. Rool: "Hey, why are you guys laughing at me?" –he ask something annoying.

After that, Luigi looked at a small puddle of water and looked at himself only to realize that his face was completely painted with a marker.

Luigi: "But who was it that drew my face?"

However, Luigi was still listening to Wario's laughter and the green-capped plumber noticed that Wario had his face painted, including the Kongs. After that, Luigi called Wario to look at himself in the puddle of water and when he approached and looked at himself in the puddle of water, his laugh turned into a growl and Luigi laughed at that.

Wario: "It's not funny anymore" –he said.

Luigi: "Only when it is not about you" –he said while still laughing a little.

Jigglypuff approached where Luigi held her in his arms and Diddy Kong was jumping and pointing up.

Luigi: "What's up, Diddy?" –he ask him.

At that, Luigi looked up and he looked at Bowser along with the Koopalings who were floating on their Junior Clown Cars.

Luigi: "It can't be, Bowser!" –He said with blank eyes.

**End of the chapter**


	62. Machine and robot

**Gaur Plain – Xenoblade Chronicles**

Pit along with the others watched the person who was on the mountain rock who jumped up and landed on the ground while holding a strange sword and looking at them. The person had blonde hair, a short red jacket, a black sweater with pink and purple prints, gray shorts with straps, and flat-soled boots. He also had a whistle around his neck.

Pit: "Hey ... hello, not attacking us or anything" –he said to the person.

In that, the person relaxed a little after hearing that and Palutena approached where he could interact with him.

Palutena: "What is your name?" –She asked him.

"My name is Shulk" –he replied to her.

Palutena: "Hello Shulk, I am the goddess Palutena and they are Pit, Dark Pit and Samus. We came here by chance and… well, a hit" –she said.

Shulk: "A hit?" –he ask.

Pit: "Yes, a gust of wind that mysteriously only me and Pitto gave us" –he said.

Dark Pit: "Don't call me Pitto" – he said reluctantly to Pit.

Shulk stared at them for a long time until he looked at his Monado sword and sighed lightly.

Shulk: "Well, I haven't seen anything strange around here or so I think" –he said.

Dark Pit: "Well, I suppose some supernatural force was the cause of that"

Samus and Pit looked at each other for a few seconds after hearing that while Palutena simply stared at Dark Pit.

Shulk: "Either way, absolutely nothing has happened here" –he told them.

Pit: "What I was supposed to, well, I think we should find a way to ..."

However, Samus stopped him from speaking as he felt something bothering her, an evil presence.

Dark Pit: "Now what happens?" –he ask her with his arms crossed.

Samus: "I think ... I think something is coming" –she said.

At that time, Shulk received a "vision" thanks to his Monado sword and he rolled his eyes after seeing what he had seen. After returning to the present, Shulk warned.

Shulk: "Everyone back off!" –He warned as he ran.

The others did not know the reason, but they did it instantly since they observed that something was approaching at maximum speed to crush them, which did not happen. Shulk observed the being that was in the place and it was a Faced Mechon, but not just any, it was none other than ...

**METAL FACE – XENOBLADE CHRONICLES**

Shulk: "It can't be ... _Metal Face_" –he said.

Metal Face looked at Shulk and started giggling after seeing him.

**Metal Face**: "Well, well, well, once again we see each other, Shulk" –he said.

Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit and Samus looked at the Faced Mechon who was staring at Shulk and the latter was ready for a fight.

Pit: "It looks like another fight is coming" –he said.

**Wily Castle – Mega Man**

In that castle, Mega Man aimed his cannon, the Mega Buster, at any distance before any attack by a robot controlled by his enemy, Dr. Wily. The robot boy walked slowly while pointing at such places where he was walking.

Mega Man: "You're not going to get away with it, Dr. Wily" –he said while still aiming the cannon.

After a few walks, Mega Man observed a strange green tube in the corridors that quickly caught his attention and went there to inspect it.

Mega Man: "This is something new for me, is it some kind of escape dispatch?" –He asked himself.

In that, Mega Man observed something shiny inside the green tube and he moved away a bit when he observed that the green tube had expelled a man along with 2 children who were able to balance and step on the ground with pure ease.

Terry: "Uff, at least we could find this green tube" –he said to Ness and Lucas.

Ness: "Yes, you're right" –he replied.

In that, Terry observed someone who was in front of them and he could recognize him instantly, Mega Man. But like the case of Ness and Lucas, Terry supposed that Mega Man also did not recognize him, much less Ness and Lucas.

Terry: "Eh ... hello" –he greet Mega Man.

Mega Man approached them and began to analyze them for a few seconds and he concluded that they were not Dr. Wily's henchmen or any threat.

Mega Man: "Hello, I am Mega Man" –he said to them.

Terry followed with that.

Terry: "Hello Mega Man, I am Terry and the children that accompany me are Ness and Lucas" –he said.

Ness/Lucas: "Hello"

Mega Man: "What are you guys doing here?"

Terry: "Well, what happened is that we were attacked by a fat boy with a machine in a city, and then we defeated him and we got into a green pipe that took us here" –he explain.

Mega Man: "Right, and they have reached some of the most wicked places I know, Dr. Wily's castle"

Lucas: "With that I already imagine the perverse" –he said a little fearfully.

In that, Terry observed something behind Mega Man and he went into a combat mode while Mega Man turned to observe blurry shadows approaching where they and he pointed his Mega Buster towards them. Ness and Lucas also prepared to fight against the blurry shadows that reached towards the castle.

Terry: "Let Roud 2 Begin"

**End of the chapter**


	63. The absolute power

**Town – Animal Crossing**

Fox and Falco were drinking some juices that the Villager had given him after arriving at the scene and observed that Wolf were still handcuffed and growling. At that time Isabelle, secretary of the mayor of the town, appeared with some snacks for Fox and Falco.

Isabelle: " Here you guys have" –she told them.

Fox and Falco were grateful as a village girl appeared with the village boy and he told her about what had happened.

Falco: "I must say that this already deserved us, so much to chase Wolf, I needed something like this" –he told Fox.

Fox: "It is true, our work has ended" –he replied.

Without them even realizing it, Wolf was starting to get rid of the handcuffs with his long claws and he was doing it with total discretion so that no one would look at him.

Villager (Boy): "So what are you guys?" –he ask them.

Fox: "We are protectors who end all evil in space" –he said.

Falco: "And one of the threats is him" –he said while pointing at Wolf.

Villager (Girl): "That sounds incredible" –she said.

Wolf was about to remove his handcuffs and was finally able to do so, causing Fox and Falco to chase after him.

Wolf: "It is time to escape from here" –he said to himself.

But to his bad luck, Wolf ran into Isabelle who was at the direction where Wolf was running and he started to growl the moment he saw her.

Isabelle: "Sorry" –she said as she got up from the floor.

At that moment, Wolf grabbed her from behind her shirt and showed his claws as Fox and Falco were almost close to him.

Wolf: " It would be better if you guys go back or you guys will want to see my claws on the face of this cute little dog girl" –he said while putting his claws on Isabelle's face.

Fox: "You wouldn't dare" –he said growling.

Wolf: "Do you want to challenge me?" –He said narrowing his eyes.

Hence, Isabelle noticed something in the sky that soon made her get her attention.

Isabelle: "Wow, that's a great hand" –she said while looking at the sky.

Wolf looked at her for a few seconds and he looked up and he noticed a giant left hand floating aimlessly. Fox and Falco observed that and Wolf heard a sound that caught his attention a lot and he observed the boy Villager who was riding in a Lloyd Rocket and that hit him in Wolf's stomach, thus releasing Isabelle from him.

Villager (Boy): "I did it!" –He said as he left the Lloyd Rocket.

Wolf was being carried by the Lloyd Rocket who made him crash into a green tube that was a few inches from the trees and Wolf looked at it.

Wolf: "I think it will be my way out" –he said to himself.

Just as Wolf was about to step into the green tube, a group of left hands began to crush the floors and that obviously triggered everyone's surprise reactions and quickly Wolf stepped into the green tube.

Falco: "What's going on?!"

Fox: "I have no idea, but it would be better to escape from this place" –he said as he ran towards the green tube.

They both ran to the green tube and got into it instantly while the Villagers watched all this and escaped so that no hand crushed them.

Villager (Girl): "Come on Isabelle, we have to escape" –she said to her as he lifted her from the ground.

Isabelle: "Okay, let's go to ..."

Suddenly, left hands began to crush the town, causing Isabelle to be horrified about it.

Villager (Boy): "There is no time, it will be better to get into that green tube" –he said.

The girl Villager and Isabelle had no choice but to go directly to the green tube and get there all of them while the group of left hands crushed each place.

**-Unknown place-**

The Silhouette, or Darknife, was floating in the void while his body was undergoing changes.

Darknife: "Now with the giant hands under my control, I will be able to make the multiverse completely mine, but for that I will need a little energy" –he told himself.

At that moment, his body began to shake as he underwent changes such as purple-reddish-black wings, his entire body was tinted light black with purple-toned lines. Darknife felt that his body was very powerful thanks to the energy required and was now 100% assured.

Darknife: "Now with this power I will be invincible, thanks to the power of Tabuu" –he said as he made a sphere appear with the remains of Tabuu vanquished in the Subspace Emissary.

A reddish aura began to pierce Darknife who gave an evil smile at that.

Darknife: "Now I will see how those hands will be doing with the request that I give to them" –he said as he disappeared from the place.

**End of the chapter**


	64. Boss: Metal Face

**Gaur Plain – Xenoblade Chronicles**

**Metal Face**: "It's time to finish you off once and for all!" –He said as he fired his Grand Shot.

Shulk was able to escape instantly and the attack caused the destruction of a part of the ground, however, Metal Face kept firing everywhere.

Palutena: "This will get very hard" –she said while pointing her staff at Pit and Dark Pit.

At that, both angels now had the ability to fly thanks to Palutena's magic and they both flew while Palutena joined Samus who was looking at Metal Face.

Shulk: "I don't know how you got here, but if I defeat you once, I can do it again" –he said while gripping his Monado sword tightly.

**Metal Face**: "Hahaha, I want to see that, but I very much doubt that it will happen again" –he said as he prepared to attack.

At that moment, Metal Face felt an energy ball hit him and he watched Samus who was holding her arm cannon and she was aiming him.

**Metal Face**: "I see that you also want to die, well, I will make that wish" –he said.

Dark Pit: "Oh no, you won't!" –he said as he flew at high speed towards him.

Pit's dark counterpart grabbed his Silver Bow and launched arrows at Metal Face's face that didn't work at all and the Faced Mechon decided to hit him, however, Dark Pit managed to dodge the robot hand and the dark angel turned away.

Shulk: "Not this time, Metal Face" –he said.

Hence, he selected the Monado art to attack Metal Face, using the _Speed_ that would be represented by blue. Thanks to that art, Shulk ran as fast as possible to get closer to Metal Face, so Shulk decided to use the _Jump_ that would be represented by green.

Shulk: "Now you will see!" –He said as he took a great leap.

After that, Shulk slid the Monado onto Metal Face's right metal leg and fell to the ground after doing that. Metal Face observed that and decided to attack Shulk, however, Pit flew towards Metal Face and the angel held Palutena's bow that divided it and now they were 2 swords.

Pit: "Okay, time to finish that" –he told Metal Face.

**Metal Face**: "As you say, little angel" –he said threateningly.

Metal Face constantly attacked Pit while the latter flew from side to side or in a circle while scratching parts of the Faced Mechon with swords. Samus fired from time to time while Palutena, with the help of her staff, used Explosive Flame on the Faced Mechon.

**Metal Face**: "ENOUGH!" He said out loud.

In that, Metal Faced released his Grand Shot without stopping and causing the others to escape from the places where they were going to be shot.

Pit: "It seems he was so angry" –he told Dark Pit.

Dark Pit nodded as both angels flew in opposite directions because the Grand Shot almost went where they were.

Shulk: "I have to attack him in the head, however, I will need to fly for that and the Monado does not have that art" –he said to himself.

In that, Palutena approached where he.

Palutena: "Maybe not, but I can raise you up" –she said.

At that, Palutena pointed her staff at Shulk and that caused Shulk to fly easily, which surprised him greatly.

Shulk: "Woah, this is ..." –he said amazed while looking at Palutena.

Palutena laughed a little at that.

Palutena: "Okay, do what you must do" –she said.

Shulk nodded and flew towards Metal Face who had stopped firing and was unaware of Shulk's presence. In that, the Monado art made appear the _Smash_ that would be represented by the red.

Shulk: "This is your end!" –He said.

Metal Face realized it too late when Shulk pierced his sword into the Faced Mechon's head and a strong flash came out and Shulk instantly left Metal Face. At that time, Metal Face was jerking sharply as some sides of him exploded and he fell to the ground, defeated.

Pit: "Great! You did well" –he said from above.

Shulk stared at Metal Face totally defeated and at that the Faced Mechon was giggling slightly.

Samus: "Now what are he laughing at?"

**Metal Face**: "Maybe I was defeated, but the one who brought me here will do the worst ... I assure you ..."

Shulk: "What are you talking about?"

However, Metal Face instantly disappeared and Pit managed to notice something strange in the sky and Dark Pit noticed that too.

Pit: "Are you seeing it?" –he ask without looking at him

Dark Pit: "Yes ..." –he replied.

Samus and Palutena approached with Shulk and they observed in the sky what Metal Face was referring to, a group of right hands along with a large right hand.

**End of the chapter**


	65. Castle and Colosseum

**Wily Castle – Mega Man**

Mega Man along with Terry, Ness and Lucas fought against the blurry shadows who came multiplying more and more when fighting against them.

Terry: "How is it possible that those shadows are more than us?" –He said as he kicked two shadows.

Ness: "I don't know, but we must finish them off immediately" –he said as he released psychic powers along with Lucas.

Mega Man fired shots using his Mega Buster and the blurry shadows grew more and more, however, the blurry shadows stopped fighting and instantly disappeared, leaving the fighters confused at that.

Lucas: "What happened?"

Terry: "I don't know, but something must have happened to make those shadows disappear"

In that, a tremor occurred in the castle and everyone was doing their best to control their balance, then another tremor came and Mega Man deduced that this was not normal.

Mega Man: "It seems that something is causing those tremors" –he said to them.

As soon as the robot boy checked, a left hand destroyed much of the wall and began to see the fighters, the left hand clenched his fist and launched against them, something that they could save themselves.

Terry: "Crazy Hand?" –He asked to himself.

In that, Terry observed 2 other left hands approaching and Mega Man warned them to follow him to hide better.

Lucas: "Why are a group of left hands attacking us?" –he ask as he ran.

Ness: "I don't know, but what I am sure of is that we must escape. We cannot with those giant hands" –he said as he ran.

Mega Man fired from time to time as he ran and the group of left hands chased after them. Terry ran and he looked away at a green tube that would be his salvation.

Terry: "Guys, over here!" –He warned them as he ran towards the green tube.

The others followed and Mega Man fired as powerful as he could and ran towards the others. After that, Terry put Ness and Lucas into the green tube, and Mega Man determinedly watched the green tube.

Terry: "We don't have time, Mega Man, let's escape!" –He said as he got into the green tube.

Mega Man stepped into the green tube while the group of left hands simply stared at the green tube.

**Coliseum – Fire Emblem**

In a green tube, Chrom and Robin emerged from there and they observed that they were in the coliseum where Robin was.

Robin: "Here we are, Lucina should be here" –he said to Chrom.

Chrom looked anywhere and at the bottom of the right he see Lucina who had her back turned.

Chrom: "I think I already saw her" –he said to Robin while pointing at her.

Robin watched her and he called her and Lucina turned to look at him and his father, with the latter she opened her eyes after looking at him. She ran to them and walked over to where her father, she simply had no words just to see him.

Lucina: "F-Father?"

Chrom: "Yes, Lucina, it's me" –he told his daughter of future.

Without hesitation, Lucina hugged her father tightly and Chrom hugged him back. Robin stared at the father-daughter scene and that moment lasted a few seconds after they stopped hugging.

Lucina: "How come you are here?" –she ask his father.

Chrom: "The truth is that I have no idea, he was at the Ferox Arena and it was where I met Robin" –he said to her.

Suddenly Robin noticed something above the seats of the coliseum and he did not think it was a good thing.

Robin: "It seems that we have not so nice beings" –he said while drawing his sword Levin.

Chrom and Lucina watched and they realized that they were a group of blurry shadows and they drew their swords to fight.

Lucina: "What kind of sorcery are those?"

Chrom: "I have no idea, but it seems that we have to fight against them"

In that, the group of blurry shadows multiplied more and that brought with it the concern of the swordsmen.

Robin: "How is it possible that they multiplied?!"

Chrom: "It seems that we will have a complicated battle" –he told Lucina and Robin.

In that, a strong wind was carried in the coliseum and that caused the blurry shadows to fly out of place and fall to the ground. Chrom observed in the sky a very strange flying ship that was landing outside the coliseum and he along with Lucina and Robin left the coliseum to observe the flying ship.

Lucina: "That is something new for me" –she said.

From there, the capsule of the ship opened and a child came out in it who warned them to enter immediately. Chrom looked at him and then turned around and saw that the blurry shadows were approaching where they were and they did not hesitate to get on the ship and thus leave the place.

Chrom: "That really was close, thanks for helping us from those shadows" –he said to the person who was piloting.

The one who was piloting was Captain Falcon along with Toon Link who watched the swordsmen.

Captain Falcon: "No problem, now we must immediately take refuge from them" –he said.

Lucina: "Right, those shadows seemed very dangerous" – she said.

Toon Link: "Well, actually, Captain Falcon was referring to them" –he said while pointing at the capsule, specifically outside the ship.

Chrom watched from there and he observed a giant right hand and Lucina with Robin also observed that.

Toon Link: "We don't know what it is, but it gives us a bad feeling" –he said to them.

Captain Falcon: "And that is why we have to take refuge" –he said.

The Blue Falcon started with everything in the sky until it disappeared from the place.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_So far this chapter ends, from this the publications will be Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Wait for the next chapter that will be published this Wednesday._**


	66. Ice

**Summit – Ice Climbers**

In this place, a couple of children walked through the snow while holding their mallets. The cold of the place did not make them retreat and both children were walking without any problem since they would have got used to the cold. Their names were Popo and Nana.

Popo: "It seems that there is nothing interesting around here" –he said to Nana.

Nana: "Right, the same as always" –she said.

The two Eskimos began to walk without any problem and the snow was getting more hazy and the children had to go home. When they kept walking, Nana observed something strange in the distance from the sky and she warned Popo.

Nana: "Hey Popo, look up" –she said.

Popo observed the sky and he observed a group of left hands and both Eskimos did not know the reason for their arrival here.

Popo: "How strange, I have never seen anything like this" –he said to Nana.

It was at that precise moment that the group of left hands began to launch themselves down with their fists very placed and began to hit the frozen ground. Popo and Nana jumped after feeling the strong impact on the ground and they fell when they observed the left hands watching them.

Nana: "Popo, it seems like we should run"

Popo: "You're right"

At that, the Eskimos began to run while the group of left hands began to chase them. Popo and Nana ran with everything while the left hands hit the frozen ground hard, causing huge cracks that the Eskimos had to dodge.

Popo: "Run Nana, we must escape" –he said to her.

However, a fist hit between them and caused both Eskimos to separate and fall to the ground. Popo fell spinning while Nana fell on her back and the group of left hands approached where they.

Popo: "Nana!" –he shout as he saw her surrounded by left hands.

Nana got up from the ground and grabbed her mallet to defend herself, the left hands just stared at her until Popo took his mallet and hit one of the hands and joined Popo.

Popo: "Are you okay, Nana?"

Nana: "Yes, I'm fine" –she said.

The Eskimos were watching the group of left hands and were about to attack them, but suddenly a flash appeared in the midst of the Eskimos that immediately caused the group of left hands to back off. After a few seconds, the group of left hands observed that the Eskimos were missing and tried to search for them. Popo and Nana had their eyes closed and when they opened them, they realized they were in the air.

Popo: "What happened?" –he said as he looked at Nana.

Nana: "I don't know" –she replied.

In that, the Eskimos realized that they were supported by a woman with a celestino dress and blonde hair and she was accompanied by a star with dark eyes. Of course, they were Rosalina and Luma who were still searching for Mario.

Rosalina: "Don't worry, you two are safe" –she said.

Popo and Nana stared at her for a few seconds and Rosalina increased her flight to be able to go faster.

**Heavens – SMASH BROS.**

Darknife, formerly like the Silhouette, was flying through the skies at full speed with so much anger as he had realized that the fighters who had lost the memories were gathering, remembering nothing, but they were. The worst thing for him was that his army of blurry shadows, bosses, and copies of Master Hand and Crazy Hand did nothing to them, so he decided to take matters into their own hands.

Darknife: "This has to be a damn joke, it is not possible that those stupid ones are reuniting again" –he said to himself.

In that, he remembered something bothering him and quickly teleported to undo his doubt. He had arrived in the spirit world and to his great and worse luck, Lightife had escaped. After teleporting back to Earth, Darknife thought of something to accomplish his mission.

Darknife: "I have it, I'd better do my henchmen better, then I'll take care of those floating hands"

At that, Darknife clasped her hands and a dark energy appeared and grew larger and larger to such an extent that Darknife pulled it as far as possible and the energy ball had quickly become a floating island, specifically, The Floating Island of the Ancients.

Darknife: "Perfect, here will be my lair" –he said to himself as he left for the floating island.

**End of the chapter**


	67. Tower and Plaza

**Prism Tower – Pokémon**

The Pokémon Trainers along with their Pokémons had regained memory thanks to the power of Lightife, although that brought a pain inside it, something that worried the others, but she said it was fine.

Mario: "Well, now we have the trainers by our side" –he said while looking at Red and Leaf.

Zelda: "Right, but we have to find the other fighters" –she said while standing next to Link.

Marth: "Zelda is right, we are in a world where the different places of the multiverse are united, so it would take us time to search for them" –he exclaim.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Well, let's not waste time and find the others" –he said as he adjusted his cap.

At that, Lightife approached where the fighters were.

Lightife: "Well, we have to hurry, Darknife could be planning something right now" –she said.

At that, Link observed something in the sky flying at high speed and stopped at the place where they were.

Link: "It seems that something is watching us" –he said while looking up.

Mario heard that and he looked up at the sky and he was observing something that was descending down to such a point of approaching where the plumber and turning out to be an acquaintance of him: Rosalina and Luma.

Mario: "Rosalina" –he said when he saw her.

Rosalina was accompanied by Luma and they were not the only ones, since she had brought some Eskimo children who observed the plumber. Mario obviously recognized the Eskimo children and they were Popo and Nana, although they did not know him or Rosalina.

Rosalina: "Mario, at the end that I could find you in this place, which I had never seen" –she said while observing the place.

Mario: "Hehe, yes, but it's good to see you around here, Princess Rosalina" –he said to her.

Rosalina observed that Mario was looking at the Eskimo children.

Rosalina: "Oh, right, they are Popo and Nana, I found them in an icy place, they were being attacked by a group of left hands" –she said.

Mario: "Left hands?" –He asked somewhat stunned.

The others could hear what Mario had said and they approached where he was.

Rosalina: "Yes, they were left hands with white gloves that were attacking these children and I had to do something about it" –she said.

Zelda: "Left hands ... didn't she mean Crazy Hand?" –She asked them.

Mario rolled his eyes after hearing that and then noticed that a shadow pierced where they and the plumber of the red cap looked up and could see what would be Master Hand.

Mario: "What is he doing here?" –He asked himself.

Lightife watched that and something in her mind indicated that Darknife had made his plans.

Lightife (Mind): "Darknife is controlling them"

Mario: "Come on, let's find a green tube!" –he told them.

Rosalina had no idea what was going on, but decided to follow Mario who was running fast in search of a green tube. The Pokémon trainers had their Pokémon stored in their Poké-balls and after a few seconds, Marth found a green tube that was in the middle of the city and they got in without a problem. Mario stared at the sky to see Master Hand and he instantly got into the green tube.

**Delfino Plaza – Super Mario**

Daisy: "Oh, that's what I needed" –she said while relaxing in a beach seat.

Peach: "Hey Daisy, shouldn't we investigate the place?" –She asked her.

Peach: "Girl, we know this place, just relax" –she said to her.

Peach looked at her for a few seconds until she went directly to where Snake was who was with R.O.B and they were sitting in a juice service, well, only Snake was sitting since R.O.B did not need him.

Peach: "Hey Snake, I see you a little uncomfortable" –she said.

Snake stared at her for brief seconds until he took some of his juice.

Snake: "Princess, in case you haven't noticed, there is a giant hand in heaven" –he said to her.

R.O.B stared at Peach for a few seconds and he went outside, then looked up and saw the giant hand that was floating.

Peach: "Well, you're right, there is a giant hand floating in the sky for no apparent reason, but at least nothing happened to us"

At that, Snake rose from his seat so that he could go out and observe R.O.B who was looking at the sky. The soldier had some doubts about the giant floating hand and decided to search a transport to get out of here, in other words, he would look for another green tube.

Snake: "It would be better to find another green tube before something terrible happens" –he said to himself as he walked.

As he walked, he noticed that R.O.B was following him and the soldier said nothing about it and continued his search for another green tube. After a few minutes, Snake was able to find a green tube that was in the middle of the beach.

Snake: "I finally found it. Hey robot, let the lady in the pink dress come here, I'll take care of the energetic girl" –he told R.O.B

R.O.B listened and went to look for Peach while Snake would take care of Daisy. After that, Snake observed Daisy who was relaxing.

Snake: "Hey princess, it's time to go" –he said to her.

Daisy: "Now? But if I'm relaxing for a while" –she said.

Snake: "I will not repeat it one last time, we are leaving here" –he said with a severe voice.

Daisy: "I think you need to relax once in your life" –she said as she closed her eyes as she relaxed.

Snake stared at her for brief seconds until he gave a slight sigh, he caught her by surprise and laid her on his shoulder as he held her tightly by placing his forearm on her back.

Daisy: "Hey, it's not fair!" –he said looking at the back of Snake's head.

Snake said nothing and kept walking until he reached where the green tube and R.O.B along with Peach were there.

Peach: "It looks like you had it under control" –she said to Snake.

Snake: "Yes, that's right" –he said as he released Daisy.

In that, Peach got into the green tube first and then Daisy was a little upset because she wanted to be relaxing a bit more. Snake helped R.O.B to get into the green tube and he did it, the soldier was the last one and before entering, he took one last look at the floating giant hand and narrowed his eyes and then got into the green tube.

**End of the chapter**


	68. Attacks of the left hands

**Garden of Hope – PIKMIN**

In this place, Olimar along with Alph who were observing the place along with the Pikmins who followed him.

Olimar: "It seems that we have not seen any monster around here, that means that the place is protected from any threat" –he said to Alph.

Alph: "Right, for now there is nothing to worry about" –he said.

In that, the Pikmins observed the sky and they noticed something strange that was happening in the sky. The red Pikmin caught the attention of Olimar who was conversing with Alph and he looked at the red Pikmin.

Olimar: "What is it?" –he ask the red Pikmin.

The red Pikmin pointed at the sky and Olimar observed something from there that he did not expect to see: a giant left hand. He and Alph looked at the giant left hand floating in the sky and they looked at each other.

Olimar: "Alph, it seems that a problem is coming" –he said.

Alph: "Right" –he said while still looking at the sky.

They, along with the Pikmins, stared at the giant left hand and to their surprise, were suddenly attacked by a group of left hands with white gloves.

Olimar: "AAHH! Run, Alph, run!" –He said as he ran.

They both ran as fast as they could while holding the Pikmins and the group of left hands chasing them. Olimar looked from side to side to hide and he observed a hole that was covered by some plants and he suggested hiding there.

Olimar: "Alph, follow me" –he said.

In that, Alph followed and they both jumped to fall into the hole and cover themselves with the plants while the group of left hands continued to fly in a straight direction. After a few seconds, Olimar and Alph emerged from the hole and observed that the group of left hands were not there.

Alph: "Uff, we are saved" –he said.

Olimar: "But not for long, I don't know why those left hands were chasing us, but we have to get out of here as soon as ..."

Olimar stopped to speak as he noticed that behind Alph there was a green tube, something that was new to him. Alph turned around and could also see the green tube that was there and both went to him.

Olimar: "How strange, I have never seen this anywhere in the place"

Alph: "Me neither, I think it is a discovery" –he said.

The Pikmins observed and touched the green tube and the yellow Pikmin observed in the distance that the group of left hands were approaching and Olimar realized this.

Olimar: "Quick, let's go up"

In that, Olimar along with Alph and the Pikmins got on the green tube and when they did, the group of left hands got closer and closer.

Olimar: "Now come in!" –He said.

And from there, all of them got into the green tube where it sucked them up to take it far away and the group of left hands just stared at the green tube.

**Pac-Land – PAC-MAN**

In this colorful place, Pac-Man was running incessantly while being chased by a group of left hands who had come surprisingly. The ghost eater dodged every blow left hands made and he decided to make them lose his sight and ran from one side to another in the city. After a few minutes, the group of left hands had lost sight of Pac-Man and began to continue looking for him elsewhere.

Pac-Man, who had hidden behind a garbage can, managed to leave the place and just before running away, he observed that a left hand fell abruptly from the ground and that caught the attention of the ghost eater a lot. Pac-Man observed in the distance someone who used a sword while a pink ball was mounted on a star, they were the Hero (Luminary) and Kirby.

Hero/Luminary: "Kirby, we have to get it out of sight to those hands" –he said.

Kirby nodded and flew with his star while the left hands chased him, the Hero sighed lightly and he observed in the distance what he thought and was correct, Pac-Man was here.

Hero/Luminary: "At last, Pac-Man is here" –he told himself.

In that, the Hero fought against a left hand while Pac-Man observed that and he decided to help him, that is why the ghost eater ran and gave a great jump to knock down the left hand that attacked the Hero.

Hero/Luminary: "Hey, thanks for that" –he said.

Pac-Man winked and gave him a sign of approval while the Hero observed that Kirby was distracting the other left hands, but that would not last long.

Hero/Luminary: "I have to find a green tube" –he said to himself.

In that, the Hero ran everywhere in Pac-Land while Pac-Man followed him until the Hero could find a green tube that was near some houses.

Hero/Luminary: "Perfect" –he said while looking up to see Kirby –"Kirby, let's go!"

Kirby could hear him and was walking to him while the Hero looked at Pac-Man. As was the case with Kirby, the Hero knew that Pac-Man did not recognize him either, which led him to the conclusion that he and the other fighters had lost their memories.

Hero/Luminary: "Hey, listen, I need you to come with us. If you stay here, it is very likely that those hands will chase you" –he said.

Pac-Man was thoughtful for a few seconds and nodded and the Hero smiled at him and told him to immediately get into the green tube and he did. The hero watched Kirby approaching and he got into the green tube after Kirby got out of his Warp Star and instantly got into the green tube while his Warp Star became stardust by crashing into the green tube while the group of left hands observed the green tube and moved away from there.

**End of the chapter**


	69. Demon King

**Great Bay – The Legend of Zelda (Young version)**

In this bay, specifically inland, Young Link was walking leisurely while being accompanied by Navi, his fairy friend. Young Link looked at a log and decided to sit there while Navi stared at it, the young hero from Hyrule took out a bottle of Lon Lon Milk and drank it.

Young Link: "I think there is nothing we can do" –he said to Navi as he looked at her.

The fairy stared at him for a few seconds until she flew further into the background while Young Link sighed and rose from the log to follow her. After walking and finding Navi, the young hero of Hyrule observed that later there was someone who was observing the place and Young Link doubted a bit whether to approach him in case he was an evil person. At that, the person turned and looked at him and Young Link noticed that it was only a teenage red-haired swordsman and his gaze did not represent absolute evil.

Navi: "He seems to be a good person, Link" –she said to the young hero of Hyrule.

At that, the young swordsman approached him and stared at him for a few seconds until he could speak. His name was Roy.

Roy: "Excuse me, do you know where I am? I woke up in this place and I swear that I have never visited such a place in my life" –he ask him.

Young Link: "Oh well, you're in the great bay" –he said.

Roy: "Great bay? Uhm… well, it's the first time I've heard such a place" –he said.

In that, Navi flew towards Roy who was surprised by that and the fairy flew around him while Roy stared at her for that limited period of time until Navi went to Young Link.

Navi: "Yes, he is definitely a good person" –she said.

Young Link stared at the red-haired young man and sighed as he gave a slight smile.

Young Link: "I am Link" –he introduced himself.

Roy: "Oh, my name is Roy"

They both shook hands and at that moment something shot out of a green tube and the person fell to the ground as he got up and recovered. Young Link watched him closely and rolled his eyes after knowing who it was, Ganondorf.

Young Link: "Ganondorf!" –He said as he drew his Kokiri sword.

Ganondorf was able to recover instantly and looked at Link who was looking at him sternly and fixedly and that caused the demon king growling just to see him.

Ganondorf: "You ..." –he said while clenching his fists.

Roy: "Hey ... who is he?" –he ask Young Link.

Young Link: "He is Ganondorf, the Demon King. His goal is to have the Triforce in his possession and to seize the kingdom of Hyrule, he is an evil and evil being" –he said.

Ganondorf: "Good description, brat, although you have cringed a bit since the last time I saw you" –he said.

That comment confused Young Link as he didn't understand the "_cringed a bit since the last time I saw you_"

Ganondorf: "This time I will take care of finishing you" –he said as he prepared to attack.

At that, Ganondorf's interior called out to him and he touched his chest as he closed his eyes and then opened them and smiled wickedly.

Ganondorf: "And I think I know how" –he said.

Young Link and Roy stared at him until a great flash lit up all of Ganondorf's body and then a turquoise-skinned beastly demon appeared, Young Link rolled his eyes after seeing the transformation of Ganondorf who had released a huge roar in them.

**GANON – THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

Roy: "Ok, this is definitely bad" –he said while taking out his Binding Blade.

Young Link was holding his Kokiri sword tightly as he looked at Ganon who was holding his two swords and looking at him.

Young Link: "Okay, time to fight"

**Isle of the Ancients – Smash Bros.**

Darknife found himself creating more blurry shadows and keeping his dark energies to bring in more bosses to destroy the fighters, but as always, they always came out on top and waited for Ganondorf not to fail him.

Darknife: "Well, while all of this is going on, I will have to somehow search for Lightife. Surely she must be with the stupid plumber" –he said to himself.

At that, he snapped his fingers and made a few blurry shadows disappear as he left the island and set out to search Lightife once and for all.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_Hello everyone, I want to tell you guys that I regret not having published this chapter on Wednesday April 22 because I had some problems and on Friday the 24th there will be no new chapter. Next week the publications will be continued continuously, I hope you guys can understand it._**


	70. Boss: Ganon

**Great Bay – The Legend of Zelda (Young Version)**

Young Link held his Kokiri sword while looking at Ganon who was staring at him in total fury while Roy held his Binding Blade.

Young Link: "Okay, let's start with this" –he said deftly.

At that, Ganon let out a roar and raised a sword and sent it hard to Young Link who was able to dodge it, but the strong impact caused a strong wind that took Young Link even further back while Roy ran and headed straight for Ganon.

Roy: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" –he scream as he ran.

Ganon slipped his sword to where Roy was, however, he managed to make a leap and kept running as he took another leap and slipped the edge of his sword into Ganon's right leg. That caused Ganon to yell and kick Roy hard who hit a tree and Young Link observed that.

Navi: "Link, can you defeat him?" –She asked him.

Young Link: "I do not know, but I will do what I can" –he said to the fairy.

In that, Young Link ran to get to Ganon who was watching him and he turned his body with his 2 swords raised, causing some trees to be cut down. Young Link watched that and slid in so as not to be cut as Roy walked away from the tree he was on. After finishing, Ganon observed Roy and the monstrous demon king pointed his sword at him and lowered it strongly against hitting him, but Roy quickly left there and went to Young Link.

Roy: "That guy has no control in himself" –he said to Young Link.

Young Link: "Yes" –he replied.

At that, Navi approached where they.

Navi: "Link, you guys must get out of here since with so many trees and the fact that Ganondorf transformed into his monstrous form, it will be impossible for you guys to defeat him" –she said.

Young Link nodded and warned Roy to follow him and they both ran while being chased by Ganon who cut down trees incessantly to make way. After leaving the interior of the bay, Young Link and Roy were in the bay with the sea close by and Ganon approached where they were and prepared a ball of fire energy and threw it directly at them, but both launched in different places while the fire energy ball slammed into the sand.

Young Link: "Alright, that's it" –he said while running to Ganon.

The young hero of Hyrule was running non-stop to Ganon and he made some sharp attacks with his sword while Ganon tried to attack him, but Young Link moved very fast and was agile, however Ganon caught him by surprise and kicked him hard. That made him hit a stone that was embedded in the sand. Roy and Navi watched that in disbelief.

Navi: "Link!" –She scream.

Ganon grabbed Young Link with his fist and squeezed him while Young Link screamed in pain and tried to break free, his Kokiri sword had flown away along with his Deku Shield. Roy furiously observed such a scene that he immediately ran towards the Kokiri sword and took it and he realized that Ganon was not looking at him and he took advantage of that opportunity and the red-haired swordsman climbed up to the monstrous demon king and climbed until he reached towards his back and Roy held his Binding Blade to embed it tightly in Ganon's back.

Ganon: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

This caused Ganon to release Young Link and Roy climbed over Ganon's shoulder to launch himself to the ground and throw the Kokiri sword at Young Link who successfully grabbed it. They both fell to the ground successfully, but they noticed that Ganon threw a strong beam of energy into his mouth and both swordsmen came out of there as they ran holding their swords and threw several sharp ones at Ganon. The monstrous demon king was also not going to get hit and tried to get them off him, but both swordsmen were very fast for him.

Young Link: "It's weakening, it's time for the final blow"

Roy: "Okay"

In that, both swordsmen waited for the moment for Ganon to embed their swords to the ground and it happened, causing both swordsmen to climb into both arms of the monstrous demon king and they both ran to take a great leap and embed their sword blade against Ganon's chest. From there, both swordsmen drew their swords from there and threw themselves on the ground.

Young Link: "We did it" –he said to Roy.

Ganon was shaking himself abruptly as purple explosions came out around him and that caused a great flash that made both swordsmen and Navi cover their views until later observing Ganondorf who was lying on the ground totally unconscious.

Roy: "Did we defeat him?" –he ask him

Young Link: "It seems so" –he said him.

Ganondorf tried to get up, but his body did not allow him and he was lying on the ground. Both swordsmen watched him and then saw a dark flash that flew rapidly in the sky and then disappeared.

Roy: "So what now?"

Young Link: "I don't know" –he said with a sigh.

Both swordsmen stared at Ganondorf who was still lying on the ground all unconscious and both stared at the sky.

**End of the chapter**


	71. The being of complete darkness arrives

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

In a green tube, Mario and company had come out of there after having seen the giant hand floating in the sky. The plumber realized that he was in the Mushroom Kingdom and he observed that there was no one there.

Mario: "Well, at least we were able to escape" –he said.

In that, Mario observed Lightife who was with Rosalina and Luma and the being in full light used her power to make her recover her memories, just as she did with the Pokémon Trainers. After a few seconds, Rosalina blinked a few times and observed everyone around her.

Rosalina: "Guys ... are you guys really?" –She asked a little dizzy.

After that question, it was more than confirmed that Rosalina and Luma had recovered their memories and that made Mario smile at that. From there, Lightife did the same to the Ice Climbers and after a few seconds, Popo and Nana were blinking until they could see the others.

Popo/Nana: "Hi guys!" –They said in unison.

Lightife: "Well, I think I hesitate a bit to do that, but I think I will make the effort to make them remember their memories" –she said.

In that, Rosalina approached Mario to find out what was happening.

Rosalina: "Mario, what happened? The only thing I remember was that the Silhouette made everyone disappear and also ..."

Mario: "I know" –he said while reassuring her –"The Silhouette, or Darknife, made us all disappear, but thanks to Lightife, no such act happened. However, that caused everyone, except for me, not to remember anything" –he explain to Rosalina.

Zelda: "It is true, now our objective is to look for the other fighters in order to make them recall his memories and together defeat Darknife once and for all" –she said.

However, a strong blow that hit the ground sent the fighters flying with the exception of Lightife. All the fighters fell to the ground and recovered to get up, Mario got down on his knees and observed who was responsible for all this, Darknife.

Darknife: "That you were here with, Lightife" –he said with a slow and terrifying voice.

Lightife didn't flinch at the way Darknife spoke to her, she just stared at him. Mario got up and ran to Darknife for a punch, but Darknife's body turned to dark smoke the moment Mario's fist was about to touch him. The plumber stood firm when he saw Darknife standing behind him.

Darknife: "Look who I met, the hero of this world that has no salvation" –he said while mocking the plumber.

Zelda: "Darknife, this time we are going to defeat you!" –She yelled at him.

Darknife's response was a slight, slow laugh after hearing that.

Darknife: "Oh, apparently they know my real name, sooner or later I would have to reveal my real name. But anyway, I have seen that you guys have been getting together even though you guys lost their memories and that… **I will not allow it!**"

In that, Darknife observed that Link and Marth took a great leap and pointed the edge of their swords towards him and the being of full darkness took a step back so as not to be pierced by the swords, however, that did not stop Link and Marth who were still fighting Darknife through their swords. Darknife dodged each slide of the swords to such a point of boring him and making a gust of wind that he drove both swordsmen back.

Darknife: "You are nothing against me"

In that, Zelda used her Nayru's Love which consisted of a large blue crystal around her, which is then divided into small blue crystals that revolve around her and shoot towards Darknife. The being of complete darkness realized this quickly and he spun around to avoid being hit by the small crystals and he raised a hand to draw his great power.

Darknife: "This time I will take care of dust them forever" –he said menacingly.

The fighters prepared to fight and just as Darknife was about to draw his great power, he stiffened for seconds after feeling that something had bitten him in his raised hand and the fighters observed that it was the Piranha Plant, something that they were not expected to come that themselves.

Darknife: "ARGH! Let go of me right now, stupid plant!" –He said as he tried to take him off.

At that, the Piranha Plant released him and it was where the fighters looked at him in amazement and disbelief. Darknife growled at that and grabbed the hand where the Piranha Plant had bitten him and he looked at the fighters.

Darknife: "I will come back and next time I will not be nice" –he said.

In that, Darknife shot out and disappeared into the sky while the fighters stared at the sky and then breathed a sigh of relief since no one was hurt thanks to the intervention of the Piranha Plant.

Mario: "Well, thanks for saving us and being here" –he said as he grabbed the little pot from the Piranha Plant and tickled him with his finger.

Suddenly, the Piranha Plant opened his jaw and almost bit the finger of Mario who fortunately came out of there and the plumber rolled his eyes and observed the Piranha Plant smiling at that and the plumber observed that Lightife was approaching where he was.

Lightife: "Now that Darknife knows that I am with you guys, he will not stop continuing with his plan" –she said.

Marth: "Right, that is why we must stop him anyway" –he said.

Mario nodded and left the Piranha Plant on the ground and he along with the others walked to the place to find another green tube and search for the other fighters.

**End of the chapter**


	72. Persecution and painting war

**Saffron City – Pokémon**

Luigi watched the Bowser's airship floating in the sky and he was not alone, the Koopalings also accompanied him.

Luigi: "Mama mia, it would be better to hide" –he said to the others.

Wario: "Ha! We are not all scared like you, I am not going to move from here for anything in the world" –he said while crossing his arms.

In that, Bowser descended through the sky until he fell to his feet just near where Wario was standing. They both looked at each other and Wario uncrossed his arms when he saw him. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were preparing to give a fight while King K. Rool and Jigglypuff were watching.

Bowser: "I know that you are hidden in that garbage can, Luigi, so get out of there" –he said while looking at a very shaky garbage can.

At that, the plumber of the green cap came out of the garbage can and looked at the king of the Koopas. Luigi gulped as Bowser shoved Wario out of the way with one hand and walked over to the plumber.

Bowser: "You are the only one to know where the princess is, your brother did not want to tell me, so you will" –he said.

Luigi opened his eyes after hearing that he had met his brother Mario, he clearly was not going to tell Bowser about the whereabouts of Princess Peach since he did not know where he was right now.

Luigi: "Come on, don't you think it's too late to look for her?" –He said trying to contain a mocking smile.

Of course, that didn't help at all and further fueled the wrath of the king of the Koopas. Luigi rolled his eyes after seeing that Bowser was about to attack him with a fireball and the plumber of the green cap ran out of the place to take refuge.

Bowser: "I will not stop until you tell me where the princess is" –he said while continuing to shoot fireballs from her mouth.

In that, Bowser was attacked by Donkey Kong who jumped by surprise and tried to stop him while Wario and King K. Rool looked at each other.

King K. Rool: "Hey, this is a good opportunity to escape and get rid of them" –he told Wario.

Wario: "You are right, crocodile with swollen eye" –he said.

From there, both escaped from the place while Donkey Kong and Bowser continued fighting among themselves. Neither of them were going to stop and Bowser took Donkey Kong's arms by surprise and threw him out of him and the King of the Koopas was now going to Luigi who ran before him.

Bowser: "This time you won't escape me!" –he yell at him while chasing him.

Luigi was running as fast as possible not to be taken by the king of the Koopas and he observed in the distance a green tube that was in the middle of an alley, however, Luigi rolled his eyes after seeing that Bowser was using his Koopa Clown Car and was almost close to him.

Bowser: "Now I'm going to catch you!"

From there, Luigi was running as fast as possible and just as Bowser was about to catch up with him, the plumber of the green cap jumped and nailed into the green pipe so he could escape Bowser.

Bowser: "Argh! He ran away" –he said annoyed.

In that, Bowser soared into the sky in his Koopa Clown Car while Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Jigglypuff went to where the green pipe Luigi had gotten into and was about to get into, but they were captured by the Koopalings through strong chains and Bowser watched the prisoners as they descended down.

Bowser: "You guys will go with me" –he said with a severe look.

**Moray Towers – Splatoon**

In the place filled with tall buildings that are connected by roads, two beings known as "Inklings" were fighting each other with paintball guns. An Inkling girl characterized by the orange color while an Inkling boy was characterized by the blue color they fought among themselves throwing paints of both colors. The Inkling boy threw a Splat Bomb and the Inkling girl leaped back to become a squid and dive into a puddle of orange paint.

Inkling boy: "This time you will not run away" –he said as he submerged himself in a puddle of blue paint like a squid.

Both Inklings plunged into the puddles of their respective colors and the Inkling girl returned to her humanoid form and ground floor.

Inkling girl: "Take this!" –She said as she threw paint with her Splattershot.

The Inkling boy escaped from any paint attack that was about to touch him and suddenly the Inkling girl stopped shooting while observing something.

Inkling boy: "Hey, what's up?" –he ask her.

Inkling girl: "Look" –she said, pointing to what she was seeing.

At that, the Inkling boy observed in the distance a green tube that was covered in a smear of blue and orange paint and from it came a couple of children, a muscular man and a robot boy. The Inklings did not know what was happening and they got a little closer to find out who they were and were surprised to see that they were humans, a race that disappeared long ago in their world.

On the other hand, Terry observed that they were safe from the blurred shadows and the group of left hands and he observed that Ness, Lucas and Mega Man were fine.

Terry: "Well, it seems that we have been able to escape successfully" –he told them.

Everyone was going to party, but Lucas didn't seem to be happy and Ness realized it.

Ness: "Lucas, what's wrong with you?"

Lucas: "It seems that we are not safe yet" –he said while pointing up.

Terry looked up and soon realized that a giant right hand was floating in the sky and that gave him a bad sign not only for himself, but for the others.

Terry: "This can't be happening" –he said to himself.

At that, the Inklings observed the sky and they observed a giant right hand floating in the sky and they were shocked and stunned at that.

**End of the chapter**


	73. Punch

**Boxing Ring – Punch-Out**

In the boxing ring, Little Mac was training alone because his coach, Doc Louis, was not with him at the moment. Little Mac trained hard non-stop to be the best boxer in the world regardless of his short size, the boxer trained very hard and turned his fists from side to side as if he were in a real fight.

Little Mac: "Come on Mac, you can" –he said to himself.

At that time, Little Mac hit the air too many times to the point of exhausting him for a few seconds. The boxer was breathing heavily and left the boxing ring to go to his backpack and grab a bottle of water. After that, Little Mac was preparing for another fight, however, he felt that something was not right in the place, it was as if someone or something was watching him.

Little Mac: "Hello?" –He said to nothing.

There was no response and Little Mac ignored that thought and returned to the boxing ring to continue training. After going up to the boxing ring, a cracking sound could be heard behind the spectators' seats and that caught Little Mac's attention too much.

Little Mac: "Doc Louis, is that you?" –he ask.

However, Little Mac observed in the distance some species of shadows which made him wonder a bit and had a bad feeling.

Little Mac: "But what are those things?" –He asked himself.

In that, the blurry shadows ran to such a point that they jumped and landed in the boxing ring, causing Little Mac to back off and watch the blurry shadows. The boxer watched with determination what he saw and the blurry shadows only looked at him.

Little Mac: "What will they want from me?"

In that, a blurry shadow made the first move and attacked Little Mac who dodged every hit from the blurry shadow, like he was in a fight.

Little Mac: "I don't know what you want from me, but I bet it's not a good thing" –he said to the blurry shadow.

Hence, Little Mac embedded a blow into the blurry shadow and knocked it to the ground. The other shadows observed that and went to attack the boxer who was preparing to fight against them.

Little Mac: "Ok, let's do this"

After that, Little Mac dodged the attacks of the blurred shadows and that helped the boxer to study him with each blow they gave him. Little Mac double-punched a blurry shadow on the stomach while the other blurry shadow was hit 3 times on the head. Little Mac seemed to have everything covered, but the first blurry shadow that he shot up rose and gave him a surprise attack on his back, causing Little Mac to hold onto the ropes and watch the blurry shadows.

Little Mac: "That took me by surprise" –he told himself.

At that moment, the blurry shadows looked at each other to create together a giant half shadow and stared at Little Mac who was stunned by what he had seen.

Little Mac: "It can't be" –he said, rolling his eyes.

The Giant Half Blurry Shadow threw the first fist that caused a big crack in the boxing ring, causing Little Mac to get out of there and look at the Giant Half Blurry Shadow.

Little Mac: "Ok, that got very strange of what it is" –he said.

At that, the Giant Half Blurry Shadow looked at Little Mac and jumped as he fired a fist at him, which didn't work as the boxer escaped before he was crushed by the fist. Little Mac was running as he watched the Giant Half Blurry Shadow destroying spectator seats and then running after him.

Little Mac: "Damn, I have to get out of this place" –he told himself.

In that, Little Mac could see in the distance a green tube and wondered what was doing here, but his thoughts left after seeing that the Giant Half Blurry Shadow was about to catch him and Little Mac was not going to allow that and he stopped in running, what the Giant Half Blurry Shadow wouldn't do and hit the wall. After that, Little Mac ran to the green tube and observed that it led to a path and he did not think twice and got in there, being sucked by the green tube, which was better for him and not stay in the boxing ring that he already it was destroyed by the Giant Half Blurry Shadow.

**Isle of the Ancients – Smash Bros.**

Darknife entered the island with a certain fury for what he had thought, he never believed that a simple plant stopped his attack, which was very humiliating for him.

Darknife: "Damn it, now that Lightife is with them, my plan will not go as expected ... unless ..." –he said while thinking.

At that moment, he thought of something that could distract them: a boss.

Darknife: "I hope this will distract them" –he said snapping his fingers.

At that moment, a roar sounded off the island flew out of there.

Darknife: "Now I must take care of the giant hands" –he said as he disappeared from the place.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_I am sorry for uploading the chapter late, that is due to the virtual tasks that have been assigned to me, there are many so I do not know if I will continue uploading the chapters so often, but I will do everything to continue uploading the chapters._**


	74. Dragon

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Mario and company were walking towards the prairies of the kingdom while looking for some way to find a hiding place, the plumber sighed lightly and wondered to himself when this was going to end while holding the Piranha Plant. Zelda looked on each side with her hands clasped while Link stared at her for brief seconds, Marth chatted for a while with Rosalina while the Pokémon Trainers spoke with the Ice Climbers.

Mario: "Mamma mia, at this rate we are going, it is unlikely to find a hiding place" –he said.

Marth: "We must not lose faith, remember the reason for this. It is up to all of us to save our worlds from this evil entity" –he said.

Zelda: "It is true. Also, we are meeting with each other, so chances are we will defeat Darknife" –she said.

Mario stopped walking and watched them all with a somewhat empty gaze, so Lightife approached where he and she put her hand on his shoulder.

Lightife: "Don't worry, everything will be fine, you just have to be patient and the other fighters will meet soon" –she said.

Mario: "I suppose you are right" –he told Lightife –"I even think that my brother Luigi must have things under control"

**Luigi's Mansion – Super Mario**

Luigi: "BUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" –he scream as he ran.

The plumber of the green cap was in the haunted mansion where he was doing his ghost-hunting work, however, he didn't have his Poltergust G-00 and that was bad for him since ghosts were chasing him.

Luigi: "I have to get out of here as soon as possible!" –He said to himself as he kept running.

At that, a ghost Boo appeared in front of him and that caused Luigi to stop and then run to another direction.

Luigi: "BUUUUAAAAHHHH! Somebody get me out of here!" –he shout as he ran.

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Mario: "Maybe he should be having a good time" –he said while thinking about where his brother could be.

Hence, Popo noticed something in the sky as he watched him. The Eskimo boy narrowed his eyes as he saw exactly what was in the sky.

Nana: "What's up, Popo?" –She asked him.

Popo: "Well, it seems that something flying is approaching where we are" –he said.

That caught the attention of the other fighters who were also watching something approaching in the sky and all they could see was that the creature had wings and gave a great roar.

Marth: "Wait a minute, a dragon?" –he ask somewhat confused.

And indeed it was a dragon, the fighters ran the moment they saw the dragon land where they were and in the end they were able to save themselves from a possible crush and they observed the dragon that let out another roar.

**RATHALOS – MONSTER HUNTER**

Mario and company watched the dragon, or in that case a Flying Wyvern, who was watching them and the plumber of the red cap assumed that Darknife had brought him to them.

Marth: "It seems that we only have left to fight against him" –he said while holding his Falchion sword.

The fighters stared at the dragon who would be very willing to fight them.

**Luigi's Mansion – Super Mario**

Luigi kept running everywhere so the Boos couldn't find him. After running, he observed a chest and got there so that they would not discover him and it worked since the Boo ghosts only looked for him without finding him. After a few seconds, Luigi left the chest and tried to find a way to get out of the mansion.

Luigi: Ok, there must be a green tube in this dark and scary mansion" –he said to himself.

The plumber of the green cap looked from side to side as he searched for the best path that wasn't full of Boo ghosts.

Luigi "Ok Luigi, it's time to get out of here" –he said to himself as he walked to the right.

However, for a few seconds he was running because the Boo ghosts had found him and it was so that the poor plumber in the green cap kept running throughout the mansion to the point of getting tired of running. Luigi no longer had the energy to run and a few seconds he held on to something while he caught his breath.

Luigi: "I can't ... be able to breathe ..." –he said while catching his breath.

In that, he found out that he was leaning on a green tube that was in the anteroom.

Luigi: "Oh Yeah!" –he said as he jumped.

At that, he heard the Boos laugh and didn't think twice about it and immediately ducked into the green tube hole where it would take him to a better place.

**Dracula's Castle – Castlevania**

A green tube ejected Luigi who landed perfectly and was relaxing a bit after spending a moment of terror in the haunted mansion.

Luigi: "Oh yes, finally a quiet place and without any danger" –he said.

At that, Luigi heard a lightning bolt that made him jump from shock and he realized that he was in a creepy castle, which caused him to roll his eyes.

Luigi: "_Mamma Mia ..._" –he said something dizzy and falling at the end.

**End of the chapter**


	75. Departures, roar and swords

**Great Bay – The Legend of Zelda (Young Version)**

Young Link and Roy looked at Ganondorf who was unconscious and then saw the giant hand floating in the sky.

Roy: "We should do something" –he said to Young Link.

Young Link: "I don't know, but if that giant hand attacks, then we must do something"

In that, Roy kept staring at the giant hand as Navi flew all over the place until she found something curious that she instantly told Young Link.

Navi: "Link, Link, look at what I have seen" –she said as she headed towards the thing she saw.

Young Link followed after Roy followed, and they both looked at a green tube embedded in the grass and covered with plants and branches.

Young Link: "I've never seen anything like this" –he said.

Roy: "Not even me"

Young Link put his hands inside the green tube and he could see that deep down there was darkness, however, something was sucking him to the point that Young Link was sucked by the green tube, which caused Navi and Roy to will shock at that.

Navi: "Link!" –She said as she stepped into the green tube.

Roy didn't think twice and instantly went into the green tube to see where it led. After a few minutes, Ganondorf recovered from unconsciousness and clutched at his head as he thought about the last thing that happened.

Ganondorf: "Argh, my head ... that damn Link and the redhead hit me" –he said as he got up from the arena.

After that, Ganondorf walked through the place until he found a green tube, the same tube where he was pushed by someone mysterious. The demon king approached the green tube and then observed the sky where the giant floating hand was, something that caught his attention.

Ganondorf: "I swear I've seen that before, but ... it doesn't matter"

And from there, Ganondorf got into the green tube to see what place it led.

**Princess Peach's Castle – Super Mario**

A green pipe kicked Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, R.O.B, and Snake out and as soon as they hit the ground, Peach realized he was in his castle, which made him very happy.

Peach: "Oh, we're finally in a safe place" –she said.

Daisy: "Yes, although I would have preferred to stay in the plaza" –she said while crossing her arms.

Peach went to the royal throne to see if the Toads were there while Snake stared at the colorful castle, Daisy stared at him for a few seconds until they watched Peach approach.

Snake: "What's up?"

Peach: "The Toads are not there, surely they must still be hidden by Bowser's attack" –she said.

Daisy: "Don't worry, they will come back here to see that nothing has happened"

Peach: " I guess you're ri ..."

In that, the entire castle witnessed a loud roar that could be heard, something that made everyone surprise. Yoshi ran to the windows and he could see something flying through the sky and heading deep into the mushroom realm. After that, Yoshi ran to the others to warn them of what he had seen.

Peach: "Yoshi, what did you see?" –She asked him.

Yoshi imitated a dragon that he had seen himself and Peach at first assumed that it was Bowser, but Yoshi said no and that was why another roar from deep in the kingdom was heard.

Snake: "It seems that this roar means that the dragon is attacking someone" –he said.

Peach: "Well, in that case we should stay here and that dragon doesn't see us" –she said while looking at the others.

However, Daisy along with Yoshi were not in the castle, causing Peach to roll her eyes after that and Snake sighed.

Snake: "Let's go get her" –he said.

**Midgar – Final Fantasy VII**

In this city, a young man walked in the dark of Midgar while observing the people who walked around him. The young man sighed slightly until he could hear something that caught his attention, but he ignored it. The young man's name was Cloud Strife.

Cloud: "It will only have been my imagination" –he said as he headed towards a darker place.

As he made his way to a darker corner, he stopped walking as he felt something behind him, Cloud slowly turned his head to observe a blurry shadow that was watching him to see that the shadow leaped to attack, but Cloud quickly pulled out his Buster Sword which split it in half until the shadow disappeared.

Cloud: "Uhm ... it seems that wanted to end me" –he said to himself.

At that, Cloud observed a group of blurry shadows that were cornering him and he held his Buster Sword to attack them. Two blurry shadows ran to attack Cloud and he was preparing to attack, however, Cloud observed that someone jumped from the roof of a work house and the silhouette took out a sword to cut the shadows in two, thus making them disappear. Cloud looked at the swordsman who was watching the blurry shadows and then saw him, the swordsman was none other than Byleth who held the Sword of the Creator.

Byleth: "To fight" –he said to Cloud as his gaze went towards the blurred shadows.

Cloud stared at him for brief seconds until he held his Buster Sword and put up a fighting pose so that both swordsmen would face off against the blurry shadows.

**End of the chapter**


	76. Boss: Rathalos

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Rathalos let out a loud roar that caused a wind that made the fighters resist the strong roaring wind of the Wyvern. Link took out his Master Sword while running towards Rathalos, however, the Wyvern threw a fireball towards where Link who stopped at the moment of seeing and covered him with his Hylian Shield and there was an explosion by the fireball. In that, Rathalos flew higher and then quickly descended where the other fighters who left the Wyvern's attack site.

Marth: "Woah, that dragon did attack with everything" –he said while holding his Falchion sword.

Mario: "We must avoid any blow from that dragon, it is not known what attacks it could use" –he said.

At that, Rathalos touched the ground and observed the fighters and ran to them, but Mario was waiting for the perfect moment for the Wyvern to get closer and when the passer went, the plumber took a big jump and landed on the Wyvern's head and embedded some strong blows to the forehead. After that, Rathalos stared at him and used his tail to hit Mario by surprise, knocking him down and hitting the ground.

Zelda: "Come on, everyone against him!" –she said.

In that, she along with Marth and Rosalina ran to the Wyvern to attack him. Zelda launched her Din's Fire and controlled it to hit Rathalos's head while Rosalina used the Luma Shot that consisted of throwing Luma in Rathalos's left eye and finally it was Marth who slipped his sword strongly in one of the legs from Rathalos. But despite this, the Wyvern gave a great roar that sent the fighters back slightly, then attacked them by surprise with its tail.

Nana: "Popo, you have to help them" –she said while grabbing her hammer.

Popo: "It's true, we cannot stand idly by" –he said, clenching his fists in the grip of his hammer.

The Ice Climbers observed the Wyvern and they ran to him and then hit him with their hammers on his legs, not a minute passed and the Wyvern observed them, and then the Ice Climbers observed him and he did not seem angry, he was super angry.

Popo: "It seems that it was not a good idea"

Nana: "Yes"

In that, Rathalos took Popo and Nana and took them to the top while the other fighters watched in disbelief at that.

Zelda: "Oh no, that dragon has Popo and Nana!" –she said.

_Elsewhere …_

Daisy was riding Yoshi who ran as fast as he could, he did not want to see what was happening and much less wanted to see the dragon, but Daisy insisted (forcing him) that they go where there to see what was happening and the reason for the arrival of the dragon.

Daisy: "Come on Yoshi, surely an acquaintance of ours could be with the dragon" –she said.

At that, Yoshi stopped running as he observed the dragon in the sky that floated and spun without stopping and launched a fireball, which made him shudder a bit.

Daisy: "We're close, let's go"

Yoshi sighed and kept running towards the place where the dragon was. Far behind them, Snake along with Peach and R.O.B ran to where Daisy and Yoshi ran and soon they heard the dragon's roar.

Peach: "It seems that we are very close to the dragon" – she said.

Snake: "I know, that's why I'm prepared in case that dragon starts attacking us" –he said while reloading his pistol.

Peach rolled her eyes after seeing that and she along with the others kept running to chase Daisy along with Yoshi.

_Back in the fight ..._

Lightife watched Rathalos who was still flying back and forth with the Ice Climbers and she thought that the only way the dragon fell was a final attack. That is why she flew to Link to take him by the hand and then go to Marth and take his hand and lead them to Rathalos.

Marth: "Hey, what's up?!" –he ask her.

Lightife: "I need them to use their swords to defeat the dragon, so they can save the Eskimo children" -she said.

Link understood that, and Marth did too, and as soon as they were close, Lightife hurled them hard at the swordsmen who flew higher, then landed and held tightly on the Wyvern's neck.

Marth: "Grr ... We have to hold on … very tight" –he said to Link.

Link nodded as he watched the Ice Climbers cling tightly to Rathalos' back, the swordsmen moved slowly to reach their heads, but the strong wind blowing on their faces made things a bit complicated, but that didn't stopped the swordsmen and they kept moving to reach the head.

Marth: "It's time!" –he said while holding tight his Falchion sword.

Link: "Yes!" –He said while holding tightly his Master Sword.

As soon as they were ready, they both embedded their swords into the Wyvern's forehead, thereby causing a loud roar from him and spinning his body. Marth and Link held on tight to the Wyvern, however the Ice Climbers did not and fell through the sky.

Marth/Link: "No!" –They said in unison.

But for good luck, Rosalina supported the Ice Climbers while Rathalos descended wildly towards the ground and thus causing a strong fall that released a strong wind of air with earth. After the wind blew with land, the fighters went to Marth and Link who had not been injured and drew their swords on Rathalos's forehead.

Zelda: "It is wonderful that you two have come out alive" –she said.

Marth: "Hehe, thanks Princess Zelda"

Link: "Yes, we just did what we had to do" –he said while looking at Marth.

After that, Rathalos let out a last moan and then disappear and thus draw the attention of the fighters and in a few seconds later, Mario observed that someone was approaching where they and he could see Yoshi along with Daisy who looked at him.

Daisy: "Hello Mario" –she said.

Mario: "Princess Daisy?"

And in that, Daisy observed that Peach, Snake and R.O.B were approaching where they and Mario were surprised to see Peach together with Snake and R.O.B.

Mario: "Princess Peach ..."

**End of the chapter**


	77. The giant hands strike again

**Moray Towers – Splatoon**

The Inkling girl and the Inkling boy watched from the sky a floating giant hand that only floated in the sky, without making any movement while Terry, Ness, Lucas and Mega Man also continued to observe the floating giant hand.

Terry: "Something extremely strange is going on here" –he said to himself.

At that and to their surprise, a group of right hands appeared and landed where the fighters who only took Terry by their hands and legs.

Ness: "Terry!" –he scream.

Mega Man attempted to shoot the floating right hands with his _Mega Buster_, but he thought that would also involve hurting Terry and that was not what the robot boy wanted. Terry was trying to free himself from the 4 floating right hands that had him captured, but they were surprised when 2 hands were dirty by blue and orange paints. Terry knew the paintings perfectly and looked at the Inklings who were holding their Splattershots.

Terry: "Inklings, I should have known" –he said while watching them.

In that, Terry was released from the hands and these were where the Inklings who did not stop running and shooting paintings towards the group of right hands. In that, Mega Man used his Mega Buster and shot at the floating right hands while Ness and Lucas used their psychic powers to get rid of the right hands. Terry rose from the ground and looked at the giant right hand, who he assumed was Master Hand.

Terry: "I'm not surprised why he does this, but what I'd like to know is why he attacks us" –he said to himself as he looked up.

At that, Terry observed something in the sky and it looked like a silhouette that was close to Master Hand so that later the silhouette disappeared. Terry didn't know what was happening, but what he did know was that something terrible was going to happen. Master Hand clenched to become a fist and thus fall against it, causing Terry to run and launch himself so that later Master Hand would hit a part of the city, thus attracting the attention of the fighters.

Lucas: "What's going on?!" –he ask somewhat surprised.

Terry: "I have no idea, but we must get out of here as soon as possible" –he said.

Mega Man: "Right, that giant right hand has already observed us and I think he is going towards us"

Terry: "For more reason we must find a green tube and leave this city"

The Inklings observed that their city was being destroyed by a giant right hand and they wanted to stop it, but Terry stopped them.

Terry: "You two must come with us, you cannot stay here because if you guys do, it would be their end"

The Inklings watched him and weighed him for a few seconds until they nodded and the group of fighters ran to find a green tube. Master Hand were flying and trying to catch them while the other fighters ran nonstop to find a green tube as fast as possible.

Lucas: "Guys, I see something!" –He said while pointing to something.

Terry watched with determination and realized it was a green tube.

Terry: "Well done, Lucas, now run as fast as possible" –he said in a hurry.

The fighters ran while listening to destruction behind them and when they reached the green tube, they all immediately went in without expecting anything and that stopped Master Hand who gave a grunt and left the city to go elsewhere.

**Halberd – Kirby**

Halberd, named after the Meta Knight's airship, was being piloted by the Meta Knight himself who was watching the sky from his main window.

Meta Knight: "There is nothing quieter than piloting my airship without any catastrophe" –he told himself.

However, Meta Knight fell to the ground because the airship suffered a strong impact from outside and Meta Knight got up from the ground to know what was happening and what he observed next he simply could not believe.

Meta Knight: "A giant left hand?" –he told himself.

From there, Meta Knight climbed on top of his airship to be able to accurately contemplate the giant left hand who stopped to attack the airship and focus on Meta Knight. He knew something bad was going to happen and pulled out his Galaxia sword because he guessed a fight would come between them.

Meta Knight: "Okay, I don't know what's going on, but it seems like I can't allow it to destroy my airship, get ready" –he said to the giant left hand.

Meta Knight looked at the giant left hand who stared at him and they both prepared to fight in the Halberd.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I promise the next won't be._**


	78. Retrieving memories

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

The fighters observed the other fighters who still did not remember their memories, Mario observed with relief after seeing Princess Peach who was safe and not being a prisoner of Bowser.

Peach: "Mario, I'm glad to see you again. Luigi is not with me because he had to distract Bowser, luckily Yoshi was there and took me to other places" –she explained.

Mario: "Oh well, I just hope Luigi is fine" –he said.

Daisy: "By the way, on the way we met Snake and… uhm…" –she said while looking at the robot and the dark plane being that she didn't know their names.

Mario: "R.O.B and Mr. Game & Watch" –he said.

Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B started beeping when they heard that, indicating that was their names.

Daisy: "Oh, do you know them?" –She asked him.

Mario: "Eh ... something like that"

At that, Lightife approached where Princess Peach and she put her hand on her forehead, something Peach did not understand and looked at Mario who shrugged. From there, Lightife began transmitting glitter from her hand to Peach's forehead, and Peach's forehead stopped for a few seconds until Lightife moved away from her. Everyone stared at Peach who was recovering a little and then she started looking at Mario and the others.

Peach: "Mario, guys, I'm so glad you're all right. That explosion almost eliminated us completely, but how do we survive? " –She said somewhat confused.

Mario was glad after seeing that Peach had recovered his memories while Daisy, Snake, Mr. Game & Watch and ROB did not understand what was happening until Lightife approached them and put her hands on their foreheads and the brief seconds for them they were finally able to get their memories back, albeit with some headaches, except R.O.B for being a robot.

Zelda: "I'm glad we meet again one more time" –she said to Link, who nodded in response.

Daisy: "Heavens, and I thought we were not going to survive the attack of that silhouette"

Mario: "I know, but at least we got out alive, although losing memories"

Snake: "And of course, that silhouette still exists" –he said crossing his arms.

Marth: "Unfortunately, yes"

Snake: "Damn, and I thought this would not end well, we continue with the same"

Zelda: "Calm down Snake, we still have a chance to beat him, we just have to gather the others once more in order to come up with a plan" – she said.

Rosalina: "Zelda is right, with all of us we can finally defeat him and thus save the multiverse"

Popo: "So does that mean we will keep looking for the other fighters?" –he ask.

Mario looked at him and then thought for a few seconds until he gave an answer.

Mario: "Although if we did, this world is expanded from different parts, and without forgetting that it is very, very VERY extensive, so we would take time to look for them" –he said.

Lightife: "Well, it doesn't have to be that way, we can make them come this way" –she said.

All of the fighters stared at her for brief seconds until Daisy began to speak.

Daisy: "What do you mean?"

Lightife: "I say that we will make the other fighters come here to meet us, so you guys would save on looking for them"

Marth: "Uhm ... I guess it's a good idea" –he said.

Zelda: "Right, we would not lose at all"

Lightife: "Right, now we just need a place too big for all of them to enter"

In that, Peach suggested an idea.

Peach: "I know, we can go to my castle, there is enough space" –she said.

Mario: "Good idea, princess" –he said

Lightife: "Well don't say more, we'll go to the castle"

Everyone nodded and went immediately to Princess Peach's castle to make the plan.

**Isle of the Ancients – Smash Bros.**

Darknife quickly arrived on the island after warning Master Hand, who was being controlled by him, to attack the fighters.

Darknife: "Perfect, now those fighters will know who they are messing with" -he said.

However, he immediately realized that Rathalos had been defeated by Mario and company.

Darknife: "Damn it, once again a boss has been defeated," he said.

At that moment, he create an observatory ball that was used to observe each place and the dark being observed Bowser who had Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Jigglypuff prisoner. At that moment, an idea occurred to him.

Darknife: "I hope this Koopa works for me" –he said while snapping his fingers.

In that, Bowser's airship finally teleported into the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom and from there Darknife took out some of his dark energy and sent it towards the sphere and then reached Bowser's body where he felt a tickle and blow at the same time.

Darknife: "Well, I hope this works, otherwise I will take care of them myself"

**End of the chapter**


	79. City and island

**Midgar – Final Fantasy VII**

Cloud and Byleth continued to fight the blurry shadows that were gradually disappearing with each sharp sword. Cloud whirled with his Buster sword and partially slashed the shadows while Byleth halved the shadows with his Sword of the Creator.

Cloud: "It seems like more are coming" –he said to Byleth as he looked at the other shadows.

The blurry shadows kept getting closer to the swordsmen, but Cloud and Byleth wouldn't give up that easily and he would keep fighting. At that time, Byleth thought about being able to merge with Sothis for this, however, he discarded that idea since he did not see it as necessary until now. Cloud watched the blurry shadows approaching them, but the shadows stopped as something made them stop.

Cloud: "What?" –He said as he watched them.

At that moment, Cloud and Byleth observed from above about 3 silhouettes that gave a great jump and that attacked the blurred shadows. The swordsmen stared at them and only Byleth recognized the people who had arrived, they were the Hero (Luminary), Kirby and Pac-Man.

Byleth: "Now it's our turn" –he said to Cloud as he left.

Cloud stood still for a few seconds until he gave a slight sigh and ran while holding his sword and fighting against the blurry shadows. The Hero looked at Byleth who was fighting with 2 shadows and smiled after seeing him and continued fighting against the blurred shadows. After a few minutes of fighting, the shadows had been defeated and the fighters were able to rest for a bit.

Hero (Luminary): "Uff, we finally got rid of those wicked entities" –he said while putting away his Sword of Light.

Cloud: "What were those things?" –he ask the Hero.

The Hero stared at him for brief seconds until he insisted on speaking to Byleth alone while they were silent.

Hero (Luminary): "Byleth, it seems that they do not remember us" –he whispered.

Byleth: "What do you mean?" –he ask him.

Hero (Luminary): "What I mean is that all fighters with the exception of us, Terry, Banjo-Kazooie and Joker, have lost their memories"

Byleth: "Uhm ... I suppose yes, I mean, Cloud did not recognize me when fighting with him" –he said.

Hero (Luminary): "Exactly, Kirby and Pac-Man don't remember me either. It seems that there was something that we have missed seeing" –he said while crossing his arms.

They were both silent until the Hero remembered something.

Hero (Luminary): "Hey, didn't a bunch of white gloved hands happen to attack you?"

Byleth: "No, I have traveled every place and I have not come across that group, only those blurry shadows" –he said.

Hero (Luminary): "Well, yes, it seems that Master Hand is behind all this" –he supposed.

Byleth: "Are you sure what you're talking about?"

Hero (Luminary): "With what I have collected, Master Hand and Crazy Hand confronted us when Galeem and Dharkon were in control of the world"

Byleth: "But we all know that they were the creation of both beings of light and darkness"

Hero (Luminary): "Maybe. In any case, we must look for the other fighters and know all this"

After that, the Hero and Byleth approached where the others who were silent.

Hero (Luminary): "Listen, we have to get out of here as soon as possible, we don't know if another group of blurred shadows could come back to attack us"

At that, Cloud put away his Buster sword and was going elsewhere, but the Hero stopped him.

Hero (Luminary): "Wait Cloud, we need you to go with us" –he said.

Cloud: "How do you know my name?" –he ask him.

Hero (Luminary): "That doesn't matter, we need you to come with us, the fate of this world depends on it"

Cloud stared at him for brief seconds until he looked at the other fighters, he was going to say something, however, they all heard something and observed that they were more blurry shadows coming towards them.

Hero (Luminary): "Let's get out of here!" –he alert.

The fighters followed the Hero who was running in different directions to avoid the blurry shadows. They observed that the shadows were far away, but were still chasing them, so they did not hesitate to stop and continue running.

Byleth: "Do you know where we are going?" –he ask the Hero while running.

Hero (Luminary): "Only a miracle can happen" –he said as he kept running.

In that, the Hero found the miracle and observed a green tube that was almost close to them. In that, the Hero got in first, followed by Kirby and Pac-Man, while Byleth and Cloud stared at the green tube in a few seconds.

Byleth: "Okay" –he said as he got into the green tube.

Cloud stood still for brief seconds until he watched the blurry shadows approaching and immediately he went into the green tube where he was sucked by it.

**Green Hill – Sonic the Hedgehog**

In this area, located on South Island, a blue hedgehog rested on the grass while listening to the calming sound of the place. Suddenly his left ear started to shake on its own and the blue hedgehog opened one eye after that, his name was Sonic.

Sonic: "Something is going on here" –he said to himself.

At that, the blue hedgehog rose from the ground and began to stretch his body so that he could run at top speed on the spot. His instincts told him that something was about to happen, but he could not see anything out of the ordinary, so he stopped running.

Sonic: "Uhm ... I don't know if it's my thing, but I have a feeling that it won't be friendly"

A blow of wind brushed against Sonic when he realized that 3 hands that became fists descended quickly towards him, Sonic managed to observe that and he jumped back to save himself and look at a group of floating left hands watching him.

Sonic: "Hands? Is this another Eggman's invention? Although looking at them, it doesn't seem to be metallic" –he said while inspecting.

The group of left hands transformed into fists and that alerted Sonic.

Sonic: "In any case, I will have to take care of them _hand in hand_" –he said as he posed for his future fight.

**End of the chapter**


	80. Running and flying through the sky

**Green Hill – Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic watched the group of left hands who were turned into fists who were preparing for the attack, the blue hedgehog smiled as he positioned himself to give the first blow, but that was advanced by the group of left hands as they were the first to attack To the blue hedgehog, however, Sonic made a great leap, then fell with a spin and rolled on the ground for brief seconds until he stood up.

Sonic: "That was good, now I start" –he said.

In that, Sonic used his Spin-Dash and turned as fast as possible until he jumped and hit one of the hands who tried to stop him, but the Spin-Dash kept turning and that complicated the hand that stopped him. That is why Sonic managed to send the hand with which he was detained to the other side and the blue hedgehog left the Spin-Dash.

Sonic: "Hey guys, is that all you have?" –he told them.

In that, the group of left hands began to launch towards him, causing Sonic to get out of the way so as not to be hit and run as fast as possible. Once he ran, he noticed that the group of left hands followed him.

Sonic: "Those hands almost reach the same speed as mine, I have to do something to get rid of them" –he said to himself.

In that, Sonic kept running as he toured the entire island. The blue hedgehog was spinning around and around the obstacles in the way and he saw that the group of left hands were still chasing him.

Sonic: "Ok, those hands definitely have something against me, but I don't remember doing anything to them" –he said as he kept running and looking at the group of left hands.

As he kept running more and more, he looked at the sky and observed something that surprised him, a giant left hand was floating near the island, which Sonic deduced was the leader of the group of left hands.

Sonic: "That must be the leader" –he said while looking at the sky.

To his surprise, 2 hands attacked him on his back and caused him to fall, making him graze the ground and lie there. The group of left hands stared at him while Sonic tried to get up and looked at the giant hand in the sky.

Sonic: "I'm surrounded ... I have to think of a plan" –he said silently.

At that, Sonic knelt down and then ran behind the group who moved to look at him.

Sonic: "Time to take care of you guys" –he said with a smile.

The group of left hands were about to move if it were not for Sonic running in a circle where they, causing a strong blow of wind that gradually turned into a bluish tornado and Sonic immediately left there to lose sight of them, which he did.

Sonic: "Done, that group will no longer be chasing me right now" –he told himself as he ran very fast.

As he moved further away from the group of left hands, Sonic noticed that the giant hand was still floating around the island and that made him think about it.

Sonic: "Uhm… I'm in doubt that it might be Eggman's plan, but it might not be. Now that I think about it, and although it is difficult to believe myself, Eggman is not responsible for this" –he said to himself.

While he was still thinking, Sonic noticed something that caught his attention in the distance and he ran very fast until he got to where he wanted to see: a green tube.

Sonic: "Woah, I don't think I saw this on the island" –he said while inspecting it.

Sonic observed that the green tube led to a place because when he put his face to see inside, he felt something blowing and shaking at the same time in his face. However, he noted that the group of left hands were searching for him until they found him.

Sonic: "Oh-oh, they found me" –he said while looking at them.

The group of left hands went after him and that made Sonic have no choice but to enter the green tube.

Sonic: "Well, I have no other choice" –he said while looking at the green tube.

After that, Sonic jumped to turn into a ball and fall into the hole of the green tube while the group of left hands stopped to observe the green tube and fly to the sky where Crazy Hand was floating through the sky.

**Mushroom Kingdom (Sky) - Super Mario**

In Bowser's airship, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Jigglypuff were incarcerated and watched by the Koopalings while Bowser was on top of the airship along with Bowser Jr. to find out what had happened to the trip.

Bowser: "I still don't know what happened, Junior, they were flying in the skies of a city and suddenly… POF! We are in the mushroom kingdom"

Bowser Jr.: "I know, Dad, I don't know how this happened either" –he said.

In that, Bowser felt something inside him that was bothering him since the airship reached the skies of the mushroom kingdom, Bowser Jr. noticed that and went to his father.

Bowser Jr.: "Dad, is something wrong?" –he ask him.

Bowser: "No, nothing, son. I'm just a little screwed up inside, but it's nothing serious. For now we have much more important things to do" –he told his son.

Bowser Jr. nodded and looked away and could see Princess Peach's castle in the distance and he pulled out his binocular and was amazed at what he saw below.

Bowser Jr.: "Dad, I found her" –he said.

Bowser: "What?" –He said somewhat confused.

In that, Bowser Jr. gave the binocular to his dad and the latter looked in the binocular and gave an evil smile after seeing what he had seen.

Bowser: "Junior, direct the airship towards the castle"

Bowser Jr.: "Yes, Dad" –he said as he left.

Bowser clapped his hands together as he prepared for what was to come.

Bowser: "I finally found you, princess"

**End of the chapter**


	81. Ships

**Halbed – Kirby**

Metal Knight watched the giant hand that was threatening his airship, using his Galaxia sword as the giant hand paused for a moment.

Meta Knight: "You can attack at any time, I must be very attentive to that hand" –he said to himself.

The giant hand began to grab the airship and that made Meta Knight turn his cape into wings to fly where the hand and scratch him with his sword. Meta Knight was shaking non-stop with his sword and that caused the giant hand to try to catch him, but it did not do so since Meta Knight flew faster so as not to be caught by the giant hand.

Meta Knight: "Almost, but I won't be caught so easily ..."

However, a loud slap was taken by surprise and Meta Knight fell to the ground while trying to lift. He observed the giant hand that was watching him and moved his fingers to make an attack, but Meta Knight got up instantly and prepared to attack. It was at that moment when the giant hand went straight towards him and using his skills, Meta Knight recoiled his fingers thanks to his Galaxy sword and continued to do so to a certain extent. Meta Knight spun back, then flew away from the giant hand, but realized that his airship would be in danger from the giant hand, and Meta Knight had to think of something to save his airship.

Meta Knight: "My airship, I have to save it" –he said to himself as he headed for the door where he entered into the interior of the airship.

However, one finger got in the way and Meta Knight flew higher to dodge the finger, but another finger stopped him and then the giant hand was cornering him.

Meta Knight: "I will not be able to enter if that hand gets in the way, I have to know how to deal with him" –he said while looking at the giant hand.

The giant hand went to him, but Meta Knight flew backwards so as not to be caught by the giant hand and he flew anywhere only for the giant hand to chase after him. Meta Knight flew all over the airship while the giant hand did the same and none of them was going to stop, however, Meta Knight had to stop this immediately and so he turned around to confront the giant hand, but to his surprise the giant hand was missing.

Meta Knight: "What the ...?"

Suddenly, a strong squeeze took him by surprise and Meta Knight observed the giant hand that was squeezing him tightly and he tried to free himself.

Meta Knight: "_GAHK ... I must ... get out of here ..._" –he said as he tried to free himself.

The giant hand flew higher and tightly squeezed the Meta Knight to such an extent that it left him without oxygen, but the grip was stopped just in time when attack bolts began to shoot at the giant hand, causing the Meta Knight to be released from the fort grip.

Meta Knight: *Sigh* "That really was close" –he said as he moved away from the giant hand.

Upon arriving near his airship, Metal Knight observed that a ship was firing at the giant hand who was trying to cover himself and that gave Metal Knight an idea to get rid of him.

Meanwhile with the other ship, Captain Falcon was firing the lightning bolts thanks to a trigger he installed on his ship in case someone attempted to attack him.

Captain Falcon: "We have a giant hand, apparently it was attacking the person who owns that airship" –he told the others.

Toon Link observed in the window the airship that was very big and that also shot laser beams towards the giant hand, Chrom along with Lucina and Robin also observed how the giant hand was protecting itself from the laser beams.

Lucina: "It seems to be working" –she said.

The laser beams from both ships were simultaneously attacking the giant hand that was covering itself and that caused it to go out of place, disappearing instantly, causing both ships to stop firing.

Chrom: "It seems that you have achieved them" –he said to Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon: "Yes, I think so" –he said while looking at the airship at his window.

Meta Knight observed that the giant hand was gone and gave a sigh of relief after seeing that and then later observed the ship that saved it from being squeezed tightly by the hand.

Meta Knight: "Who will he be? Anyway, he save myself from that hand, for which I should thank him" –he said to himself.

**Gerudo Valley - The Legend of Zelda (Toon Version)**

In this long, desert valley, a Pokémon floated slightly as he looked around him, observed the tranquility that was in that place, and then he descended to the ground until he touched it. The Pokémon was undoubtedly Mewtwo, the human-made Pokémon.

Mewtwo: "It seems that there are no humans in this place, everything looks so empty" –he said while looking around.

The Legendary Pokémon rose slightly as it flew to the place to be able to inspect it, however, he sensed something that made him a little uneasy and he looked in every direction to find that presence, but the presence came towards him.

Mewtwo: "Huh?"

Suddenly, Mewtwo saw lines on the ground that moved to become blurry shadows that took shape and observed Mewtwo, indicating an attack.

Mewtwo: "It seems that they are not friendly ... in that case" –he said as he looked at his hand to turn it into a fist and draw aura of dark energy almost similar to a flame –"Let the battle begin"

Mewtwo watched the blurry shadows who were ready to attack and the Legendary Pokémon would not allow itself to lose a battle.

**End of the chapter**


	82. Hits and techniques

**Suzaku Castle – Street Fighter**

In this abandoned dojo, 2 martial arts fighters were training a bit after a slight rest that they both had. Both fighters dodged each fist and blow from each other and it seemed that neither of them was going to stop, their names were Ryu and Ken.

Ken: Hehehe, not bad, Ryu, you have greatly improved your combat skills" –he said while giving a spinning kick.

However, Ryu stops him with his forearm and then grabs Ken's leg to throw him back, which worked with the exception that Ken was able to do a cartwheel instead of falling on the ground.

Ryu: "I think so, I have improved my body as well as my abilities" –he said while looking at his hand to turn it into a fist.

Ken: "Well yes, you always want to improve your skills even though everyone thinks you are very strong" –he said while his neck cracked.

Ryu nodded and was preparing to fight once more with Ken, however something stopped him from putting himself in combat position, something Ken also noticed.

Ken: "Do you sense that, Ryu?" –he ask him.

Ryu was silent for brief seconds until he looked around the dojo and felt evil presences, which made his eyes narrow.

Ryu: "It seems that we are not alone, Ken" –he said without looking at him.

Ken was a little surprised and looked at the place where Ryu was looking and they both looked at some shadows that were embedded in the wall, but Ken looked around and discovered that, apart from him and Ryu, no one else was in the dojo.

Ken: "They are shadows, but where do they come from?" –he said as he continued to watch the shadows.

At that, Ryu stepped back and both fighters watched as the shadows emerged from the wall to acquire physical form and began to attack them. Ryu and Ken jumped back so as not to be caught in the blurry shadows.

Ken: "What the hell are those?!" –He asked somewhat incredulously.

Ryu: "I don't know, but they don't seem to be friendly" –he said while posing in combat.

Ken also posed in combat as the blurry shadows began to watch them and launched to attack.

Ryu: "Ready?"

Ken: "Ready"

Saying that, Ryu and Ken ran to attack the shadows who also matched their attacks. Ryu punched the first blurry shadow who dodged each one just by moving his head while Ken threw kicks at every distance on the second blurry shadow who only moved his body for each dodge.

Ken: "Damn, these shadows also know martial arts" –he said while continuing to kick.

In that, Ryu dodged the attack of the blurry shadow and he prepared a _Shoryuken_ to the blurry shadow, causing the latter to receive it and fall backwards. Ken watched this and did the _Tatsumaki Senpukyaku_ into the shadow who received the spinning kick and then fell. After that, the blurry shadow would mercilessly attack Ken who used the _Focus Attack_ which hit the shadow, knocking him to his knees.

Ryu: "It seems that shadow has weakened, now I'll take care of the ..."

However, the first blurry shadow grabbed Ryu and Ken's neck and stretched his arms out of the dojo abruptly and dropped them against the dirt floor. Both fighters rubbed their necks as they watched the blurry shadows who were ready to attack, although they seemed somewhat tired due to the fights against them.

Ken: "Damn, how do we defeat him now?" –he said to Ryu.

In that, Ryu had come up with an idea that just by looking at Ken, the latter understood what he was referring to.

Ken: "Ok, if that's the only way to defeat them," he said.

The blurry shadows prepared to attack as Ryu and Ken positioned themselves to distance their palms together as a ball of energy came out and believed to be fired.

Ryu: "Wait for the right moment, Ken"

Ken: "Okay"

Without waiting any longer, the blurred shadows took the first step in order to jump and attack the fighters, which they expected that movement. Ryu and Ken looked at each other for brief seconds until they saw the blurred shadows.

Ryu / Ken: "**Hadoken!**" –They yelled in unison.

In that, a strong increasing energy was expelled in a wave, striking and taking the blurry shadows in another direction, disappearing them from the face of the earth. Ryu and Ken sighed as they relaxed a bit after a tough fight.

Ken: "Uff, we finally did it, Ryu" –he said.

At that, they both collided their fists and then Ken observed behind him a green tube that made him catch his attention.

Ken: "Hey Ken, look at this" –he said as he approached the green tube.

Ryu followed, and Ken was staring determinedly at the green tube.

Ken: "I've never seen anything like this, and you?"

Ryu shook his head and then Ken decided to look inside the green tube, what he did not know was that the green tube sucked him to take him deep that made Ryu alarmed.

Ryu: "Ken!" –he scream.

In that, Ryu approached the green tube and instantly went there to see where Ken was going after being sucked by the green tube.

**Jungle Hijinxs – Donkey Kong**

In Kongo Jungle, blurry shadows were fighting against 3 swordsmen who had come here, but were actually looking for Luminary. They were Erdrick (DQ III), Solo (DQ IV), and Eight (DQ VIII).

Only: "Hell, and to think that what happened to those spawn of light and darkness were worse" –he said while he continued fighting with his sword.

Eight: "Do not be exalted, it is only a warm-up, surely Luminary must also be fighting against these shadows" –he said as he cut a shadow in half.

Erdrick: "Well, we will not give up that easy, we must look for Luminary and know what is going on" –he said to both swordsmen.

At that, the group of swordsmen gathered together as they held their swords and prepared to attack the blurry shadows.

Erdrick: "_We will not lose against them_"

**End of the chapter**


	83. Giant

**Mushroom Kingdom (Sky and Earth) – Super Mario**

Bowser's airship was approaching a few inches from Peach's castle as the Koopas king prepared for his landing.

Bowser: "Stop the airship" –he said.

At that, the airship stopped and Bowser got into his Koopa Clown Car while looking at his son.

Bowser: "Junior, this time I will take care of this situation. If everything gets out of control, I will notify you and the Koopalings"

Bowser Jr.: "Yes, Dad" –he said.

In that, Bowser descended down with his Koopa Clown Car and was approaching towards Peach's castle and after reaching land, the King of the Koopas left his Koopa Clown Car and prepared to launch a loud roar that would be the attention for the castle.

Inside the castle, Peach managed to hear the roar and she immediately ran to one of the windows and could see Bowser who was standing a little way from the castle and his airship was upstairs.

Daisy: "It seems we have problems, right?" –She said to Peach.

Peach: "Yes, it's Bowser" –she said with a sigh.

Mario stood in front of everyone and began to approach the front door while everyone looked at him.

Peach: "Mario, what are you planning to do?" –She asked him.

Mario: "As always, princess, confront Bowser once again" –said the plumber.

Marth: "Are you sure?"

Mario: "Hey, I've been doing this for quite some time and I admit that it will be a bit complicated, but never impossible" –he said as he left the castle.

Mario closed the castle door and walked with determination as he looked face to face with Bowser who was also looking at him, both enemies were looking into each other's eyes without the other being distracted.

Bowser: "Once again we see each other, Mario" –he said with an evil smile.

Mario just looked at him without saying a single word.

Bowser: "It was a bit difficult for me to look for the princess, I admit that your brother did well to hide her, but that is over. Now if it doesn't bother you, I'll go to the castle to collect"

Mario put up a combat pose and Bowser already knew where all this was going and gave a slight laugh at that.

Bowser: "Oh, what do you want things to be like? Well, you wanted it" –he said as he prepared to attack.

Suddenly, Bowser's insides began to shake inside and that left him a bit stunned as Mario watched him.

Bowser: * Hck * "How strange, this feeling ... like before I experienced it" –he said while touching his stomach.

Mario did not know what was happening at the time and after a few seconds, Bowser returned to normal, the only thing that changed was that he was holding a satisfied smile.

Bowser: "Now I understand it, either how it can defeat you, **_Mario_**" –said that last when looking at him.

Mario was shocked at that and the last thing he saw was that Bowser put his hands on the ground while a dark purple lightning aura appeared all over his being, something that made Mario roll his eyes.

Mario: "_No ... it can't be_" –he said while observing with his eyes rolled.

Suddenly, a purple glow exploded in Bowser, causing Mario to cover his eyes and then open them and observe what he had already known, a giant and frightening version of Bowser, or better known as…

**GIGA BOWSER – SMASH BROS.**

Peach watched Giga Bowser from the castle window and she covered her mouth while the others also watched Bowser's monstrous version.

Zelda: "It seems that Mario will not have an easy time this fight"

Marth: "Quick, we must help him" –he suggested.

At that, he along with Link and Snake ran to leave the castle while the others continued to watch in the window. Mario stepped back as he watched Giga Bowser who let out a loud roar and then glared at Mario.

Mario: "Oh ... Mamma Mia" –he said while looking at him.

**Isle of Ancients – Smash Bros.**

Outside the isle, Darknife watched as Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who were being controlled, approached him. Darknife simply watched a pair of giant hands as he let out a light sigh.

Darknife: "Ok, I have ordered them to kill the fighters, but even their clones have not been able to catch them, it seems that I need to give you guys more electric shocks so that you guys understand" –he said annoyed.

The pair of giant hands simply floated to the point that Darknife was frustrated by that. At that, he thought of a plan that could simply work to get rid of the fighters again, but without fail.

Darknife: "If Lightife and the plumber want to gather the other fighters, do so, since I have a surprise for you that they will surely NOT love" –he said while laughing slightly.

In that, he reached out for the pair of giant hands.

Darknife: "Listen, the moment all the fighters gather, you guys will attack them and when you guys can no longer fight, I will open a great portal to take you guys to the place where I will send you guys and them" –he said to them.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand shook each other as an answer yes and they went in opposite directions as Darknife opened a portal to carry out his plan.

Darknife: "I think this place will be the right one, even if I increase it to the maximum" –he said.

The portal showed a place where Darknife's final plan would be taken to get rid of the fighters, Battlefield.

**End of the chapter**


	84. Boss: Giga Bowser

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Mario watched Giga Bowser who let out a loud roar and saw Mario with fury in his eyes, the plumber had to think of something to stop him once and for all.

Mario: "I have to think of something before Bowser tries to launch a surprise attack on me" –he said to himself.

In that, Giga Bowser released fire from his mouth and that alarmed Mario who did not hesitate and ran to protect himself from the fire while Giga Bowser continued to release the flame of fire. While all of this was going on, Marth along with Link and Snake went to the battle site where they saw what happened.

Marth: "Come on, we have to help him" –he said as he drew his Falchion sword.

In that, Marth ran directly towards Giga Bowser who noticed his presence and threw his tail towards the swordsman who was able to dodge it by a miracle, but what the prince of Altea did not count was that Giga Bowser threw a strong punch of surprise, causing the swordsman would fly off until he fell to the ground.

Snake: "It's my turn" –he said while holding a bazooka.

The soldier shot into Giga Bowser's chest that exploded, but only the shot and not Giga Bowser.

Snake: "Damn it ..." –he cursed silently.

Giga Bowser gave a loud roar as he went to them, but Mario jumped to land on the tail of the monstrous Bowser and the plumber ran to the shell, Giga Bowser realized this and then he prepared to get into his shell and take a big turn to get rid of Mario.

Link: "Mario ... I must go" –he said while running.

Mario was holding on tightly to one of the claws on the shell while the sharp turn was still going on and after finishing, Mario let go of the claw and did not expect that Giga Bowser jerked himself abruptly causing Mario to fall to the ground and look at Giga Bowser who was about to attack him.

Link: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRGGG!" –he scream as he ran.

The hero of Hyrule approached where Giga Bowser and with his Master Sword managed to slide into the face of the monstrous Bowser, causing him to let out a loud roar.

Marth: "Well, it's my turn now" –he said as he approached Link.

Giga Bowser was really annoyed as he saw the fighters that were there and he released a strong fire in his mouth to attack them.

**-/-**

Peach: "Oh my ... Bowser attacks the guys nonstop" –she said as she watched from the window.

Daisy: "In fact, he is Giga Bowser, very different from the Bowser we all know" –she exclaimed.

Popo: "Maybe we should help too" –he suggested.

Nana: "Yes, we could help" –she said.

At that Rosalina, approached where they.

Rosalina: "Maybe, but I'm sure Mario and company will be able to do this" –she told the Eskimos.

Yoshi, Piranha Plant, Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B were also watching the entire fight while Lightife was behind them all while thinking to herself about Darknife's evil plan about the multiversal conquest.

Lightife: "I don't know what you're planning, Darknife, but I won't allow it" –she said to herself.

**-/-**

Giga Bowser was fighting non-stop against Link and Marth who ran from one side to another and cut some parts while Snake kept shooting. Mario was preparing to deliver the next blow, but he became aware of Bowser Jr.'s presence along with the Koopalings.

Bowser Jr.: "Mario, don't interfere with my plan ... AHH!" –He was surprised to turn around to see his dad.

Giga Bowser was taking care of the other fighters who did not notice the presence of their son and the Koopalings.

Bowser Jr.: "Incredible! My dad transformed into his monstrous form" –he said while watching him.

The Koopalings were also watching Giga Bowser and that made Mario take advantage of that moment and take a big leap to get into the Junior Clown Car, which Bowser Jr. instantly realized.

Bowser Jr.: "Hey, get out of here!" –He said as he tried to get him out of his Junior Clown Car.

However, Mario avoided it and tried to drive the Junior Clown Car to get closer to Giga Bowser. The Koopalings realized that and went to the plumber to attack him, however Mario pushed a button and a pair of red boxing gloves came out in the Junior Clown Car and hit each Koopaling with their Junior Clown Car.

Bowser: "You won't get away with it, Mario!" –He said while trying to get him out.

Mario did not listen to him and approached the Junior Clown Car towards Giga Bowser who the latter fought against the other fighters. Marth, Link and Snake realized that and Mario went to them to take them with him, although the excess weight of the Junior Clown Car prevented him from climbing more.

Marth: "We are many, one of us must go down" –he suggested.

Snake: "Well, that won't be a problem" –he said while looking at Bowser Jr.

In that, the soldier threw Bowser Jr. towards Lemmy who was able to catch him and thus the Junior Clown Car was able to rise a little more.

Mario: "Perfect, now is to give the final blow" –he said to them.

Snake: "Okay, I'll be the first" –he said as he launched from the Junior Clown Car.

Falling, Snake pulled out 2 grenades and threw them at Giga Bowser's face where they exploded. After that, Marth and Link launched themselves and holding their swords they could slide it in some parts of the face and then Mario launched himself and adjusted his fist where a flame of fire came out and was instantly hit in the front of Giga Bowser, causing him to fall to the ground defeated. Mario landed on the ground as he watched Giga Bowser lying on the ground.

Bowser Jr.: "DAD!" –he shout when he see him lying on the ground.

In that, a dark purple aura appeared in Giga Bowser and thus return him in his original form, that is, in Bowser, while the fighters observed that.

**End of the chapter**


	85. Psychic Attacks

**Gerudo Valley – The Legend of Zelda (Toon version)**

Mewtwo was launching a powerful _Shadow Ball_ against the blurry shadows who received it brutally to such an extent that they were thrown against a rocky wall and disappeared instantly.

Mewtwo: "Well, at least I got rid of those shadows" –he said as he looked around.

The Legendary Pokémon realized that there were no longer any blurry shadows and gave a slight sigh of relief knowing that, however its calm would not last long. Mewtwo noticed that something was covering him and he raised his head to see a giant floating hand from which he expelled a group of right hands approaching where Mewtwo was.

Mewtwo: "What are those things?"

In that, two hands became fists that quickly hit Mewtwo who was hit by a rocky wall upon receiving the impact.

Mewtwo: "_Hck_ ... hell, I didn't see that coming" –he said still holding against the rocky wall.

The Legendary Pokémon observed the group of right hands and he raised his hand and used _Confusion_ on some of the hands, causing him to get out of the rocky wall and get behind the group of right hands.

Mewtwo: "Okay, let's get this over with" –he said defiantly.

The group of right hands began attacking him and Mewtwo was not left behind and began attacking each hand with psychic blows and with his tail, he also occasionally used his attacks and psychic powers to take advantage. After finishing the group of right hands, Mewtwo noticed that the giant hand became a fist and was landing against him.

Mewtwo: "It's time to go out" –he said to himself.

In that, he use _Teleport _to be able to get out of place and the giant right hand landed on the ground and caused a large rubble. Mewtwo reappeared on the other side of the valley and looked at the giant right hand who rose a little.

Mewtwo: I have to get out of here as far as possible before that hand catches me"

From there, the Legendary Pokémon began to fly as fast as possible and thus lost sight of the giant right hand, however, he would not stop flying and strayed too far from the valley.

**Kongo Falls – Donkey Kong**

In that part of Kong Island, Dr. Mario was sitting on a rock while observing his companion who was totally asleep. As far as he knew, the person was asleep in a bush surrounded by trees and he took him away in case someone tried to do bad things with him.

Dr. Mario: "Well, I hope he wakes up. If my memory does not fail me, I am in Kong Island, but I have not seen DK or Diddy" –he said to himself.

In that, Dr. Mario realized that the person was recovering and soon got up while holding his head. Dr. Mario noticed that the person was wearing silver armor and had a sword on him, the swordsman observed Dr. Mario who rose from the rock.

Dr. Mario: "Well, you finally got up" –he said.

The person rose from the ground while brushing off his clothing and looking at Dr. Mario, his name was Corrin.

Corrin: "What happened to me?" –he asked him.

Dr. Mario: "Well, I found you in a bush and I took you with me so that you could recover well" –he said.

Corrin: "Really? Well thanks"

Dr. Mario: "You don't have to because, after all, I'm a doctor, helping people is my job" –he said while taking out a Megavitamin –"Although my specialty with this" – he said while teaching him the Megavitamin.

Corrin: "Well, my name is Corrin"

Dr. Mario: "Nice to meet you Corrin, my name is Dr. Mario" –he introduced himself.

Corrin: "Where are we?"

Dr. Mario: "We are on Kong Island, don't worry, a friend of mine knows how to get us out of here, I just have to look for him" –he said.

At that, they both heard battle screams and Corrin turned to see what was happening, but saw nothing.

Dr. Mario: "What was that?"

Corrin: "I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem to be a good thing" –he said pulling out his Yato sword.

From there, Corrin ran to the site of the battle screams while Dr. Mario had no other choice but also ran to find out what was happening.

**End of the chapter**


	86. Uniting

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Lightife was putting his hand on the forehead of the unconscious Bowser who minutes ago was the fearsome Giga Bowser who was defeated by Mario and the others, Bowser Jr. along with the Koopalings did not know what was happening and in a few seconds later Bowser opened Slowly his eyes as he looked at Lightife and then looked at Mario.

Bowser: "_Argh_ ... my head, what happened?" –He said as he got up from the ground.

Mario looked at the Koopas king who was holding his forehead and Lightife approached where he was.

Lightife: "Now it's just them missing" –she said while pointing to Bowser Jr. with the Koopalings.

Mario nodded and it was then that Lightife went to them, Bowser was still confused and that was when he approached the plumber.

Bowser: "What happened here? Weren't we supposed to be attacked to death against that Silhouette? " –he ask Mario.

Mario let out a light sigh.

Mario: "Well yes, but now we have another opportunity thanks to her" –he said while pointing to Lightife who was Bowser Jr.

Bowser stared at her for brief seconds until he looked at Mario.

Mario: "Listen Bowser, I know we don't get along, but I have to ask you"

Bowser: "And what would it be?" –He said as he crossed his arms.

Mario: "My request is that we join forces to fight against Darknife, or as you called him, the Silhouette" –he said.

Bowser: "Join forces me and you? Even you must be surprised by what you said" –he said without taking his eyes off her.

Mario: "Well yes, but both you and I know that we alone cannot fight Darknife, the first time was because it had some kind of advantage, but now we are in a world where our universes came together to be just one. So we must unite and wait for the other fighters who lost their memories to come here, what do you say? " –he told him.

Bowser stared at him for a few seconds until he went the other way to think about what he had just heard.

Marth: "Hey, Mario, are you sure what you do?" –he ask him.

Mario: "Of course, after all, he can't fight Darknife even if he had his Koopas army"

Snake: "Of course, _your highness_, it is not as if it was the first time that we met a villain" –he said to Marth.

Marth thought about what Snake had said to him and knew instantly what he meant.

Link: "I think he already made a decision" –he said as he looked at Bowser who was approaching.

Bowser approached Mario while giving a sigh.

Bowser: "Okay, I will ally with you, but it will be the last time we do this, just because there is a greater threat"

Mario: "Oki-Doki" –he said while nodding.

In that, Bowser Jr., who retrieved his memories, approached his father.

Bowser Jr.: "Dad, we are alive, I thought ..."

Bowser: "Calm, Junior, now we have another opportunity to end this" –he said to his son.

The Koopalings approached Bowser who briefly explained what was happening while Lightife approached Mario.

Lightife: "Okay, everyone already has their memories" –she told him.

Marth: "Excuse me, but don't you get tired or weak in doing that?" –he ask her.

Lightife gave a slight laugh.

Lightife: "Don't worry, even if I have headaches when doing that, only those pains are very minimal to affect me, therefore, the pain for me is too slight" –she explained.

At that, Bowser's airship began to drop and the others observed that instantly.

Bowser: "My airship! But who is ...?! ... Oh, I know" –he said as he looked at his airship.

In that, the airship landed sharply on the ground and making a dirt rubble. Bowser rolled his eyes when he saw that and the airship left Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Jigglypuff who celebrated for his departure.

Mario: "Well, it seems that they are still missing" –he said to her.

Lightife: "Don't worry, I'll take care of them" –she said as they headed towards them.

Mario and company looked at each other in seconds and then observed what would happen next while Bowser kept rolling his eyes after seeing his airship smashed in the central part while his son and the Koopalings tried to calm him down.

**Dracula's Castle – Castlevania**

Luigi walked on tiptoe while looking around at anything that could be haunted, he knew he was in a haunted castle and had to be as stealthy as possible not to be discovered.

Luigi: "Ok Luigi, you just have to find the exit from this place, hence find the others" –he said to himself while walking on tiptoe.

At the moment of seeing some stairs, the plumber with the green cap went there and tiptoed up while his teeth trembled. A strong lightning bolt was heard throughout the castle and Luigi went pale for a few seconds until he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Luigi: "Uff, that was easy, don't you think?" –he ask a blurry shadow.

And after a few seconds of calm, Luigi turned abruptly to see the blurry shadow who was about to attack him and the plumber did the only thing in situations like this: run.

Luigi: "BUUUAAAAHHHH! I have to get out of here as fast as possible" –he said as he ran.

The blurry shadow was chasing him while Luigi kept running and from the front he began to see another blurry shadow that was standing in his way and Luigi stopped and then ran in another direction and lost sight of the blurry shadows.

Luigi: "Mamma Mia! An exit!" –he scream as he kept running.

The blurry shadows were still chasing him and they did not notice that someone was watching them and held a whip in his hand.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends, I feel that the chapters are not published as they should, that is because virtual programs make it difficult for me, I hope I can solve them in future publications. On the other hand, on Monday June 22 the ARMS character will be announced in a Smash Direct, let's wait to see who it is._**


	87. They are here?

**Bridge of Eldin – The Legend of Zelda**

Roy and Young Link fought to the sword against blurred shadows who had come without warning while Navi flew around them in case a shadow attacked behind them.

Roy: "I don't know where those shadows came from, but they don't seem to be friendly" –he said to Young Link as he cut off a shadow's head.

Young Link: "Yes, we also don't know why they attack us" –he said.

While they were still fighting, Roy noticed that some shadows stopped and the moment Young Link eliminated a blurry shadow, Roy called him.

Roy: "Link, look over there" –he said while pointing to what he saw.

Young Link observed and rolled his eyes when he saw about 4 blurry shadows joined into one to become a monstrous blurry shadow who was looking at them.

Navi: "Oh, it seems that there will be problems" –she said.

Roy and Young Link prepared to fight and once the monstrous blurry shadow attacked, a scream was heard from the place and both swordsmen were looking for the person who was doing that and they saw someone pierce a sword in the blurry shadow sword monstrous and then cut it from above and thus disappear it from this world.

Roy: "Woah, I didn't see that coming" –he said while looking at the person.

The person who was also a swordsman put away his sword while looking at them with a serious look, his name was Ike.

Roy: "Hey, thanks for getting rid of that monstrous shadow, we had to end one of those strange shadows"

Ike: "You guys were attacked by that shadow? It seems that I was not the only one" –he said as he looked at the ground for a second.

Young Link: "Wait, were you also attacked by those shadows?"

Ike: "Well yes, I was touring this place and I found those shadows that attacked me out of nowhere"

Roy: "Well anyway, thanks. My name is Roy and he is Link with his fairy Navi" –he said while introducing himself and Young Link.

Ike: "Hello, my name is Ike" –he said while introducing himself.

At that moment, Ike noticed that more blurry shadows were getting closer to them and he had a bad feeling.

Ike: "Damn, there are more of them" –he said as he drew his Ragnell sword.

However, Roy realized that an army of blurry shadows were coming and none of the 3 can have an advantage against them.

Roy: "Hey, we better run away from this place. It's not that I want to fight, but look at that many shadows"

Ike took a closer look at the blurry shadows and they were a number of them and although he hated to admit it, he knew he couldn't against them.

Ike: "You're right, but where will we go?"

Young Link: "I know, let's find another green tube, it could send us to another place" –he said while looking at Navi.

Navi knew Young Link's expression and she stepped forward to search for the green tube as the group of swordsmen began to follow her.

Ike: "Hey, why would we look for a green tube?" –he said.

Roy: "You see, we were taken here by a green tube, so I deduce that if there is another green tube in this place, we would go to another place and be safe for the moment" –he told Ike.

At that, Navi began to turn and the group of swordsmen began to look at her.

Navi: "I found it, green pipe in sight" –she said as she went there.

The group of swordsmen went to the green tube and watched it for a few seconds.

Ike: "What was that with"

Young Link: "Yes, now we have to get in there because the shadows are getting closer"

Ike turned around and looked at the approaching blurry shadows and Roy was the first to enter, then Young Link with Navi and in the end it was Ike who got into the green tube, sucking them completely.

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Inside Peach's Castle, everyone was arguing about the situation that was happening and coming up with ideas on how to stop Darknife once and for all.

Rosalina: "Well, considering that he is an entity of darkness, his power is the same or similar to Dharkon" –she said.

Zelda: "It is true, remember that it was somewhat difficult for us to deal with those two" –she said as she recalled the events of World of Light.

Marth: "Of course, although at first those two were fighting with each other to take control of the world"

While they were still brainstorming ideas, Lightife was a bit estranged from them as he searched for Darknife's location and apparently was having trouble searching for him. It was at that moment that Mario approached her.

Mario: "Hey, everything okay?" –he ask her.

Lightife: "Eh? Oh yes, I was just looking for Darknife's location, but apparently he keeps _off_, as if trying not to be found" –she said.

Mario: "Well, but soon we will face him, we just have to wait for the others to come towards ..."

At that moment, an unknown question came to him in the plumber's mind and he quickly went straight to the others.

Mario: "Guys, during the beginning of all this, did anyone meet Joker and the others?" –he ask them.

There was absolute silence in the castle that was mild until Snake pretended to cough to break the discomfort.

Zelda: "As far as I know, Joker, the Hero, Terry, Banjo-Kazooie and Byleth were not accompanying any of us before all of this" –she said.

Red (Pokémon Trainer): "Well, I think Darknife didn't take them into account to get them into it"

Snake: "Well, that brings us to the next question, are they here too?"

Rosalina: "Maybe yes or no, let's hope they are in this world too"

Mario: "Right, after all, they still have their memories"

At that moment, Yoshi observed something from the window and quickly went to Mario to take him there.

Mario: "What's wrong, Yoshi?" –he ask him while he was being carried by him.

Upon reaching the window, Mario looked with determination until his eyes widened when he saw who they were.

Mario: "Well, it seems that they did not delay after all" –he said while still looking from the window.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_So far the chapter, tomorrow the ARMS character for the game will be released, hopefully they will bring us a great surprise not only with the playable character, but also the stage and Mii costumes._**


	88. Fast locomotive

**Spirit Train – The Legend of Zelda (Toon version)**

In New Hyrule, a locomotive was driving nonstop while the people who were there were Fox and Falco who had lost sight of Wolf when escaping from the city.

Fox: "Hell, we lost sight of Wolf, now we don't know where he is" –he said.

Falco: "Don't worry, we are going to find him. For now we must know how to park this thing"–he said while looking at the whole locomotive.

Fox: "As I have seen, Wolf came to this place and got on this locomotive"

Falco: "Okay, but remember that he is not here, what's more, we do not know if he is still here while we are"

Fox gave a slight sigh as he looked at the sky. At that, they both heard a roar from the sky and they both observed a dark purple dragon who had no one but Wolf riding.

Fox: "What the hell! Wolf!" –He said as he growled.

At that the dark purple dragon, who was Ridley along with Dark Samus who was being held by him, lowered himself a bit so that Wolf was against them.

Wolf: "Don't even think this is over, meet Ridley and Dark Samus. We made an alliance with requests, I asked him to help me destroy them while he asked me to do a job for him"

Fox: "Do not think you will get away with it, Wolf, now you will see" –he said as he took out his laser pistol.

At that, Ridley released Dark Samus who landed on top of the locomotive and she began to launch missiles at them, but they were both nimble and dodged it and started firing.

Fox: "3 vs 2, don't you think it's something unfair? But of course, coming from you, I wouldn't be surprised"

Wolf: "Well, this won't surprise you either" –he said as he started shooting.

Everyone, except Ridley, was starting to fire on each side and Fox with Falco were having disadvantages against them.

Falco: "Fox, we have to come up with something before it is too late" –he said while continuing to shoot.

Fox was trying to think of something, but was distracted by Wolf's slight laugh.

Wolf: "They are lost, Star Fox, their end is here" –he said while pointing his gun at Fox.

In that, Ridley noticed something in the distance that made him roar and Wolf heard him.

Wolf: "Now what happens?" –He said to Ridley.

At that, Wolf began to look into the distance at something that was approaching very fast and everyone began to observe and it was a blue hedgehog that ran at an impressive speed and approached the locomotive. Of course, he was definitely Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: "Excuse me, do you know where I can find a green tube?" –he ask one of them.

Wolf: "Hey, get out of here" –he said as he started to shoot him.

Sonic jumped at the moment of each shot until they stopped.

Sonic: "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice, you don't have to behave like this" –he said something annoying while he kept running.

Falco: "Do not try to reason with him, he is a mercenary" –he said as he started shooting at Ridley.

Ridley began to dodge each shot and it was where the bounty hunters took them hard while Wolf celebrated that.

Wolf: "I finally have them where I wanted them" –he said while preparing his weapon.

Sonic observed that and will not allow that to happen.

Sonic: "Oh no, not on my guard"

At that, the blue hedgehog jumped up to the top of the locomotive and Dark Samus watched him.

Sonic: "Sorry for the inconvenience, but here ends the path" –he said while doing a Spin-Dash.

The Spin-Dash hit Dark Samus hard which made her jump out of the locomotive and Sonic watched Ridley from above and he took a little air to prepare to jump.

Sonic: "There I go" –he said while taking a big jump.

In that, Sonic once again used the Spin-Dash and hit Ridley hard in the chest, causing him to release Fox and Falco. Sonic descended where they and took both of their hands in order to launch them towards the locomotive and he landed on the ground in order to run and reach the locomotive while the villains stayed behind.

Sonic: "Ha! That was fun, don't you think?" –he ask them.

In that, the locomotive began to stop at a station and Sonic, Fox and Falco left the locomotive.

Fox: "Hey, thanks for saving us from that dragon" –he said gratefully.

Sonic: "You don't have to, I like helping people who have difficulty. Are they your enemies?" –he ask him.

Falco: "Only the one with the patch, we have never seen the other two"

Fox: "By the way, my name is Fox McCloud and he is my partner, Falco Lombardi" –he said introducing himself as Falco.

Sonic: "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" –he said introducing himself.

In that, Sonic began to observe Wolf who was still riding Ridley who was holding Dark Samus, Fox and Falco were also observing the sky.

Wolf: "This is not over, I will turn against you, especially you, Fox McCloud!" –He said as he moved further away.

Fox: "And we lost him once more" –he said while crossing his arms.

Falco: "Don't worry, for now we must go back to find a green tube to take us to the city, our ships are still there"

Fox: "You are right and we are in luck, since I see a green tube" –he said as he approached the green tube.

Fox and Falco approached the green tube while Sonic stared at them, however, he noticed something that bothered him and turned to observe 5 blurry shadows along with a group of right hands that were staring at him.

Sonic: "It can't be, now shadows" –he said.

In that, Falco observed the shadows along with the group of right hands and was somewhat stunned and Fox also observed that.

Fox: "Wait a minute, what are those things?"

Sonic: "Guys, get in that tube before it's too late!" –he told them.

In that, the blurry shadows and the right hand group were about to attack and the bounty hunters instantly went into the green tube while Sonic dodged some attacks from the right hands and then turned backwards and he got into the tube green too.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends. This chapter was published on June 23 on the occasion of the 29th anniversary of Sonic, a legendary video game icon. As a fan of the character, I wish you all the best for his franchise. As for the Smash Direct of June 22, it was revealed that Min Min (ARMS) joins the squad of fighters. In my opinion, I waited for it to be the case of the Hero, that is, different characters, but I'm not complaining._**


	89. Seeing us after a good time

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Outside of Peach's Castle, Banjo-Kazooie along with the Duck Hunt Duo ran as fast as possible after they were chased by blurry shadows in every place they went. Banjo turned to see if the shadows were chasing them, but he noticed that they didn't anymore and stopped running and the Duck Hunt Duo did too.

Banjo: "Uff, that was close" –he said while taking a deep breath.

Kazooie: "I know, those shadows kept following us, something strange is definitely happening in this world" –she said.

In that, Banjo observed a great castle that was a few meters from them and the others also observed this castle.

Banjo: "Wait, I think I know where we are" –he said to Kazooie.

At that, the duck croaked when he saw someone approaching where they and Banjo narrowed their eyes to see who it was and it was none other than Mario. The plumber walked over to where the duo pair went and gave them a smile.

Banjo: "Mario! Is it really you!" –He said cheerfully.

Mario: "Yes, it's me. I'm glad you guys are here" –he told the pair of duo.

Kazooie: "Yes, however, it is not that I want to ruin this meeting, but we have a problem with them" –she said while pointing to the Duck Hunt Duo.

Mario understood what the bird was saying and he made them come to him to talk privately while the Duck Hunt Duo watched somewhat confused.

Mario: "They don't know who they are, do they?"

Banjo: "Well, that seems so" –he replied.

Mario: "Well, that has an explanation. It turns out that the fighters, with the exception of me, lost their memories of our entire adventure, as if each of us did not recognize each other"

Kazooie: "What? That's possible?"

Mario: "That's right, a dark being named Darknife is planning to get rid of us so he can control the entire multiverse of our worlds"

Banjo: "So does that mean that only you know who we are?"

Mario: "No, it turns out that Darknife's counterpart, Lightife, is helping us to fight him"

Kazooie: "And exactly can we trust her?" –She said somewhat suspiciously at Lightife.

Mario: "Calm down, she was able to make some fighters recover their memories, with the Duck Hunt Duo it will not be a problem for her" –he said.

Banjo: "Uhm ... well, in that case, I believe in her" –he said with a smile as he looked at Kazooie.

Kazooie: "What?"

Banjo: "Come on Kazooie, you already heard Mario, she tries to help us from this new threat. Do you trust her yes or no?"

Kazooie thought about it for a few seconds until she let out a light sigh.

Kazooie: "Okay, okay, I think I'll give it a try" –she said.

Banjo smiled at her as he stroked her head.

Mario: "Perfect. By the way, where are the others? " –he asked.

Banjo: "Oh sure, Joker and the others went looking for them, although I suppose that they will have found the others"

Mario: "It is probable, now we had better enter the castle. I will ask Lightife to return their memories to the Duck Hunt Duo"

Banjo: "There is no problem in that"

From there, Banjo whistled to the Duck Hunt Duo who heard the whistle and went to them.

Mario: "Okay, now let's enter the castle"

Banjo and Kazooie nodded while the Duck Hunt Duo did not know what was going on, but they saw Banjo's smiling gaze, indicating that nothing bad would happen and they also went to the castle without any problem.

**Fourside – EarthBound (Mother)**

In this great city, Wario and King K. Rool were wandering aimlessly after they escaped from Luigi and company after battling the blurry shadows.

Wario: "Buaahh! I can no longer walk anymore, my legs can no longer hold"

King K. Rool: "I know, I am a king, I do not deserve to be in this situation" –he said while praising himself.

Wario: "Stop praising yourself and we must think of something that benefits us"

King K. Rool: "Well what do you propose?"

Wario: "Uhm ... I'm not sure, but enough to survive this place" –he said.

However, as they continued to walk, a metallic sound caught their attention and they both froze for brief seconds until they regained their reason.

King K. Rool: " Did you hear the same as me?" –He said without moving

Wario: "No" –he said without moving.

In that, both observed that some dark puddles were approaching and that in fact it was the blurry shadows.

Wario: "Oh come on, you guys can't leave us alone for a minute" –he said to the blurry shadows.

At that, the blurry shadows showed claws that made Wario shut up.

Wario: "Ok, that will get ugly" –he said as he backed away.

King K. Rool: "Well, we have no choice but to fight them" –he told Wario.

Wario: "It's a joke, right?"

King K. Rool: "I would like to say yes, but no"

Wario gulped as he looked at the blurry shadows who still showed their claws.

Wario: "_I love my mom_" –he muttered to himself.

In that, above some of the buildings in the city, someone was watching all that and preparing to take a big leap to make a presence.

**End of the chapter**


	90. Water attack

**Fourside – EarthBound (Mother)**

King K. Rool pulled out his Blunderbuss and started throwing Kannonballs into the blurry shadows while Wario simply shook his arms and walked over to where the shadows hit them.

King K. Rool: "Keep it up, we have to get rid of them as soon as possible" –he said.

Wario: "I know, that's what I do" –he said while still hitting with his arms.

The crocodile king was still hurling Kannonballs into the blurry shadows and they were dwindling instantly while Wario had an idea.

Wario: "I know, I'll do the _Wario Waft_" –he said very decidedly.

King K. Rool: "The what?" –he ask.

At that, Wario stepped behind the shadows and stooped down to be his attack, however King K. Rool instantly stopped him.

King K. Rool: "Don't even think about doing that!" –He said as he threw a Kannonball into the shadow behind Wario.

Wario: "Uff, how boring you are" –he said while standing firm.

At that, they both observed more shadows coming towards them and Wario ran to King K. Rool to get behind him.

King K. Rool: "Not even throwing Kannonballs can those shadows disappear instantly" –he said to Wario.

The blurry shadows drew nearer where they and King K. Rool reloaded their Blunderbuss to launch more Kannonballs, however, a bluish spinning flash pierced through two blurry shadows and instantly disappeared.

Wario: "Woah, I didn't see that coming" –he said to King K. Rool.

At that, someone landed in front of them as they launched another bluish spinning flash against the other blurry shadows, getting the same results as the first two. Wario and King K. Rool observed the individual and realized that it was a dark blue frog with a yellow chest. It was the Pokémon type Dark-Water, Greninja.

King K. Rool: "Well, at least we know that he is not one more enemy to defeat" –he told Wario.

At that, more blurry shadows came and circled, locking up the fighters who were trapped in that circle.

King K. Rool: "Okay, I guess we have no choice but to get rid of those shadows if we want to get out of this" –he told Wario and Greninja.

Wario: "Well, I have nothing to lose" –he said while lowering his eyebrows.

The blurry shadows began to attack while the fighters did the same, King K. Rool shooting his Kannonballs with his Blunderbuss while Greninja used his Water Shuriken against them. Wario continued to use his arms to hit each shadow and with the seconds they passed, the shadows decreased in number until there were no longer any of them.

Wario: *Gasp* "That was really exhausting" –he said while taking a deep breath.

King K. Rool: "Right, now we know that there will be no more of those shadows" –he said while looking at Greninja –"By the way, I don't know who you are, but as a king I thank you" –he told the Pokémon.

Greninja only nodded while Wario observed something that seemed familiar to him in the distance and went there to check it and indeed it was what he supposed, a green tube. King K. Rool walked over to him.

Wario: "I don't know about you, but I'm not going to stay here for another minute" –he said while trying to get inside.

However, King K. Rool stopped him as he climbed onto the green tube.

King K. Rool: "Wait, royalty first" –he said as he took a small jump to get into the green tube.

However, his weight was against him and Wario rolled his eyes after seeing that.

Wario: "Right, forget how FAT you are" –he said as he tried to push it deeper into the green tube.

King K. Rool: "Hey! It is not fat, it is muscles" –he said while giving part of his effort.

Greninja just stared at them and at that the Pokémon noticed something that was troubling him and he guessed that more blurry shadows were coming, so the Pokémon had no choice but to use brute force against King K. Rool.

Wario: "Haven't you considered going on a diet?" –He said to the crocodile king.

King K. Rool: "That's why I steal the bananas from the gorilla with tie" –he replied.

At that, Greninja did a big spinning jump and put his legs to put them heavily on King K. Rool's head and in one leap he finally did, King K. Rool was able to get into the green tube while Wario watched the Pokémon.

Wario: "Well, less work for me" –he said as he got into the green tube.

Greninja looked at the city for the last time and entered the green tube last where there would be no more blurred shadows, for the moment.

**Saffron City – Pokémon**

In the city, Pichu walked in the city along with an Incineroar from the Alola region who was strangely in that city. Both Pokémon met through a food store where they were both looking for something to eat and then they allied themselves to find someone.

Pichu: "Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pichu" –said 'Now where are we going?'

Incineroar: "Roar-Roar-Roar-Grrr" –said 'To a place where we can rest'

Pichu: "Pi-Pi-Pichu" –said 'Oh, it's fine'

In that, both Pokémon went to the city center where they finally saw someone who was nearby and Pichu was the first to run. But he soon realized that the person had completely white skin and was wearing a light blue polo shirt and dark pants and was a woman. She was without a doubt the Wii Fit Trainer.

Wii Fit Trainer (Female): "Oh, but what do I have here" –she said while carrying Pichu.

Incineroar observed that and thought that she was going to attack Pichu, but it was the opposite. Pichu seemed to be having fun with the woman and at that moment another person appeared, but now was masculine with a gray polo shirt with some light blue parts and a black shorts.

Wii Fit Trainer (Male): "Until he finally finds you, girl, I thought I had lost you" –he said to her.

Wii Fit Trainer (Female): "Sorry, but I wanted to check if there was something interesting and look what I found" –she said while she was showing Pichu.

The Wii Fit Trainer (Male) observed the Pokémon while Incineroar stared at what happened, but suddenly he realized that something was stalking him and he went into combat mode and he observed that on the ground there were blurred shadows that They stared at him and that gave the Pokémon a bad feeling.

**End of the chapter**


	91. Attack of fire, electricity and yoga

**Saffron City – Pokémon**

The blurry shadows watched the fighters who were watching them, that made Incineroar engage in combat against them, growling as he watched them.

Wii Fit Trainer (Male): "Those shadows will not bring anything good" –he told the Wii Fit Trainer (Female).

Wii Fit Trainer (Female): "Is that giant red cat going to fight those shadows?" –She asked somewhat surprised.

Pichu looked at Incineroar who was in the pose of fighting against the blurred shadows and the little Pokémon thought that he had to help him, but he guessed that maybe he would look to see where all this is going.

Incineroar: "Rooarr!" –Said 'Let's Go'.

In that, the blurry shadows were where Incineroar who simply stood watching them approaching him and the Pokémon type Fire/Dark made a great jump to launch himself against the blurry shadows, accompanied by a flame of fire in him, he managed to send to the blurry shadows in different parts, the technique was called _Cross Chop_.

Wii Fit Trainer (Female): Heavens, that was awesome" –she said.

In that, Incineroar was where a blurry shadow took it by the neck and threw it against a wall of a building while the other shadows got together to attack the Pokémon at the same time. However, Incineroar waited for the moment and when he arrived, he made a turn having his claws raised and thus hitting the blurred shadows, the technique was called _Darkest Lariat_.

Pichu: "Pi-Pi-Pi-Pichu!" –Said 'Well done, Incineroar'.

Incineroar gave a slight sigh without realizing that a blurred shadow caught him by surprise from behind and was about to attack him.

Wii Fit Trainer (Male): "That shadow caught him, we must help him" –he said.

When Pichu observed, he released from the Wii Fit Trainer (Female) and ran as fast as possible to avoid that surprise attack and the little Pokémon took a great leap and used its attack called _Agility_, which consisted of launching against the blurred shadow taking a quantity of electricity.

Incineroar: "Roar!" –Said 'Pichu'.

In that, Pichu released a large amount of electricity against the blurry shadow, making it disappear and the amount of energy made Pichu dizzy. From there, other blurry shadows approached the Wii Fit Trainers who observed that.

Wii Fit Trainer (Male): "It is time for us to fight those shadows" –he said to her.

Wii Fit Trainer (Female): "I think so"

In that, the Wii Fit Trainers were separated to fight against blurry shadows. The Wii Fit Trainer (Male) lifted his leg and gave a strong kick to the head of one of the shadows, while the Wii Fit Trainer (Female) used the _Header_ which consisted of her throwing a ball and sending it strongly towards the rival, which resulted and ended with a totally defeated shadow.

Wii Fit Trainer (Male): "Well done" –he said to her.

In that, more blurry shadows appeared and the trainers shared glances until they nodded and prepared together an attack: _Sun Salutation_.

Wii Fit Trainer (Female): "Ready?"

Wii Fit Trainer (Male): "Yes"

In that, both trainers raised their arms while a solar ball that grew by doing yoga came out in them. After that, both trainers ejected the solar ball that when they came together, turned into one and thus evaporating the remaining blurry shadows.

Wii Fit Trainer (Female): "Salute the sun" –she said as she collided her hand with that of her male partner.

Incineroar and Pichu finished with the rest of the blurry shadows and Pichu went where they were, the Wii Fit Trainer (Female) held him while Incineroar approached where they were.

Wii Fit Trainer (Female): "You know, to be a peculiar creatures, there is no doubt that you guys have amazing abilities" –she told them.

Pichu and Incineroar smiled in response while the Wii Fit Trainer (Male) observed something that caught his attention near a whereabouts.

Wii Fit Trainer (Male): "Hey, look what I'm looking at" –he said to his female partner.

The Wii Fit Trainer (Female) observed in the distance a green tube that her partner told her to look at and she went there to check, they all went to the green tube that went inside to a bottom with nothing.

Wii Fit Trainer: "Heavens, what will that green tube contain or what place will it carry?" –she said.

At that, Pichu stood on the outside of the green tube and he put his head in the hole and the Pokémon felt a slight puff on his face until it was sucked into the green tube. Incineroar observed that and instantly went into the green tube where he was also sucked.

Wii Fit Trainer (Female): "We must go for them!" –She told him.

Wii Fit Trainer (Male): "Okay, let's go" –he said to her.

In that, both trainers instantly got into the green tube and were sucked in too.

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Inside Peach's Castle, Lightife had an idea about the plan to stop Darknife, a diversion plan for him.

Lightife: "I have a plan" –she said.

All the fighters observed her.

Zelda: "What plan, Lightife?" –she said.

Lightife: "To distract Darknife, we need the help of powerful beings capable of equaling or surpassing Darknife"

Marth: "And who do you propose?" –he ask her.

It was at that precise moment when Lightife observed Rosalina who she returned her gaze.

Rosalina: "Me?" –She asked her.

Lightife: "According to your description, you are the being of a god from the Mario universe. Your power could match that of Darknife"

Luma approached where Rosalina who held him.

Rosalina: "Still, if I'm the first option, who would the others be?"

Lightife: "That is easy, Palutena and Bayonetta" –she said.

Snake: "The Goddess and the Witch? I suppose that could work, I mean, they have highly superior powers" –he said having his arms crossed.

At that, Lightife closed her eyes and then opened it and floated.

Mario: "What's up?" –he ask her.

Lightife: "I found them, they are together. I will go to them and take them here" –she said.

In that, Lightife was shot and left the castle to go to the right place.

Zelda: "Ok, while Lightife searches for others, let's keep thinking" –she said.

At that, Peach came up with a tray of tea and having a smile.

Peach: "I thought you guys would be thirsty, so I brought them tea" –she said with her smile.

Everyone stared at her until their gazes went to Zelda.

Zelda: "We will think about the plan after tea" –she said.

**End of the chapter**


	92. The witch and the goddess

**Wrecking Crew – Wrecking Crew**

In this city for being known for a giant building that, strange as it seemed, fell some pieces of stone walls and Joker along with Morgana and Bayonetta went to investigate in that place, but they were taken with the surprise that the blurry shadows were there and both fighters climbed the building while dodging the stone walls and defeating the shadows.

Bayonetta: "Well kid, those things can appear at a very inopportune moment" –she said while shooting with her pistols.

Joker: "Yes, but at least we know how to defend ourselves" –he said as he cut off the head of one of the shadows.

Morgana: "Joker, it seems that more are coming" –he said.

Joker: "Then, I will give you this" –he said as he took out his pistol and fired.

Both fighters and Morgana were climbing on top of the building and the more they fought against the shadows, the more they were able to climb on top and the shadows were hit by the stone walls. Joker sighed in relief after seeing that it was all over while Bayonetta adjusted her hairstyle.

Joker: "Well, that was it" –he said to her and then saw the scenery.

Morgana: "Now that I think about it, why did we go up to this building?" –he ask.

Joker: "I thought there were more fighters" –he said to the anthropomorphic cat.

In that, Bayonetta sees at the bottom of the building some people who came out of a green tube.

Bayonetta: "Kid, it seems that someone else came here" –she said.

Joker narrowed his eyes to see the person who had arrived, but he did not have the same view as Bayonetta, so he could not observe anything.

Bayonetta: "Don't worry, I have a remedy for this" –she said.

In that, Bayonetta pushed Joker and Morgana and that made them both fall from the building and only Morgana was screaming in fear. Joker observed as he fell that Bayonetta made a fall inlet and descended as quickly as she took both him and the tail of Morgana who stopped screaming when noticing that.

Bayonetta: "I caught you guys in time" –she said as she descended.

Morgana: "Hey, at least you thought about what you were going to do! –He said in an annoyed tone as he shook his arms.

Bayonetta: "Well, I always acted" –she said with a smile.

After hitting the ground, Joker observed who the people were and was surprised to see Pit, Dark Pit, Samus, Palutena and Shulk. Morgana watched them and quickly looked at Joker.

Morgana: "Joker, do they also not know who we are?" –he told him.

Joker: "By their expressions, I would say no" –he said.

At that, Pit approached where Joker and the two shared glances. Bayonetta remained watching them, especially the angels since she knew about angels and they were not as she imagined.

Pit: "Excuse me, do you know where we are?" –he ask Joker.

Joker: "Oh well, I really couldn't tell you, we have come through a green tube" –he said.

Shulk: "Oh, did you travel like this too?"

Joker: "Yes, and we had some complications upon arrival"

Palutena: "What do you mean?" –She asked him.

At that, Bayonetta approached Joker to take a closer look at Pit. The angel felt somewhat uncomfortable when he saw that the Umbra Witch was looking at him like that, which caught everyone's attention.

Dark Pit: "Now what happens?" –He said crossing his arms.

Samus: "It seems that she is analyzing him" –she said.

Pit stepped back a bit when Bayonetta stopped looking at him mysteriously.

Bayonetta: "As I imagined, you are not at all like the angels that we face in the clock tower" –she said while looking at Joker.

Pit: "Angels? Have you faced angels? " –he ask her.

Bayonetta: "Yes, but unlike you and the dark-looking boy, those angels are monstrosities everywhere, luckily we got rid of them" –she said while showing the angel her gun.

Pit turned a little pale when he saw the gun and in that Palutena approached where Joker.

Palutena: "So, about the angels you talked about, are they monsters?" –She asked her.

Bayonetta: "My dear, I can tell you that if a child looked at them, they would have nightmares" –she said.

Pit rolled his eyes after hearing that while Dark Pit looked at him and rolled his eyes, Samus stared at them until she looked at the sky and saw a flash that was approaching where they.

Samus: "It seems that something is coming" –she said while looking at the sky.

Joker looked at the sky and just landed a bright flash in front of them and Morgana freaked out at that and climbed up on Joker. Everyone observed that the bright flash took on a female physical form and she was looking at them.

Shulk: "Who will she be?"

Pit: "If she is not an enemy, for me it's fine"

The female physical form, who was actually Lightife, observed the fighters and stared at Joker who was looking at her and she approached where he was.

Lightife: "You are Ren Amamiya, aka _Joker_, right?"

Joker: "Well ... it depends on who ask" –he answered her.

At that, Lightife gave him a warm smile.

Lightife: "Do not feel uncomfortable, my name is Lightife and I am helping Mario" –she said.

Joker: "Mario? The mustachioed plumber?"

Lightife nodded as she saw everyone else and she held out her hand as a flash of light came out so little balls of light came out that went into the minds of the fighters as Joker watched that.

Joker: "What's going on?" –he ask her.

Morgana: "It seems that they are somewhat _moved_" –said while looking at the fighters.

After that, the fighters were somewhat solid after the experience while Joker watched them. The first to see him was Pit and he stared at him for a few seconds and then spoke.

Pit: "Joker, is that you?"

Joker opened his eyes after hearing Pit say his name, it was as if he already remembered him.

Joker: "You ... do you remember me?" –he ask him while looking at Lightife.

Lightife: "I think it's time to explain the situation"

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Away from Peach's castle, specifically in a green tube, someone got out of there the moment he was ejected from the tube and fell to the ground. The person rose from the ground quickly as he shook himself and looked around, he was without a doubt the demon king, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: "Where am I?" –He asked himself.

As he walked through the place, Ganondorf was staring with determination at the magical kingdom and he thought magic towards the place as he looked at it.

Ganondorf: "I have to find a way to ..."

However, his attention was drawn to a castle and his eyes were fixed on it.

Ganondorf: "Well, well, well, but what do we have here"

**End of the chapter**


	93. Scenarios, battle and fear

**WarioWare, Inc. – Wario Ware**

In this scenario that was an elevator with a pig's face at the door, the Villagers (boy and girl) and Isabelle were trying to get out of this place through the green tube that was in that place. The problem was that the stage changes from different places, or microgames, be it _Pop it! / Pop!_, _Sidestep!_, _Jump!_, ect.

Villager (Boy): "Girls, now I do not know how to get out of this place" –he said while completing the _Stay dry!_.

As the scenes changed, the girl Villager and Isabelle realized that they were near a bomb that was about to explode while the background had a frame of a man dressed as a clown. Moving on to the elevator stage, the trio began to feel tired above all.

Isabelle: "Geez, I didn't think it would be very exhausting to be in this place" –she said while taking a breath.

Villager (Girl): "Yes, but at least we did it" –she said, pointing to something.

The green tube was free first of all and the trio was about to run towards him, but as soon as their happiness was short-lived because the microgames started again and the green tube went to the microgames. The villagers and Isabelle rolled their eyes at that.

Villager (Boy): "Well, to continue again" –he said in a tone of defeat.

**Yoshi's Island – Yoshi**

Mewtwo flew in this place while observing everything around him. The place, unlike the desert valley, was more cheerful and colorful and its atmosphere was somewhat cool for the Legendary Pokémon.

Mewtwo: "Uhm ... it seems that there must be nothing wrong here" –he said to himself.

At that time, Mewtwo heard noises coming from below and the Pokémon observed a penguin with a hammer next to a Pokémon type electric. The Legendary Pokémon took a closer look at the other Pokémon and soon realized that it was a Pikachu.

Mewtwo: "A Pikachu? What is he doing here? " –he told himself.

In the conflict, King Dedede was having an argument against Pikachu who had apparently electrocuted him for no reason, although in reality King Dedede was guilty because he had stepped on the tail of the electric Pokémon without realizing it.

King Dedede: "Grrr ... now you will see, yellow rat, you just messed with the wrong king" –he said while maneuvering with his hammer.

Pikachu: "Pika-Pika" –he said defiantly as electricity came out of his cheeks.

At that, King Dedede launched himself first to attack and slammed his hammer hard to the ground, but Pikachu jumped before being crushed and the Electric Pokémon used its tail to strike Dedede's face, knocking him back a bit.

King Dedede: "Ouch, that wasn't bad, but I won't fail next time" –he said as he ran towards the Pokémon.

Pikachu prepared for the next match and ran to Dedede who was preparing his hammer to crush him, however, Pikachu ran to run to Dedede's right side and the Pokémon brake to prepare a _Thunder Jolt_ and launch it. King Dedede noticed this and quickly struck the electrical attack in another direction while Mewtwo watched as the electrical attack went the other way.

Mewtwo: "That guy knows how to defend himself" –he said while still looking.

Dedede hit Pikachu with the hammer and the electric Pokémon flew to the ground with pain after the hammer blow, Dedede approached Pikachu while he was trying to get up, but without any effort.

King Dedede: "As I said, nobody messes with the king" –he said while turning his hammer.

When King Dedede was about to raise his hammer, a mystical force made his body not move except for his eyes and mouth and he did not know what was happening.

Rey Dedede: "What's going on?" –He said with his immobile body.

Pikachu observed that someone was descending and it was Mewtwo who was paralyzing Dedede, the legendary Pokémon approached where the electric Pokémon who got up instantly and Mewtwo looked at Dedede.

Mewtwo: "Enough, I will not allow you to hurt this Pokémon" –he said to Dedede.

At that, Pikachu was about to drop a wide range of electricity and Mewtwo paralyzed Dedede and soon he received the electric shock in his entire being. After a few seconds, Dedede was dizzy from the electrical attack while the Pokémon watched from the sky as ships came floating.

King Dedede: "_Oh ... it is already getting dark_" –he said as he began to see the sky.

In that, Dedede regained sanity and was able to recognize the airship that was floating in the sky.

Rey Dedede: "I can't believe it, it's Meta Knight's airship" –he said while looking at the sky.

**Dracula's Castle – Castlevania**

Luigi walked in silence while listening to the lightning flashing every second and the plumber of green cap was having some panic.

Luigi: "Mamma Mia, I must find the exit of this castle right now" –he said to himself.

As the plumber kept walking, the air grew increasingly tense at the moment of each footfall by Luigi. At that, Luigi observed a hallway where he indicated another path and he started to run, however, the plumber stopped running when he observed someone who was sitting on a throne and holding a glass.

Luigi: *Glup* "Ehh ... excuse me, do you know how to get out of this castle?"

However, Luigi only heard a slight and slow laugh from the person who was sitting on the throne and then got up and threw the glass away.

"In this castle ... _nobody comes out alive_"

Luigi turned pale upon hearing that and he observed the person who teleported close to him as the sound of lightning began to be heard.

**DRACULA – CASTLEVANIA**

Luigi looked at Dracula who was staring at him and the plumber just gulped.

Luigi: "Oh-Oh" –he said with blank eyes.

**End of the chapter**


	94. Boss: Dracula

**Dracula's Castle – Castlevania**

Luigi took two steps back when he saw the prince of darkness staring at him, the plumber gulped at the sight of him and had nothing to defend himself with, making it a difficult fight.

**Dracula**: "Well, let's start with this" –he said.

Luigi watched him hold his cape and then collapse it and magically fireballs came out, the plumber of green cap quickly dodged each fireball and Dracula was a little surprised.

Luigi: "Uff, that was close" –he said.

In that, Dracula disappeared instantly to later appear behind Luigi who received a bat attack that made him fly backwards and fall to the ground. Luigi tried to get up while looking at Dracula.

**Dracula**: "No one can overcome the lord of darkness, it is time for your soul to belong to me" –he said.

Luigi got up instantly and quickly thought of a weak spot where he could give him an advantage. In that, Dracula flew to Luigi to attack him, but the plumber realizing he jumped and gave him a kick in Dracula's face, causing the latter to hold his head in pain and Luigi observed that.

**Dracula**: "Arrg! I didn't even expect that kick" –he said while looking at Luigi.

In that, Luigi realized that the weak point of Dracula was the blows to the head and preparing himself of courage, although with little fear, he enlisted to fight against Dracula.

**Dracula**: "Do you think you can beat me, mortal? The only thing you provoke is that your soul is mine"

Luigi: "Well, then we'll see that" –he said something challenging.

In that, Dracula threw fireballs at Luigi who dodged each one and that caused the fury of Dracula who quickly flew towards him, but Luigi simply ran forward while he observed that Dracula became a group of bats who were after he, however, Luigi only ducked while the bat flew by continuously until he became Dracula.

**Dracula**: "How is this possible?"

It was then that Luigi jumped up and put his feet hard on Dracula's forehead, hitting him firmly.

Luigi: "Woah, I can't believe I made it ..."

However, Luigi was grabbed by his green shirt as he saw Dracula's angry eyes and that shook him inside.

**Dracula**: "It is time to say goodbye to your soul, human" –he said coldly.

Luigi gulped upon hearing that and once Dracula was about to strike, a spiked metal ball hit Dracula's head hard, who instantly released Luigi who fell to the ground and fell back to avoid being caught again. Dracula fell to his knees and looked at the person who gave him that attack and that person was the one he least wanted to see, mainly because he wore a whip that the Lord of Darkness recognized instantly.

**Dracula**: "A-a Belmont ..." –he said while looking at him.

The Belmont what Dracula addressed was Simon Belmont, who was staring determinedly at Dracula.

Simon: "You came back one more time, demon from hell, but this time I will make you never come back" –he said while holding his whip, the Vampire Killer.

After being surrounded, Dracula had only one method left to get out of it and he laughed lightly and Luigi and Simon heard his laugh.

Luigi: "What is the laugh about?"

**Dracula**: "I have not yet been defeated, mortals" –he said as he got up and raised his arms.

It was at that moment that a purple aura began to pierce Dracula until a slight glow of light appeared and causing Luigi and Simon to cover their eyes to see Dracula who acquired his form of the great green-winged demon.

**Dracula**: "Hahahahaha! Having my second form, I will start with you guys"–he said while looking at Luigi.

The plumber of green cap was going to run, but Dracula grabbed him and threw him to Simon who simply watched and the vampire hunt ran to where he who prepared a fireball out of his mouth and spat it out.

Simon: "Give up, demon!" –he said while dodging the fireball.

**Dracula**: "Never!" –He said as he released another fireball.

In that, Simon brought out the Cross that was used as a boomerang who threw it directly in the face of Dracula and gave a loud scream and quickly threw a fist against the ground to make Simon fall, which did not happen.

Luigi: "Ouch, that was painful" –he said while holding his head.

In that, Luigi watched Dracula fight against Simon, so the plumber decided to help him and got up from the ground to run and jump to hit Dracula's chest in his demon version.

**Dracula**: "Hahaha, and do you think that would hurt me?" –He said to Luigi.

Simon: "No, but it was an excellent distraction" –he said while throwing _Holy Water_.

The _Holy Water_ fell on Dracula's face as the flask was broken and a little fire came out causing a cry of pain to Dracula. Having his patience to the limit, Dracula went to them and took them and then hit them against the wall and drag them there to throw them on the ground.

Simon: "_Argh! That's not … Hck …_"

Luigi: "_Ouch ... that hurt ..._"

At that, Dracula laughed evilly at them.

**Dracula**: "Hahahahahahaha! Now I get rid of you guys once and for all" –he said.

While preparing his final attack, someone lunged behind him and that made Dracula turn around only to be hit again by a spiked metal ball.

**Dracula**: "Damn, again with that" –he said while looking at the person who had done that.

Simon and Luigi looked at the person who had arrived and Simon rolled his eyes to see that someone was carrying the Vampire Killer and knowing that the Belmont clan only carried the whip, Simon assumed that the person was a Belmont.

**Dracula**: "Who the hell are you ?!" –He said in an angry tone.

It was around this time that the person introduced himself as Richter Belmont.

Richter: "I am Richter Belmont and I am here to finish you, monster" –he said while holding his whip, the Vampire Killer.

In that, Richter prepared his whip and threw the tip directly into the face of Dracula, who is the last one, answered the attack with an electric attack that Richter could dodge instantly.

Richter: "This world is not yours to live in!" –He said as he threw a pair of _Cruz_.

Simon and Luigi also joined in the fight and the Belmonts used their Holy Waters while Luigi butted him in the stomach. Dracula couldn't attack each one because they were moving fast.

Luigi: "There goes another blow" –said while preparing his fist.

Dracula was hit in the jaw as he backed away and that made Simon and Richter look at each other and hold tightly on their whips.

Simon: "It is time ..."

Richter: "To end this demon"

Without wasting time, both Belmont threw the tips of their whips hard and they quickly hit Dracula's face hard. What happened next was that Dracula was getting explosions in it while reddish flames were coming out on every part of his body.

**Dracula**: "No, no, no, this can't be"

It was at that moment that Dracula exploded instantly, which meant that the prince of darkness disappeared forever and both Belmont and Luigi observed that the castle was free of monster and demons.

Luigi: "Uff, that was close" –he said with relief.

**End of the chapter**


	95. Meet face to face

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Inside Peach's castle, Mario along with Link was observing the landscape through the window while the others kept talking about the situation.

Mario: "Well, it seems everything is going very well" –he said to the hero of Hyrule.

Link: "Yes ..."

Mario: "I mean, everyone else is getting their memories back and having all of them, we can finally stop Darknife" –he said.

Link nodded while Mario continued to watch the castle. After a few minutes, Link looked into the distance at a figure that was approaching the castle and Mario also realized this.

Mario: "Oh, it seems someone is approaching" –he said to Link.

However, Link rolled his eyes knowing that it was Ganondorf who was walking towards the castle.

Link: "It's ... Ganondorf" –he said.

Mario listened to him and then looked more closely and it was indeed Ganondorf. Link turned away from the window while he was thoughtful and Zelda walked over to him.

Zelda: "Link, what's going on?" –She asked him.

Link said nothing and in that Mario approached where they.

Mario: "Someone is outside and let's say they are not Link's favorite person" –he said to Zelda.

Zelda stared at Link for a few seconds until she realized the person Mario was referring to.

Zelda: "Is Ganondorf here?" –She asked him.

Mario nodded and Zelda stared at Link who also stared at her. In that, Mario approached where the others who were watching them.

Marth: "What's going on?" –he ask the plumber.

Mario: "Ganondorf is here" –he said.

Popo/Nana: "Ganondorf ?!" –They said in unison.

Bowser heard that and stood idly by while Bowser Jr. went to the window to check it out and it was indeed Ganondorf.

Snake: "Well, another villain who will be on our side" –he said while looking at the others.

Rosalina: "Do you think Link comes out first?" –She said to Mario.

Mario: "Well, if he sees it, then Ganondorf would provoke a fight and the last thing I hope is that" –he said.

At that, Mario turned to observe Link who was approaching the main gate to leave the castle and come face to face with Ganondorf.

Marth: "Wait, will he do it?" –He asked as he watched.

Mario: "Apparently yes" –he said while adjusting his red cap.

Outside the castle, Link walked until he stopped and observed Ganondorf who had not seen him until he looked ahead and both nemesis looked at each other again.

Ganondorf: "But what a pleasant surprise to see you here ... Link" –he said while staring at him.

**Jungle Hijinxs – Donkey Kong**

Dr. Mario and Corrin ran as they continued to listen to the noises they had previously heard and the screams grew louder as they continued to run.

Dr. Mario: "I wonder who will be screaming like this" –he said as he ran.

When they arrived at the location of the screams, they observed a trio of swordsmen fighting against blurry shadows who fought with everything and shot down the swordsmen.

Dr. Mario: "Mamma Mia, they need help" –he told Corrin.

Corrin observed that a blurry shadow grabbed a swordsman by the neck and Corrin's eyes narrowed and he took out the Omega Yato sword and used the _Dragon Ascent_, which consisted of dragon wings coming out and the sword pierced towards the shadow while Corrin a splash of water accompanied him as part of his sword attack.

Dr. Mario: "Woah, that was ... incredible" –he said while looking surprised.

In that, Corrin helped the swordsman who had been taken by the now extinct shadow. The swordsmen were Erdrick, Solo, and Eight.

Erdrick: "Thanks for your help, those things came to attack us for no apparent reason"

At that, other blurry shadows appeared at the scene and Corrin prepared to fight while the others did too.

Erdrick: "Well, I suppose the second round has started" –he said while drawing his sword.

The blurry shadows ran to them while Corrin took the lead and ran until he jumped and slashed one of the shadows as he gave a battle's scream.

**King of Fighters Stadium – Fatal Fury**

Ryu: "Hadoken!" –He said as he launched his special technique against a blurry shadow.

Ken double-kicked against a blurry shadow and then spun around and fell behind other blurry shadows to throw a fist at his back. Both martial arts fighters continued to fight while the shadows did not stop.

Ken: "Ryu, how many of us have finished with these shadows?" –He said as he kicked a shadow.

Ryu gave a _Focus Attack_ to a blurry shadow that fell to its knees until it disappeared and the fighter watched the remaining shadows.

Ryu: "Well, we have more shadows left" –he said.

At that, Ken cast a shadow against a group and he approached where Ryu.

Ken: "Well, we must get rid of them as soon as possible and try to get out of here" –he said.

In that, both fighters observed that a blurred shadow was flying slightly until it fell sharply against the ground and disappeared instantly, which left Ryu and Ken slightly stunned.

Ken: "What just happened?"

Ryu watched in the distance and he observed someone who hit another blurry shadow with his fists wearing boxing gloves and was approaching where they were. The boxer was definitely Little Mac.

Ken: "Hey man, you sent that shadow flying, you got some good shots" –he said.

Little Mac: "Well ... thanks" –he said.

Ken: "And tell us, did you also come through a green tube?"

Little Mac: "What? Were you also sucked into the tubes?" –he ask them.

Ryu and Ken nodded as they watched the blurry shadows continue and the group of fighters went into combat mode to fight them.

Ryu: "Let's leave the talk for another time, we must take care of those shadows" –he told them.

Ken: "Ha! I'm always ready" –he said as he watched the blurry shadows.

Little Mac: "It's time to fight" –he said.

In those, the group of fighters and the blurry shadows took the steps to fight each other and a new fight would begin.

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Ganondorf was watching Link who was holding the Master Sword, causing the demon king to laugh slightly at that.

Ganondorf: "I knew I would draw that sword, but this time I am not coming to fight because I already had a fight with you" –he said.

Upon hearing him, Link did not understand what Ganondorf was referring to, however, he remembered something that might make sense of what Ganondorf was referring to.

Link: "So what are you here for?" –He said still holding his sword.

Ganondorf did not give an answer and in that Zelda appeared and joined Link while the demon king was watching them.

Ganondorf: "So you two are taking refuge here?" –he said.

Zelda: "Ganondorf, we are not looking for a fight since we ..."

At that, Zelda heard a sound and she observed at the door of Peach's castle some people who were there and she saw that it was Lightife who had come with the others and she approached where she was.

Lightife: "I'm here, I was finally able to bring all of them" – she said to Zelda to later see Ganondorf.

Zelda realized this and she simply sighed.

Ganondorf: "Wait a minute, who are you?" –he ask Lightife.

Before Lightife could respond, behind them a kind of purple portal began to come out, splashing reddish rays and causing a strong wind around them.

Zelda: "What's going on ?!" –She said as the strong wind blew her.

Suddenly, Lightife knew where the portal that appeared out of nowhere came from.

Lightife: "He ... he is here" –she said.

**End of the chapter**


	96. The darkness returns again

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

The purple portal caused a strong wind that shook the grass and the fighters who were outside, Lightife could detect that it was Darknife due to the energy she was witnessing.

Zelda: "What?! Darknife is here?!" –she said.

Lightife: "Yes, I don't know why he came, but he will surely try to stop us" –she said.

Suddenly, 3 silhouettes came out of the portal and then a ball of dark energy came out that went where the silhouettes who could escape so as not to be hit. Zelda watched them and they were the Mii fighters made up of the Brawler, the Swordfighter and the Gunner.

Zelda: "They are Mii fighters, but why is they here?"

In that Zelda's answer came by itself since no one less than Darknife came out of the portal who made dark energy balls appear and threw them towards the Mii fighters who dodged or destroyed each dark energy balls.

Darknife: "Damn it, stop moving, stupid Mii fighters" –he said angrily.

The other fighters left the castle to join the others who were observing the conflict that was taking place.

Mario: "Mamma Mia, it's Darknife" –he said while pointing to him.

Marth: "Quick, let's go" –he said as he drew his Falchion sword.

At that, the fighters ran to the others and they observed Darknife who was fighting against the Mii fighters. Darknife chose not to continue fighting them and his gaze was fixed on the other fighters.

Darknife: "What?! I'm here again… and they've increased more!" –He said as they looked at the fighters.

Ganondorf stared at him for brief seconds and he was having a nerve in his brain that was bugging him inside.

Ganondorf: "You ... you make me familiar" –he said while holding his head having a little pain.

Darknife watched him for a few seconds until he focused his attention on Lightife.

Darknife: "You really are a nuisance, gathering the fighters again so they can beat me, how pathetic" –he said while laughing slightly.

At that, Daisy tossed a pot at Darknife's head as he spun around after the hit, then held his head.

Daisy: "That was the past, but now if or if we are going to defeat you" –she said as she tried to fight him.

Peach was holding her while Darknife only growled about it.

Palutena: "Daisy is right, we have known the power you carry, but we will not make the same mistake again" –she said firmly.

Pit: "Yes, we are going to defeat you and so our worlds are saved" –he said.

Diddy Kong was jumping on R.O.B's head while the others were looking at the dark being. In that, Ganondorf was reacting and holding his head, making the others look at him, including Darknife.

Darknife: "Oh, it seems that the demon king is remembering who he was to me ... a simple manipulated servant" –he said in a venomous tone while looking at him.

The words _simple manipulated servant_ was buzzing through Ganondorf's head and suddenly a CLICK made its way into his brain after he was still for brief seconds until he raised his head and looked down on Darknife.

Ganondorf: "Stupid Silhouette ..." –he said in a somber tone.

Darknife: "Oh, apparently you recovered your memories" –he said while looking at him.

Ganondorf: "This time you will fall into my hands" –he said as he drew his sword.

Darknife looked at him in a few seconds until his attention went to the other fighters.

Darknife: "I must say I congratulate you, Lightife, you were able to gather almost half of the fighters. But even though you gather them all together, they will continue to have blurred memories and nobody will be able to change… "

In that, Darknife noticed something among the fighters, fighters that he had not seen before. His attention was on Banjo-Kazooie and Joker.

Darknife: "Wait a minute, this boy, the bear and the bird ... I don't remember seeing them before" –he said while looking at them.

At that, the fighters paid attention to Banjo and Kazooie and Joker while they were simply looking at all of them.

Banjo: "Well, to introduce ourselves, my name is Banjo, the bird is called Kazooie and the boy dressed in a black suit is Joker" –he said introducing himself as Kazooie and Joker

Darknife: "Wait, if you are here, it means that ... It can't be, they are here" –he said while looking at Banjo-Kazooie y Joker.

At that, Lightife began to speak.

Lightife: "That's right, Darknife, when putting together all the scenarios of each world, you took into account those of Joker, the Hero, Banjo-Kazooie, Terry Bogard and Byleth" –she said.

Hence, Darknife realized that Lightife was right, however, that did not intimidate him and he descended until he touched ground.

Darknife: "Either way, all of you will not be able to stop me since I have the cosmic abilities and also a fusion" –he said.

Zelda: "Fusion? What are you talking about?" –she said.

At that, Darknife began to laugh slightly until he stopped, causing the fighters to look at him with intrigue.

Darknife: "Oh, I think you should know by now before you all disappear. I was able to rescue some pieces from someone who was defeated by you guys" –he told them.

Pit: "For us? Then it must have been someone extremely imposing for all of us to fight against him" –he said while thinking about who.

Darknife: "He had his plans almost perfectly ... until a certain blue rat messed everything up and so you guys could face him" –he said.

Marth: "Wait a minute, blue rat? May be…"

In that, Mario was intrigued to think of the person Darknife was talking about.

Mario: "No ... it can't be, he was definitely defeated" –he said intrigued.

Darknife: "I think you already knew, Mario" –he said in an evil tone.

At that, a reflection of Tabuu appeared above Darknife and the fighters, especially those who fought against him, turned pale. After a few seconds, the reflection of Tabuu disappeared and in that something appeared in the sky.

Nana: "Look up!" –She said as she pointed to the sky.

The fighters observed the sky and observed Master Hand and Crazy Hand floating in the sky and they observed Darknife.

Darknife: "Oh sure, they are under my control, so I can send them to crush you guys like insects" –he said while laughing evilly.

In that, Link enlisted his Master Sword and ran towards Darknife who quickly turned his right arm into a sharp sword and both sword collided with each other to later collide with them moving from side to side.

Darknife: "Do what you want, after all, this place will be your end" –he said while doing a double cut.

Link managed to dodge that movement and Darknife kicked him in the chest and then launched himself and pointed the edge of his sword at Link, but Zelda stopped that with her Din's Fire who sent Darknife back.

Darknife: "You guys will be nothing against me" –he said.

Shulk was running holding his Monado sword while Bayonetta accompanied him and shot towards Darknife, the dark being dodged every bullet coming from Bayonetta while Shulk used BUSTER art and Monado opted in a purple glow and started attacking Darknife to no avail due to which he rose.

Pit: "You won't get away with it!" –He said while flying thanks to the magic of Palutena.

Pit split his Palutena Bow in two and started attacking Darknife from anywhere and the dark being grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. At that, the Red's Charizard started to fire and Darknife ran away as far as possible while Joker started shooting at Darknife.

Morgana: "Joker, use your persona" –he suggested.

Joker: "It is not the time yet, Morgana" –he said.

At that, Darknife had enough and started to raise his left arm as sparks began to come out.

Darknife: "As I said, none of you guys and what is elsewhere will be able to stop me" –he said.

In that, Lightife had an idea and quickly flew towards Darknife.

Mario: "Hey, wait!" –He said as he tried to stop her.

Lightife grabbed Darknife's left hand, who looked at her somewhat incredulously.

Darknife: "What do you do?!" –he said.

Lightife: "Bring them" –she said.

At that, a glow lit up the hands of both cosmic beings and a strong glow began to come out all over the place and the fighters covered their eyes to wait for what was to come next.

**End of the chapter**


	97. Retrieving their memories

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

A strong flash lit up much of the kingdom and the fighters covered their eyes to avoid burns and after about 3 seconds the great flash was over. Mario slowly opened his eyes to look and then open them and observe with amazement what had happened: all the remaining fighters were here. The Meta Knight's airship along with Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon in the sky while the other fighters stood and looked around in utter confusion.

Zelda: "Oh by Hyrule, everyone is here" –she said.

Rosalina: "Apparently, I think that great flash caused them all to come here" –she supposed.

Marth: "Well, if that were the case, then we would not wait any longer" –he said.

Lightife and Darknife parted ways while Darknife stared in disbelief at the other newcomers.

Darknife: "What the hell?!" –He said in disbelief as he looked at Lightife.

Lightife was panting as she looked at Darknife who was staring at her in disbelief.

Lightife: "Using my power with a little of yours, I managed to bring the remaining fighters" –she said.

Darknife looked at her angry and tried to attack her, but Mario ran with everything and gave him a fist of fire who made him back up a bit and the dark cosmic being watched the plumber.

Darknife: "You will regret your act" –he said as he disappeared from the place.

Mario watched the sky for brief seconds until he approached where Lightife who recovered after the act with Darknife.

Lightife: "I'm fine, a little risky, but it was worth it" –she said while looking at the other newcomers.

The Hero along with Byleth watched the fighters who were looking somewhat confused until he looked at Terry who went to him.

Hero (Luminary): "Terry, I'm glad to see you. Do you know how we got here?"

Terry: "Well no, what I knew last time was that I was fighting with blurry shadows" –he said.

Hero (Luminary): "Did you fight those shadows too? During the whole trip I also met with blurry shadows"

Byleth: "Well, at least we are where we wanted" –he said while pointing to Joker and Banjo-Kazooie.

The Blue Falcon landed and Captain Falcon along with Toon Link, Chrom, Lucina and Robin left the ship. Likewise, Meta Knight emerged from his airship while landing on the ground along with the others.

Captain Falcon: "It seems that we got here magically" –he said as he looked around.

Chrom: "Could it be some spell that made us get here?"

Lucina: "I don't think so, father, it probably would have been something else" –she told him.

Mewtwo along with Pikachu were with King Dedede who were also taken towards the kingdom and Dedede looked around until he saw Kirby who was with Pac-Man and the Hero.

King Dedede: "Aha! I finally found them" –he said as he went with them.

The Hero, Terry and Byleth went to Mario and company who did have their memories intact and Lightife watched them arrive.

Hero (Luminary): "Mario, how nice to see you again" –he said.

Mario: "I say the same, boy, I am glad to know that you guys have their memories" –he told them.

Terry: "Sure, but I want a good explanation of why everyone has their memories blurred and that it was those shadows that attacked us"

Mario: "With pleasure, this will be a _long_ explanation" –he said while looking at Lightife.

She knew what Mario was trying to tell her just by looking at her and she went to the other fighters in order to return all their memories. Joker and Banjo-Kazooie approached the plumber so he could explain everything to them. Mario began to tell Joker, the Hero, Banjo-Kazooie, Terry and Byleth about the whole situation that had happened, the blurry shadows, Darknife and among other things. After that, the plumber told them that they had another chance to defeat Darknife and thus save the multiverse.

Joker: "That is how it all started, I see. Anyway, why didn't this fellow Darknife take us into account?"

Mario: "I don't have a good explanation for that"

Terry: "Maybe he will have forgotten us and then remember that we hardly exist" –he said shrugging.

In that, Lightife fell to her knees while Mario ran to help her, the cosmic being of light was exhausted with all the power he gave to deliver his memories to all the memory blurred fighters.

Mario: Lightife, you better repose, you already did too much and I am grateful" –he said to her.

Peach approached Lightife and helped her to rest for the moment while the other fighters were still reacting to what was happening.

Fox: "What happened?! I thought we were erased" –he said while looking at himself.

Falco: "Apparently I think that was not the case" –he said.

Ken: "Wow, apparently we were lucky to be undefeated" –he said to Ryu.

Little Mac: "But I thought that the Silhouette eliminated us" –he told them.

Sonic ran everywhere to see if he was not dreaming and confirming that everything he saw was real while Ness and Lucas looked at everyone.

Ness: "Lucas, we are alive"

Lucas: "Yes, Ness, but how?"

As the fighters recently recovered from their memories began to react, Palutena stood up and flew to attract the attention of all of them.

Palutena: "Listen everyone, I know that everyone is confused by what is happening, but I assure you guys that this situation is real and that we have another opportunity**!**" –she said.

Roy: "What do you mean?" –he ask her.

Palutena: "Listen, Darknife, or as we previously knew him as the Silhouette, is planning to get rid of us once more and thus take over our worlds**!**" –she said.

The fighters were surprised by what Palutena had just told them and they continued to listen to her.

Palutena: "Fortunately a being similar to Darknife, but with good intentions is on our side and will help us defeat him**!**"

Lucina: "So, you are telling us that we will have to face him again, right?"

Palutena: "Exactly, but now we have to be very clever in order to spoil his plans**!**"

**_I'm afraid that will never happen!_**

At that, the fighters looked up and looked at Darknife who was together with Master Hand and Crazy Hand in the sky.

Ike: "Hell, it's him again" –he said as he drew his sword.

Darknife: "Hahahahahahahahaha, I see that everyone has already recovered their memories thanks to Lightife, but that will be nothing I will do to them as soon as I finish with all this"

Fox: "We have another chance and this time we will not waste it" –he said as he took out his laser pistol.

Darknife: "Well, that will remain to be seen" –he said while snapping his fingers.

In that, Master Hand and Crazy Hand moved at ease, under Darknife's control, and they focused on the fighters.

Darknife: "Master Hand, Crazy Hand ... **DESTROY THEM!**" –He said as he pointed at the fighters.

**End of the chapter**


	98. Master Hand and Crazy Hand

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who were controlled by Darknife, began to clench and turn into fists in order to launch themselves to the ground and make a large crack in the ground as the fighters moved away to avoid being crushed. Darknife watched the show, but remembered that he had to make some adjustments and was preparing to leave.

Darknife: "Well, now is the time to finish my plan" –he said as he disappeared instantly.

The sky turned purple and dark and Mario observed the 2 giant hands who were shaking a little and preparing to attack.

Mario: "Oh-Oh, it seems they come with more" –he said while looking at them.

At that, Crazy Hand gave a crazy laugh and started shooting bombs from his fingers where they were heading towards the fighters and some separated to avoid receiving the impact.

Zelda: "We have to stop them before they eliminate us" –she said.

At that, Link pulled out the Master Sword and started running towards both hands who were looking at him. The hero of Hyrule began to give a battle scream while Master Hand started doing a pistol pose and launched two bullets that served as explosives and Link dodged them to later launch himself against Master Hand and make a great scratch through the Master Sword, causing Master Hand to back off. Link fell to his knees and looked at Crazy Hand who was attacked by Mega Man and Mii Gunner laser shots.

Mega Man: "Well, good shot" –he said to the Mii Gunner.

She gave him a thumbs up and they both observed that Master Hand went to them to crush them and quickly Mega Man and the Mii Gunner went out of place so as not to be crushed.

King Dedede: "Ok, it's my time" –he said while holding his hammer.

King Dedede jumped as he readied his hammer and then went down and smashed down on Master Hand who gave a scream.

King Dedede: "Ha! I did it"

However, Master Hand flung King Dedede from above him while Donkey Kong went to him and prepared his fists to attack him. Crazy Hand was fluttering on the ground while Fox and Falco shot him and then the giant left hand stopped fluttering on the ground and thus attack him, however, Incineroar launched himself at the entity to attack him.

Marth: "Will there be a way to stop them?" –he ask Pit.

Pit: "I'm not sure, but we should try it" –he said while running with his Palutena Bow.

Ike and Roy tried to attack with their swords against Master Hand, but they were hit by a shake from the entity and Ryu ran and then launched himself and put his fist against Master Hand's palm, thus falling to the ground.

Ken: "Well done, Ryu!" –He said while congratulating his friend.

Crazy Hand shook himself up and down to shake Incineroar off him and slap him hard until he fell to the ground while Pikachu and Leaf's Charizard went to the entity.

Pokémon Trainer (Leaf): "Charizard, use Flare Blitz!"

In that, Charizard whirled around while a flame of fire accompanied him and thus hit Crazy Hand while Pikachu prepared his Thunder Shock.

Pikachu: "Pi-Ka-**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**" He said as a great deal of electricity came out of his entire being.

The Thunder Shock shocked Crazy Hand while Master Hand whirled to the ground which fortunately for the fighters did not receive.

Ness: "Lucas, it's time to do it" –he said.

Lucas: "O-ok" –he replied.

At that, both friends watched the giant right hand and they prepared for their attacks.

Ness/Lucas: "PK FIRE!" –They said in unison.

In that, both yellow lightning-shaped projectiles went directly to Master Hand who received him and then received a strong blow from Donkey Kong where he knocked him to the ground. Crazy Hand was also knocked down by Lucario and Greninja who used their special attacks. Both entities were lying on the ground while the fighters watched them.

Daisy: "Perfect, they were defeated" –she said.

Chrom: "Let's not sing victory, I have a feeling that something terrible will happen"

Wario: "Well, let's not waste time, I'll end this once and for all" –he said as he approached the entities.

In that, Crazy Hand disintegrated in dark flames to ashes while Master Hand jerked and disintegrated and spewed out dark particles and all the fighters stepped back to see what they were seeing right now.

**MASTER CORE**

Toon Link: "It can't be" –he said with his eyes rolled.

Captain Falcon: "Apparently Master Hand and Crazy Hand became that dark particles thing"

Master Core was now in his form of Master Giant and began to emit a loud scream that shook the place.

Mario: "We must stop it as soon as possible" –he told the fighters.

In that, Master Core head is transformed and thus hitting the fighters. They went out of place so as not to be hit by Master Core's head, in that, he creates 4 orbs at random locations, detonating after a delay and creating a cross-shaped explosion. Fortunately, none of the fighters suffered any damage from the attack.

Snake: "It's over" –he said as he took out his Remote Missile.

The soldier pointed to Master Core and fired at the dark particles entity, but it didn't work because the missile did nothing to him.

Snake: "_Sh ..._" –he said before stopping.

Master Core launched 2 orbs that launched it directly at Snake, but Meta Knight saves him from not being hit.

Meta Knight: "Uff, it almost killed you" –he said to Snake.

At that, Samus started shooting in his canon while Joker went behind Master Core and started shooting with his pistol.

Samus: "I think that would be something to weaken him" –she said.

In that, Donkey Kong held Captain Falcon and threw him directly towards Master Core's head, that made Captain Falcon prepare to make his attack.

Captain Falcon: "**FALCON PUNCH!**" –He said as he pointed his fist at Master Core's head.

The attack worked and Master Core instantly fell back as Captain Falcon flipped to land on his feet and wave his fist after impact.

Pit: "Well done, Captain Falcon" –he said congratulating him.

Master Core quickly turned his form from Master Giant to Master Beast and started running where Simon and Shulk were getting ready with everything.

Simon: "Okay, we'll see how capable this thing is" –he said to Shulk while holding his whip.

Shulk: "Yes" –he said holding his sword Monado.

Master Beast ran with more speed and Simon with Shulk ran to attack him, however, Master Beast slipped away from them who looked at him in disbelief and thus received a strong electric shock that Master Beast shot at them.

Simon/Shulk: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" –They said as they fell to the ground.

Mewtwo began casting Shadow Balls while Bowser launched fire from his mouth and Master Core changed his form from Master Beast to Master Edges consisting of a group of five swords, one larger than the others.

Dark Pit: "Oh come on, maybe he will continue with his transformations" –he complained as he prepared to fight.

Marth, Chrom, and Ike ran where Master Core and the swords came together to slide and drop dark orb balls where the swordsmen were able to dodge and thus launch to cut it with their swords, however, the swords made from dark particles separated while the Swordsmen stared.

Ike: "One of those swords will attack us at any moment" –he said to Marth and Chrom.

Marth: "Calm, we just have to be vigilant" –he said while looking at the swords.

In that, Chrom alerted.

Chrom: "Hey, here comes one!"

And indeed, a sword went where Ike and est responded with his Ragnell sword. Both blades came together and Ike backed away after impact and two other swords went to Marth and Chrom who also responded with their swords, Marth with his Falchion sword and Chrom with his Sealed Falchion sword and thus the swords made of dark particles left.

Marth: "Uff, that was close" –he said to them.

But to their surprise, Marth and Ike were hit by the swords while Chrom was suddenly hit by the 5 swords who the last one sent him flying until he fell against the ground heavily.

Lucina: "Father!" She screamed.

At that, with all her rage, Lucina ran and held her Parallel Falchion sword and uttered a battle scream. The swords made of dark particles came together to "scratch" everything around Lucina, but she dodged every movement of the swords and she turned her sword and began to fight to the sword.

Lucina: "You will pay for what you did to my father, monster" –she said.

In that, Master Core changed his form from Master Edges to Master Shadow which consisted of acquiring the form of the person who was fighting, in this case, Master Shadow acquired the form of Lucina who she was perplexed by what she looked at.

Lucina: "What the ..." –she said.

In that, Master Shadow, in the form of Lucina, began to fight Lucina with swords and they were even, but Master Shadow gave a kick to Lucina who fell to the ground and that made Master Shadow take advantage of the moment, but Mario came just to time and punched Master Shadow in the face who backed away.

Mario: "Lucina, I'll take care of Master Shadow" –he said to her.

Lucina nodded and went to her father to review him and Mario was preparing to fight Master Shadow. Mario jogged from side to side while Master Shadow acquired the form of Mario and jogged as well.

Mario: "Well, if you want it that way, well don't say more" –he said.

In that, the plumber and Master Shadow ran with everything and gave each other blows, kicks and turns and they were very even while everyone watched.

Luigi: "Mario, you can" –he said supporting his brother.

Peach put her hands together while asking Mario not to lose while Bowser simply watched the fight, Mario dodged some blows from Master Shadow who had his physical form and the plumber made a jump hit, just like when he broke some blocks with question marks.

Mario: "Now get this" –he said while preparing another blow.

Master Shadow received a strong blow to the stomach and was thrown back as he fell to the ground and Mario watching him.

Olimar: "Is it all over?" –he ask.

Villager (Boy): "I guess so"

However, Master Shadow got up from the ground while standing still and looking at Mario.

Robin: "Now what do you intend to do Master Core?" –he said.

At that, Master Shadow let out a loud scream that caused the dark particles to expand too much which caused Mario to cover himself and the nearby fighters did too. In that, Mario stopped covering himself and observed that Master Shadow was finally transformed into Master Fortress which consisted that it resembled a human body and a fortress served as an entrance.

Zelda: "Master Core has finally taken on that shape" –she said.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "And how do you defeat him?" –he ask her.

Zelda: "From what I hear, within Master Fortress there are four weak points in each wave, that is, two weak points in each wave. If someone manages to destroy them, it will finally be all over" –she said.

At that, Bayonetta smiled at that and walked over to Zelda who looked at her.

Bayonetta: "Well, I'd better get this over with" –she said.

Zelda: "Wait, do you have a plan?" –She asked her.

Bayonetta looked at her with a sly smile and from there Zelda understood what she was up to. In that, Sonic approached Bayonetta who looked at him.

Sonic: "You will need a little quick help" –he said while crossing his arms with a smile.

Bayonetta said nothing and nodded and so she and Sonic went to enter Master Fortress. Inside the first wave, Bayonetta and Sonic observed shadowy versions of Stalfos (The Legend of Zelda) and Plasma Wisps (Kirby).

Bayonetta: "Ok guys, it's time to dance" –she said as she drew her weapons.

In that, Bayonetta used her Climax Bullet against the shadowy enemies that were destroyed by explosions while Sonic ran and hit each shadowy enemy and Bayonetta continued on her way.

Sonic: "I will go after the first weak point" –he said to her.

Bayonetta watched him go quickly as she went deeper to find the second weak point. After running, Sonic found the first weak point and destroyed it using a battle turn.

Sonic: "Okay, now I must meet Bayonetta" –he said while running.

Bayonetta was inside and she noted the second weak spot, but shadowy versions of Geemers (Metroid) and Lethiniums (Kid Icarus) appeared.

Bayonetta: "Ok, it seems they also want to dance" –he said while doing a pose with his weapons.

In that, the Geemers went to her and began to attack her and she shot them while the Lethiniums did the same, but Sonic appeared and destroyed them with a Spin-Dash and Bayonetta took advantage of that and shot against the second weak point. In that, everything went blank for later they were out of Master Fortress again.

Sonic: "Alright, we destroyed two weak points, we only need another two and we are done with this" –he said to Bayonetta.

Bayonetta: "You're right, little hedgehog, a race?" –She said defiantly.

Sonic loved the challenges and he gladly accepted and they both got into Master Fortress and destroyed with the shadowy enemies while Sonic went where the third weak point and destroyed it with a Spin-Dash and Bayonetta went straight inside Master Fortress while Sonic accompanied her and thus they found the fourth and last weak point.

Bayonetta: "Perfect, now it's time to destroy it" –she said while pointing her weapon at the weak point.

However, the shadowy enemies appeared and hit Bayonetta and Sonic hard who fell on the moving platforms and they looked at the shadowy enemies who would not let them destroy the weak point.

Sonic: "It seems that we will face them" –he said to her.

In that, Bayonetta had an idea and grabbed Sonic's arm to get him off the moving platforms and send him to the ground.

Bayonetta: "Run away, I'll do my last beam up my sleeve" –she said to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic stared at her for brief seconds until he nodded and ran with great speed while Bayonetta watched the shadowy enemies and she smiled as she prepared for her last attack.

Bayonetta: "It is time for the invocation" –she said.

Sonic came out from inside the Master Fortress and he observed that the dark particles entity was jerking and in that all the dark particles expanded everywhere and causing the fighters to cover themselves. After a few minutes, Sonic opened his eyes and looked at Bayonetta who had summoned Gomorrah, her Infernal Demon, who then disappeared after finishing his task.

Peach: "Heavens, is it all over?" –she said.

In that, all the dark particles came together to become a core that had to be hit and pulled far away.

Marth: "Quick, we have to get it out of here!" –he warned.

In that, each fighter hit the core with his attacks and the last to give the final blow was Donkey Kong who turned his arm strongly until hitting the core and sending it far from the sky and in a few seconds a great explosion occurred and thus the core was finally destroyed.

**End of the chapter**


	99. The darkness is present

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Following the defeat of Master Core, the fighters observed that the sky had returned to its normal tone and there was a brief silence between them.

Zelda: "Well ... Master Core was defeated" –she said.

Peach: "It's true, since that explosion was too strong to disintegrate someone"

In that, some slowly falling purple powders gathered to create again Master Hand and Crazy Hand who abruptly fell to the ground, causing a blown luck that made the fighters cover themselves for brief seconds until they saw the entities on the ground.

Rosalina: "I think they will not move for the moment, Bayonetta's final attack made them weak to move" –she said.

Mario walked towards the entities who were unconscious after the fight and the plumber noticed some scratches on the giant hands.

Mario: "Apparently they were tortured or something like that" –he said to himself.

At that, Darknife appeared in the sky as he watched Master Hand and Crazy Hand lying on the ground, but he didn't care about their situation.

Darknife: "It is incredible that you have defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but it does not surprise me. What's more, I don't need them anymore" –he said while extending his hand towards the entities.

Darknife absorbed his powers that were within the giant hands and now he had his power restored. A purple aura glowed at himself as the fighters engaged in combat in case he attacked.

Fox: "Okay, Silhouette, it's time to finish this" –he said firmly.

Darknife: "Finish? But if I'm just getting started. You guys may have defeated my blurry shadows and the bosses I sent. "

Shulk: "Wait, you mean you sent Metal Face?"

Darknife: "Indeed, I thought that sending them would destroy you, but I think I was wrong, now I will take care of you guys" –he said as his aura shone even more.

Mario opened his eyes when Darknife quickly landed on the ground and sent some fighters flying and the entity of darkness decided to attack. Meta Knight attacked him with his Galaxy sword, but Darknife disappeared instantly and then struck Meta Knight from behind.

Roy: "Now you will see!" –He said as he ran and holding his Binding Blade sword.

Roy jumped as he pointed the edge of his sword at Darknife, but the entity of darkness raised a hand and paralyzed Roy in the sky until he was thrown away on the ground. Darknife was going to attack, but his left was entangled by Richter Belmont's whip to snatch him, but that did not work because Darknife held the whip and pulled it so that Richter came towards him and thus gave him a punch that made him send to another side and falling to the ground.

Darknife: "Fools! They are all inferior to me… "

Suddenly, Darknife received an explosion of fire that made him jerk until he almost lost his balance, but he kept it up. The entity of darkness observed Palutena who had used her staff to make her _Explosive Flame_.

Darknife: "Grr ... you will pay for that" –he said while launching a sphere of dark energy.

However, the sphere of dark energy exploded when an energy ball collided with it and Darknife observed Samus who had launched it.

Samus: "You won't do anything" –she told him.

At that, Darknife noticed that Little Mac and Ken launched themselves to give him a few punches, but the entity of darkness disappeared instantly when the fists of both touched ground.

Fox: "Come on, we have to stop him" –he told the fighters.

Darknife was flying close to the ground to attack Samus, but he observed Bowser Jr. who was in his Junior Clown Car who was now turned into a go-kart and instantly the go-kart collided with Darknife who whirled up stop. In that, Diddy Kong took out his Popguns and started shooting peanuts at Darknife who dodged all the peanuts.

Darknife: "Idiots! I'm sick of it" –he said while launching a strong sphere of dark energy.

Red took out a Poké-ball and from there his Charizard came out, who along with Leaf's Charizard, both Pokémon trainers told them to shoot fire to destroy the dark energy sphere and the 2 Charizards did it.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Come on Charizard!"

Pokémon Trainer (Leaf): "You can!"

The Charizards began to launch more fire until finally destroying the dark energy sphere, Darknife observed that and decided to do something about it.

Zelda: "I think it's time" –she said as she went the other way.

In that, Darknife went deeper to open a portal that would take him to the right place, but he was surprised by Ridley who held him and raised him to the sky and was about to launch him.

Darknife: "Damn purple lizard" –he said as he dug his claws into Ridley's chest.

The space dragon let out a loud scream that immediately released Darknife who flew down and preparing to make the portal.

Darknife: "Perfect, now I must go to Batt ..."

However, Darknife moved away a bit because he observed that about six needles that were in a linear way were going to attack him and he observed the person responsible for that attack: Sheik.

Darknife: "You know what? In order not to waste time, I will get rid of you" –he said.

Sheik, who was actually Zelda in the guise of a Sheikah as her alter ego, went into combat mode and the two began to fight. Darknife started hitting them on the head, but Sheik dodged it and then came out when she almost got hit and the Sheikah put one foot on Darknife's fist and then used her other foot to hit him directly in the face.

Darknife: "Argh! You will see" –he said as he turned his hand into a sword.

Darknife tried to cut Sheik on each side, but the Sheikah was not left and began to do the _Bouncing Fish_ that consisted of making a turn towards the opponent and hitting him and then turning in reverse. Darknife clutched at his face as he looked at Sheik.

Sheik: "It is time for you to give up" –she said as she prepared to attack.

Darknife: "... Never!" –he scream.

In that, Darknife launched a strong energy attack that sent Sheik flying backwards to fall to the ground and thus Darknife took advantage of the situation to create the portal. From there, the portal had been created and Darknife went in instantly and then the portal disappeared.

Sheik: "Hck ..." –she said lying on the ground.

The fighters ran with everything until they saw Sheik lying on the ground and Mario ran to her to find out what had happened.

Mario: "What happened?" –He told her.

Sheik: "He … he ran away"

**End of the chapter**


	100. Explanations and flight

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

Darknife had disappeared while the fighters were silent after chasing him without any accomplishment, Mario helped Sheik to get up while Lightife approached where the plumber was.

Lightife: "Darknife is on a floating island, the island of the Ancients" –she said.

Samus: "Wait a minute, that island ... wasn't it when Ganondorf controlled the robots similar to R.O.B?" –She asked.

Lightife nodded while R.O.B remembered that event that happened long ago and under his head while closing his eyes, Yoshi observed him and patted him to calm down.

Fox: "Now that we have our memories before the Silhouette evaporated us, I would like to know what is happening right now" –he said.

Lightife held Sheik who was in little pain while Mario gathered the fighters who still needed to explain and the conversation lasted about 3 minutes. The fighters were shocked and stunned by what Mario had told them about their worlds, the true name of the Silhouette, the merger between him and Tabuu, and of course, his plan for multiversal domination.

Mario: "Now, with everything that has happened, we have another opportunity to stop Darknife once and for all" –he told them.

Roy: "Well, I say that someone of us goes to that floating island and destroys it in case Darknife has something of value for his benefit" –he suggested.

However, Lightife approached where they were.

Lightife: "It would be useless, Darknife has an anti-shock force field that would be impossible to enter" –she said.

Ken: "So should we wait for him to come or act right now?"

Mario: "I don't know, but I have a feeling he will come here at any moment" –he said.

Ness: "Well, knowing all this, do we have a plan on how to defeat him?"

Mega Man: "If my calculations are correct, one of us must have the ability to match Darknife and weaken him a bit in order to have an advantage"

Isabelle: "That sounds good, but who would they be?" –she asked.

Mario: "Don't worry, we already have candidates. At the moment, we must prepare in case Darknife comes"

At that, the fighters nodded and joined the others to prepare for Darknife's return. The Hero observed the 3 heroes of his world and approached them where they were.

Hero (Luminary): "Guys, I didn't know that you guys were here too" –he said to them.

Erdrick: "Well yes, each one was brought into this world with a brilliant white flash and we were at Yggdrasil's Altar and we saw you along with the other fighters"

Eight: "We were looking for you in every place in the world through green tubes that sent you to different places"

Solo: "Until we were last in a jungle where we met Dr. Mario and Corrin who helped us overcome some blurry shadows and then be taken here" –he said.

Hero (Luminary): "Oh ... well, at least we are all fine and together we will defeat this threat" –he said.

The 3 heroes nodded as they continued talking. Mario, Link, Samus and Fox were talking about their plan against Darknife.

Fox: "So we have to wait for Palutena, Rosalina and Bayonetta to weaken at least Darknife so that we have an advantage, right?"

Mario: "Oki-Doki"

Samus: "Well, it doesn't sound bad, but we have to take into account the tricks he has, especially if he has Tabuu inside" –she said.

Mario: "Calm down, we know how we defeated Tabuu, maybe if we do the same maybe it could work"

Fox: "But Mario, keep in mind that they are MERGED. No matter how hard we try, the power of Darknife doubled" –he said.

Link listened to every word they said and crossed his arms while giving a light sigh, which caught their attention.

Fox: "And what do you think, Link?" –He asked him.

Link: "Well ... fight with everything we have, we are living a threat, but with discussions like the one I am hearing, I doubt that we are the victors"

Samus: "And what do you propose?" –She asked him.

Link: "Working together, just like we did with Gallem and Dharkon, we know that Darknife and Lightife are part of them and have the same powers, so working as a team we may be able to defeat Darknife once and for all" –he said.

Mario, Samus and Fox remained silent after listening to Link and they thought about it for a while until they looked at him.

Fox: "You are right, we are a team that has faced great threats. Darknife may have tricks inside him, but we have the strength and cunning to face him"

Mario: "Well said, we are a team and nothing will stop us" –he said.

In that, Link felt something on the ground that made him look for brief seconds until the others felt it too.

Mario: "Hey, is this my idea or is the ground shaking slowly?" –he ask them.

The other fighters also felt that the ground was shaking a bit until further down Peach's Castle, spinning lightning bolts appeared and the wrestlers began to back away.

Falco: "Now what happens?" –he ask.

Lucas: "Apparently nothing good" –he said.

In that, the lightning bolts quickly turned into a black hole that was sucking up everything, including parts of Peach's castle.

Daisy: "Well, Peach, you will need some mason Toads for this" –she said to the queen of the mushroom kingdom.

Meta Knight: "Quick, to my airship!" -said.

The fighters quickly entered the Meta Knight airship while few climbed onto Captain Falcon's Blue Falco. Bowser along with his son and the Koopalings got into airship, Ridley held tight from above the airship, and Meta Knight began to roll his airship elsewhere.

Captain Falcon: "It's time to go" –he said while pressing buttons.

The Blue Falco and Bowser and Meta Knight's airships moved away from the site while the black hole was now sucking air and that caused the ships to back off and the pilots trying to normalize their ships.

Captain Falcon: "Come on, don't let me down now" –he said while trying to go as far as possible.

The ships were fighting against the wind, but they were finally able to get out of the place and be safe.

Meta Knight: "That was close" –he told himself.

Suddenly, the place changed respectively and Meta Knight, Captain Falcon and Bowser observed the place that they were calm, but with the difference that Darknife was there.

Meta Knight: "This has to be a joke" –he said with his eyes rolled.

**End of the chapter**


	101. 64

**Battlefield – Smash Bros.**

The ships floated in the skies over Battlefield as Darknife watched them, almost the vast majority of fighters were watching that the place had changed and then Darknife spoke instantly with a very powerful voice for them to hear.

Darknife: "Congratulations, fighters, you guys have survived the black hole, now we are in the final stage of this conflict" –he said.

Fox: "Did he say _final stage_?" –he ask.

Peach: "What do you mean by that?" –she said.

At that, Darknife snapped his fingers and soon the ships began to descend of their own volition and the pilots were trying to be in control, but their efforts were futile.

Meta Knight: "I can't… hold the rudder" –he said while turning the rudder that it was hard.

The ships descended slowly until they reached half the ground and Darknife landed as well and observed that some fighters were leaving the Meta Knight's airship.

Darknife: "So some went out to witness what will happen right now" –he said while laughing slightly.

Mario, who had first exited the Meta Knight's airship, clenched his fists as he watched him. The other fighters also watched Darknife who watched them.

Fox: "Enough of games, Darknife, it is time that you finish with all this" –he said with a strong voice.

Darknife: "Incompetent little fox, you don't know everything I am capable of" –he said while looking at Lightife.

In that, and with a quick attack, Darknife caught Lightife and locked her in a small bubble where she was very much incarcerated while the fighters watched in disbelief.

Darknife: "So I don't interfere in this" –he said as he sent the bubble higher.

Mario: "Release her!" –He yelled as he jumped.

However, Mario's big jump couldn't even catch up to Darknife who just looked at him and the plumber fell back into the airship.

Darknife: "Ok, let's start with this at once"

At that, Darknife raised his arms and waves suddenly appeared and the whole place was distorting as multiple colored waves began to come out and the fighters did not know what was happening.

Marth: "What's going on?!" –He said stunned.

Samus: "Apparently Darknife is altering everything with his powers"

Pit: "Great, what am I supposed to do now?"

From there, the whole place was distorting different colors until everything Battlefield went blank ...

_..._

_..._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**Battlefield (64)**

The place was a great platform with the difference that everything in the background was greenish with a purple flame with bluish touches. Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff were here while looking around.

Fox: "But where are we?" –he said while observing the place.

Samus: "Apparently we are in Battlefield, but more ... retro" –she said.

Mario walked on the platform while looking around and the other fighters also observed the place.

Luigi: "Well then, what was the main reason Darknife brought us to this place?" –he ask.

Mario: "I'm not sure, Bro, but it seems like he's planning something for us"

Samus: "Something like a surprise attack" –she said.

At that, the 12 fighters heard a wicked laugh and they all watched Master Hand approach where they were.

Everyone: "MASTER HAND?!"

Master Hand floated for brief seconds until he hit the ground hard and made the fighters jump after the impact.

Fox: "But how? Together with Crazy Hand, they was supposed to be exhausted and without the strength to move" –he said.

Mario was staring at Master Hand and realized that a transparent purple aura surrounded the entity, so the plumber proposed that it was not the true Master Hand, but an optical creation of Darknife.

Mario: "Guys, he is not the true Master Hand, although he behaves like the original" –he told them.

Everyone looked at the fake Master Hand and deduced that Mario was right.

Link: "In that case, we must fight against this false Master Hand" –he said while holding the Master Sword.

Mario: "You said it" –he said.

In that, the fighters were prepared while Master Hand waved his fingers and started doing a pistol pose and fired 2 bullets at them, but the fighters pulled away as they ran in opposite directions.

Link: "Alright, it's time to attack" –he said as he ran and dragged the edge of the sword to the ground.

Master Hand observed that and flew towards the hero of Hyrule who took a great leap and slid the edge of his sword against the entity who fell to the ground and then got up.

Samus: "Prepare to eat my shot" –she said while preparing a _Charge Shot_.

Donkey Kong climbed up to Master Hand to hit him and the entity jerked to get him off him while Fox threw some Blasters.

Fox: "I hope it is fully loaded, Samus" –he said to her.

Samus: "Ok, I already have it fully charged" –she confirmed.

Master Hand abruptly knocked Donkey Kong off him as Samus's _Charge Shot_ went straight at him and sent him back as Pikachu prepared to attack. The Pokémon type electric ran to give the entity an electric shock, however, Master Hand instantly got up and abruptly hit the Pokémon that flew until Samus managed to save him from a heavy fall.

Samus: "Are you okay, Pikachu?" –She asked the Pokémon.

Pikachu: "Pika ..." –said 'Yes'.

Kirby was uploaded in his Warp Star and was approaching where Master Hand to make his attack called _Final Cutter_, however, the entity moved away at the moment when Kirby was about to make contact with his sword against Master Hand and quickly moved away from the place to not be hit by it.

Captain Falcon: "Boy, it's time for us to do something about it" –he said to Ness.

Ness: "You are right, it is time to act"

Captain Falcon and Ness prepared as Master Hand approached them and began to crush the ground as they leaped to perform their attacks.

Captain Falcon: "Falcon Kick!" –He said as he descended with a brand new high speed kick.

Ness: "PK Thunder!" –He said as he threw a ball of thunder.

The attacks of both hit Master Hand who received them, however, he slapped them and sent them back while Jigglypuff made her attack called _Rollout_ that consisted of rolling to hit the opponent. In this case, Jigglypuff hit Master Hand's palm and made him move slightly while the entity looked at the Pokémon.

Jigglypuff: "Jiggly ..." –said 'Wait'.

In that, Pikachu ran with everything taking with himself a great electricity until he jumped and collided in the palm of Master Hand, receiving the electrical impact of the Pokémon.

Mario: "Ok, it's our turn, brother" –he said while riding to Yoshi.

Luigi: "Oh yes, let's do it" –he said.

In that, the Mario brothers along with Yoshi went to Master Hand who was fighting against the Pokémon and Mario gave a jump so that Yoshi launched an _Egg Throw_ and the egg exploded where the entity while Luigi was preparing to make his attack.

Luigi: "Ok Luigi, you can do it" –he said while standing firm.

Master Hand watched him and the plumber of green cap began to throw fireballs at Master Hand who was covering himself. At that, Mario struck his fiery fist at the entity and the plumber of red cap landed on the ground while looking at him.

Mario: "It is time to end this" –he said with determination.

In that, the fighters were put in combat while Master Hand began to launch bullets against them who dodged it and from there they went to the entity.

Samus/Fox: "Take this!" –They said while launching missiles and blasters.

Master Hand took cover from those attacks while Ness prepared his other attack.

Ness: "PK Flash!" –He said as a sphere of light blue light appears above him.

Ness threw the blue light sphere against Master Hand who received it very electrifying, but that would not be the last because Pikachu made his _Thunder_ close to him and Master Hand shook himself too much after the electric impact that was quickly going to hit Pikachu, but Jigglypuff interrupted by singing. Fortunately Pikachu came out instantly so as not to receive Jigglypuff's attack and that made Master Hand feel a little tired.

Captain Falcon: "Falcon ... Punch!"

The fire hit the Master Hand who crawled to the ground to regain control and then Kirby used his attack called _Hammer Flip_ which consisted of hitting the opponent with his hammer that set fire and did it. Master Hand froze at that, and then Donkey Kong turned his arm to hit the entity's palm hard and send him back as he crawled.

Fox: "Perfect, we are managing to defeat him" –he said.

In that, Master Hand got up to tighten and become a fist and thus Mario was preparing to give the final blow.

Luigi: "You can, Bro" - he said.

In that, Mario took a deep breath while Master Hand went with everything and then the plumber opened his eyes and raising his arms and hands, appearing flames of fire and launching two gigantic balls of fire, the attack was called _Mario Finale_.

Luigi: "Oh Yeah!" –he said.

The two gigantic fireballs went to Master Hand who was no longer a fist and received the attack and hitting himself a lot, so much so that when the attack ended, the entity fell to the ground totally defeated.

Ness: "Yes, we did it!" –He said as he gave a jump of emotion.

The 12 fighters celebrated after their triumph that they went immediately to Master Hand who remained on the ground very unconscious.

Fox: "Okay, we defeated him, but what was that all for?"

Samus: "I think I know why" –she said while looking at Master Hand.

Purple smoke billowed out from inside Master Hand to go as high as it could go while fighters watched that with confusion.

Captain Falcon: "How strange, what is supposed to be inside Master Hand?"

Mario: "I'm not sure, but it should not be a good thing"

At that, a white flash suddenly appeared and began to glow all over the place.

Fox: "Not again" –he said while covering himself.

The fighters covered themselves as the flash expanded further until everything was completely blank.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_Hello everyone, this is the end of the chapter. I wanted to tell you guys that the final chapters are getting closer, as you read this chapter, each Battlefield will be based on all SSB installments, that is, from n64 to Ultimate (with the newly arrived fighters of each installment) and after that, it the final chapters of this story will come. I hope you guys liked it._**


	102. Melee

**Battlefield (Melee)**

The great white flash disappeared instantly and now Battlefield had changed, the platform was bigger and now the background is abstract and constantly changing shape and color. Peach, Bowser, Dr. Mario, Zelda (Sheik), Young Link, Ganondorf, Falco, Pichu, Mewtwo, the Ice Climbers, Marth, Roy, and Mr. Game & Watch were all observing the place after they were trapped in the nothing until they were brought here.

Peach: "Geez, where are we?" –she asked.

Zelda: "Apparently we are in Battlefield, although something changed about it" –she said as she watched.

Bowser observed the place often while Marth and Roy got together to talk.

Roy: "There is no doubt, Darknife sent us here to make us fight a boss" –he said to Marth.

Marth: "Of course, but to whom?"

At that, the Ice Climbers observed something in the distance and ran to see what it was while the other fighters observed them.

Zelda: "Hey, don't go!" –she told them.

Young Link: "Maybe they have seen something" –he said.

Popo and Nana ran as fast until they stopped after observing what was lying on the ground while the other fighters went to them and also saw what they were looking at: Master Hand, who was lying on the ground.

Dr. Mario: "Mamma Mia, it's Master Hand" –he said.

Mewtwo: "He seems to be unconscious, as if he had fought against someone and then lost" –he said.

Falco walked over to the unconscious entity and he took one look at him and noticed that Master Hand did not move a finger. Ganondorf watched with folded arms as he snorted about it.

Young Link: "You seem very upset, why don't we make it?" –he ask him.

The demon king looked at the young hero of Hyrule and glared at him.

Ganondorf: "Of course not, stupid boy, I do not feel any concern" –he replied.

Young Link said nothing and remained silent as he did not want to have an argument with Ganondorf right now.

Bowser: "So what should we do about it?"

Falco: "I don't know, but we don't want to fight Master Hand again, so you have to do everything possible not to wake him up" –he told them.

In that, Mr. Game & Watch walked to Falco to warn him of something.

Falco: "What is it, Mr. Game & Watch?" –He asked him.

Mr. Game & Watch was raising his arm while pointing towards the sky and Falco watched the sky change shape and color. At first he didn't see anything, but seconds later he saw something approach.

Pichu: "Pichu- Pichu-Pichu!" –Said 'It's Crazy Hand, it's him'.

At that, a wild laugh was heard from heaven and everyone guessed that it was Crazy Hand who was rushing to Master Hand.

Falco: "Everybody get out of here!" –He told them.

The fighters instantly listened and walked away while Crazy Hand watched Master Hand then turn on him and from there, to their surprise, Master Hand had risen.

Falco: "What?!" –He yelled in disbelief.

Zelda: "It can't be, now the two are together again" –she said.

Both entities floated above the fighters who were preparing to attack against them.

Marth: "Well, we have no other choice, we must fight them again" –he said while drawing his Falchion sword.

Peach: "Heavens, now those two will do any trick between them to take advantage" –she said to Zelda.

The princess of Hyrule put a hand on her shoulder to look at her.

Zelda: "Don't worry, we are going to win" –she said.

In that, Master Hand and Crazy Hand sided over to attack the group of fighters, however, Master Hand seemed somewhat tired and that was due to the fight he previously had against the other fighters.

Roy: "Master Hand is coming!"

The giant right hand shot out into a fist at the fighters and some of them leaped back to avoid being hit. Marth went against Master Hand using his attack _Dancing Blade_ which consisted of a sequence of sword cuts. Master Hand received the cuts and instantly walked away.

Falco: "Don't go away" –he said as he took out his blaster and started firing blue laser projectiles.

Master Hand covered himself in a fist so as not to get hurt with the blue laser projectiles while Crazy Hand fired laser at his fingers and Young Link dodged them and one of the lasers went where he was, but fortunately he took out his Deku Shield and protected himself while Navi was with him.

Navi: "Link, you have to attack in the palm" –she said.

Young Link: "Yes, but now I am busy" –he said while holding his Deku Shield tightly.

In that, Bowser ran to Crazy Hand and prepared to make his attack, _Fire Breath_.

Bowser: "Get ready, crazy insane hand" –he said while preparing his mouth.

The king of the Koopas expelled a current of fire from his mouth that went directly to the palm of Crazy Hand who received it and stopped shooting laser by the fingers to leave the place, Young Link unprotected his shield while watching Crazy Hand being hit by Ice Climbers who spun around an axis with their hammers outstretched, their attack was called _Squall Hammer_. Popo and Nana landed on the ground when Crazy Hand fell abruptly to the ground.

Popo and Nana: "Yes!" –They said in unison as their hands clasped.

Zelda: "Here he comes" –she said as she saw Master Hand going towards her.

The giant right hand went where she was and just as the entity got closer to her, Zelda made her attack called _Farore's Wind_ which consisted of her turning quickly to hit the opponent. It worked at first, but due to the size of Master Hand, she didn't knock him down and so Master Hand managed to hit her and send her flying backwards.

Roy: "You're going to pay!" –he shout as he put the edge of the Binding Blade.

Roy threw sword cuts at Master Hand who backed away to receive none until Roy used his attack called _Flare Blade_ which consisted of the sword blade being set on fire.

Roy: "Feel the burning of my sword!" –He said as he got ready.

At that, and with his two hands placed on the edge of the sword, Roy made a cut of fire against Master Hand that caused an explosion and thus the entity backed away.

Dr. Mario: "Okay, it's time to do it" –he said as he took out a Megavitamin and went to Crazy Hand.

The giant left hand was fighting Mewtwo who dodged all its attacks and the artificial Pokémon pushes his arm up to emit a blast of dark energy and launch it.

Mewtwo: "Despite what I throw at him, he seems to resist it" –he said to himself.

In that, Crazy Hand appeared in surprise towards Mewtwo to catch him, however, the artificial Pokémon managed to use his _Teleport_ to save himself. Pichu ran with everything where Crazy Hand and Dr. Mario accompanied him.

Dr. Mario: "Come on buddy, it's time for our attack"

Pichu: "Pichu!" –Said 'Sure!'.

In that, Dr. Mario took out some Megavitamins and threw them at Crazy Hand and just when he touched it, the Megavitamins exploded and Crazy Hand only covered himself.

Dr. Mario: "Now it's your turn, buddy" –he said as he took Pichu in his hands.

From there, Dr. Mario threw Pichu directly towards Crazy Hand and the electric Pokémon went where the entity, however, Crazy Hand moved to avoid being hit and Pichu thought of something to hit him. Using his attack _Agility_, he moved at warp speed in two directions and thus hit him.

Dr. Mario: "Alright!" –He said while raising an arm.

However, the attack was not as strong and the moment Pichu fell to the ground, he suffered recoil damage, making him feel dizzy.

Peach: "It seems they are not doing it" –she said to the entities.

The queen of the mushroom kingdom observed Ganondorf who had not moved a single muscle since Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared, that obviously bothered Peach a bit since he did not know of the consequences that would happen if they lost.

Peach: "Ganondorf, you don't know what's going on, do you? You have to fight" –she told him.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at her, then stopped looking at her.

Ganondorf: "I prefer to see where things are going, princess" –he said while crossing his arms.

Peach snorted hearing that and she went straight to Master Hand who was fighting Mr. Game & Watch who was using his attack _Judge_ which consisted of using a hammer in front of him and raised a flag with the number 5, which consisted of an electric effect and hit multiple times towards the opponent.

Peach: "Well done, G&W" –she said.

All the fighters fought against the entities until Master Hand and Crazy Hand got together and then went to the top of the sky until they disappeared, leaving the fighters somewhat confused.

Roy: "What happened? We have won?" –he ask.

Zelda: "I don't know, it seems like yes or maybe not" –she said.

At that, a lightning bolt appeared to strike Bowser who screamed as the others stared in amazement. After a few seconds, Bowser remained silent and looking at the ground.

Marth: "Hey, are you okay?"

However, Bowser looked up and his eyes were a bit big and from there his body transformed into Giga Bowser who let out a loud roar.

Dr. Mario: "Mamma Mia, Bowser became his monstrous form" –he said while looking at him.

Giga Bowser blew fire out of his mouth and the fighters went back so as not to get burned by the fire and Marth with Roy ran to stop Giga Bowser.

Marth: "Whether you are controlled or not, we will not lose" –he said while holding his sword tightly.

Roy: "It's time!" –he said.

At that, the swordsmen took a great leap and readied their swords to make slashing attacks, however, Giga Bowser hit them with his tail and knocked them to the ground while Zelda immediately transformed into her alter ego, Sheik, and she ran to Giga Bowser and she threw a grenade attached to a trap wire. The moment she detonates it, it creates a small vortex that drew Giga Bowser towards it and then explodes, but only in the middle part of the monstrous Koopa.

Sheik: "Hell, don't hurt him enough" –she said.

Giga Bowser was running to Peach to capture her, but Dr. Mario stepped in and he gave a _Super Jump Punch_ which caused him to hit Giga Bowser's chin and Dr. Mario dropped to his knee as he watched the monstrous Koopa clutching his chin.

Dr. Mario: "Are you okay, princess?" –he ask her.

Peach: "Yes, thanks ... Mario, watch out!" –She screamed in horror.

Dr. Mario reacted late as Giga Bowser gave him a fist bump that caused Dr. Mario to jump backwards and fall. At that, Peach looked at Giga Bowser and she was worried inside, but realized that fear would not overcome her and stood firm to fight Giga Bowser.

Peach: "Not this time, Bowser" –she said firmly.

Giga Bowser let out a loud roar and then grabbed her, however, Peach slowly pulled out her parasol and hit the middle of the eyes of Giga Bowser who recoiled at the time as Peach floated and descended with her parasol, that attack was called _Peach Parasol_.

Falco: "Come on, we must not allow Bowser to defeat us" –he said as he started to shoot with his blaster.

Ganondorf watched everything and he clenched his fists as he stood firm and walked. Sheik threw needles directly at Giga Bowser and then flipped back to see Ganondorf next.

Sheik: "So she is going to fight ..." –she said to herself while looking at him.

Giga Bowser blocked Mewtwo's _Shadow Balls_ while he watched Ganondorf who was standing in front.

Ganondorf: "It is time to end all this" –he said narrowing his eyes.

In that, Giga Bowser went against him to attack him, however, Ganondorf waited for that moment to give him his attack called _Warlock Punch_ who hit directly in the chest of Giga Bowser who was paralyzed for brief seconds until he backed away.

Ganondorf: "I'm not finished with you yet" –he said while his sword.

Giga Bowser roared as Ganondorf launched himself at him and made slicing attacks, causing Giga Bowser to back off and try to cover himself. As the cuts ended, Ganondorf turned to the others.

Ganondorf: "You guys don't waste the time and get this over with" –he said sternly.

The fighters were slightly surprised, but they agreed and went to attack towards Giga Bowser and the latter was trying to defend and attack at the same time. The monstrous Koopa was taking hits, power attacks, sword cuts and was weakening him.

Peach: "We are doing it, Bowser looks tired" –she said while Sheik was with her.

Falco: "Only one last attack is missing" –he said as he stopped shooting.

In that, everyone heard Ganondorf's light laugh and everyone knew that he would deliver the final blow.

Ganondorf: "I'll take care of that" –he said with determination.

Giga Bowser was panting as he watched Ganondorf who quickly transformed into Ganon and glared at Giga Bowser. Sheik, who quickly transformed into Zelda, looked on in amazement and disbelief.

Zelda: "How is that possible? Does he have the Triforce of Power?" –she asked herself.

Giga Bowser began to expel fire from his mouth while Ganon covered himself with his two swords and then went to Giga Bowser and made descending cuts with his swords against him and then charged forward and sent him abruptly to the ground and that was it. Giga Bowser had been defeated and Ganon again became Ganondorf.

Marth: "It can't be, you did it" –he told Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: "I only did it to end this" –he said as he crossed his arms.

Zelda: "Still, you did well, Ganondorf" –she said while looking at him.

Ganondorf looked at her for a few seconds, then looked away. In that, a purple aura came out from inside of Giga Bowser and went upwards and thus Giga Bowser transformed into Bowser again.

Falco: "Apparently that lightning bolt caused Bowser to transform into his monstrous form"

At that, a white flash appeared and began to illuminate all over the place and the fighters covered themselves so that the brightness does not affect their eyes and the whole place remained blank.

**End of the chapter**


	103. Brawl

**Battlefield (Brawl)**

After finishing the bright white flash, Battlefield changed places for the third time. Unlike the first two, the place was made of stone structures and a landscape background and apparently it was daytime. Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Rey Dedede, Wolf, the Pokémon Trainers, Lucario, Lucas, Ike, Pit, Wario, Olimar with Alph, R.O.B, Snake and Sonic were in that place.

Lucas: "Where are we?" –he ask.

Meta Knight: "Apparently, we are in Battlefield" –he said to the blond boy.

Pit started looking everywhere and there was not a single sign of Darknife. Apparently, he thought that he would be here by the time they got there.

Pit: "I don't see Darknife anywhere" –he said.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Well, you must be planning a surprise attack for us" –he said while thinking.

Snake: "The boy is right, that dark being has to keep a surprise trick" –he said.

In that, Diddy Kong walked to the right to observe something or someone, but apparently there was nothing to look at. The chimpanzee began to look deeper and to his surprise, a bluish portal appeared out of nowhere and caused Diddy Kong to fall on his back and the others looked on.

King Dedede: "Woah, apparently that guy has already come" –he said.

Meta Knight: "Wait, that portal is not from Darknife"

Ike: "How do you know?" –he ask him.

Meta Knight: "Well, I don't know if someone observed it, but Darknife opens portals with a purple hue and the portal that opened out of nowhere is not" –he explain.

Wario: "Well, what does it matter if they are different colors, I am more than sure that it is ..."

Out of nowhere, something snapped out of the bluish portal and grabbed Wario to lead him to another bluish portal that opened in the sky.

Sonic: "What was that?!" –He said as he looked up.

Olimar: "I couldn't see it, it was very fast" –he said looking at the portal above.

In that, someone abruptly landed on the ground and everyone observed that it was Petey Piranha (Super Mario) who was holding two cages and the being that grabbed Wario approached where Petey Piranha and it was revealed that it was a Rayquaza (Pokémon).

Pokémon Trainers (Red/Leaf): "A Rayquaza!" –They said in unison.

Wario: "Waaaahhh! This monster is squeezing me" –he said as he tried to free himself.

Ike: "Well, it's time to fight" –he said as he drew his Ragnell sword.

In that, Rayquaza was where the fighters to attack, but they went in different places so as not to be caught by the Pokémon.

Pit: "Uff, we hardly counted it" –he said while looking at Rayquaza.

The Pokémon went from side to side in portals while holding Wario tightly. Lucario looked in every direction and took advantage of the moment when Rayquaza stopped going in portals to attack.

Lucario: "It's time" –he said while putting his palms together while recharging his attack.

At the moment that Rayquaza began to attack, Lucario launched his attack called _Aura Sphere_ that consisted of launching as the name said. Rayquaza received the aura sphere and caused him to release Wario and fall to the ground.

Wario: "Aaahhh ... it hurts ..." –he said lying on the ground.

Ike spun back just as a cage was about to hit him as Pit shot whitish sky blue ethereal arrows from his Palutena Bow.

Pit: "It is very resistant" –he said to Ike.

Ike: "Yes" –he said as she approached where he was.

In that, Wolf ran after them to quickly jump at a diagonal angle, leaving a claw-like trail on Petey Piranha who backed away, Wolf's attack was called Wolf Flash.

Wolf: "Someone who could push it back" –he said to Ike and Pit, obviously referring to himself.

Both did not say anything and continued fighting, Toon Link ran to Rayquaza who stopped going in portals to attack and took a turn from above Toon Link so that the Pokémon would launch a lightning bolt of himself on the hero of Hyrule Toon version. Toon Link took out his Hero's Shield and covered himself so as not to receive the electrical impact while Snake launched a _C4_ towards Rayquaza who remained watching for a brief second until Snake pressed a button and an explosion occurred in the Pokémon.

Sonic: "Hey, big piranha plant, catch me if you can" –he said to Petey Piranha.

Petey Piranha started hitting the cages towards Sonic, but the blue hedgehog was running fast from side to side and that made Petey Piranha start to get angry.

Sonic: "Hey, take it easy, old man. Stop the fire for now" –he said as she ran over him.

Petey Piranha released the cages to grab him, but Sonic was running from side to side and when he reached the head, the blue hedgehog jumped up and down with one foot heading towards Petey Piranha. However, both he and Rayquaza disappeared instantly and Sonic landed on the ground and was confused.

Sonic: "What happened? It suddenly disappeared" –he said.

Pit: "Yes, why was that?"

King Dedede: "Eh ... I know why" –he said while pointing to the other side.

The fighters observed where Dedede was aiming and they observed Porky (EarthBound) and Galleom (Smash Bros) together observing them.

Lucas: "What?! Porky?! " –He said incredulously.

Meta Knight: "It is time to act" –he said while taking out his Galaxy sword.

In that, Meta Knight began to fly and come against Galleom who put both his arms and legs inside and pulled propellers from behind and began to take off in a straight line and Meta Knight flew higher to avoid hitting him. Porky began to control his machine while taking out the Porky-Bots to attack the fighters.

King Dedede: "It is time to crush those ugly robots" –he said as he ran and crushed a robot with his hammer.

R.O.B launched his attack called _Robo Beam_ which consisted of launching explosions of energy while Red and Leaf took out Pokémon, Red to his Ivysaur and Leaf to her Squirtle.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Ivysaur, use Vine Whip!"

Pokémon Trainer (Leaf): "Squirtle, use Waterfall!"

Both Pokémons made their movements against the Porky-Bots while Olimar and Alph made their attack called _Pikmin Throw_ that consisted of throwing the Pikmins to shoot the Porky-Bots.

Wolf: "My claws will make you remember before me" –he said as he began to scratch Galleom's face.

In that, Galleom took him and threw him out of he and Wolf was able to land perfectly to shoot him while Lucas started looking at Porky and clenching his fist while remembering that event in the Subspace Emissary.

Lucas: "No ... this time fear will not stop me" –he said determined.

Pit began using his attack _Upperdash Arm_ on Porky until he heard Lucas's call.

Lucas: "Pit, step aside" –he said to the angel.

Pit backed away upon hearing it and Porky stared at Lucas who was preparing for his special attack on Porky.

Lucas: "PSI Magnet!"

Lucas's attack caused Porky's machine to start shaking and then back off while Ike took a big jump and slipped against Porky.

Ike: "With that you will be at a disadvantage" –he said to himself.

Wario launched himself into the air, hitting Galleom several times while spinning, but that attack only hurt him less while Sonic used his Spin-Dash against him and King Dedede hit him with his hammer.

Snake: "I think I'll end this"

In that, Snake took out a Nikita missile launcher and fired a remote-controlled missile at Galleom who received it directly in the face, causing an explosion and instantly recoiled while Porky towards the same and both bosses collided with each other and then fell and cause a strong puff of earth dust. The fighters covered themselves so that the dust did not affect their eyes and when it was over, they opened their eyes and now there was Duon (Smash Bros).

Snake: "Uhm, I know that robot very well" –he said while looking at Lucario who nodded.

In that, Duon fired with his cannons from his arms and the fighters backed away to later fight. Lucario ran with everything as he jumped to hit him, however, Duon stopped him by hitting him and sending him back while Metal Knight made his attack called _Drill Rush_ which consisted of him turning like a drill with his Galaxy sword extended.

Toon Link: "You must shoot him down" –he said as he ran to attack Duon.

R.O.B was firing lasers, Pit was firing arrows, Snake was firing missiles, Olimar and Alph were commanding the Pikmins and that seemed to work, but Duon was still fighting non-stop.

Wario: "That machine is very unstoppable" –he said while scratching his nose.

Wolf: "Better fight if you don't want to die" –he said as he started to shoot lasers with his pistol.

The fighters continued to fight Duon until a certain point the robot stopped moving and the fighters also did.

Pit: "Now what happened? He stop moving"

Alph: "Maybe we have defeated him" –he said while holding a yellow Pikmin.

Olimar: "It could be, I mean, it's not moving at all"

At that, Duon disappeared to everyone's surprise and they heard a laugh that came from above and everyone looked at the sky and observed that it was Darknife who was slowly descending towards them.

Ike: "Until the person in charge was kind enough to appear" –he said as he looked at him.

However, Darknife remained in the sky because he brought out none but Tabuu inside, which caused the fighters to be stunned by that.

King Dedede: "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?! This can't be true" –he said stunned.

Darknife disappeared instantly while Tabuu descended by his wings to where the fighters were to observe him.

Tabuu: "Well, well, well, it is a joy to see you guys again" –he said a little sarcastic while looking at him.

The fighters were preparing for any attack by Tabuu, however, the entity had its eyes fixed solely on Sonic. He was never going to forget the meddling of the blue hedgehog, which filled him with rancor towards him.

Tabuu: "You ... blue hedgehog, you will be the first to suffer" –he said while making a quick movement.

The entity launched the Chain of Light against Sonic who received it and flew backwards to fall abruptly and thus Tabuu brought the Fighting Alloy Team with him.

Tabuu: "You guys take care of them, the hedgehog is mine" –he said to them.

The Fighting Alloy Team obeyed and went to the fighters while Tabuu flew to where Sonic was who got up from the ground.

Sonic: "I see that you hold a grudge for me that day" –he said.

Tabuu: "If it wasn't for you, I already had the world in my hands" –he said as he prepared to attack.

In that, Sonic ran while jumping and curled up on a ball and quickly headed towards Tabuu who was able to instantly back up and Sonic fell to his knees.

Sonic: "Well, I suppose we will make this more difficult" –he said defiantly.

Tabuu: "Not this time, hedgehog" –he said while invoking a dragon.

The dragon shot a large beam of bright blue light at Sonic who was able to quickly dodge it and the bright blue beam of light hit one of the Fighting Alloy Team who was fighting Ike.

Meta Knight: "Tabuu does take it very personally against Sonic" –he said while fighting with a fighter alloy.

Toon Link: "We must help Sonic" –he said.

Ike: "But how?"

In that, Meta Knight was thinking of an idea to help Sonic. Tabuu launched a projectile that worked like a boomerang and it was where Sonic who made a turn to avoid receiving the projectile and continued to run until he launched himself and made a ball and turned quickly towards Tabuu's chest and then left the entity.

Sonic: "Your attacks are very used, Tabuu, give me new ones" –he said.

Tabuu touched his chest while looking at Sonic.

Tabuu: "Now if you are going to ..."

However, Meta Knight suddenly appeared and began to fight him with his Galaxy sword.

Tabuu: "Get out! This is between me and the hedgehog" –he said abruptly.

Meta Knight: "If you mess with him, you mess with us" – he said without stopping to attack.

Tabuu: "Well, in that case, you will know the power I have ..." –he said as he spread his wings.

But to his disgrace what Tabuu feared happened, Sonic broke his wings with a Spin-Dash and that caused the fury of Tabuu who suddenly threw Meta Knight and he looked at Sonic.

Tabuu: Again?!" –He told him.

Sonic: "It was a surprise ambush, Meta Knight distracting you while I did something" –he said.

In that, Tabuu created some lines of explosions that he sent against Sonic who managed to save himself, but the hedgehog did not tell that Tabuu appeared behind him and the entity surrounds himself in a blade resembling a shark and rushed at Sonic who received the attack.

Snake: "Damn, the hedgehog is in trouble" –he said.

R.O.B and Diddy Kong, who was riding on the robot, went to help Sonic, but Tabuu pulled them away by throwing a large ball of electricity at them, knocking them back. Sonic was on his knees while trying to get up, but Tabuu approached him and grabbed him by the neck to launch him abruptly and leave him somewhat injured.

Tabuu: "I see that you are very hurt and there is nothing you can do, I will take care of you later, I will go to the others" –he said as he left.

Sonic observed Tabuu approaching where the others and began to attack him while they tried everything to stop him.

Sonic: "No ... I can't allow Tabuu to hurt them" –he said while trying to get up.

Tabuu duplicated itself and began to explode where the fighters who defended themselves against it. Sonic was able to get up and observed what Tabuu was doing and that caused the hedgehog to clench his fists and begin to close his eyes while calming down.

Sonic: "I must protect my friends, I must do that" –he said to himself.

At that, the 7 Chaos Emeralds appeared around him and began to revolve around him while Tabuu was still busy with the others.

Tabuu: "You guys are nothing against ..." –he stopped talking.

Both he and the fighters observed that Sonic was rising with the 7 Chaos Emeralds and for a few seconds later, Sonic's blue hue quickly turned into a bright yellow hue, thus becoming Super Sonic.

Tabuu: "What?!" –He said surprised.

Super Sonic observed Tabuu who was looking at him perplexed and the hedgehog gave a smile to quickly take off and hit Tabuu who fell abruptly on the ground.

Toon Link: "Woah, that was awesome!" –He said while looking at Sonic.

Pit: "Having Sonic in his Super form, we can win this fight"

Sonic: "Guys, it's time to do our best attack against Tabuu" –he said to them.

The fighters nodded as they ran to Tabuu who was waiting for them. Diddy Kong activated his _Hyper Rocketbarrel_ and flew around Tabuu, being hit by the chimpanzee on several occasions. Metal Knight combined his attack _Darkness Illusion_ with the Ike's _Great Aether_ attack and they both sent Tabuu up and began a devastating series of slashes against the entity who was abruptly knocked to the ground by their swords.

Tabuu: "Hck… how is this possible? It can't be that useless can… "

However, King Dedede hit him hard with his hammer where Wolf waited for him to give him a series of scratches, then R.O.B reconfigured his cannon-shaped body and begins firing smaller red lasers, then unleashes the accumulated energy in the form of a Very powerful green laser and throw it at him. Tabuu fell and got up so that Wario grabbed him by the neck and started hitting him.

Wario: "Take this and this, and this, and this, and this ..."

That filled the patience of Tabuu who was about to hit him, but Toon Link made a cut in his chest and Wario came out instantly while Snake started throwing grenades that exploded where Tabuu who covered himself and Olimar along with Alph threw red Pikmins that lit fires against the enemy.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Let's Go, Leaf"

Pokémon Trainer (Leaf): "Yes"

In that, both trainers took out their Pokémons and ordered the attack called _Triple Finish_. The Pokémon of each trainer launched that attack against Tabuu who resisted that and at the end of the attack, Lucas along with Lucario and Pit went on the attack.

Lucas: "PK Fire!" –He said as he pushed both hands forward to release a lightning-shaped PSI shell from his hands.

Tabuu dodged Lucas's attack, but not Lucario's as he fired an aura stream at him while Pit fired a whitish sky-blue ethereal arrow from his Palutena Blow into Tabuu.

Tabuu: "Aaarrrhh… this can't… can't be happening to me. I am the supreme being, destroyer of worlds" –he said while recognizing.

All that Tabuu could witness was that Super Sonic approached him with everything and sent him flying upwards and Super Sonic flew rapidly horizontally and hitting Tabuu hard until the last blow, the super hedgehog pierced the entire body of the entity and stop flying to observe him.

Tabuu: "No ... it can't be ... I've been defeated by them again ..." –he said stunned.

Tabuu's body jerked abruptly as parts of him snapped, and then a white flash came out of him, disappearing both him and the fighters and the whole place.

**End of the chapter**


	104. 4

**Battlefield (4)**

Again and with what happened with the first three, the bright white flash disappeared so that a Battlefield appeared that was now a huge platform surrounded by floating islands with ruins. (**_Note: This Battlefield is based on the Wii U version_**). Rosalina with Luma, Bowser Jr. with the Koopalings, Greninja, Lucina, Robin, Corrin, Palutena, Dark Pit, the Villagers (Boy and Girl), the Wii Fit Trainers (Female and Male), Little Mac, Mega Man, Pac- Man, Ryu, Duck Hunt Duo, Shulk, Cloud, Bayonetta and the Mii fighters were in that place.

Rosalina: "Heavens, apparently we are in Battlefield" –she said while holding Luma.

Lucina: "Why aren't the others with us?" She said as she searched everywhere for the missing fighters.

Palutena: "Maybe Darknife chose all of us here to fight him or one of his henchmen," she said.

Dark Pit: "Well then, if someone comes to fight, I'm looking forward to having a good fight" –he said as he took out his Silver Bow to divide it and turn them into blades.

At that, Duck Hunt Duo turned to alert that someone was approaching from above.

Shulk: "With which he appears, perfect" –said while holding his sword Monado.

However, yellow pieces that formed a body fell and thus revealed as Yellow Devil (Mega Man) along with the Fighting Mii Team.

Mega Man: "It can't be, Yellow Devil is here" –he said as he prepared to fight.

The Fighting Mii Team started running to attack the fighters, but the Mii Fighters were the first to fight them while the Yellow Devil started shooting laser beams out of their eye. Some of the fighters dodged the laser beams until Mega Man made his attack called _Metal Blade_ which consisted of a rotating saw blade projectile that he launched into Yellow Devil's eye.

Bowser Jr.: "Come on guys, let's defeat those fools" –he told the Koopalings.

The Koopalings nodded as they made their Junior Clown Cars open their mouths and fired a cannonball that was fired at the Fighting Mii Team while Lucina and Robin began a series of cuts towards Yellow Devil. The yellowish robot started dividing into multiple parts to go the other way, but Ryu gave him a strong direct kick in the eye of the yellowish robot while Little Mac and Duck Hunt Duo began to fight the Fighting Mii Team.

Little Mac: "Every time they multiply more and more" –he said while giving a series of blows towards the evil Mii.

The Duck Hunt Duo launched from one to the other evil Mii while Palutena used her attack called _Autoreticle_ that consisted of lighting the orb of her staff to aim at the Yellow Devil and the staff would fire three explosions of energy at it.

Shulk: "Hey, how many hits will we have to hit it with?" –He said to Mega Man.

At that, Yellow Devil began to emit a sphere of energy that grew every second until it caused a great damaging explosion, causing its defeat.

Mega Man: "Well, I think we have finished it" –he said to Shulk.

Dark Pit: "Eh ... I think it's still missing" –he said while pointing up.

In the sky someone was descending at full speed until introducing himself as Dark Emperor (StreetPass Mii Plaza) who emitted a huge roar and began to fly where the fighters, but Bayonetta stopped him by shooting him with her guns.

Bayonetta: "I'll take care of the beast" –she said.

The Umbra Witch started shooting at Dark Emperor who began to roar to hurt Bayonetta who would not be carried away by it. Cloud held his Buster Sword and started running while Palutena took him by the hand and threw him straight up and Cloud used his attack called _Cross Slash_ which was a series of cuts against Dark Emperor. Robin used his attack _Arcfire_ which consisted of casting fire magic from an Arcfire take against the Fighting Mii Team while Corrin used his attack called _Dragon Fang Shot_ which consisted of him transforming his left arm into a draconian mouth with Dragon Fang and fires a water ball, paralyzing some evil Fighter Mii. Pac-Man used his attack called _Power Pellet_ which consisted of summoning a chain of Pellets in front of him and some evil Fighting Mii, then biting down the road and hurting the evil Mii.

Wii Fit Trainer (Female): "These guys do not stop multiplying" –she said while doing together with the Male Trainer the attack called _Sun Salutation_ against the Fighting Mii Trainer.

Bayonetta continued to fire on Dark Emperor, who was shot too many times, was instantly defeated and fell off the cliff, far away from the platform.

Villager (Boy): "Have we won now?" –He said while making his attack called _Lloid Rocket_ against the Fighting Mii Team.

After a few minutes of fighting, the fighters had finally defeated the Fighting Mii Team who disappeared the moment they were defeated.

Ryu: "I think it was all over" –he said while looking around.

However, they both heard a laugh coming from above and all the wrestlers watched Master Hand and Crazy Hand together to later become Master Core, surprising the fighters.

Dark Pit: Really?! We are going to face him again!"

However, Master Core adopted in his form Master Giant while someone flew swiftly to introduce himself as Metal Face (Chronicles Xenoblade).

Shulk: "Again he" –he said while looking at Metal Face.

**Metal Face**: "Hahahahaha! I think you've finally noticed, Shulk" –he said as he went after him.

Shulk held his Monado sword while invoking the Speed Art (Blue) and ran forward the moment Metal Face came towards him. Dark Pit used his attack called _Electroshock Arm_ against Master Core who received it while Ryu made a _Hadoken_ and Mega Man launched a _Leaf Shield_ against the dark particle tornado that Master Core launched.

Shulk: "I will finish you again, Mumkhar, I will make you disappear once and for all" –he said while doing a pose with the Monado.

Metal Face laughed sarcastically at that.

**Metal Face**: "I'll crush you to pieces!" –He said as he got ready.

In that, Shulk activated the Art Buster (Purple) and began to run until he took a big jump and made a series of cuts on the face of Metal Face who pulled him off him shortly after.

Shulk: "_Hck_ ... that hurt a little" –he said while holding himself lightly.

The dark particles attacked incessantly to the fighters who dodged or attacked at the same time, Greninja made his attack _Shadow Sneak_ to appear the other way where the dark particles went and then the Pokémon attacked.

Villager (Girl): "Master Core is very unstoppable" –she said, pointing to him.

Lucina made her attack _Counter_ to send dark particles back as she approached the Villager girl.

Lucina: "It is true, we need powerful attacks to stop him" –she said.

At that, Mega Man came up with an idea.

Mega Man: "I have it, if we want to stop Master Core, powerful attacks from powerful beings will have to hit him" –he said.

In that, everyone was watching Rosalina, Palutena and Bayonetta.

Palutena: "Oh, do you guys want us to make the final attack against Master Core?"

Robin: "It is the only way, you have enough capacity to defeat him" –he said.

At that, the trio of women looked at each other.

Rosalina: "Well ... I do agree with that" –she said.

Bayonetta: "I do not refuse, I will" –she said with a smile.

Palutena: "Well, then it's already decided"

At that, the fighters watched Shulk fight Metal Face.

Cloud: "Shulk needs help, you guys take care of Master Core, we'll take care of that giant flying robot"

After that, Rosalina along with Palutena and Bayonetta observed Master Core who was launching dark particles towards them and the women were ready.

Palutena: "Well, it's time" –she said while raising her staff.

In that, Palutena went to Master Core for her to make her attack called _Black Hole Laser_ which consisted of illuminating the orb of her staff and turns repeatedly before shooting a black hole from the orb of her staff. After that, Master Core was absorbed and all the particles rotated, from which Palutena fires a mega laser into the black hole.

Rosalina: "It's my turn"

Saying that, Rosalina summons a _Grand Star_ that shoots stars that go directly to Master Core who receives it until the Grand Star explodes. Master Core was in pain, but not defeated, and that made Bayonetta drop the final blow.

Bayonetta: "It is going to move, and I will not allow that" –she said.

However, the trio of women observed that Lucina and Corrin were making several series of cuts towards Metal Face while Mega Man launched his Mega Buster against him.

**Metal Face**: "I'll cut them all to pieces!" –He said threateningly.

Shulk: "Well, that's not going to happen" –he said.

In that, Shulk activated the Smash Art (Red) and prepared to attack. At that, Bowser Jr. walked over to him.

Bowser Jr.: "I don't always help the heroes, but we are in this situation and we must all help each other right now" –he said.

Shulk nodded in response and climbed into Bowser Jr.'s Junior Clown Car and they rose to the top and then Shulk got out and prepared to attack Metal Face with everything.

**Metal Face**: "What the ...!"

Shulk stopped him when he gave the series of cuts directly to his face and after a few seconds, Metal Face fell back to fall right where Metal Core.

Bayonetta: "Ok, enough of distractions" –she said.

In that, Bayonetta activates the Witch Time to affect the entire stage. While this effect is active, Bayonetta had limited time to deal damage against Master Core and she went on to attack him. The Umbra Witch punched the dark particle monster a few times until she uses her hair as a conduit to summon Gomorrah. The beast brutally attacked both Master Core and Metal Face, chewing them hard until they were carried upwards and thus defeating them and the Witch Time ended.

Bayonetta: "Done" –she said while saving Gomorrah.

Master Core gradually disappeared while Metal Face fell towards the precipice where he emitted a scream, the fighters were finally able to rest knowing that all the bosses had been defeated.

Lucina: "Finally everything is over" –she said while she kept her Parallel Falchion sword.

Little Mac: "Right, but what's next?" –he asked.

Shulk: "We don't know, but apparently we won't be staying here all day" –he said.

Palutena: "Whatever happens to us, we may return to that blank spot" –she said.

Dark Pit: "There we can not move at all" –he said while crossing his arms.

In that Ryu observed something that was created near them.

Ryu: "Guys, should see that" –he said, drawing everyone's attention.

The fighters observed that a bright white flash appeared out of nowhere and was getting very large.

Corrin: "Now what?"

Rosalina: "Apparently that white flash will be about to grow"

And indeed it was, the bright white flash grew so much to the point of disappearing the fighters as to the place.

**End of the chapter**


	105. Ultimate

**Battlefield (Ultimate)**

After the bright white flash disappeared, Battlefield changed for the last time in a row. Once again, and for a bit of a combination with the previous Battlefield, the stage is made mostly of rock, with bushes and shrubs growing to one side. Daisy, King K. Rool, Ridley, Dark Samus, Chrom, Incineroar, Isabelle, the Inklings (Boy and Girl), Ken, Simon and Richter Belmont, Piranha Plant, Joker with Morgana, the Hero (Luminary, Erdrick, Solo and Eight), Banjo-Kazooie, Terry and Byleth were in that place.

Daisy: "Uhm ... it looks like we're in Battlefield" –she said as she examined.

Hero (Luminary): "Apparently that Darknife brought us here for a reason"

Inkling (Girl): "But what for?" –she asked.

In that, something was approaching and flying everywhere while the fighters watched every move.

Isabelle: "It looks like it's a dragon" –she said.

After that, the dragon landed on the ground while letting out a loud roar and the fighters were heavily covered so as not to be carried away by the blast of the roar. The dragon was Rathalos (Monster Hunter) and the knightly heroes stood up to prepare a fight.

Erdrick (Hero): "We will take care of him" –he said.

However, the fighters felt something uncomfortable between them and suddenly the whole place turned a bit dark for a strange reason.

Terry: "Eh, why did everything go a little dark?"

At that, Isabelle looked back to see none other than Marx (Kirby) who was just standing and dark particles coming at him as he floated to transform into his true form and laugh loudly but wickedly.

Ken: "That thing will give me a nightmare" –he said as he looked at Marx.

Rathalos began to launch three large fireballs from his mouth and the fighters began to separate so as not to be hit and Solo held up his Zenithian sword and Zenithian shield, running towards the dragon and taking a good jump and cutting his head, causing Rathalos to let out a loud roar.

Solo (Hero): "Well, I was able to hit him" –he told himself.

Marx started spitting ice ball everywhere and King K. Rool started throwing Kannonballs from his Blunderbuss, Dark Samus charged an energy ball and fired it towards Marx who teleported to the other side so he could tightly cover his mouth, causing him to his cheeks will puff out.

Terry: "That doesn't give a good sign" –he said.

Banjo: "He's going to shoot a laser beam from his mouth!" –He said in horror as Kazooie widened her eyes.

At that, Marx fired a powerful laser beam and the fighters had to launch themselves and fall to the ground so that the laser beam would not touch them.

Joker: "That thing is totally insane" –he said while holding his gun.

Morgana: "Yes, and it seems like a nightmare just looking at her eyes" –he said.

Banjo and Kazooie was attacking Rathalos using eggs, that is, Banjo gets on all fours while Kazooie spits out an egg.

Banjo: "Take that, dragon" –he told him.

Kazooie: "Yes, feel the terror of eggs" –she said.

At that, Rathalos started to glare at them and the partners rolled their eyes and started running away.

Banjo-Kazooie: "Uff, we saved ourselves from" –they both said in unison.

Byleth and Eight held their swords as they ran on different sides from Rathalos who was looking at them at the same time, Byleth slashed his Sword of the Creator on Rathalos's right wing while Eight embedded his Dragovian king sword on Rathalos's left leg. Rathalos, that made Rathalos yell and hit Eight with his tail.

Eight (Hero): "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" –He yelled as he flew in reverse.

After falling to the ground, Eight realized that his pet pig-rat, Munchie, was not in his coat pocket, which concerned him quite a bit.

Eight (Hero): "Munchie, Munchie, where are you?!" –He said as he looked from side to side.

Munchie was lying on the ground and got on all fours and looked at Rathalos who started throwing big balls of fire and the dragon noticed his presence. The pig-rat started running the moment Rathalos tried to stomp him and the Inklings appeared and started shooting paints at their Splattershots.

Inkling (Boy): "Take this, dragon!" –He said while shooting.

Inkling (Girl): "Yes, get some paint!" –she said.

At that, the Inkling girl noticed Munchie who went to her and quickly stopped shooting to grab him.

Inkling (Girl): "Aww, what a cute animal" –she said while taking him.

At that, the Inkling girl rolled her eyes upon hearing the loud roar of Rathalos and the Inkling boy told her to leave the place. The Inkling girl went to Eight to return Munchie to him.

Inkling (Girl): "I think this is yours" –she said handing him to Munchie.

Eight (Hero): "Thank you" –he said as he put Munchie on his left shoulder.

Marx began launching a shot-cutter attack and Incineroar ran the moment Marx stopped making the attack and the Pokémon of Alola leaped towards the jester and made a series of discus throws, releasing his claws into Marx's face as Incineroar turned.

Chrom: "With those scratches, I think it weakened" –he told Richter as they both looked at Marx.

But they didn't see any hint of weariness in Marx, so Chrom had to fight him.

Chrom: "Ok, I'll fight" –he said as he took out his Sealed Falchion.

Richter: "I think it's in the head" –he said.

Chrom nodded and began to run and Marx witnessed that and began to expand veins of fire that came out of him and went to Chrom. The swordsman dodged every vein and got closer to Marx. Chrom took advantage of the veins to get on, although that would imply having a bit of burns and at the time of reaching the top.

Chrom: "TAKE THIS!" –He yelled as he took a big leap and slashed hard at Marx.

Marx, upon being defeated, began to make a shrill screaming sound as he began to fly sporadically and his wings snapped as he returned to his smallest form and landed face down.

Chrom: "I think I finally defeated him" –he said as he looked at the defeated Marx.

Ridley was fighting Rathalos and both beasts flew while fighting each other and the fighters watched the Titans fight.

King K. Rool: "Oh, I hope Ridley manages to win" –he told Dark Samus who was also watching.

Rathalos began to attack with his tail by means of a spin attack, but Ridley took the tail of Rathalos with force and gave him a blow in the face until after taking him by the neck and throwing them face down.

Joker: "We have to get out of here before we get crushed" –he told the fighters.

Being so far away, both beasts fell and caused a strong blast of wind that was short-lived and the fighters observed Ridley being the winner along with a thrown and defeated Rathalos.

Banjo: "Yes! He defeat the beast" –he said.

Kazooie: "I have to say I'm impressed, I thought he was knocked out too" –she said.

In that, both Marx and Rathalos instantly disappeared and night came immediately.

Isabelle: "Huh? The night came very fast"

But at that, some bats began to come and gather as they circled among them. The fighters did not know what was happening, but Simon and Richter knew perfectly well who would appear. After that, the bats transformed into Dracula (Castlevania) who gave a slight laugh and the vampire fighters got into a fighting pose.

Terry: "Will we fight a vampire? That's great!"

Ken: "Yes, I support you, man" –he told him.

Dracula began to observe the fighters, especially the Belmonts, and the lord of darkness began to launch magic orbs towards them and the fighters dodged or attacked the orbs.

Simon: "Dracula, if I can finish you off in that event, I'll do it again" –he said while holding his holy whip.

**Dracula**: "_Hahahahaha_ ... I would like to see that, mortal" –he said coldly.

In that, Simon launched a silver cross projectile that served as a boomerang towards Dracula who teleported to the side to appear where Ken and Terry who realized it and prepared their fists to attack him, however, Dracula stopped both fists with his hands.

Terry: "_Damn spawn ..._" –he said while trying to get his fist out of Dracula's hand.

Ken: "_Seriously, he has supernatural strength ..._" –he said as he tried to get his fist out of Dracula's hand.

At that, Terry thought of an idea to get rid of Dracula.

**Dracula**: "I'm going to enjoy taking their souls for my army" –he told them.

Terry: "You better dream it!" He said aloud.

After that, Terry made a jump knee blow and both were up in the air, Terry managed to hit Dracula and send him down while Terry fell to his knees.

Terry: "Didn't you come here?" –He told him.

**Dracula**: "_Hck_… Miserable mortals…" –he said as he got up.

But at that, Ken approached him and made his Shoryuken attack. Dracula got the hit and was thrown flying backwards, but he braked in the air and began to launch a few Hellfires towards the fighters.

Joker: "How are we going to kill a vampire?" –He said as he began to shoot with his pistol.

Daisy: "I don't know, the whole sky is dark and from what I know, Dracula is defeated by the sun of the day" –she said while throwing vegetables.

Dracula landed and Erdrick began to deliver a series of slashes with his Sword of kings, but Dracula simply moved his body.

Erdrick (Hero): "How can you read my movements?" –he told himself.

At that, Dracula stopped Erdrick's sword with magic and raised a hand for a pillar of fire to come out from under Erdrick, causing him to be carried by the pillar.

Richter: "Damn, we have to finish him once and for all" –he said to Simon.

Simon: "I know, now I have a plan" –he told him.

In that, Dracula was throwing _Bat Moon_ towards the fighters and Dark Samus began to shoot at the bats, however, Simon and Richter used their holy whips to wrap them around Dracula's wrists who did not expect it.

**Dracula**: "Damn Belmont, what do you guys think doing?!" –he said.

Simon: "Finish you ... Now!" –he shout to the other side.

In that, the Hero readied his Sword of Light and pointed at the heart of Dracula and ran where he to embed it, however, Dracula had no choice but to transform into a great green-winged demon and let go of the whips of the Belmont and sharply kick the Hero who flew backwards until he fell sharply to the ground and dropped his sword.

Simon: "Hell, he got loose from ..."

However, Dracula grabbed him by the neck and the vampire hunter tried to remove Dracula's hands from his neck. Simon stared into Dracula's demon eyes and he was about to attack him until Richter hit the demon Dracula's face with his holy whip.

Richter: "Dracula, face me" –he said very defiantly.

Dracula abruptly released Simon and started spitting _Ghost Chaser_ where Richter who threw Piranha Plant who nibbled on the demon Dracula's face and tried to pull him off. Simon got up from the ground and he was where the Hero who managed to get up and watched Simon who approached along with the Sword of Light.

Hero (Luminary): "I think you should finish him off" –he said to Simon, offering him his sword.

Simon looked at him for a few seconds until he looked at the sword and then nodded and prepared to finish off Dracula. The vampire hunt watched Dracula who was fighting Richter with his ax.

Simon: "Well, it's time to finish off the beast" –he told himself.

Richter began to fight against Dracula who was avoiding the crosses that he threw, that made Dracula fly and then fly down very fast to attack Richter. What Dracula didn't know was that Richter was waiting for that moment to throw something at him.

Richter: "Burn in hell, you damn monster!" –He said while throwing a bottle of Holy Water.

The Holy Water fell where Dracula let out a loud cry at the moment of being burned with the Holy Water and that was a signal for Simon who ran and Richter looked at him and it was so that Simon jumped and strongly embedded the edge of the sword directly in the heart of Dracula who went stiff after that.

Simon: "See you never ..." –he said as he pulled the edge of the sword out of Dracula.

Dracula is paralyzed and then explodes and disappears forever. After their defeat, the sky began to be daylight and the fighters observed that.

King K. Rool: "Phew, we've finally defeated that monster" –he said.

Byleth: "But you haven't done anything against him" –he said.

King K. Rool: "Neither do you, so don't judge me" –he said while crossing his arms.

Joker: "Listen, I think it's not over yet" –he told everyone.

Isabelle: "Well then, who's missing?" –She said.

Joker: "I think the best would be those who are missing"

After that, wings and tentacles appeared in the sky that joined in a group and then their "eyes" appeared and thus presented themselves as Gallem and Dharkon.

Daisy: "Are we going to face them?!" –She said stunned.

Joker: "Listen, the core of Gallem and the eye of Dharkon are its weak points" –he said.

Ken: "Got it" –he said as he got ready.

In that, Gallem made crisscrossing mass of small purple lines that mark the future position of powerful lasers while Dharkon uses his tentacles to attack the fighters.

Incineroar: "Roooaaaar!" He said "You won't!"

At that, the Pokémon began to make a series of scratches on the tentacles while Isabelle struck with a toy hammer on the tentacles. Gallem's crisscrossing masses took effect, but it didn't hit anyone.

Ken: "Hadoken!" –He said as he launched his attack.

The attack was direct in the eye of Dharkon who was stunned for brief seconds while Gallem used his wings to attack, but Byleth ran as fast as possible and began to throw too many cuts at Gallem's core until he was hit by a Dharkon's explosion.

Joker: "Well, it's time to invoke" –he told himself.

Morgana heard him and he knew what Joker was referring to.

Morgana: "You are going to invoke your persona"

Joker: "With the situation we are in, well yes"

But just when Joker was about to summon his persona, a laugh was heard in the place and that caused Gallem and Dharkon to stop fighting.

Terry: "Now what happens?" –he said.

After that, Gallem and Dharkon disappeared instantly and that left the fighters confused and stunned because they did not know what was happening.

Daisy: "I have a bad feeling" –she said.

In the sky, Darknife appeared and watched the wrestlers who stood up for a fight.

Hero (Luminary): "Until you finally appear, stop commanding all those bosses and face us" –he said while holding his sword.

Darknife: "In fact, those bosses were only the source of power for me" –he said.

Joker: "Wait, what did you say?"

However, Darknife raised a hand and the whole place started to glow a white hue and that made the fighters start to take cover while the whole place went white.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

**_Well, this chapter ends here. Woah, it's been days since I wrote the chapters based on each characters and bosses that came out in the Smash Bros. installments, but that's it. The final 3 chapters are coming, so wait for you guys to read how this will end._**


	106. Let's get this over with (Part 1)

**Mushroom Kingdom – Super Mario**

All the fighters were teleported back to the mushroom kingdom where Darknife awaited them along with Lightife locked under a crystal ball.

Mario: "Darknife!" –Yelled the plumber.

The dark being only gave a light laugh as the fighters prepared to attack him.

Marth: "You better stop playing games and face us!" –He said as he pointed his sword at the dark being.

Darknife: "Oh, don't worry, our second round will be about to begin" –he said as he descended towards the ground.

Everyone watched the dark being who came down and they prepared for combat, Mario adjusted his cap as he stood in front of all the fighters to confront Darknife.

Darknife: "Surely you guys wonder why I sent you guys to each Battlefield to fight bosses"

Villager (Boy): "Uhm… to show you that we can face any threat" –he said.

Darknife: "No, as some have realized, I summoned those bosses for the last time in order to obtain data about their attacks"

Fox: "What do you mean?" –he ask.

Darknife: "With each defeated boss, their disappearances went where me and so my body became more powerful than I already am and thanks to the soul of Tabuu is in me, I was able to get so many attacks from you to accumulate it in me" –he told them.

Falco: "Even so, we will defeat you" –he said while pointing his laser pistol at him.

Darknife stood up to draw the tentacles belonging to Dharkon into his swords and the fighters were both surprised and shocked.

Samus: "This can't be" –she said.

Peach: "Believe it or not, he was a part of Dharkon" –she told her.

At that, the tentacles abruptly attacked Meta Knight, Dark Pit, King K. Rool, and Richter, sending them straight toward the window of Peach's castle. Link held his Master Sword and ran to Darknife to attack him, but the dark being only vanished to appear in the sky and Palutena attacked him with her orb.

Darknife: "You are nobody against ...!"

However, Ridley took him by surprise and threw him towards the roof of Peach's castle and the dark being quickly got up and was later attacked by Meta Knight who left the castle and began a series of cuts.

Meta Knight: "We will not allow you to dominate the multiverse" –he said as he continued to attack with his Galaxy sword.

Darknife dodged each sword cut and in that Mewtwo began to throw Shadow Balls against the dark being who with a wave of his hand, took Mewtwo and threw him directly against Meta Knight.

Darknife: "Pathetic" –he said as he teleported out of the castle.

Outside the castle roof, Darknife slid his fingers into the castle and cracks appeared below it and the ground began to shake.

Zelda: "What are he planning to do?"

It was at this time that Peach's castle fell below the dirt floor, burying itself in the middle and parts of the castle fell off.

Marth: "Now!" –he scream.

At that, Marth along with Roy, Samus, Pikachu and Donkey Kong, went towards the dark being to attack him. Darknife made a few moves as he watched each cut of Marth and Roy's swords, then sent them back. Samus began to launch a powerful energy ball and went to Darknife who took the energy ball to throw it at Samus, but Donkey Kong caught him by surprise and the dark being released the energy ball.

Darknife: "Let go of me right now, ape" –he demanded.

At that, Darknife heard a scream that came from Lucina who was about to embed the edge of her sword against Darknife, but the latter was not going to allow it and a few seconds later a strong aura came out inside him that sent Donkey Kong and Lucina flying to the other side and both falling in opposite directions.

Mario: "We must stop him" –he told Fox.

Fox: "I know, but we need the help of that brilliant woman" –he told the plumber.

At that, Mario began to look up and his eyes widened as he realized that Lightife was still floating in the sky, locked in the crystal ball. The plumber made him look Fox up, then they both looked at each other.

Fox: "At least she's still here, but locked up and we can't take the crystal ball because Darknife would discover us" –he told him.

Mario: "It's true, however, we can distract Darknife and thus take the crystal ball to free Lightife" –he told him.

Mario and Fox observed Bayonetta and Joker shooting Darknife who was covering himself with his arms while Daisy hit him hard with a frying pan on the head.

Darknife: "That blow may have hit me, but I didn't feel anything" –he told her while looking at her.

Daisy: "Well, I hope the fire at least does something to you" –she said as she pointed back.

Darknife looked at her a little incredulous and it was then that he turned to see Incineroar who was engulfed in flames and about to descend diagonally to make a cross cut against the dark being and thus caused a strong crash explosion between them.

Fox: "Darknife is distracted, it's now or never" –he told Mario.

At that, the plumber asked Palutena to take the crystal ball and she took it and quickly handed it to Mario who held it.

Mario: "Bravo! Now is the time to break the crystal" –he said while preparing his fist.

However, Mario's blows had no effect and Fox decided to shoot the crystal ball, but to no avail.

Captain Falcon: "You better hurry, the others will not be able to resist against Darknife" –he told them.

Darknife did a pirouette at the moment of being almost hit by King Dedede's hammer and the dark being noticed that Mario was holding the crystal ball and that caused Darknife to go crazy and strongly push Dedede.

Darknife: "You guys drop that!" –He said as he quickly flew over to them.

Mario noticed Darknife approaching him and the plumber quickly threw the crystal ball towards Kirby who was standing on his Warp Star and quickly shot out of there while Darknife noticed that.

Darknife: "Damn!" –He said as he flew quickly to the pink ball.

**-Inside Peach's Castle-**

The castle was almost buried in the soil floor while Dark Pit, King K. Rool and Richter had been trapped on the royal throne.

Dark Pit: "Great, we're trapped!" –He said something annoyed.

King K. Rool: "Don't worry, we just have to get out of this place and finally be on the surface" –he said to the dark angel as he went towards a door.

The moment he opened the door, a large amount of soil was against him and the entire entrance was covered in soil with no way out.

Richter: "We must dig all this soil and thus get out" –he said to Dark Pit as he went to the door.

Dark Pit observed Richter scooping the soil out with his hands and the dark angel knew he couldn't stay here, so he held his Silver Bow and divided it to go towards the amount of soil and thus begin a series of cuts to get the soil out and thus go to the other side. At that, King K. Rool stuck his head out after being hit and entered the amount of soil.

King K. Rool: "What happened?"

Richter: "Help us with this" –he said.

Dark Pit: "Yes, so get your butt off the soil and help us get it out" –he said without looking at him.

King K. Rool came out of the soil and settled down a bit as he helped them remove the soil.

**-Outside Peach's Castle-**

Darknife was throwing energy ball towards Red who was riding his Charizard, he had the crystal ball and was trying his best to break the crystal.

Pokémon Trainer (Red): "Come on, why doesn't it break?" –he told himself.

Darknife: "You are not going to break ..."

However, Darknife was surprisingly attacked by a very large and powerful blast from Mega Man who was able to hit him. In that, Red threw the crystal ball towards Sonic who took it and ran as fast as possible until he reached Mario.

Sonic: "Well, I suppose something strong and powerful can destroy the crystal" –he told the plumber.

Mario nodded while thinking of something, but King Dedede leaned closer while holding his hammer.

King Dedede: "I think I can try" –he told them.

In that, he prepared his hammer and began to prepare himself and thus hit the hammer hard towards the crystal ball and thus see the result ... nothing. Everyone rolled their eyes after this event.

Fox: "What?! This has to be a damn joke ... "

However, cracks appeared in the crystal ball and after a few seconds Lightife was released.

Mario: "Oh Yeah!" –He said while jumping with happiness.

It was at that precise moment that Darknife learned of it and his fury had reached its limit.

Darknife: "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" –He yelled with all his might.

After that, Darknife expelled a huge aura that caused the ground to begin to crack and large cracks to appear as the fighters watched. After a teleportation, Darknife appeared near Mario and gave him a hard beat that sent him strongly forward and made him stumble in turns until he fell to the ground.

Luigi: "Mario!" –he scream.

Pikachu ran to Darknife to do his electric attack, but the dark being slammed the Pokémon while Robin and Chrom went to attack him with their swords, but the tentacles grabbed their necks while Darknife watched them.

Lightife: "Darknife, it's time for you to stop!" –She said while attacking with the wings that belonged to Gallem.

However, some tentacles served as a shield so that Lightife's wings did not attack him and the dark being took out the shield made by the tentacles.

Darknife: "I am tired of all of you, I will make this world their graves!" –He said as his reddish eyes lit up.

At that, Marth and Lucina cut the tentacles that had Robin and Chrom and a scream was heard in Darknife.

Lucina: "Father, are you okay?" –She said while helping him.

Chrom: "Yes, just a little sore in the neck, but I'm fine" –he said to her.

Marth helped Robin up as Darknife soared upward and created a storm in the sky as the fighters watched.

Bowser Jr.: "Dad, what's wrong?" –He told his father.

Bowser: "I don't know, junior, but we will do everything possible to get rid of this" –he told his son while looking at the Koopalings.

Big thunder sounded as the place turned purple and strong winds blew around, Link along with Samus and Fox reluctantly looked at Darknife who was concentrating on something.

Darknife: "I will send you guys to the same void!" –He said while preparing his hands.

It was like this that he made some tentacles with energy auras appear and threw them directly at Marth and Robin who reacted late and the tentacles went through them, disappearing instantly.

Lucina: "NO!" –She screamed in shock.

Chrom rolled his eyes after seeing that and he looked up and saw that some tentacles were coming where he and Lucina, so Chrom pushed Lucina to save her and a tentacle went through him and disappeared instantly.

Peach: "Oh my ..." –she said covering her mouth.

An evil laugh came from Darknife who began to create a multitude of tentacles with energy auras and threw them towards the fighters who were doing their best to save themselves.

Fox: "We have to stop those tentacles from touching us" –he told Samus and Link.

After that, each fighter disappeared the moment each tentacle pierced them. Lightife used her powers to eliminate as many tentacles as they could while the number of fighters diminished very quickly.

Luigi: "Mario, Mario, get up" –he told his brother lying on the ground.

The plumber of red cap got up after the big blow and what he looked at next left him shocked, the number of fighters had decreased and only he, Luigi, Link, Fox, Samus, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Zelda, Pikachu, Rosalina with Luma, Palutena, Pit, Bayonetta, Bowser, Ganondorf, Peach and Daisy.

Mario: "Mamma Mia!" –He said as he watched Lightife fight Darknife.

The wings and tentacles of both entities fought each other and one of Lightife's wings was able to slide strongly on Darknife's chest who touched after the blow.

Darknife: "Hck… damn it, but you will have the same fate" –he said while releasing a tentacle with an energy aura.

The tentacle was going full speed while Lightife was able to dodge it, however, and in slow motion, she took the energy aura and thrust it into herself, disappearing instantly.

Darknife: "But what did she do?" –he told himself.

In that, Darknife witnessed the remaining fighters and thought that sending them tentacles would not satisfy him, finishing them with his bare hands he desired. At the time of descending to the ground, Mario and the rest of the fighters were watching him. Bowser clenched his fists in fury because Bowser Jr. along with the Koopalings had been hit by the tentacles, causing the King of the Koopas to burn.

Bowser: "You'll pay for it!" –He said as he expelled a jet of fire from his mouth.

The jet of fire was direct where Darknife who created a force field not to be burned and at the moment the fire was put out, Donkey Kong took a great leap and descended with his fists raised and hit the force field hard to destroy it. Pit fired arrows from his Palutena Blow while Samus and Fox fired into the force field.

Darknife: "Damn, these idiots don't give up" –he said while waving his hand.

After removing the force field, a strong blast took back the fighters who were close and Mario ran with everything and he did not care if the wind made him go back, he would never give up and the moment the wind left, he The plumber made a big jump and prepared his fist to hit Darknife, only that the latter vanished to avoid being hit and appear on the other side of Mario.

Darknife: "Well plumber, you want to fight the almighty being, you can try" –he told him.

Mario clenched his fist and staggered against Darknife who made a quick movement and created some giant dark fists and they went to Mario to crush him, but the plumber was not going to let go and did a series of jumps so as not to be crushed.

Peach: "Mario… I must go help him" –she said to Daisy.

Daisy: "Really?"

Peach: "Not at all" –she said firmly.

Darknife kept using his fists to hit Mario who was moving from side to side to avoid being crushed.

Darknife: "Stop fidgeting, you stupid plumber"

At that, Peach jumps up to then open her umbrella and thus hit Darknife who the tip of the umbrella touched her right eye. The giant fists disappeared and Mario watched Peach descend with the umbrella while Darknife clutched her right eye.

Mario: "Princess" –he said while running to her.

Peach hit the ground and she looked at Mario who approached her and they both laughed a bit as they heard an angry yell from Darknife.

Darknife: "Now you guys will pay it" –he said while waving his hand.

At that, a pair of tentacles went where Peach and Mario, who the latter was preparing to counterattack, but Donkey Kong appeared and slapping his palms, he grabbed the tentacles tightly to keep them from moving forward and attracted much of Darknife's attention.

Darknife: "What the…" –he said while going to make another hand movement

But in that, Bayonetta used her magic to slow down time and thus attack Darknife with blows and bullets and after a few seconds time returned to its normal resource and Darknife was in pain from the surprise attack he received. The dark being fell to the ground and the fighters were preparing to attack him, but Darknife made dark tornadoes appear that were about to attack the fighters.

Fox: "Some take care of the dark tornadoes" –he said as he reloaded his laser pistol.

**-Inside Peach's Castle-**

Dark Pit, King K. Rool and Richter had finally finished all the accumulated soil and were able to enter towards the center of the castle where the windows were covered by the subsoil of the soil.

Richter: "Well, we have managed to leave the throne, now to look for the exit from above" –he told them.

At that, some open sounds were heard around the place and all that came from above, causing the trapped fighters to rush out as quickly as possible.

Dark Pit: "What's going on up there?" –He said as he climbed the stairs.

King K. Rool: "We will soon know when we leave this castle" –he replied.

In that, the loud sounds coming from above made the subsoil shake and made the castle go down slowly and that did not give good hope to the fighters.

Richter: "We have to get out of here and fast" –he told them.

Dark Pit and King K. Rool nodded and ran up the stairs to find the top exit. On the roof of the castle, pieces of earth fell and there were two unconscious bodies who were Meta Knight and Mewtwo and the castle was falling very slowly.

**-Outside Peach's Castle-**

Ganondorf struck with dark magic towards Darknife who received it, but took Ganondorf's fist and threw him backwards while Pikachu began to give an electric attack towards him, but Darknife vanished to avoid receiving the electric impact and appeared behind Pikachu just to hit him.

Pit: "Every time we hit him, we do less damage to him" –he said while he was with Palutena.

Palutena: "Well, after all, he is an entity from Dharkon" –she told him.

Kirby was mounting his Warp Star and was holding his hammer that ignited to attack Darknife, however, the dark being moved a finger up and made a tentacle appear that went straight towards the Warp Star, instantly destroying it and causing Kirby to fall. But the pink ball was not going to give up and he was descending very fast while holding his hammer and gave a big blow… to the ground, due to Darknife disappearing seconds before Kirby hit the ground.

Darknife: "Nice try, Kirby" –he said while taking him by his pink head- "But I won't be beaten so easy" –he said as he threw him towards Samus.

At that, the Mario brothers went to Darknife to attack him with their fists, but the dark being was very fast and took both fists from the plumbers.

Darknife: "You guys don't know how much I'm going to enjoy eliminating them" –he told them.

At that, Darknife hit Mario's chest hard, causing the plumber to gasp until he was out of breath and a knee hit to Luigi's stomach who was also panting until he was out of breath. Both brothers fell to their knees as Darknife grabbed them from behind their overalls and spun and threw them forward and knocked them to the ground.

Peach/Daisy: "Mario/Luigi!" –Both princesses screamed.

Mario and Luigi were lying on the ground while Princesses Peach and Daisy went to help them while Darknife watched the fighters almost exhausted.

Darknife: "Well, it's time for their graves to be their memories" –he told them as he rose upwards.

In that, Darknife began to make cracks throughout the kingdom and make some objects appear than other places while the sky began to throw lightning and the atmosphere was overwhelming.

Peach: "Mario…" –she said while stroking his hair.

Mario was catching air as he looked in horror at all that Darknife was causing and doing his best to destroy them.

Mario: "No ... I'm not going to allow it ..." –he said.

Link ran to his aid as he looked at him lying on Peach's knees, the hero of Hyrule clenched his fists as he watched Darknife who started laughing at everything he was doing.

Darknife: "Nobody, but absolutely NOBODY, will be able to stop me" –he said as he expelled a strong dark aura throughout the sky and the lightning accompanied him.

**To be continue …**


	107. Let's get this over with (Part 2)

**Mushroom Kingdom (Devastated) – Super Mario**

The whole place was in chaos, some buildings, huge cracks and things taken from other places were in the mushroom kingdom while the remaining fighters were watching everything. Mario stood up as he gasped and recovered from the great blow he received. Darknife descended downward as he watched in wonder what he had caused.

Darknife: "Whatever you guys want to attack me, do it, after all, the result will be the same" –he said as he put one foot on a platform embedded in the ground.

Link held his sword tightly and was about to attack him, but Mario stopped him. Zelda observed that a hole was spitting things belonging to other places and she saw that a part of Hyrule Castle fell sharply to the ground.

Daisy: "It's a tremendous chaos" –she said while looking at the sky.

Rosalina hugged Luma while Samus glared at Darknife, she wanted to attack him with everything, but Fox stopped her because he could counter.

Darknife: "When I start to get rid of you guys, I will take full control of the multiverse and the kingdom of darkness will finally rule, it will be a great satisfaction that I like to try" –he said while looking at the ground for a few seconds.

In that, a sphere of energy was fired at Darknife who hit the sphere to the other side so as not to be hurt and he observed that Samus was responsible.

Darknife: "Ok, let's get on with this" –he said as he turned his arms into blades.

Samus readied her cannon to fire while Darknife ran to her to attack her and the bounty hunter fired at the dark being and put a blade forward and caused the energy beam to cut in half, but following its advance. Samus moved away from him while Palutena illuminated the orb of her staff to point where Darknife and then she fired three blasts of energy coming from her staff.

Darknife: "D-Damn goddess ..." –he said while covering himself.

In that, Darknife launched an amount of dark energy from his hand towards Palutena who she created a force field to protect herself while Pikachu launched an electric attack towards the dark being who received it and was later hit sharply by Donkey Kong who sent him towards back, but the dark being restrained not to continue and that was how Link came to attack him with his sword. Darknife defended himself by avoiding Link's sword against him.

Darknife: "Stupid Hyrulean, don't think that you will just stop me" –he said as he tried to remove Link's sword from his blade arm.

Link: "No, but we do" –he muttered.

At that, Mario took a big jump to hit Darknife who took Link out of the way and jumped back to avoid receiving Mario's fist. The dark being returned his arms to normal as he fought the plumber with fists and blows, both of them staring at each other as they continued to fight.

Darknife: "You feel that with those simple blows you will be able to hit me, because I'm sorry to tell you that ..."

However, Mario hit him hard on the chin and that caused Darknife to recoil until he almost lost his balance, but he did not.

Mario: "You were saying?" –he told him.

Darknife grabbed his chin to rub it, feeling a little pain after stroking it and then looking at Mario.

Darknife: "Nice hit, but not enough" –he said while preparing an attack.

Mario made a jump after Darknife slid to hit him and the plumber pointed his foot against the dark being to descend, but Darknife vanished after Mario hit the ground and he appeared behind the plumber to attack him, however, Pit swayed on him to attack him with his blades.

Pit: "Give up now, evil entity" –he told him without stopping attacking him.

Darknife took cover while preparing a sphere of dark energy and placed it on Pit's chest so that it exploded and the angel fell backwards upon impact. At that, Rosalina throws Luma in front of Darknife with her wand and the star crashed sharply against the dark being who recoiled after the blow.

Darknife: "Take this!" –He said as he created a dark blade and threw it.

Rosalina managed to dodge the dark blade while Link grabbed the Traveler's Bow and shoots an arrow towards Darknife who managed to nail him in the chest and Darknife was about to remove it until a jet of fire from Bowser took him by surprise.

Bowser: "Ha! With that I could avoid it" –he said while crossing his arms.

Darknife had his patience boiling and he took out the arrow that was burned by the fire and the dark being began to release a huge scream, releasing dark energies and the tentacles went crazy and hit the ground. The fighters began to dodge all of Darknife's attacks and after a few seconds, Darknife stopped and with speed grabbed Mario's neck while the others were about to attack him, but some tentacles hit them by surprise and Darknife focused on the plumber.

Darknife: "No matter how hard you and your friends try, they will never make it. When I finish with you guys, I will turn this universe into my main kingdom and then connect each universe so that my power in command comes together and thus become the supreme being of the multiverse" –he said as he began to look at the other fighters.

Mario was holding Darknife's hands and at the same time watching the fighters who were fighting against the tentacles, Darknife released him in seconds to hit him directly against a shattered wall and embedded in the ground and the plumber crashed sharply until he fell to the ground and looked at Darknife who was also looking at him.

**-Inside Peach's Castle-**

Dark Pit, King K. Rool, and Richter were running up the stairs until they felt the castle shake and pieces were falling from above.

Richter: "Damn, everything is falling down" –he said while looking at the ceiling.

At that, Dark Pit opened a door and entered to find out that he was on the penultimate floor of the castle while some pieces of the ceiling fell.

King K. Rool: "We must get out of here as soon as possible!" –He said alarmed.

As they prepared to leave, a large chunk of the roof fell sharply to the ground, releasing an enormous amount of dust that caused the fighters to cough and dust with their hands. As the dust cleared, they noticed Meta Knight and Mewtwo unconscious and went to them.

Dark Pit: "Hey, wake up!" –He said as he tried to lift Meta Knight.

Richter was holding Mewtwo and trying to pick him up while King K. Rool looked at the large piece on the wall and noticed that the sky was in a dark hue, something that was not certain.

King K. Rool: "It seems that nothing good is happening upstairs" –he told them.

Dark Pit: "What do you say?" –He said as he looked at the large piece on the wall.

Richter also watched and the trio of wrestlers looked at each other as they tried to lift Mewtwo and Meta Knight up. The lightning bolts were being heard and the atmosphere was becoming more and more overwhelming.

Richter: "We have to get them up as soon as possible" –he told Dark Pit and King K. Rool.

Dark Pit and King K. Rool nodded and tried to pick up the unconscious fighter duo.

**-Outside Peach's Castle-**

Bowser and Darknife held their hands tightly while Ganondorf clasped their hands together while creating a large ball of dark energy and threw it straight towards Darknife, however, the dark being took Bowser as a shield and the great ball of dark energy hit him and sent the king of the Koopas flying while Darknife created two dark blades and sent them to Ganondorf who managed to defend himself with his sword.

Darknife: "Does anyone else want to beat me up?" –He said spreading his arms.

At that, Bayonetta landed where he and she started firing while Darknife created a dark energy barrier for the bullets to go there. The Umbra Witch began to hit and kick and Darknife did it with her too, but he was cunning and caught Bayonetta by surprise with some tentacles to cover everything of her except for her head.

Bayonetta: "Hck… Hck…" –she said while trying to free herself.

Darknife: "Now get ready" –he said as he turned his arm into a blade.

However, Bayonetta pulled her arms out and she used the Wicked Weaves to summon Madama Butterfly's arm that came out on top of her and hit Darknife hard who shot back. The Umbra Witch was able to free herself from the tentacles and Darknife braked back as he watched Fox who began to kick both from left to right and then turned back and pulled his Blaster out of his sheath to shoot him.

Darknife: "Hell ..." –he said while covering himself.

In that, Mario appeared after being recovered and began to strike against the dark being who would not let himself go and followed the game. After a few seconds, Luigi crouches down, then shoots forward to make a flying ram that collided with Darknife.

Darknife: "You stupid green mustache" –he said as he took him from his green shirt.

Darknife was about to hit him, but Mario intervened and jumped to land on the dark being's face and that caused Luigi to be released and Mario jumped to do a spin where he fell to his knees to the ground. Darknife turned to look at him and created a huge blaster that fired a jet of energy that went straight to Mario who backed away from being hit.

Darknife: "You miserable plumber" –he said.

In that, Donkey Kong took him from behind and began to crush him while Darknife freed himself from the gorilla's arms to launch a direct blow to the face and then created a purple aura that shot dark energy spheres towards the fighters.

Daisy: "Peach, run!" –She said as she took her arm to run with her.

The fighters were dodging or fleeing from the dark spheres and it seemed to indicate that Darknife had not yet surrendered and Samus surprised him by jumping up on him for her to perform a high speed somersault while discharging energy and firing at the dark being. At that, Darknife snapped his fingers and summoned a tentacle that made Samus hit from behind and the dark being grabbed her by the neck as he began to hit her armor.

Samus: "I can't… get it off me…" –she said as she tried to free herself from him.

At that, Darknife punched Samus's armor and threw her roughly against the rubble where she collided and fell to the ground and then stood on her feet panting. She removed the helmet from her armor and watched Darknife who began to attack the other fighters.

Samus: "This being is very resistant" –she said while panting.

Zelda gave a lightning kick to Darknife who received it and fell back a bit, but she held back and began to attack Zelda who used her _Nayru's Love_ which was her crystal barrier and Darknife began to scratch and hit the crystal barrier. Zelda was holding back the barrier due to Darknife hitting non-stop and Link took a great leap to attack him, but a tentacle grabbed him by the neck and threw him very far and making him fall sharply to the ground.

Zelda: "Link!" –She yelled.

At that, Darknife teleported directly to Link to hit them on the head while the Hyrulean received him. The hero of Hyrule looked at the Master Sword near his hand and he was about to take it, but Darknife took the sword and pointed the blade of the sword directly at Link's head and he instantly drew back his head the moment the sword tip touched the ground. After that, Palutena flew and took Darknife with her, but the dark being did not allow it and took her by the neck to throw her away from him while Mario ran to him and stopped while looking at him.

Darknife: "Maybe you guys don't understand! I just want to make the world at my mercy, is it wrong to ask?" –He said aloud.

Mario: "Yes, a world full of endless darkness, people who will suffer because of it" –he said as he prepared to fight.

Darknife: "You wouldn't understand" –he said while raising a hand.

In that, Darknife launched a jet of powerful dark energy that went directly to the plumber who was preparing for it, however, someone jumped over him and then got in front and it was Bowser who launched a jet of fire from his mouth and both jets collided. Mario just stared at Bowser who kept bouncing fire from his mouth and the fire was winning and Darknife disappeared instantly as he appeared elsewhere where Link received him with a direct cut to the chest.

Darknife: "AARGH!" –he scream.

At that, Darknife was struck by dark energy coming from Ganondorf who was holding his sword.

Darknife: "Damn you" –he said as he turned his hands into a blade.

At that, the dark being began to attack Link and Ganondorf with swords that made the others observe. Darknife fought with everything while Link and Ganondorf dodged the blades with their swords.

Ganondorf: "Let it be clear that I am fighting by your side because I will not allow someone very arrogant and evil to take over the world" –he told Link for a few seconds.

Link: "Okay" –he said.

At that, Link kneed Darknife in the stomach while Ganondorf used his _Warlock Punch_ attack which consisted of preparing his left arm while charging dark magic and then making a powerful punch towards Darknife with dark magic. Darknife fell on his back as he rose quickly and began to float.

Fox: "Now what will you do?" –he said while looking at him.

Darknife raised his hands and after a few seconds a gigantic black hole appeared in the sky, expelling the blurred shadows, bosses, copies of the fighters and less powerful versions of Galeem and Dharkon. The fighters stared in disbelief at what they were looking at as Darknife began to descend.

Darknife: "It is time for my government to start" –he said.

Mario: "Never!" –He yelled as he ran.

The plumber ran with all his might while attacking Darknife with all his might while the dark being did too, but he took Mario's arm and began to twist him until he threw him roughly to the ground and then grabbed him by his red shirt and throwing him towards a broken statue. The plumber of red cap fell sharply to the ground, feeling his whole body ache after being hit.

Mario: "Mamma Mia ..." –he said in a pained tone.

**-Inside Peach's Castle-**

King K. Rool: "And have they already woken up?"

Richter: "Not yet, but we have to wake them up" –he said.

Dark Pit: "We've tried everything, but we don't make these two wake up" –he said.

At that, Richter came up with an idea that might work.

Richter: "I think I have something that could work" –he told them as he pulled something out of his pants pocket.

Dark Pit and King K. Rool watched Richter pull a garlic out of his pants pocket and the dark angel with the crocodile king rolled their eyes upon seeing that.

Dark Pit: "What is that?"

Richter: "Garlic, by its smell it could wake up Meta Knight and Mewtwo" –he told him.

King K. Rool: "Well with that smell, it could work" –he told the vampire fighter.

Richter nodded and put the garlic on their noses, although since Meta Knight was wearing a mask it made it a bit difficult for Richter to put the garlic on his nose, but he tried and after a few seconds later, Meta Knight and Mewtwo stood up as they scratched or covered their noses.

Richter: "Ha! I knew it would work" –he said with pride in himself.

**-Outside Peach's Castle-**

Mario rose slightly from the ground as they saw the Darknife army standing behind the dark being, the plumber observed the fighters who were exhausted due to Darknife's attacks and a tentacle grabbed him by surprise as he approached him where Darknife.

Darknife: "It's time to finish this" –he said as he began to hit him hard.

Mario received every blow that Darknife received while Link tried to cut him, but Darknife raised some fingers and created a giant fist that hit the hero of Hyrule and Samus with Pikachu went to Darknife, but some tentacles hit them and sent them backwards.

Samus: "_Aaaahhhh ... my arm ..._" –she said badly injured while holding her right arm.

Pikachu: "_Pika ..._" –he said in pain.

Mario was completely exhausted from so much blows that Darknife made the tentacle that was tying him disappear and the plumber fell to his knees.

Darknife: "Everything ends here, Mario. All the rest of you are nothing and with the others evaporated into the void, I have the victory assured" –he told him.

Mario gasped as he squinted at Darknife.

Mario: "No… not if I can help it…" –he gasped.

Darknife: "Well, we'll see that" –he said as he turned his right arm into a blade.

Peach, Daisy and Luigi watched in horror what Darknife was going to do to Mario who could no longer do anything due to lack of energy, the plumber in the red cap was going to stand up, but Darknife kicked him so that he fell to the ground and thus the dark being would commit his act.

Darknife: "Goodbye, plumber" –he said coldly as he pointed the tip of the blade directly at Mario's chest.

Peach/Luigi/Daisy: "MARIO!"

The fighters watched as Mario was going to be killed by Darknife who wasted no time and was about to drive the blade where the plumber, however, Darknife stopped when he heard a sound like a crack opening for later ...

**PAM!**

Darknife was slammed backwards who fell dragging to the ground while trying to get up, Mario got up from the ground gasping as he looked at the person who had saved him: Min Min (**ARMS**).

Min Min: "Hello!" –She said with a smile.

All the fighters watched in amazement upon seeing Min Min here as they were not expecting her arrival.

Zelda: "It's Min Min, but how?" –she said.

Min Min began to look at Darknife who had gotten up and the dark being began to glare at the girl with the elastic arms.

Min Min: "I think I came at the right time" –she said looked at Mario.

Mario watched her and then looked at a small white flash that lights up near him and the white flash went directly behind the fighters to get in a designated place and then rise and stay still in midair.

Darknife: "What the hell?" –He said something confused.

At that, the white flash quickly turned into a giant crack where inside was a portal where Lightife came out along with Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Ness and Jigglypuff. Mario looked in amazement even with pain at what he was looking at and four more cracks appeared.

Daisy: "I can't believe it, they are alive!" –She said as she grabbed Peach's arms to shake her.

Falco, Rey Dedede, Pichu, Ice Climbers, Mr. Game & Watch, Dr. Mario and Diddy Kong appeared in the first crack. In the second crack appeared Marth, Ike, Roy, Chrom, Lucina, Robin, Corrin, Olimar with Alph, Duck Hunt Duo and Lucas.

Fox: "This is something really incredible" –he said.

Mega Man, Pac-Man, Snake, Cloud, Shulk, the Inklings, Piranha Plant, Sonic, Isabelle, Simon, the Mii fighters, the Villagers, Ryu and Ken appeared in the third crack. Ridley, Dark Samus, Wario, Lucario, the Wii Fit Trainers, Bowser Jr. with the Koopalings, R.O.B, Little Mac, Young Link, Toon Link, Wolf, the Pokémon Trainers, Lucario, and Incineroar appeared in the fourth crack.

Luigi: "It's great to see them again"

In the crack where Lightife was, Joker appeared along with the Heroes, Banjo-Kazooie, Terry and Byleth. Someone was landing in the sky and it was Dark Pit, King K. Rool, Richter, Meta Knight, and Mewtwo.

King K. Rool: "It seems we have missed something" –he told his group.

Dark Pit: "Really?" –He said while raising an eyebrow.

Mario watched all the fighters that had come through the cracks while Darknife looked on in disbelief at everything.

Darknife: "How? How was it that all of them are still alive? No one would have survived the void" –he said.

At that, Lightife rose into the air to observe Darknife who was standing on the ground.

Lightife: "I had to step into the void and send the fighters to the spiritual world to save them and see how I slaughtered those who were left" –she said aloud.

The dark being clenched his fists at that, but after a few seconds he started laughing and the fighters were looking at him seriously.

Darknife: "And what will a group of more than 80 fighters do?" –he said.

In that, the fighters gave steps to the 70 attendees and the Pokémon from different regions and Darknife watched in disbelief.

Lightife: "He had to summon them too" –she said while raising her hands.

The being of light offered energies to the fighters who had fought against Darknife and now they were completely fine and ready for the final fight.

King Dedede: "Oh yes, it's time for action" –he said while playing with his hammer.

Wolf: "I already want to dig my claws against those bastards" –he said as he took his claws out of his hands.

Marth: "Together we will win" –he said while raising his sword with the other swordsmen of _Fire Emblem_.

Samus donned her helmet while recharging her energy while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong jumped up to fight. The Pokémon Trainers brought out their Pokémon for the fight while Bowser let out a loud roar and Bowser Jr. with the Koopalings were ready.

Zelda: "Get ready Darknife" –she said while pointing at him.

The army of blurry shadows joined where Darknife was while the chiefs approached him. The fighters, assistants, and Pokémons gathered and prepared to fight against the Darknife's army.

Pit: "This will be a battle we will never forget" –he said while holding his Palutena Blow.

Ken: "I can't wait anymore" –he said as he went into combat mode.

The fighters were grouped in a linear fashion and ready to fight and Mario was in front of them and the only thing he did before attacking was to adjust the red cap.

Mario: "It's Smash time" –he said.

After saying that, an asymmetrical cross appeared in the sky in a giant circle made of fire and that was a sign that the fighters began to run to attack. Darknife pointed a finger and that made his army run for the attack, so both sides ran to each other and thus start the biggest battle.

Link jumped as he rammed his sword against a blurred shadow while Donkey Kong staggered at Porky Minch to hit him. Pit and Dark Pit began to launch arrows against the blurry shadows thanks to the _Power of Flight_ granted by Palutena. Ridley began to bite Rayquaza on the neck as Pikachu ran through the shadows and took a great leap while expelling a gigantic charge of energy into the blurry shadows.

Fox: "Come on team, we can do it" –he said as he fired with his blaster.

Falco was at his back and was also helping him to shoot against the blurry shadows, the Mii Brawler was striking against the blurry shadows and three of the Fighting Mii Team were about to attack him if it were not that the Mii Swordfighter intervened and started attacking them together with R.O.B who shot lasers in its eyes. Greninja used his _Shadow Sneak_ that consisted of briefly disappearing and then kicking forward against the shadows and then throwing his _Water Shuriken_ that cut them.

Young Link: "Take fire, copies!" –He said while shooting some fire arrows with his Fairy Bow.

Navi accompanied him as the young hero of Hyrule began dropping bombs into the blurry shadows while Toon Link was slashing each blurry shadow with his Master Sword.

Ganondorf: "Scum, you guys will know the fury of the Demon King" –he told the Fighting Mii Team.

The evil Mii team started running towards Ganondorf who prepared his hands to launch dark energy everywhere against the evil Mii team who were being defeated one by one.

Ike: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" –He yelled as he ran with his Ragnell sword towards Duon.

The double-faced robot began to launch missiles at the swordsman who did not back down and kept running and leaping, placing his two hands where he dipped his sword against Duon's chest to produce a column of blue flames, causing the robot to collapse. Little Mac started hitting some of the Fighting Mii Team while the Inklings started shooting paints at the shadows and throwing _Splat Bombs_ at them that exploded when they hit the ground.

Bowser Jr.: "Come on guys, we have to show these shadows what we are capable of!" –He told the Koopalings as he flew in his Junior Clown Car.

He along with the Koopalings activated the _Clown Cannon_ and their cars opened their mouths and fired a cannonball where it fell into the blurry shadows. The Pokémons of each type began to attack the shadows while the assistants also did it along with the bosses. Kirby was flying in his Warp Star and began to crash into the copies of fighters.

Wario: "Oh Yeah, it's time to fizzle these things out" –h e said riding his Wario Bike.

In it, Wario began to collide with the shadows and replicas of the wrestlers and brake right where Waluigi was hitting a replica of wrestlers with his tennis racket and both clashed hands.

Snake: "Uhm ... damn shadows" –he said as he started shooting the copies of fighters straight in the head.

The soldier was shooting from side to side while Galleom surprised him by his fist and Snake tried to free himself, but it was useless. The giant purple robot/cyborg was about to crush him, but Bayonetta intervened and started shooting him straight in the face where he released Snake who was about to have a painful fall, but Bayonetta carried him as she slowly descended.

Bayonetta: "You must not thank me dear" –she said while looking at him.

Snake remained silent as he slipped out of Bayonetta's arms and some evil Mii fighters went to attack him, but Snake shot him in the chest.

Snake: *Cof Cof* "Thanks for your grip" –he said to the Umbra Witch.

Bayonetta: "A pleasure" –she said.

At that, they both watched Pit fall from above when attacked by 2 blurry shadows and the angel was about to attack until Bayonetta eliminated the shadows with bullets.

Pit: "Huh?" –He said as he got up from the ground to look at Bayonetta.

Bayonetta: "Honey, you must improve your fighting style" –she said while turning her gun.

Pit: "I was caught off guard, that's all" –he said as he adjusted his white robe.

Bayonetta: "Whatever" –she said while shaking him his hair and then flying away.

Incineroar and Lucario began to fight together against the copies of fighters, Incineroar grabbed two copies and held them by their necks in his arms while taking a great leap to fall face down to the ground while Lucario fired an aura sphere.

Meta Knight: "It's time to defeat you, crazy creature" –he told Marx.

Marx started laughing while Meta Knight started attacking him while Peach and Daisy beat the blurry shadows with pans.

Daisy: "Come on girl, pull all your strength against these shadows" –she said as she hit the head of a blurry shadow.

Peach: "I know, but I'm not someone to hit hard" –she said without realizing that she hit hard in the face of a blurry shadow.

Pokémon Trainers (Red/Leaf): "Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, do your best" –they said to their Pokémon.

The Pokémon of both trainers nodded and began to attack the replicas of fighters with their attacks while Wolf shot and scratched every enemy in their path.

Wolf: "Let's see who dares to fight against me" –he said as he began to shoot.

At that, Yellow Devil went where he and the yellowish robot fired a laser from his eye and Wolf turned back as he prepared to fight.

Wolf: "This is what I meant" –he said as he took out his claws and started running to Yellow Devil.

When Wolf attacked Yellow Devil, Sonic ran at high speeds while turning into a ball and colliding with each replica of the fighter for 10 seconds until he returned to his normal state.

Sonic: "Woah, these guys are very resistant" –he said while looking away.

At that, the blurry shadows ran with everything towards Sonic who showed a cunning smile and prepared to run with everything.

Sonic: "But I hope they can with all the speed of sound" –he said while running fast.

Sonic's speed was extremely fast that when he hit the blurry shadows, almost most of them flew off after the blast wave of the supersonic impact. Ness along with Lucas were surrounded by blurry shadows and both children looked at each other to perform their powerful attacks.

Ness: "PK Starstorm!" –He said while invoking a shower of shooting stars.

Suddenly two of his friends, Paula and Poo, appeared to help him while Lucas prepared to say his powerful attack.

Lucas: "PK Starstorm!" –He said while invoking a shower of shooting stars.

At that, two of his friends, Boney and Kumatora, appeared to help him and thus eliminate the blurred shadows. The group of children celebrated before that while Mewtwo flew and threw a powerful _Shadow Ball_ that when launched against the copies of fighters, caused an explosion in anyone who had received the attack.

King Dedede: "Take this, copies" –he said while hitting each copy of fighter with his hammer.

While Dedede struck with his hammer, Roy ran with everything as he went against Dark Emperor who let out a roar to push him back, but Roy kept running until he jumped and started a sequence of cuts to Dark Emperor's face and he was where Bowser grabs him and does a somersault with him and then throws him face down to the ground, causing an aesthetic explosion.

Popo: "Are you ready, Nana?" –he ask her.

Nana: "Totally" –she said.

At that, the Ice Climbers stood back to back as they rotated around an axis with their hammers extended, thus hitting the shadows and retorts that they were in their path while Pichu backed away as the blurry shadows cornered him and one of they took him, causing the Pokémon to summon a storm cloud from which lightning strikes and hits both the Pichu and the shadow holding him.

Cloud: "Now you guys will know my sword!" –He said as he ran and held the Buster Sword.

Cloud ran towards a pile of copies of fighters and swung the Buster Sword up and in front of him to launch a bolt of green energy in a crescent shape like a projectile and go where the copies were received the moment the projectile exploded in them. The Duck Hunt Duo took care of the shadows by kicking a can that when it touched a shadow, it exploded and the duo continued to do so with the others.

Samus: "It's time for the big shot" –she said while recharging a ball of energy.

At that, Mega Man and Mii Gunner joined her and they launched their energy attacks against the copies who were evaporated for the moment. Terry began to deliver a hard blow of energy against Galleom who made him go back and in that Ryu and Ken launched a Hadoken together, causing Galleom to be defeated after the blows of some copies of fighters.

Terry: "Yeah, we did it" –he said as he gave them a thumbs up.

Ken: "Yes, at the right time" –he said while putting his fist close to Ryu.

Ryu: "Of course" –he said while fist bumping with Ken.

Rosalina was flying close to Dharkon who was trying to catch her with the tentacles, but she did not allow herself and so she used her magic to hit directly in the eye of Dharkon who could not protect himself and then the knightly Heroes, thanks to the power of Palutena, granted them a super jump and began a series of cuts towards Dharkon.

Villager (Boy): "Take this, blurry shadows" –he said while preparing a Lloid Rocket

Villager (Girl): "That!" –She said while she also prepared a Lloid Rocket.

At that, both villagers got on their Lloid Rockets and hit some shadows while Captain Falcon was driving his Blue Falcon and started hitting each shadow and retorted through the air and at that Duon intervened and tried to push back the Blue Falcon and the Captain Falcon was trying to advance with everything until someone ran into the ship and it was Robin who launched fire magic from an Arcfire tome, causing Duon to drop the ship and Captain Falcon finally took control and hit him roughly until make him fall.

Diddy Kong was flying in his Rocketbarrel as he began shooting peanuts with his Popguns towards the copies of fighters while Pac-Man eats a Power Pellet and thus grows into his classic 2D form and travels in a straight line to taunt the blurry shadows.

Meta Knight: "He is quite resistant, but I see that he has little energy left" –he told himself while fighting Marx.

Marx began to throw ice bombs against Meta Knight who flew on each side so as not to be hit and in that he observed Shulk started running and holding the Monado and took a great jump and using the Buster Art (Purple) he gave a great cut against Marx, causing him to fall to the ground and Shulk landed on his knee as Meta Knight approached.

Shulk: "I had a vision, he was going to fight you back with his laser beam. Just in time I stopped him" –he told him.

Meta Knight nodded as he watched Marx who was able to get up and Meta Knight along with Shulk prepared to fight. Banjo and Kazooie ran and fought against the replicas that were around them, the bear pounded with his fists while the bird pecked and beat with her wings until the duo observed that they were in a circle surrounded by copies of fighters.

Banjo: "We are surrounded… I think it is time for the bomb" –he told Kazooie.

Kazooie: "Alright, let's do it" –she said.

At that, Banjo leans down and Kazooie throws a Grenade Egg from the back flap of the backpack behind the duo and thus move away from the circle of the copies of fighters so that the grenade explodes in the replicas and the duo celebrated at that. King K. Rool took out his Blunderbuss and threw a Kannonball at a blurry shadow while Isabelle hit a copy of fighter lying on the ground with her toy hammer.

Chrom/Lucina: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" –They both yelled while holding their swords.

Father and daughter gave a series of cuts against the blurred shadows and copies of fighters, and they both gave each other smiles as a family as they fought together. Dark Samus flew in a straight direction and released energy from her buster against the blurry shadows while Corrin transformed into a silver dragon and began attacking the blurry shadows.

Olimar: "Come on Alph!"

Alph: "Okay"

In that, they both sent the Pikmins to attack the copies of fighters who were trying to get rid of them while Jigglypuff began to sing to the replicas who were about to fall asleep until Dr. Mario threw some Megavitamins to hit the copies of fighters.

**Dracula**: "Hahahahahaha! You guys won't be able to beat me, Belmonts" –he said as he threw fire at Simon and Richter.

Simon and Richter used their holy whips and other accessories to take down the Lord of Darkness, but there were no effects. Dracula enjoyed the fact that the Belmonts couldn't hurt him seriously, but he was hit by a magical fireball coming from Zelda who quickly transformed into Sheik who threw six needles at Dracula who felt pain behind the pointed needles.

**Dracula**: "Damn ..." –he said.

In that, both whips of the Belmonts hit him directly on the head and falling to the ground and thus Simon along with Richter and Sheik observed the lord of darkness who teleported to later appear standing.

**Dracula**: "I am not defeated yet" –he said as he transformed into his demon form to attack them.

Mr. Game & Watch held an oil drum that he let it throw against blurry shadows while the Wii Fit Trainers beat up the copies of fighters using Yoga techniques. Marth was holding onto Palutena who was flying where Galeem who began to attack them and the goddess dodged his wings.

Marth: "I'm ready, hit the core" –he told the goddess.

Palutena: "Okay, there you go" –she said while throwing him.

Marth prepared his Falchion sword to cut directly into Galeem's core and at the moment of doing so, Galeem began to weaken and Marth began to fall while Palutena shined the orb of her staff to launch a beam that hit Galeem's core and she immediately went to Marth to hold him and not make him fall to the ground.

Darknife: "It can't be, this is not supposed to happen" –he said as he looked around.

At that, Joker appeared right where he looked at him and grabbed his domino mask while Morgana backed away because she already knew what would happen.

Joker: "Persona!" –He said as he took off his domino mask.

At that, blue flames appeared around him that made Arsène, his Persona, appear and both were watching Darknife who prepared to fight. The dark being threw blades where Joker, next to his Persona Arsène, who jumped to then land and run where Darknife to embed him with blows in the face.

Darknife: "Damn kid with his strange ghost!" –He said as he kicked him in the stomach.

Joker recoiled, but braked instantly and prepared to continue fighting. Darknife invoked some dark spheres and began to throw them where Joker who destroyed each dark sphere and he went to Darknife to attack him, but the dark being disappeared the moment Joker went to hit him and then appear behind him and attack him from behind, sending him back.

Darknife: "Pathetic" –he said.

On instinct, Darknife recoiled as Byleth came to attack him with his Sword of the Creator and then he prepared to counter her failed attack.

Byleth: "I'll get this over with!" –He said while wrenching the sword against Darknife who received him.

After that, he along with Sothis, a goddess, combines their power with him to perform Byleth's signature Combat Art Ruptured Heaven.

_Sothis: "Your will and mine are now one!"_

At that, Byleth extends the Sword of the Creator to unleash a ripping tornado that took Darknife and sent him flying backwards until he fell sharply to the ground.

Darknife: "_Hck_… this time I didn't see her coming" –he said as he started to get up.

Mario was riding on Yoshi who was running from one side to the other and in that the plumber got out of the Dino to launch himself against Darknife and give him a few blows. The dark being threw blows towards the plumber who dodged them and in that Luigi began to join the fight and both brothers began to fight against Darknife.

Darknife: "You guys never give up, right?" –He said as he released a flame of dark fire from his right palm.

Mario and Luigi dodged it, they jumped and put their fists directly in the face of Darknife who recoiled at that and was attacked by Donkey Kong who caught him by surprise.

Luigi: "Nice hit, Bro"

Mario: "The same I say about you, Luigi" –he said while bumping fists with his brother.

Donkey Kong hit Darknife with everything and the dark being paralyzed the body of the gorilla and threw him away from him and summoned a dark fist that hit Luigi unprepared and sending him away and thus the dark being would fight against the plumber of red cap, but the Piranha Plant throws a harmful poison cloud in front of Darknife who started coughing after that and Min Min hit him roughly and knocking him into a part of a destroyed building thanks to her right arm Megawatt.

Min Min: "Hey, you better fight me" –she said defiantly.

At that, Darknife expelled a destructive aura and went directly to Min Min who stretched her left arm that was her Dragon and launched a laser that Darknife did not receive because he was quickly towards her.

Min Min: "Oh-Oh" –she said.

At that, Min Min recoiled the moment Darknife abruptly touched the ground and began to attack her. The girl with the extendable arms started to throw her right arm Ramram that launched chakram projectile, but Darknife dodged it and summoned a tentacle that hit her and knocked her to the ground.

Mario: "Oh, you won't" –he said as he ran to Darknife.

The plumber ran with everything until a tentacle took him by surprise and Darknife turned to look at him and thus prepare to attack him.

Darknife: "This is going to hurt you a lot" –he said while showing his claws full of dark energy.

And just when the dark being was about to hurt Mario, a giant fist crushed him and took him while he threw him very far and Mario was released from the tentacle and thus observed who was his savior and to his great surprise it was Master Hand along with Crazy Hand.

Mario: "What?"

At that, Lightife approached him to explain.

Lightife: "You see, they were being controlled by Darknife and I decided to heal them to help us in this battle since they, more than anything Master Hand, want to take back their world" –she said.

Mario nodded and watched both giant hands fight Darknife who used his powers to stop them, but the entities kept hitting him.

Darknife: "Damn hands, you will pay for this" –he said as he continued attacking.

In that, Darknife observed that the versions of Galeem and Dharkon had been defeated by Palutena, Bayonetta and Rosalina.

Darknife: "What?!"

But from his distraction, both hands crushed him and kept fighting him. Mario and Lightife watched everything that was happening and the way to stop all this was in a genuine plan.

Lightife: "I think I have a way to stop him" –she told him.

Mario watched her and the being of light put her hand on his chest and all her cosmic energy was transferred to him and some lasers ran towards Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Pikachu, Kirby, Yoshi and Fox. While that was happening, the body de Lightife disappeared and entered inside them and each one lit up and their eyes turned a crystalline tone until they returned to normal.

Mario: "Mamma Mia, what just happened?" –He asked himself.

_"I got into you"_

Mario let out a scream after hearing the voice of Lightife who, apparently, was inside him and not only Mario was connected to her, but the others who received the cosmic energy were also listening to her.

Mario: "Lightife, what did you do?" –he ask her from inside.

_"I had to get inside of you in order to defeat Darknife, the reason why I did that was that if I faced him, things would have been like that fight of Gallem vs. Dharkon"_

In that, the fighters granted by the cosmic energy met with Mario to join him.

_"Now with my power that I grant you, you will have a chance to defeat Darknife at once, so good luck"_

Fox: "Ok, we have this cosmic power, now we have to stop Darknife" –he said pointing his Buster forward.

The fighters with comisca energy nodded and ran to Darknife who was fighting Incineroar who both had their hands held tightly until the dark being threw the Pokémon from afar and watched the fighters with cosmic energy.

Darknife: "Wait… that energy… hell, Lightife entered you guys. But it doesn't matter, you guys are not going to stop me" –he said as he launched a powerful beam of dark energy.

The fighters backed away at that and ran where Darknife was waiting for them to fight, Link began a series of cuts while Fox fired with his Buster.

Darknife: "Hahahahahahaha, do you really think you guys can ...?"

However, Link managed to hurt Darknife thanks to his Master Sword who was also with the cosmic energy. The dark being gasped for a moment until he kicked Link out of sight and Fox knocked him back.

Samus: "Better try this" –she said while launching a sphere of powerful energy.

Darknife blew out the energy sphere while Kirby attacked him with his cutter and the dark being got behind the pink ball to attack him without knowing that Pikachu used his tail to hit him with electricity and make him fly backwards until he fell to the ground. Darknife was about to get up, but Donkey Kong put his fist straight into Darknife's chest and cracked. Darknife illuminated his reddish eyes and two tentacles pulled Donkey Kong away from him while Yoshi caught him with his tongue and about to swallow him, but Darknife grabbed the Dino's tongue and sent him away.

Mario: "We have to stop him as necessary" –he told Link.

Link: "Yes, but how to weaken an entity?" –he told him.

Darknife began to hit Donkey Kong who was taking cover and Diddy Kong appeared to help him by throwing peanuts from his Popguns and the dark being tried to take it away from him, but Incineroar double kicked him in the face who sent him back until he stopped and was attacked by Kirby for his hammer.

Darknife: "Stupid pink ball, you'll see" –he said while preparing an attack of dark energy.

But just before launching the attack, Ridley flew where he was and held him in the air to throw him hard against the ground and Bowser waited for him to expel a jet of fire against him who received it.

_"You guys have to make Darknife's energy diminish and the final blow must be direct to the chest"_

The cosmic energy heroes heard what Lightife said and then prepared for their attacks as Darknife broke free from the blast of fire and landed on the ground.

Darknife: "I'm tired of all this" –he said as he prepared to attack.

The dark being lunged at Samus to attack her, but she dodged the movement and charged energy at him and Yoshi jumped on him to hit him in the face. Fox started firing lasers and Pikachu with Kirby launched electric and cutter attacks.

Darknife: "Damn, it can't be that these useless ones are superior to me" –he said while blowing a strong wind against them.

The fighters fell back before the wind and in that Link along with Marth went to ambush against Darknife using their swords and the dark being quickly turned his arms into blades to fight.

Marth: "You'll never get away with it" –he said without stopping.

In that, some cuts could against Darknife who let out a scream and pushed the swordsmen away from him while Joker with his person attacked him, but the dark being launched a beam of dark energy against him to push him back.

Darknife: "No one will beat me" –he said while raising an arm.

At that, Simon's holy whip caught on Darknife's arm and Darknife jerked his arm to take it to Simon and then hit him hard in the face and a rotating saw blade projectile hit him and Darknife turned to see Mega Man together with Mario. The dark being was going to attack them, but Sonic ran up to him and using his super speed he struck with each swift movement towards Darknife and then Pac-Man made a kicking blow to the dark being's chest.

Darknife: "_HCK_… miserable" –he said as he stopped to back away.

At that, Donkey Kong grabbed him by the arms, but Darknife threw him roughly and the dark being flew up and prepared a powerful giant ball of dark energy to launch at the fighters.

Zelda: "It can't be, Darknife will throw the ball of dark energy at us"

Mario observed that and observed his fist that flamed with fire as he clenched it and later observed Darknife recharging the powerful giant ball of dark energy.

Darknife: "With this attack all of you will die!"

Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu, Samus, and Fox came together as auras blazed on them and they came together for their final attacks.

Mario: "It's time guys!"

The fighters launched their attacks against Darknife who was unfazed by that and quickly fired the giant ball of dark energy at them and then the 8 fighters of cosmic energy took a great leap as they flew directly against the giant ball of dark energy to enter it.

Darknife: "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! This attack is very powerful, you guys will not be able to destroy it so easily ... "

However, the 8 fighters of cosmic energy emerged from the giant ball of dark energy where it instantly evaporated and shocked Darknife.

Darknife: "W-WHAT THE …!?" –He said while launching attacks against them.

The 8 fighters of cosmic energy dodged every attack from Darknife who tried to avoid them, but their attacks were to no avail. At that, a great divine aura appeared on the 8 fighters and they prepared their best attacks to finally defeat Darknife.

Mario/Link/Samus/Fox: "Prepare to be defeated!" –They said in unison.

Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Yoshi and Kirby made their sounds and then they flew as fast as possible and got very close to Darknife who was trying to launch an attack to stop them, but his efforts were useless.

Darknife: "This shouldn't happen, I was supposed to have the victory ... but apparently it won't be like that" –he told himself.

In that…

**SLASH!**

A big flash went through Darknife and thus causing a brilliant explosion that made the other fighters take cover and the whole place went blank.

**To be continue…**

* * *

**_Well, the penultimate chapter ends here. Woah, it was the longest chapter in this story, but I hope it was worth it. I hope you liked it and await the end of the story._**


	108. We are Smash Bros

**Mushroom Kingdom (Devastated) – Super Mario**

After the great explosion that took place, all the bright tone began to disappear while the fighters stopped covering themselves and began to see the sky that the 8 fighters fell to the ground and a dark flash landed abruptly first while the others could fall into the lawns.

Zelda: "Oh, Link!" –she said as she ran to Link.

Peach ran as well as the blurry shadows and the fighter copies began to slowly disappear and the bosses too, which meant only one thing, Darknife had finally been defeated.

Ike: "So, this is it" –he said as he climbed out of a defeated Metal Face.

Peach and Zelda got to their knees as they raised Mario and Link's heads to their knees and the fighters came closer to see what was happening.

Marth: "All done now" –he said while putting away his Falchion sword.

Darknife's body was totally immobile and scratched and unable to get up, and his entire army was instantly gone. All 8 fighters felt that Lightife was abandoning their bodies for her to finally she transforms into her entire body.

Lightife: "It was all, guys, you have won" –she said.

Mario put his head off Peach's knees to be able to settle down a bit and the others did it to get up off the ground, but not sore.

Mario: "Hehe, we won, guys, we did it" –he told everyone.

In that, the wrestlers began to celebrate their maximum victory while Master Hand and Crazy Hand joined them. Lightife smiled at that and she went to Darknife who was still lying on the ground.

Darknife: "_Argh ... even if that attack has weakened me from the pile, I'm not going to stop until I get what was born_" –he said while trying to get up.

Seeing that, the fighters stood their ground to fight him, but Lightife raised a hand to protest.

Lightife: "I know, that's why we have to disappear forever" –she said.

Before Darknife could protest, the wings from Galeem entangled Darknife's body while Lightife approached the fighters.

Lightife: "Listen, even if you guys have defeated him, he will continue with his plan, that is why I will be forced to destroy myself along with him" –she said.

Mario: "What?! Are you sure of what you say?" -He told her.

Lightife: "It's the best, Mario, everyone has already done their work here" –she said while raising her hand towards the assistants and Pokémons.

They disappeared instantly after completing their duties and said goodbye to the fighters while Darknife tried to break free, but his efforts were in vain.

Fox: "So this is goodbye" –he said.

Lightife: "Yes. I'm sorry for everything Darknife has done, when we disappear from the face of the universe, this world will be restored and you guys will be able to return to their universes" –she said.

All the fighters said goodbye to them while the original 8 fighters approached the being of light for the last time to say goodbye for the last time.

Lightife: "Mario, thank you for everything you did, you have done a good job helping and saving the multiverse along with the others" –she told him.

Mario: "Hehehe, it was nothing" –he said.

Lightife: "You are the boldest fighters I have ever met"

Samus: "We only did to save our worlds, although I had fun on this adventure" –she said.

Fox: "Yes, I will never forget all the moments that happen here"

Link: "It has been a unique experience" –he said.

Pikachu jumped to get on Lightife and the Pokémon softened in the face of the being of light who she took and hugged him to the ground.

Lightife: "Thanks for everything, fighters" –she said as she walked away from them.

The fighters watched Lightife approach where Darknife who was still trapped by Galeem's wings and she raised him while she did the same. Master Hand and Crazy Hand flew with her while the fighters looked up into the sky.

Lightife: "You won't cause any more trouble, Darknife. It's time for us to disappear forever" –she said as lights came out of her.

Instantly, Galeem's wings released Darknife who also made lights inside him. Master Hand and Crazy Hand watched everything until they flew higher and the entities of light and darkness flew higher.

Lightife: "_Goodbye, fighters_" –she said to herself.

At that moment, both entities exploded enormously while a range of colors appeared around the world and changed everything by a gigantic flash that covered the entire planet and within seconds disappeared. The fighters who had taken cover looked up to see that the entire place had been restored.

Peach: "Oh my gosh, everything has been restored" –she said looking around her.

Cosmic dust rained down in the sky that the fighters noticed and saw a bright day around them. Mario gave a smile to heaven when he saw that everything was over.

Mario: "I think that's all, we are done" –he said.

Fox tapped him on the shoulder and the plumber looked at him.

Fox: "Exactly, everything is over, but we will never forget it"

Samus: "You're right, we will never forget the adventure that almost cost the entire multiverse" –she said as she removed her helmet from her armor.

Link nodded while the other fighters watched the sky after their victory. At that, Min Min appeared where Mario noticed her.

Mario: "Hey, thanks for what happened, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't survive" –he told her.

Min Min: "Don't worry, it was nothing. In fact, the being of light came into my world to warn me of what was happening. After arriving in a spirit world, I observed everything that was happening here while she searched for the other fighters" –she explained.

Samus: "That explains everything"

Min Min: "Exactly. So what will we do now?"

In that, the fighters got together while Mario stood in front to talk to everyone.

Mario: "Listen friends, today we have arrested a greater threat that neither good and evil could face. Both heroes and villains unite to stop what would have been the multiversal threat, we have crossed complicated obstacles, but not impossible to overcome. That's why I wanted to tell you… thank you, thank you all" –he told them.

The fighters smiled and celebrated at Mario's speech while the villains simply crossed their arms, although in discretion they gave a smile.

Mario: "Together we could stop Darknife, together we can fight any threat, together we are **Smash Bros**!" –He said raising his fist high.

The fighters raised their fists high while a flash appeared in the sky that made an asymmetrical cross in a circle, shining the symbol in all its splendor.

**-The end-**

* * *

**_Well, the story is over. Many thanks to the people who read the fanfic, I didn't think that many people were interested in this, but I am glad you guys enjoyed reading it. As in previous announcements, I said that I would only use the fighters from Fighter Pass 1, but I decided to introduce Min Min at the last minute due to the fact that ... well, I wanted to put her in yes or yes. The previous chapter, as you guys may have noticed, is almost similar to Avengers: Endgame and well, if I was inspired by the movie for that chapter. Regarding the other fighters from Fighter Pass vol. 2, that Nintendo surprise us with fighters who deserve to be in the game. Anyway, thank you very much for what you read, bye ;)_**


End file.
